Alagaësia Meets Middle Earth
by lolly pop3
Summary: LOTR and Eragon crossover. Legolas and Gimli get ship wreaked in a storm on there way to the Undying Lands and end up in Alagaësia where they befriend a boy called Eragon and his dragon Saphira
1. A New Direction

Disclaimer: I own neither Lord of the Rings or Eragon. If I did I would be rich and I'm not so there.  
  
A/N I came up with an idea for this fic a Lord of the Rings and Eragon crossover when I was reading Eragon and realised how similar they were and I just thought it would be fun. Basically Legolas and Gimli get caught in a storm on their journey to the Undying Lands and get blown off course and both end up in the land of Alagësia where they befriend a boy named Eragon and his dragon Saphira and help him on his quest until they figure out a way to get to the Undying Lands.  
  
So read it and enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1 ~A New Direction~  
  
The wind filled the sails of the great Grey Ship. Legolas stood at the bow and let the salty sea breeze blow back his golden hair which glimmered when it caught the sunlight. That was it. He had given into his longing for the sea and built his Grey Ship and off he now sailed into the West leaving Middle earth behind forever.  
  
"Confound you Elf! Come down here and give me a hand!" called the familiar gruff voice of Gimli the Dwarf, Legolas' travelling companion. He had agreed to go with the Elf to the Undying Lands, thought he had done so grudgingly, it had all been an act. He was very eager to reach the Western Shores. He couldn't bare to part with the Elf who he had grown so close to on their many adventures. They were best friends and also the only two living member of the Fellowship of the Ring let in Middle earth that had set out from Rivendell all those long years ago.  
  
Gimli remembered fondly how he had hated the Elf at first because of the differences in race. But as they had gone on with their journey they had become the closest of all friends. Gimli had marvelled at the ways of the Elves Legolas had shown him. He remembered especially when the Fellowship had gone to Lothlorien and the fair Lady Galadriel who Gimli had been quite taken with. Legolas had taken him into the forest of Lorien away from the other members of the Fellowship on numerous occasions to show him the wonderful Elven realm. They had had many adventures together since then including a trip into Fangorn Forest which he had been particularly reluctant to go on, thought found that he actually had a rather good time but of course, he would not admit it and kept this fact to himself. The same could be said for Legolas when Gimli had taken him to the Sparkling Caves at Helms Deep. He remembered the Elf had returned speechless claiming that there were simply no words to describe the beauty of them.  
  
"What do you need this time Gimli?" Legolas asked.  
  
"For you to get your head out of the clouds and help me re-adjust these sails. You are forever day dreaming. Are you sure we're going the right way?" questioned the Dwarf.  
  
"West. Of course I'm sure. And I was not day dreaming! I was thinking," Legolas said defensively.  
  
"The thoughts of Elves. Now there is a mystery I'd rather not unravel!" said Gimli.  
  
"Not that you would be able to even if you tried," Legolas retorted cryptically.  
  
Gimli just grunted having no decent come back to this remark. Whenever he and Legolas got into an argument the Elf would always come out on top. "Just give me a hand Elven Pricling!" Gimli said changing the subject not giving Legolas time to gloat at his victory.  
  
Legolas jumped lightly down from his perch and took hold of the rope Gimli handed him. "It looks as though a storm is coming." Legolas stated gazing at the sky, he noticed it had suddenly become very cloudy and the movement of the ship had become more rocky.  
  
Gimli agreed. "We will have to secure the sails and strap everything above deck down. Say lad, have you ever had any experience in these situations?"  
  
Legolas looked at him mysteriously and replied. "Have you?"  
  
Gimli didn't quite know what he meant so he did not pursue it.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas had been right. The storm came sooner than either of them expected. The rain lashed down and water spilled over the top of the ship. Legolas was at the helm trying as best he could to steer the ship straight and keep its path westwards but the current was too strong and the ship was battered been tossed back and forth on the swelling waves.  
  
"Elf! How are we meant to survive this storm!" Gimli called though he was barely heard with the great roar of the waves crashing over his head.  
  
"We have survived worse my friend!" Legolas replied.  
  
"Like what? What could be worse then this?"  
  
"Moria, Helms Deep, the Pelannor fields. Take your pick!"  
  
Gimli just sighed and carried on his hopeless task of trying to empty the ship of water that just kept on coming.  
  
~*~  
  
it would be good to say that the two companions lasted out the storm and were now sailing on there way to their destinations. But that did not happen. Legolas found himself lying face down in the sand. He raised his head and blinked his eyes in the sun. He felt the waves lick at his feet as they retreated back. He spat out the sand in his mouth that he found he could not get rid of and it felt gritty when he ground his teeth together as he pulled himself up and staggered to his feet. Taking a moment to collect himself he surveyed his surroundings. There were trees lining the beach and beyond that in the far distance he spied the peaks of mountains.  
  
"Gimli? Gimli where are you?" he called for his friend who he did not see washed up next to him. He turned towards the sea to see his great Grey Ship crashed on rocks and floating helplessly on it's side. He ran out into the surf and put his hands to his head. "Oh no! No! no! no! no! no!" he shouted.  
  
Then he heard a grunt from behind him signifying the arrival of Gimli. Legolas had to laugh as he turned and walked back up the beach to where the Dwarf stood with an octopus on his head. The Dwarf was yanking at it, desperately trying to get it off. The Elf had to smile when he saw this, a thing that greatly annoyed Gimli.  
  
"Well don't just stand there Elf! Help me get this... this. thing off!" he yelled.  
  
Legolas recovered himself just enough to prize the octopus away from his friend and went to put it back in the ocean. When he returned hew found Gimli plopped down on the sand rubbing his head where the octopus had been and cursing to himself in Dwarfish.  
  
"Well, if this is your beloved Valinor, then I don't think much of it!" he muttered crossly.  
  
"I don't know. Where are we?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know where we are! Why don't you find someone and ask!" Gimli said ringing out his sleeves.  
  
Legolas frowned. He would ask if there was anyone around! "I suggest we go into the forest and seek shelter from the wind for the night. There we can dry off and search for someone at first light."  
  
"And what pray tell, shall we do for food? That blasted ship had all of our provisions on it!" said Gimli standing up.  
  
"We can hunt in the forest. There is bound to be food in there and we still have our weapons." He glanced at the Dwarf who was glaring daggers at him. "Well, at least it's a start! If we stay here we will have all of the elements against us. At least there we can find shelter!"  
  
"Fine, but if some wild animal comes and ravages us in our sleep, you will be to blame." Said Gimli gravely.  
  
"That's why we shall set a watch. We will take t in turns. And if any wild animal does come with the intent of killing us, then we shall kill it first!" Legolas snapped before making his way up into the forest.  
  
Gimli just glared at his retreating back before getting up and following him. "And I thought I had had my fair share of forests in Fangorn!" he mumbled. Legolas, who of course had heard this remark just quickened his pace making Gimli have to jog to keep up.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas stopped in clearing a looked around. It seemed like a safe place and he sat down and set about making a fire when Gimli finally came into the clearing and plopped down next to him huffing and puffing. They warmed there hands on the small fire that Legolas had managed to get going while two rabbits roasted on a spit over the open flame. This was thanks to Legolas' handiness with a bow or they may well have gone hungry. They had hung up there wet things near the fire earlier and as they were now dry they slipped back into them though they were somewhat sandy.  
  
Gimli burped as he swallowed the last chunk of meat and lay back enjoying the heat of the fire. Legolas then turned to him, seeing how the Dwarf was more tired then the Elf and needed his rest Legolas offered to take the first watch for which the Dwarf was very grateful. "Good night Elf. Wake me when your watch is over," with that he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Legolas sat on a log, eyes bright and ears alert. The soft sound of the Dwarf's snoring could be heard near him. Legolas' watch was fairly uneventful but when it came to Gimli's watch he had not the heart to wake him. And to be honest, the Elf did not feel like sleep.  
  
The sat for a while longer. Then he began to feel strange. The next thing he remembered was a great bright green light emanating from all around, then he was aware of fire. Lots of fire and a great pain shot through him. Gimli was awake, axe at the ready. "What is it Elf?"  
  
Legolas stood for a moment. "I do not know Gimli. There is fire, near by. And I feel a great pain and a weakness. Something is wrong."  
  
"Well, I suggest we go and see what it is at first light. We may well find out what it is and also somebody to ask where we are." Said Gimli. Legolas nodded. "Now, get some rest and let me take my watch."  
  
"There is no point. I did not wake you for your watch. And I can not sleep now anyway. Get some more sleep if you wish. I feel strange." Said Legolas holding his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Gimli.  
  
"I don't know. When there was the flash of light I felt a great pain and then weakness. I can not explain it." He said.  
  
Gimli just looked at him concernedly. "In the morning, we will go and find what has happened. There is no use now. It is still night." Legolas simply nodded his head again and gazed out to where he could see smoke and the flicker of flames. "Tomorrow," he breathed.  
  
A/N What do you think? Please review and tell me! I've chosen to write this story because I don't think anybody else has done it before (I could be wrong but I haven't seen any) ok. So just review and I'll update!!! 


	2. Into The Spine

Disclaimer: Mine? You're joking right?  
  
A/N Thank you!!! Here is the next chapter. It's weird coz I always normally have loads to say but now I don't!!! DUDE!! I must be ill!! Hehehhe, just kidding!! Ok, here's your next chapter! And I went to see ROTK again with my friend. It was even better than I remembered when I went to see it the day it came out! Wahooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
Dark Lord ~ Thanks, here's the next chapter!  
  
Cestari ~ Hi, thanks. I did get your email and I appreciate it very much! I know, I've been waiting for someone to do an Eragon fic, but then I had a really great idea and I just couldn't resist! Yep, Murtagh will be in it as this will follow the general story of Eragon but with Legolas and Gimli added in. I love LOTR and I also love Legolas so how could I not put everyone's fave Elf in too? Glad you are enjoying it though and here is the next chapter!  
  
Soul ~ Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Into The Spine  
  
Legolas and Gimli were set for their dawn trek. They planned to go and discover what had happened the night before in the forest. The fire was still smouldering somewhat and as they grew closer to the place they had seen the light they noted that the trees thinned out and were nothing but the remains of charred branches.  
  
"I do not like this," said Legolas.  
  
"Nor I," said Gimli clutching his trusty axe in his hand. "Some strange magic has been going on here. We must be careful." Legolas nodded.  
  
They walked through the destruction of the forest. Legolas bowed his head in sadness to see so many trees had been killed by the blaze. The two suddenly heard a great explosion followed by the sound of hooves coming towards them. "Gimli! Look out!" cried Legolas flinging his friend out of the way of the stampeding deer.  
  
"W-what was that?" said Gimli a little shocked.  
  
"I do not know. Come. The herd were resting in a clearing just up ahead from the looks of things, maybe we shall find what startled them there."  
  
They headed towards the clearing, keeping to the shadows around the out skirts, Legolas notched an arrow into his bow and Gimli raised his axe ready to fight if need be. They crouched down in the foliage and waited. To both of their amazement they saw a boy in the middle of the clearing leaning over a polished blue stone, he nudged it with his arrow and jumped back, when nothing happened he picked it up and examined it further.  
  
"What do you suppose we should do?" whispered Gimli. Legolas did not answer right away. His sapphire eyes were transfixed on the stone and the boy. "Come Elf, what is it?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and made to walk to out into the clearing towards the boy. "Stay here Gimli," he mouthed before turning away. The boy did not know of his presence until he was right behind him and Legolas purposely stepped on a twig to alert the boy. The boy spun round and aimed an arrow at Legolas only to come face to face with Legolas' bow. The boy stumbled back, clutching the stone in his rms. He took in all of Legolas' appearance, his fair features and flowing golden hair, then the pointed ears and a strange fear and respect surged through him.  
  
Legolas slowly lowered his bow and in turn took in the boy's appearance. He seemed to be of around fifteen years old, strange, in a forest like this one he would have thought it dangerous for one so young to wonder alone. Surely that would be a job for a ranger. He briefly pictured his friend Aragorn and all of the adventures they had had together. But his friend was dead now. He had moved on to other great adventures.  
  
"An Elf!" the boy gasped.  
  
Legolas nodded his head slightly. "Put down the stone boy," he said in his musical voice.  
  
The boy just looked at him. He didn't want to! The stone was his, he had found it. It had to be fate that made him find it. This he strongly believed in. But he felt obligated to listen to the Elf. But he did not. "No, this is my stone. I found it!" he stood up and faced Legolas.  
  
"What is you name boy?" said Legolas.  
  
The boy had to answer. The sapphire eyes made him. "I am Eragon. And I am not a boy!"  
  
"Strange. You look very much like one to me. Or are you a girl?" Legolas said, a smile curling his lips.  
  
Eragon glared at the Elf. He decided he didn't like him very much, so what if he was an Elf. "I am a man!" Eragon yelled.  
  
"Very small for a man." Just then Gimli came ambling out of the bushes.  
  
"Come Elf! Enough of this nonsense!" the Dwarf said.  
  
Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Gimli, I told you to stay put!"  
  
"Since when dose a Dwarf take orders from an Elf?" he replied.  
  
Eragon was surprised. An Elf and a Dwarf? That didn't seem possible! "Fine Eragon. I am Legolas, and this is my companion Gimli." Eragon decided he liked the Dwarf, if he could talk to the Elf like that then he seemed a pretty good bet to side with. "We should get out of here. I have a bad feeling about the place. Could you tell us where we are exactly?"  
  
"The Spine," Eragon shrugged.  
  
"The what? Is this not Valinor?" Legolas said his brow furrowing.  
  
"Valinor. What's that? You are in Alagaësia. I have never heard of Valinor," Eragon replied.  
  
"Oh great!" Legolas spun around and put his hand to his head. "Just great!" he stomped off into the bushes.  
  
"Oh great! A fine way you have led us master Elf!" said Gimli going after him. Eragon gazed on before gathering up the mysterious stone and making the decision to go after the two miss-matched companions.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Eragon called catching up with the Elf's swift steps. "You are in the wrong place? Legolas?" he said when the Elf did not stop.  
  
"Yes, we are. We were ship wreaked on the coast. We were caught in a storm when we were crossing the sea on our way into the West. Do you know your way around this place?" he asked deciding he needed the boys help.  
  
"I know my way around the Spine well enough yes. and around my home, Carvahall. I must go back there with meat for my family. But the deer I was hunting was scared off when I found the stone." Eragon explained.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Very well. We shall travel with you. Something strange happened last night, when I and Gimli took refuge in the woods. You could take us back to your village? Then we may be able to find away of getting another ship and continuing on our journey."  
  
"There may be a slight problem with you and Gimli coming back to my village," said Eragon uneasily.  
  
"Why would that be?" said Gimli.  
  
"Because none of my people have ever seen and Elf or a Dwarf before. It would shock them and. and I don't know what they would do. Elves live in a far off land, protected by much magic and Dwarfs, they live far over the Hadarac Desert I think. There would be talk, and the Empire. it would be very dangerous."  
  
"We are capable enough of taking care of our selves master Eragon!" said Gimli.  
  
"What is this Empire?" said Legolas thoughtfully.  
  
"They rule over everything. They have many spies around the place, though our village is against it." Replied Eragon, repulse in his voice. "That is why you two must stay out of sight in my village, understand?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "We will do as you bid." Gimli on the other hand, was far less keen. "Stay hidden! Hide like some scared mouse in front of a cat! I think not!"  
  
"Gimli, we will do as Eragon has instructed!" said Legolas sharply. He seemed to understand better than the Dwarf what would happen if they were discovered. "This is his home, not ours."  
  
Eragon immediately changed his mind about the Elf. A great respect for the being came over him. Just watching him move so gracefully, his foot falls went unheard and when Eragon looked at the ground when the Elf lifted his foot, he found that their was no sign it had ever been their, and Eragon prized himself in his tracking skills. Surely he would be able to pick up some sign.  
  
They camped in the trees that night, hidden away from prying eyes. Eragon rolled out his bed roll. Then he noticed that the two others did not have one. "Where will you two sleep?"  
  
"I will be quite at home in the trees," replied Legolas. "Gimli, you are welcome if you wish."  
  
"Trees! A Dwarf will not sleep in a tree!"  
  
"Then dig yourself a hole in the ground, what ever is the custom for your kind." With that the Elf lightly and skilfully swung himself up into the branches above their heads.  
  
Gimli grumbled to himself and curled up against a log. Eragon offered them some of his cold dinner of bread and cheese, Gimli took it gratefully and stuffed it into his mouth. Legolas just shook his head and offered to take the fist watch. "Watch? We have to set a watch? We have no need of one out here though," said Eragon. He was far too tired to be able to stay awake. But was relieved when Legolas said he would take it as he was not really in need of sleep. And they all settled down for the night in the Spine.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun rose the next morning with a glorious conflagration of punk and yellow. As the sun rose, so did they, awoken by Legolas who shook the sleeping human awake and then the Dwarf. Eragon insisted that they go back to the clearing where he found the stone to see if the new light could reveal anything new. It didn't so they carried on their trek out of the mountains of the Spine. Eragon telling them about his world and in turn, Legolas and Gimli told him of Middle earth and a few of their adventures. Including the quest for the ring and the battle at Helms Deep and of the Pelanor Fields, the Paths of the Dead and the final destruction of the ring in Mount Doom in Mordor. Eragon tried to process this as quickly as he could and found that he had hundreds of questions which the story tellers willingly answered for him. He was particularly interested in Legolas' people. But the Elf only told him a fraction about his people which was still far too much for Eragon to even begin to process.  
  
Next it was Eragon's turn to tell them of his home. He was quite embarrassed, his world seemed so boring compared to theirs. When he voiced his doubts Legolas smiled down at him and said. "You are young, there are many adventures for you to have yet, and so much more for you to learn!"  
  
"He should know, he is very old," added Gimli.  
  
"Not that old!" Legolas retorted.  
  
"How old? One hundred?" said Eragon. When Legolas shook his head he guessed again. "Two hundred, five hundred.. One thousand?" this guess was a wild joking one but still Legolas shook his head. "two thousand?"  
  
"2931," Legolas said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! But you look no older than my cousin!" said Eragon.  
  
"He's an Elf laddy. I've met older. Legolas is considered young in his people's terms." Said Gimli laughing at the boy's reaction. Eragon collected himself and continued.  
  
"You know, the Spine is the only place King Galbatorix can never rule over. He is king of the Empire. There was a story once, half his army went into the Spine and they disappeared. Bad luck just seems to hang over it. No person can ever expect to go in without suffering some kind of misfortune, it's strange, I never have. I am vigilant and I have quite sharp reflexes. I've hiked in the mountains for years, though I am still weary of them."  
  
"And you should be," Legolas said sharply. "This forest is ancient. You must show it respect. Otherwise misfortune may just befall you. Isn't that right Gimli?"  
  
Gimli shuddered remembering Fangorn Forest. "Horrid places," he muttered.  
  
"I heard that! I used to live in a forest!" said Legolas.  
  
"And I used to live underground in a cave but you had no trouble insulting that!" said Gimli. A wide mischievous smile spread across Legolas' face.  
  
Thy kept up their brisk place, talking happily and soon the leagues slipped away and by nightfall they arrived at the edge of a precipitous ravine. "The Anora River, heading for Palancar Valley. We can camp in 6this thicket near the ravine for tonight." Eragon suggested. His companions agreed and Legolas was able to catch two rabbits for there supper. Eragon was amazed by his skill with a bow. He thought he was good, but found he wasn't a patch on Legolas. They sat and ate their dinner while watching the moon rise before going to bed.  
  
A/N I think that's an ok place to stop for now. I will update as soon as I can and you would have got this sooner, but my granddad passed away last Wednesday and you know. I haven't really felt much like writing. But please review and make me feel better!  
  
Luv Lolly pop 


	3. The Traders

A/N I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated this in like two months! But I have been working a lot on my other fics. So please forgive me!!! I did actually mean to update this about 3 days ago. But I have been off school for 3 days coz I trapped a nerve in my neck and was in a lot of pain. But now I'm fine and ready to update!  
  
Reviewers~ I love you all!!! You people are what makes it all worth while! And I wouldn't be here today with out you guys... *takes out handkerchief and blows nose* Dishrag1313, thank you so much! Your review really made me laugh! Thanks, it cheered me up!!!  
  
Ok then, since you've all been waiting... here it is. Any Elvish is at the end of the sentence in brackets.  
  
Chapter 3~ The Traders  
  
The three strange companions travelled for a day and a half before they reached Palancar Valley. It was growing colder and colder. The boy and the Dwarf shivered in the cold but Legolas just rolled his eyes at tem earning seething looks from the two mortals. Around noon on the third day they heard the crashing of Igualda Falls raining down far below onto mossy rocks. Before them lay Palancar Valley. A little ways from the falls lay Carvahall. At this height it looked so small.  
  
"That is my home," said Eragon proudly.  
  
The Elf's keen eyes surveyed the land picking out the cluster of brown buildings and the white make that rose from their chimneys and patches of farmland that looked so tiny from this height.  
  
"The Anora River flows from the falls toward Palancar's southern end. It flows past the village Therinsford and the lonely mountain Utgard. Then beyond that it turns north, to the sea," Eragon explained pointing.  
  
Legolas nodded, storing this piece of information.  
  
The boy led them down the trail, Gimli grimaced at the decent. Legolas sprang down it lightly while the Dwarf and the boy stumbled down, Eragon grabbing the Dwarf whenever he tripped. Legolas stood waiting for them at the bottom, a smile on his face. "You need not laugh Elf!" said Gimli angrily.  
  
They talked as they travelled on, Carvahall's lights glimmered in the dusk and the houses cast long shadows. "Carvahall is the only village in Palancar Valley besides Therinsford. The land is harsh and only merchants and trappers travel here." Eragon explained.  
  
They came closer to the log buildings with either thatched or shingled roofs and smoke as Legolas had seen earlier, bellowed from the chimneys. Just outside the village Eragon turned to his companions. "I think it best if you two wait here, away from my village. It would not be a good idea if you were seen. You know what I mean? People would-"  
  
"Ask questions," said Legolas nodding. "We understand. We shall wait here."  
  
Gimli grumbled at his side. "A fine thing, hiding away like a sneaking goblin."  
  
"Hush Gimli," said Legolas. "We are armed and there are no orcs or goblins and such around here. Besides, we have our weapons. We will wait for you here as you have asked."  
  
"Good, I am going to the butchers to see if I can get some meat as I didn't catch anything. he is not my favourite person in the world, nor I his. But I will try."  
  
"And what will you use to pay for this?" asked Legolas, but he thought he already knew the answer.  
  
"This," Eragon took out the strange stone he had found in the forest. Legolas' guess was right.  
  
"I would not do that is I was you," Legolas warned looking at the stone, his look was hard to read.  
  
"But I have nothing else. And if m family want to eat then I have to."  
  
Legolas nodded grudgingly. He already knew the boy would get no where with the stone. He set off and Legolas and Gimli took refuge in the trees. There they spoke quietly.  
  
"You have your suspicions about that stone don't you Elf?" Gimli asked gazing at his friend.  
  
"Maybe, I just think that the boy should be careful with it, and also be weary of who he shows it too," said Legolas.  
  
~*~  
  
"That... that... stupid..." Eragon couldn't quite find words to describe the butcher, Sloan. "He wouldn't take the stone. Caused a big fuss about it. Luckily the blacksmith Horst came and bailed me out. Sloan refused to even touch it when he found out it was from the Spine. But Horst brought the meat for me. So my family won't go hungry. He just said that to work off the debt I can go and work for him when I'm not busy with my other chores." Eragon calmed down a little now as he saw his home come into sight.  
  
"You two, well I think that you should erm..." Eragon trailed off. "Look, I don't think my uncle would understand if you..."  
  
"Do not worry. We will be fine in the barn," said Legolas.  
  
"Are you sure? I could bring you food and bedding. It's just..." Eragon sighed and led them into the barn which was also homed to two horses and some chickens.  
  
"We will be fine in here," said Legolas. "Hannon le." (thank you)  
  
Eragon just looked at the Elf questioningly. "Ah, speak a language we can all understand will you laddy?" said Gimli gruffly.  
  
"Baw," said Legolas stubbornly. He loved to wind the Dwarf up. (No)  
  
The boy shook his head and laughed quietly to himself, leaving the bickering pair to it.  
  
~*~  
  
Eragon snuck out of his house in the middle of the night to bring his new friends food. Gimli was very grateful. Then he sat down as the two ate. Just staring at them. Legolas looked up suddenly and met his gaze. After only a few seconds Eragon found he had to blink and look away. Legolas grinned.  
  
When the two had finished they talked for a while. Legolas took out his bow and quiver of arrows. He examined each one carefully before slipping them back. That reminded Eragon of the arrow he had lost in the Spine, trying to shoot the deer. It had been his best. "I'll have to make myself some more arrows." He said absentmindedly.  
  
Legolas looked up. "I will help you. I noticed your arrows. They are well made, but I will show you a technique that the Elves use. It makes the arrow fly better."  
  
Eragon straightened up and smiled. "Thanks. Well, I suppose I better be getting back. I need to sleep. I have chores to do tomorrow." He yawned widely. "What will you two do?"  
  
"We will stay here for a while. You said earlier that the river, it leads north to the sea?" asked Legolas thoughtfully. Eragon nodded. "Hum. We may travel there, and see if we can purchase a boat. Or else build a new one."  
  
"But we are wanting to go west lad, not north," said Gimli, taking out his pipe and a pouch of pipe weed.  
  
"Yes Gimli, I am aware of that. That is why there is this little thing called navigation. And must you smoke?" said Legolas pulling face.  
  
"Yes I must," Gimli said lighting his pipe and blowing smoke rings.  
  
Legolas wrinkled his nose and Eragon got up and returned to the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Eragon brought chicken he had managed to steal from his breakfast to the Elf and the Dwarf. But only Gimli a in the barn, smoking. "Where is Legolas?" he asked.  
  
The Dwarf shook his head. "Gone to get some fresh air. Said he couldn't stand the smell of this," Gimli held up hi face and grinned. "He'll be back soon."  
  
At that moment Legolas slipped in through the barn doors. "There is a vicious blizzard in the mountains, it will fall on this Valley before long."  
  
"Great, the traders are already late1 I bet they won't come now if the weather is too bad. We'll have to buy what we can from the towns people if they don't!" said Eragon.  
  
"Traders?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Yes, they come every year and we buy our supplies from them, some of the things they have sometimes..." Eragon trailed off thinking about last year when he and his Uncle Garrow and cousin Roran had made the trip into Carvahall.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas had been right. Nine days later a dreadful blizzard hit. Eragon dare not leave the house except to feed the animals and his friends for fear of getting lost in the blizzard. The barn shook as it was pounded by the elements and Gimli curled up in the straw to try and keep warm. Not even Legolas dare go out in this.  
  
A few days later the storm passed, leaving a crisp white blanket of snow over the land. It was only then that Legolas would go out. Leaving no footprints in the snow with his light boots. This amazed the young human.  
  
One morning when Eragon came into the barn, looking sullen he was surprised to find that Legolas had some good news for him. "Your traders have come. I have seen the tracks in the snow on the road."  
  
Eragon could have jumped for joy. He ran in and informed his uncle and Roran of the traders arrival.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Eragon and his family were packed for their trip to Carvahall. When he came to inform the Elf and the Dwarf he was surprised when Legolas stood and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. It was a dark green and made out of a material so light yet so warm, fastened with a green leaf. Gimli also had one. "We are coming too," the Elf informed the boy. "I am sick of this barn, besides, I am interested to see the lives of your people. And maybe can find someone who can help us." He saw Eragon's uncertain look then said. "Do not worry. i shall keep my identity a secret. Though Gimli."  
  
"You? I am coming too!" said Gimli.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I knew I'd have this argument. Gimli, do you really think that they will believe you are just a man coming to buy their goods?" said Legolas.  
  
Gimli said nothing.  
  
"Legolas has a point. Even though I think it is unwise that he go , he will have a lesser chance of been noticed than you. I'm sorry Gimli. But I think it best if you stay here," said Eragon uncomfortably. "But Legolas, I still think it unwise for you to go."  
  
No matter how must he tried, Legolas refused to not go. When Eragon pointed out his long blond hair which was braided at the sides, showing off his perfectly pointed ears, and the fact that that would look suspicious as no body in these parts had hair like that, the Elf undid the braids and shook them out running his long white fingers through them to undo them. His golden hair fell about his fair face. But not for long, he scooped it back into a loose ponytail and arranged it skilfully over his ears so that the pointed tips could not be seen.  
  
When he had finished he said. "Better?" Eragon nodded grudgingly.  
  
"But what about your clothes?" he said glancing at the Elf's green tunic and brown leggings.  
  
"That is what the cloak is for is it not? Besides, your people do not know me. I will act as if I have come from a different town, Therinsford. Besides, this cloak was gifted to me by Galadriel, Lady of Lothloiren. It will keep me hidden."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It will keep him hidden well enough laddy. It was made by the Lady. The fairest creature I have ever laid eyes on. I would give my life just to look at her shinning face once more," said Gimli dreamily.  
  
"You may yet Gimli, you may if we ever get out of here. You may," said Legolas. "Eragon, I will go behind you and follow you to Carvahall so that your uncle and cousin are not aware of me."  
  
Eragon nodded.  
  
They set off, leaving a grudging Gimli behind. Legolas waited a few minutes then slipped after them. Pull the hood of his cloak up over his head and shading his face from view.  
  
~*~  
  
They reached Carvahall just before noon. Legolas kept close to Eragon. Roran went off and then Eragon went with his uncle, who was greeting some people from the village that he knew. Legolas took this chance to grab Eragon's wrist discreetly and whisper in his ear. "I am going to see what I can fins out about where these traders are going and I want to know more of your people. I will meet you back by the wagon and horses in a while. See if you can get away from your uncle." With that the Elf turned and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Legolas marvelled at some of the things the traders were selling. He walked around, keeping his head bowed to cover his face. He over heard a trader talking to a villager.  
  
"It's been terrible. We've had many illnesses and bad luck just seems to follow us. The guard around other cities we've been to has been increased and there are many villages that have had to move on. The Urgals have been migrating southeast and more soldiers are needed to combat them," the trader was saying. "And as the Varden's attacks have been increased too, Galbatorix has forced cities guards to the edge of the border. I don't know, it's strange."  
  
Legolas moved on. It was the same word all around. Legolas kept hearing of these Urgals, from what he could gather they sounded a lot like orcs.  
  
After a while he made his way back through the crowd to the wagon and horses. There he met Eragon slipping the blue stone beneath some bags to keep it hidden. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, hello Legolas. Uncle Garrow and I have just been to see Merlock, he specializes in strange trinkets and such, to see if we could sell it to him. he had no idea what it was and wouldn't take it. Any luck with finding out what you wanted to know?" said Eragon.  
  
"I haven't really asked. This place is so full of people. But I have been hearing a lot of things, and I found out the reason the traders were held up."  
  
"Yes, me too. Merlock told us." Said Eragon.  
  
"They spoke of one... Galbatorix. They did not seem to like him much. And Urgals, what are they?" asked Legolas.  
  
Eragon sighed. "Galbatorix is the ruler of the Empire and Urgals are foul horned creatures, or so I have heard. I don't really know. I've never had the displeasure of meeting one, and I don't think I want to from hat I have heard."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Anyway, my uncle will be hours trading, so I'm going to look around the stalls. I have some money. Do you want to come?" asked Eragon.  
  
"Yes, I will. Maybe I can learn more of your kind. And of this Empire and Urgals," Legolas followed the boy back into the crowd.  
  
"Hey Legolas, wait here a minute," Eragon left Legolas standing by a porch and returned shortly carrying a baking hot cherry pie and three sticks of malt candy. One of which he handed to Legolas. "Try this. I've brought one to take back to Gimli. And I also have cherry pie." Eragon sat on the porch and ate the pie greedily. Legolas joined him, twirling the candy stick in his nimble fingers.  
  
"What is this?" he asked. Watching Eragon finish his pie and shove a candy stick into his mouth.  
  
"Candy!" he said. "Taste it, it will not kill you. It's just sugary goodness."  
  
Legolas licked it. It tasted quite nice so he to stuck it in his mouth and sucked. His eyes lighting up. He grinned stupidly and demolished the rest. "That is good," he smiled.  
  
By late afternoon, Legolas was just recovering from the hyperness that had ensued after the candy which the Elf had acquired quite a liking for. And Eragon was feeling quite drained by now. He had seen a completely different side to the usually quiet Elf and had been running around after him as he examined the stores with excitement. Eragon was quite bored now. The traders had taken their business into people's homes and he was impatient for evening to come when they would come and perform tricks and tell stories.  
  
"It is really wonderful. I mean, the village has its own story teller-Brom, but he only knows so many tales. It's interesting to hear the new ones the traders tell us. I really love the stories of the Dragon Riders," the boy's face lit up.  
  
"The what?" said a now calm Legolas.  
  
"The Dragon Riders," Eragon repeated. He as about to go into an explanation, but saw Sloan. He didn't want to come face to face with him again so he ducked around a corner, pulling Legolas with him, and legged it into Morn's Tavern.  
  
It was hot and stuffy inside, Legolas pulled a face at the strong smell of smoke and alcohol, pulling his hood up to cover his face though the tavern as too crowded for anyone to notice him.  
  
"Eragon, me boy! Good to see you! Where's your uncle?" asked Morn the bar tender.  
  
"Buying, he's going to be a while," replied Eragon. He then looked at two traders near by. "Who are they?" he asked.  
  
"Grain buyers, they brought at really low prices too. And we here need that money. Ah, they're spreading a load of rubbish about the Varden joining forces with the Urgals to form an army and attack us. And apparently it's only the 'great' king Galbatorix that has protected us for so long. Huh, load of rubbish if you ask me! Anyways, why don't you and your... erm... friend go listen o what they're saying?" he said noticing Legolas.  
  
"Yes, thanks. Come on," he said leading the Elf over to the men and sitting just behind them. He could just make out what they were saying over the noise of the other people around them, but only just. Legolas however, heard every word perfectly.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Eragon noticing that Legolas was listening intently. "Can you hear them?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I will tell you when we get out of here," he said quietly.  
  
after a while, the discussion was starting to get pretty violent and Eragon and Legolas decided to leave the tavern before things got out of hand. They went and sat on the porch they had earlier that day. "So, what did they say? I didn't catch all of it." Said Eragon.  
  
"They said that this Galbatorix is the one who is keeping everyone safe. Did you here the protests after that?"  
  
"Yes, the people listening said they might as well tell them that the Riders have returned and that they've killed a hundred Elves!" Eragon laughed. "If the people listening said that, then they really must have been talking lies!"  
  
"Maybe, but the traders said that the Empire is the only thing that's stopping your Urgals over running this place. Then that this Varden, what ever they are, are just trying to take your lands and are basically bad," said Legolas. "What exactly are the Varden?  
  
"The Varden are a rebel group that hate the Empire. No body knows who their leader is, but they've been around ever since Galbatorix's rise to power, and that was over a century ago! But if you are a fugitive or hate Galbatorix, they would accept you. And they have eluded Galbatorix's efforts to destroy them too. They are pretty powerful I think. Come on, I have to go to dinner at Horst's. will you be ok? You can go and wait by the wagon if you want."  
  
Legolas nodded. As Legolas and Eragon walked down the street, Eragon noticed Roran standing in an alley with a girl. "That is Katrina, Sloan's daughter, his pride and joy." He explained to Legolas. They watched in the shadow as Katrina stood on her tip toes and kissed Roran. "Roran would be dead if Sloan ever found out about those two. Listen Legolas, go back to the wagon and wait for me. I will come and get you later in the evening. Then we can see the trader's tricks and their stories. It would be a great chance for you to learn more about my people," Eragon said happily.  
  
Legolas nodded and the boy ran off to join his cousin and they made their way to Horst's house. Legolas watched him go before turning and heading back for the wagon. On his way he came past an old man with a knotted white beard that rippled over his chest.  
  
Legolas just walked past him, paying no attention and pulling his hood down low over his face. But he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard an old gravely voice call out. "You!" Legolas turned to face the old man, his face in shadow because of his hood. The old man hobbled up to him. "Yes, you. I haven't seen your kind in a while, tell me, what are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas did not answer.  
  
"Are you here about it?" asked the old man.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak," Legolas said, trying to make his voice sound deep and less musical.  
  
The old man nodded. "Right." Legolas turned and quickened his pace, desperate to put as much distance between himself and the old man as possible.  
  
A/N WOW! That has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories... ever! I really enjoyed writing that! Once I got back into it. And I hope the length of this pays off for not updating in a while. Well, I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it and you can expect an update a lot sooner!  
  
Please review if you like!! Hell, review if you don't like. I don't care, I just want reviews. They make me feel all happy and they make me want to write more. So, if I get some nice reviews, you may well have a nice long chapter!!  
  
Peace  
  
Lolly pop 


	4. Stories

A/N Hey everyone! Hehehehe, wine gums are nice! Mwahahaha! Well, I had lots of nice reviews! And I've had sugar too, so his chapter, well towards the end will be some what sugyfied! Hahaha, that's a new word for me! Sugyfied! Sugyfied! Sugyfied!  
  
I was going to do this yesterday, but I went to my Nan's in Yorkshire, Hehehehe, I love going to see her! Though my grandad wasn't there as he passed away in January, but it was good to see her again. Anyways, on with the show!  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
Dishrag1313~ Thanks! Your reviews are so funny! I enjoy reading them!!! You have really cheered me up.  
  
Kanaylle~ You haven't read LOTR 0_0! Nah, only joking. But I'm really glad you like! Yeah, I am really trying my best to keep the characters from going too OOc! And yeah, I try to explain everything fully. Thanks to my trusty copies of LOTR and Eragon!!! I couldn't live without them. Anyways, glad you like!  
  
Fuji the Hobbit~ Thanks, Eragon is one of my favourite books and while reading it I noticed how similar some of the things in it were to LOTR, so I thought I'd write about both my fave books!! Thanks, I try to explain as much as possible for those who haven't read Eragon.  
  
eVIL oVERLORD ~ Eragon is a book by Christopher Poalini, so no it doesn't exist in Middle earth because it's a crossover with LOTR! And this is not a Marty-Stu at all! So if you don't like it, don't read it! It's as simple as that!  
  
Kitten =^_^= ~ Hehe, cute kitty! Sorry, anyways, yeah it is a great fantasy, well it will be!  
  
Agar ~ Hey, it's a great story isn't it? I just can't wait for Eldest! Yeah, there's something about the evil ones, they're cool!  
  
Pazazz 21~ Yep, long chapters are good, I hope this one works out nice and long too, I got nice reviews so I'm gonna right a nice long chapter!  
  
KimmyStarr~ Thanks! Arrh!, typing errors, I will try not to have too many, but thanks for pointing that out to me!  
  
Jestofo~ Thanks.  
  
Ok, thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I luv you all, and thank you so much for cheering me up and I hope you all like the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4~ Stories  
  
"Legolas, come on! The entertainment is about to start! You will not want to miss this!" Eragon said excitedly leading him to the field where the traders camped. A ring of poles topped with candles had been stuck into the ground around a large clearing and bonfires blazed in the background. Villagers were gathered around the circle, waiting expectantly in the cold.  
  
The audience roared with laughter as the plays were performed, they were full of jokes and ridiculous characters. A lot of what was going on Legolas did not understand. Though he watched closely as the bright tasselled clothes of the performers swung about in a riot of colour. He had to smile along with the humans, standing at the back of the crowd where he would not draw attention to himself as Eragon pushed to the front with the other youths.  
  
Later, when the candles sputter in their sockets and the atmosphere was more relaxed and calm, did the old story teller step forward. Legolas gasped and prodded Eragon, leading him a little away from the crowd.  
  
"What is it?" the boy asked when he saw the look on Legolas' face.  
  
"I did not have time to tell you earlier, you were too preoccupied with what was going on. But that old man..." Legolas trailed off a little.  
  
"Who Brom? The old story teller, I think I told you about him earlier didn't I?" said Eragon.  
  
He nodded. "He knows who I am."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Eragon confused.  
  
"I mean, I met him, when you went to dinner, on my way back to the wagon. He asked me if I had 'it'. I told him I did not know what he meant and retuned to the wagon," the Elf explained.  
  
"I don't think he knew who you really were," said Eragon.  
  
"What do you know about this Brom?" asked Legolas.  
  
But Eragon's attention had returned to the circle of people and the story teller was beginning his tale. "Can we talk about this later?" without waiting for an answer, he hurried back to the crowd. Legolas followed.  
  
Brom stood at the centre of the circle and began.  
  
"The sands of time can not be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not... but we can remember. What has been lost may yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us."  
  
He paused and his keen eyes inspected his audience. His gaze lingered on Eragon for a moment, before falling on Legolas. The Elf and the man just stared at each other across the crowd. Surprisingly, the human held the Elf's gaze for a long time before looking back at the crowd and continuing.  
  
"Before your grandfathers' fathers were born, and yea, even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and for thousands of years they succeeded. Their prowess in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. They were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and towers were built out of the living stone. While they kept peace, the land flourished. It was a golden time. The Elves were our allies."  
  
He paused once more and his gaze fell back on Legolas.  
  
"The Dwarves our friends. Wealth flowed into our cities, and men prospered. But weep... for it could not last."  
  
Brom looked down sadly and his voice filled with sadness. Legolas was listening attentively. This story echoed what had happened long ago in Middle earth, dark times.  
  
"Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix by name, was born in the province of Inzilbêth, which is no more. At ten he was tested, as was the custom, and it was found that great power resided in him. The Riders accepted him ads their own.  
  
"Though their training he passed, exceeding all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and strong body, he quickly took his place amongst the Riders' ranks. Some saw his abrupt rise as dangerous and warned the others, but the Riders had grown arrogant in their power and ignored caution. Alas, sorrow was conceived that day."  
  
Legolas figured how this tale was going to end. He listened, taking in the story and processing it. Eragon listened eagerly. Brom continued.  
  
"Galbatorix had foolishly taken a trip with two of his friends into Urgal territory. There, his friends and their dragons were killed, as was Galbatorix's dragon, shot through the heart with an arrow. The seeds of his madness were planted.  
  
"Galbatorix wondered in the waste land in the North where his friends and their dragons had been slain, searching for death. But it would not come and soon Urgals and other monsters began to fear him and flee from him. He hoped that the Riders would give him another dragon and so began his journey all alone and on foot through the Spine which took him months. When he left the mountains he was found by a farmer who summoned the Riders who took him back to their holdings to heal him.  
  
"When he was judged before a council, Galbatorix demanded another dragon to replace his lost one. but when they saw his madness and what he truly was, they denied his request. He them blamed them, through his madness, for the death of his dragon and brooded on that, formulating a plan to exact his revenge."  
  
Brom's voice then dropped to a whisper and Legolas paid more attention to his next words.  
  
"He found a sympathetic Rider and with persistence and reasoning along with the use of dark secrets learned form a Shade, he turned the Rider against the elders, and together they lured and killed an elder. Then Galbatorix turned on the other Rider and killed him as well with out warning. When the Riders found him, blood on his hands a scream tore from his lips and he fled into the night, though the Riders searched, they could not find him.  
  
"Years he his in wasteland, but after a time, the Rider's search for him ceased and one day he stumbled upon a Rider by the name of Morzan. He had a weak mind, and Galbatorix persuaded him to leave a gate unbolted in the city of Ilirea, now Urû'baen, allowing Galbatorix to enter and steal a dragon hatchling.  
  
"He and Morzan hid in an evil place that even the Riders dare not venture. Morzan entered into a dark apprenticeship learning secrets and forbidden magic that should never have been revealed. When his instruction was finished, and Galbatorix's black dragon Shruikan was fully grown, did he and Morzan reveal themselves to the world. They both fought and killed any Rider that they met and with each kill their strength grew. Twelve Riders joined Galbatorix out of a desire for power, and along with Morzan they became the Thirteen Foreworn. The Riders were unprepared and fell beneath the onslaught. The Elves too, fought bitterly against Galbatorix, but they too were over thrown and forced to flee to their secret places from whence they came."  
  
Eragon turned to look at Legolas, but the Elf's face was expressionless. He then turned back to listening to Brom.  
  
"Only Vrael, leader of the Dragon Riders could resist Galbatorix and the Forsworn. Ancient and wise, he struggled to save what he could and keep the remaining dragons from falling into Galbatorix's hands. In the last battle, before the gates of Dorú Areaba, Vrael defeated him and, but hesitated with the last blow. Galbatorix seized the moment and smote him in the side. Grievously wounded, Vrael fled top Utgard Mountain where he hoped to gather strength. But it was not to be, for Galbatorix found him. as they fought, Galbatorix kicked Vrael in the fork of his legs. With the underhanded blow he gained dominance over Vrael and removed his head with a blazing sword.  
  
"Then a power rushed through his veins, Galbatorix anointed himself king over all Alagaësia. And from that day, he has ruled us."  
  
Once Brom had finished his story, he shuffled away and Legolas swore he saw a tear glistening on his cheek. People muttered quietly to each other as they moved away. Legolas heard one man say "I have heard that story twice before, if the Empire knew Brom had told it, he would not liv to see another month."  
  
"So, what do you think of that?" Eragon asked excitedly as they too moved away and made their way back to the wagon.  
  
"it was interesting. Tell me, do you know of the secret lands that the Elves retreated to?" said Legolas. He hoped he could seek them out and could help he and Gimli get back on course for Valinor.  
  
Eragon just laughed. "No body knows the secret places of the Elves! No body has seen one since they fled to their own lands! Here, take this back for Gimli," he handed Legolas the candy he had brought earlier.  
  
Legolas sighed disappointedly. He must find a way of getting to Valinor, he did not want to be stuck here forever!  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas followed just behind Eragon and his Uncle and cousin, keeping to the shadows, not making a sound so that they would not notice him. he slipped silently into the barn.  
  
He was greeted by a grumpy looking Gimli.  
  
"Had a nice time did you Elf?" he said irritably.  
  
He saw the look of jealousy on Gimli's face and smiled mischievously. "Yes actually. I found out quite a lot from the humans. And I have learnt a few interesting things about this place. Oh, and Eragon wanted me to give you this," he tossed the candy stick to the Dwarf who picked it up gingerly and sniffed it. "It wont poison you my friend, the humans call it candy. It tastes good." Legolas' eyes lit up as he recalled the taste he had experienced earlier.  
  
Gimli reached out his tongue carefully and tasted the candy. He drew it back into his mouth quickly though and began spitting. "That is the most disgusting stuff I have ever tasted!" he scrunched up his face and threw the candy back to Legolas who caught it easily.  
  
"Please yourself Master Dwarf," and Legolas popped it into his mouth and began to suck, his eyes growing wide and a huge smile spread across his face, one which Gimli had never seen before.  
  
"What is the matter with you Elf?" Gimli asked, the look on Legolas' face was really starting to scare him.  
  
~*~  
  
The barn door opened and Eragon slipped inside carrying the blue stone and tree tools. He was greeted by a humorous sight. Gimli was cowering in a corner while Legolas was dancing about singing a jaunty tune and throwing straw into the air.  
  
"On no," he sighed going over to the Dwarf. "Gimli, please tell me Legolas hasn't eaten anymore candy!"  
  
"That vile sugary stick? Yes laddy I am afraid he has. What is wrong with him? He is insane! I've never seen him like this. What is this new devilry?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Oh great, Gimli, this may take a while. The candy makes Legolas hyperactive. I don't think our sugar agrees with Elves. He had some back in Carvahall, he was a nightmare! Don't worry though, he will calm down in a while," said Eragon sitting down next to Gimli and watching the Elf dance around the barn, the horses neighing along with his song and the animals watching him dance happily. His musical calming them. He was entertaining and he never seemed to tire. Eragon marvelled at how graceful he was.  
  
It took a while for the affects of the sugar to wear off, but when they did Legolas just sat in the corner with the two horses, petting them and muttering softly to them in Elvish.  
  
"Thank goodness for that!" Gimli sighed.  
  
Eragon nodded and laid out the blue stone and the three tools he had brought with him into the barn. Gimli looked at it curiously. First, Eragon took the wooden mallet and lightly tapped the stone, it produced a subtle ringing. Gimli gasped and Legolas looked up from where he was sitting quietly.  
  
Next, Eragon took the second tool, a heavy leather hammer and tapped it. A mournful peal reverberated where it struck. Legolas stood suddenly as Eragon took the third tool, a chisel and began to chip and scratch at the stone. This caused it to produce the clearest sound yet. As the final note died away, he thought he heard a faint squeak. Legolas walked briskly over to him he picked it up lightly and held it out in front of him.  
  
"This stone is hollow," Legolas stated.  
  
"Yes, that is what Merlock, the trader me and my uncle went to see at Carvahall, said. But there is no way to open it, I can't see a catch or-"  
  
"That is because it is not meant to be opened," Legolas said simply.  
  
"But what would be the reason for someone to shape it this way?" asked Eragon.  
  
"No one has shaped this," Legolas said, almost in a whisper that Eragon barely heard.  
  
"This was found in the Spine, that is where you found it," said Legolas.  
  
"Yes, you were there, remember? It must have been transported there by someone, but they haven't taken the trouble to find it now have they? But I don't believe that a magician with enough power to transport the stone wouldn't be able to find it." Said Eragon, more to himself.  
  
"A wizard?" asked Gimli.  
  
Legolas shook his head. He placed the stone back down and Eragon gathered it back into his arms. "Keep it safe, and tell no one else of it," said Legolas.  
  
"What do you mean? You know what this is, don't you Legolas?" said Eragon gathering the tools and standing up.  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Yes, you do. You knew from the first time you saw it! Now tell me what it is!" Eragon demanded.  
  
"It is late, you should return back to your house," Legolas said calmly. Then he turned and went back to sit in his corner with the horses. He had certainly got over his hyperness now. Returning back to his serious, quiet self. Brooding what he had just learnt. This only made him surer he knew what the stone was.  
  
~*~  
  
The moonlight was shining through Eragon's window. The squeaking had started again. The same squeaking he had heard earlier. He looked around his room, searching for the cause of the noise, then his eyes fell on the stone. He picked it up carefully and cradled it in his arms. A squeak rang in his ears, he gazed down at the stone and realised that it was coming from that.  
  
The stone kept on squeaking, he sprang out of bed and started to dress, not noticing the tall figure lurking in the shadows. When he turned around to pick the stone back up, he caught sight of it and cried out in shock. Legolas stepped forward so he was stood in the moonlight where Eragon could see him.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Eragon whispered.  
  
"A while," Legolas replied quietly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I am going to burry this stone once and for all. I can't sell it or anything, and now it will not let me sleep! What are you doing in here?" Eragon asked.  
  
But Legolas did not have a chance to answer. The stone rolled off its place on the bad and began to wobble towards the Elf and the boy. The stone began to crack open, a small piece wobbled then fell away.  
  
"Eragon, I should have told you earlier, inside the stone is a-"Legolas began.  
  
A small dark head poked out of the hole, followed by a weirdly angled body. And soon the creature was all the way out.  
  
"Eragon. The creature is a dragon."  
  
A/N Haha, cliffie! I hope you enjoy it! I don't think it's as long as the last chapter, but the adventure and stuff will probably begin in either the next chapter or the chapter after. Sorry, I meant to get this chapter up last Sunday, but I got kicked off the computer before I could finish it and I haven't had time to finish it. But I'm off school for two whole weeks now! God, I love the Easter holidays! So until next time, have a happy Easter everyone!  
  
And remember, more nice reviews mean longer chapters, it also means that I will be able to update a lot quicker as I don't have school, so if you want longer, faster updates, be nice!  
  
Peace 


	5. Dragon

A/N Here we are again! You guys ready for another chapter? GOOD!  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
hobbitfan2~ Hehehe, you should right an Eragon story? I want to read one that's not my own!! But it is a great book and I'm glad you're enjoying this!  
  
Fuji the Hobbit~ The author of Eragon is Christopher Paolini. If you like LOTR, then I think you will like Eragon, it's the first part of a trilogy called Inheritance. I strongly recommend this!!! I hope that, if you do read it, you enjoy it! No, I haven't read any of Anne McCaffery's series. What are those about?  
  
Gilraen Felagund~ Yeah, Legolas and Arya, I actually have a rough idea of what will happen when they meet! Hehehe, yeah, they are two of my favourite books too!  
  
Xiad Rusco~ Thanks. Glad you like!  
  
Dishrag1313~ Yeah, Legolas on a sugar high, my personal favourite part of that chapter!  
  
Kanaylle~ That's ok. The movies explain a lot, but it's good to know all the extra detail. Yep, a lot of people seemed to like Legolas on a sugar high. I think I might put another sugifyed Legolas in later too!  
  
KimmyStarr~ Oops, oh well, at least there was only one! I do try!  
  
Pazazz 21~ Yep, Legolas on a sugar high, I would definitely have liked to see that in the movies!! But I did read somewhere that in the extended version of ROTK there is a drinking competition between Legolas and Gimli, I don't know whether It's true or not though.  
  
Jestofo~ Don't hurt me!! I'm glad you're enjoying this. And her is your update!  
  
Yay, 29 reviews! I seriously thought nobody would be interested in this when I first started it! Thanks you lot!  
  
Oh and any Elvish, the translations are at the end of the sentence in brackets.  
  
Chapter 5~ Dragon  
  
"A dragon! But.... That can not be a dragon! How did I get a dragon egg?" the boy stood there, stunned at what he was seeing. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
"Believe it. That my friend is a baby dragon," said Legolas.  
  
The baby dragon was no longer than Eragon's forearm and it's scales were a deep sapphire, the same colour as the stone, but it wasn't a stone, it was an egg. And not just any egg. A dragon egg! The dragon fanned its wings which were several times longer than it's body ribbed with fingers of bone that extended from the wings front edge forming a line of widely spaced talons. The dragon's head was roughly triangular, with two little white fangs curved down out of its upper jaw. To go with the sharp teeth, were sharp claws, serrated on the inside curve. Equally sharp looking spikes ran down the dragon's back.  
  
Eragon let out a gasp and shifted slightly. The dragon's eyes fixed on him. They were a deep ice cold blue, deeper than Legolas'. The Elf had been keeping very still. He was remembering the dragon's he had come across in his lifetime in Middle earth. Among those, standing out most of all was the dragon Smaug. The great dragon that had taken the Dwarves' gold. And the battle of five armies that had taken shape in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain in the Lake-town. And the sneaky little hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Uncle of Frodo Baggins who he had travelled many leagues to destroy the One Ring of the Dark Lord Sauron. Dragons were dangerous.  
  
The small dragon was now tottering around the room. Bumping into things and squealing. It had climbed onto Eragon's bed and was now squeaking, it's mouth open. Eragon, getting over his initial shock, slowly walked over to it and sat on the end of the bed. The dragon was smelling the boys hand and nibbling at his sleeve.  
  
Eragon smiled and reached out to touch it.  
  
"Be careful," Legolas warned. He had been watching the dragon with attentive eyes, remembering how Brom had spoken of dragons. Maybe they were not so bad if they were raised by humans and Elves.  
  
"Owww!" Eragon cried wildly. He lay on the floor, unable to move. Legolas rushed to his side. "I touched the dragon and, it was like a surge of energy rushed up my arm, burning my veins like liquid fire. Every part of my body is in pain!"  
  
Legolas did not know what to do. He knelt next to the young human at a loss. He also had no idea what had happened. After a while though, Eragon began to regain feeling in his body. Legolas helped him sit upright. But the only part of his body still numb was his hand.  
  
He began trying to scratch it as it burned and itched, Legolas stopped him though. A diffused oval white oval had appeared on his palm. "What has happened to me? Legolas!"  
  
The Elf shook his head. "I do not know."  
  
The small dragon brushed against Eragon's leg, but this time he did not get a shock. Then it brushed against Legolas who flinched away, but nothing happened.  
  
"I feel strange," said Eragon massaging his temples. "It feels like the wall blocking my mind to the outside has been knocked down and I am free to reach out with my mind. But it feels like something else is touching my mind. Like just now, I feel an overpowering hunger." He looked at Legolas, looking for an explanation in the Elf's deep eyes. But he found none.  
  
The dragon wailed from where it sat on the bed. "I think that the dragon is hungry. Eragon, maybe what you were feeling in your mind was the dragon. You are feeling what it feels. Quickly, go and get it some food!" said Legolas stroking the dragon gently. This creature was dangerous yes, of course he knew that, but it was so helpless. The most important thing to do first was to feed it and then decide what was to be.  
  
The boy left and returned with two strips of meat. He found the dragon sitting on the window sill gazing out curiously. Legolas sat next to it. Eragon handed a piece of meat to Legolas who offered it to the dragon. It jabbed its head out sniffing it then snapped it from Legolas' fingers. "Now you try."  
  
Eragon moved forwards. Legolas got up from his seat on the window sill and sat down in Legolas' place. He fed it the rest of the meat. Its stomach was bulging by the time it was finished. Its eyelids drooped and Eragon picked it up and set it down on his bed. Eragon sat down too.  
  
"Get some rest before dawn. I must return before Gimli wakes and realises I am gone. Will have to figure out what to do with a dragon in the morning. Do not tell your uncle and cousin of it. I do not think they will be willing to keep it. I shall see you in the morning. For now, rest," said Legolas. Then he quietly opened the window and slipped out, hurrying back to the barn.  
  
~*~  
  
Eragon came to the barn at dawn with the dragon wrapped up in rags. "Hush, be quiet," he cooed as the dragon squirmed and squeaked.  
  
He opened the barn door and was met by the Dwarf's gruff voice arguing with the Elf." A dragon? The boy can not keep a dragon! Are you completely out of your mind Elf! You know how much trouble that would course? You remember the dragon Smaug! You know it was my father that travelled with Gandalf and the little hobbit to reclaim the treasure lost by the Dwarves when-"  
  
"Gimli, I know what happened. My father was there also, as was I," Legolas replied.  
  
"Ah, and I seem to recall that it was your father that imprisoned my father in his palace, along with Thorin and the rest of the company," the Dwarf said angrily.  
  
"That was a complete misunderstanding, that was before the alliance with Elves and Dwarves. Anyway, we are getting off the subject, the boy's dragon," said Legolas.  
  
Eragon thought that was the time to make himself known and he walked into the barn. Gimli nodded his head in greeting and Legolas smiled a little. "You have brought the dragon I see. Good. We shall decide what to do with it."  
  
Eragon unwrapped the bundle to reveal the dragon. Gimli wrinkled his nose. The animals in the barn began to look nervous as the dragon looked around hungrily at them. Eragon however, kept the creature locked firmly in his arms. "What do you think we should do with it?"  
  
Legolas came forward. "Give me your hand, the one with the mark on it," Eragon did as the Elf requested. Clutching the dragon in one arm awkwardly. Legolas saw this and picked the rags and the dragon up, he placed it on Gimli's lap.  
  
The Dwarf started. "Oh no! No you don't Elf, I'll have nothing to do with this understand!" he protested.  
  
"Just hold it for a minute. It will not hurt you," said Legolas. Then he took Eragon's hand and examined the pearly white oval. It now had a slivery sheen to it. He ran a long delicate finger over it. "I was thinking last night, you can feel what the dragon feels yes? well my theory is that this marl links you to the dragon. I could be wrong. But it seems to be that. I was also thinking about what the story teller said about the Dragon Riders," said Legolas letting go of Eragon.  
  
"And, what do you think?" said Eragon.  
  
"I do not yet know. But I know it can not stay in your house. I was walking in the forest early this morning. I have found a tree which wood be perfect for a hut of some kind. There the dragon can stay for a while."  
  
"Will it be safe there?" Eragon asked walking over to Gimli and taking back the dragon. Gimli let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes, safe enough," said Legolas. Then he added to himself in an undertone in his own language "An si..." (For now)  
  
"Good, is it far in/" he asked. He was starting to feel a connection to the dragon and took it upon himself to make sure that it was safe.  
  
"Not far, just far enough so it will not be discovered. Eragon, go and fetch more rags and some strips of leather, also, have you fed it yet?" asked Legolas. Eragon shook his head. "Then get it more food and meet me just inside the trees. I shall take the dragon."  
  
The boy nodded and existed the barn to do as the Elf had instructed.  
  
"Gimli, I will need your help," said Legolas.  
  
"Ah, very well Elf, if I must. What is it you want me to do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hurrying across the field Eragon soon reached the cover of the trees carrying a huge bundle of all he had been told to get. He met Legolas and Gimli, who was armed with his axe. The three stood by a rowan tree standing alone on a barren knoll.  
  
"Give me the leather," said Legolas.  
  
Eragon did as he was told and watched as Legolas skilfully made a leash for the dragon, when he was finished he slipped it over the dragon's head and handed a long piece of leather attached to the collar of the leash to Eragon who was holding the creature, not wanting to let go in fear it would run away. "You can put it down now, tie the leash around the base of the tree, make sure the knot is tight, we do not want a runaway dragon in the forest!" Eragon did as he was told. Then Legolas turned to Gimli who was gathering sticks from the forest floor. "Make sure the sticks are strong my friend."  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing! Why don't you come and gather sticks yourself! It would be much easier just to cut down a tree and get the wood from that!" Gimli grumbled.  
  
"No, no trees are to be cut down. Eragon, how skilled are you at craftsmanship? We will need to make a small hut that will fit into the top of this tree, it must be small and light but strong enough to hold your dragon," said Legolas.  
  
"My craftsmanship is well enough," replied the boy.  
  
"Good," Legolas jumped up and grabbed onto the lowest branch of the tree, he skilfully swung himself up into the higher branches calling for Eragon to follow him with a bundle of sticks that Gimli handed him.  
  
They had soon built a small hut just big enough for the dragon in the tree and had layered it with the rags Eragon had brought and hung more rags on the outside to keep in heat. The boy climbed down carefully, Legolas swinging down easily and coming to perch on the lowest branch where he could talk to the other two.  
  
"Eragon, give me the dragon," said Legolas. Eragon undone the leash and handed the dragon to Legolas. He swung up into the higher branches using one arm, the other clutched the dragon. It clambered into the hut. "Stay here, and you hall be safe."  
  
The dragon just blinked at him as the Elf ran a slender hand over its head. He began to climb down. As the three were heading back out of the forest Eragon kept looking back at the dragon who was sticking its head out of the hut. Legolas followed the humans gaze. "It will stay there, wont it? It will be safe?"  
  
"It should be. But why don't you tell it too stay, go on, try," Legolas urged.  
  
Eragon nodded and sent a message to the dragon. Stay there. There dragon popped its head back inside the hut and the boy walked on.  
  
~*~  
  
Within two weeks the dragon was roaming around as it had grown so big it could now hunt for it's own food. And Eragon, with the help of Legolas and Gimli, had been forced to build a bigger shelter on the ground which was hidden amongst the bushes. Legolas and Gimli also spent most of their time in the forest with the dragon as it was becoming increasingly risky to remain in the barn as Eragon's uncle and cousin kept coming in to fetch different tools and tend to the animals. The two only returned after dark and they saw little of Eragon as he had his chores to attend to.  
  
But when he did manage to sneak into the forest to talk to his friends, he became excited. "My cousin is going to Carvahall!" he announced upon greeting them. "He needs to get a chisel fixed and I'm going with him. I want to go and see Brom and talk to him about dragons and I want to give my dragon a good name. Legolas, are you coming?"  
  
"I will accompany you yes. Gimli, you will stay here again understand?" said Legolas.  
  
Gimli after much grumbling-again, agreed to stay and watch over the dragon.  
  
"We leave tonight," Eragon informed Legolas.  
  
The Elf nodded.  
  
Then Eragon stood quietly and called the dragon with his mind. He looked up and saw a fast moving speck in the sky as the dragon dived down sharply and landed before him. the boy had been able to perfect this skill of calling to thee dragon with his mind over the past week or so, aided by Legolas who taught him how to open his mind. He then told it that he was going away and would be back soon.  
  
Then he felt a jolt in his stomach as he felt the dragon call back his name. Eragon. He said nothing to the others and hurried away form the dragon, the other two in toe. The young human looked a little shaken. And Legolas knew why. He to had heard the dragon.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas followed a way behind Eragon and his brother as they made their way once again to Carvahall. Once they had reached Carvahall Eragon and his cousin Roran parted.  
  
Eragon walked through Carvahall with Legolas. "I will wait outside by the window while you speck with the story teller. I will remain out of sight," said Legolas. When they were close to Brom's house, Legolas slipped away form the boy round the back of the house and took his place, crouching beneath the window in a clump of bushes. Here he would be able to hear all that was said. He just didn't want the story teller to see him again.  
  
Eragon knocked on Brom's front door. But he jumped when he heard the old man behind him. "What do you want boy?"  
  
"I, Roran is getting a chisel fixed and I just thought I would come and see you, I have some free time. If that is fine with you Brom," Eragon replied politely.  
  
"Ah, fine. Come in. I have nothing better to do myself."  
  
Legolas heard the front door open then close as the two people entered.  
  
"Have a seat, just don't knock any of my books, and be careful," Legolas heard the old man say.  
  
Then Eragon plunged on with his questions and such. "I was just interested, I have heard so much of the Dragon Riders from everyone and just wondered how they were started. Everyone seems to want them to come back."  
  
"Ah, the Dragon Riders is it? A vast subject to tell of indeed. Well boy, I can't tell you everything least we be sitting here until winter, but I'll tell you the shortened version. That's long enough, but we have time. Just let me get my pipe," he rummaged for his pipe, finding it he lit it and inhaled deeply. "Go and open that window there boy, let some air in."  
  
Eragon got up and forced the window open, immediately the smell of pipe tobacco wafted to Legolas who wrinkled his nose. Eragon looked down and Legolas revealed himself just a little to the boy who nodded then returned to his seat.  
  
"Ah, that's better. Now, where shall I begin? The Dragon Riders, known as Shur'tugal by the Elves," Legolas' ears pricked. He did not recognise this word. But maybe the Elves here spoke a different language to the one he knew. Brom continued. "Right, well I shall start first of all with where the dragons came from.  
  
"Dragon's have been here since Alagaësia itself. They suffer as the land does and I suppose they will be around until the land perishes. They, along with Dwarves and a few others are the true inhabitants of this land. Their world went unchanged until the first Elves sailed here from across the sea on their Grey ships."  
  
"Where do the Elves come from?" asked Eragon. He wanted to see if they too came from Middle-earth like Legolas.  
  
Legolas meanwhile hidden in the bushes under the window was listening intently.  
  
"One thing at a time boy! The Elves, the fair folk, they are a beautiful graceful folk that come from a land called Alalea," Brom continued.  
  
Legolas had never heard of this place, though he wondered whether it could be Valinor in the language of the Elves that dwelled in this land.  
  
"Back then, the Elves were powerful in magic, a strong and proud race. But they thought of dragons as mere animals, at first. Then one of their kind, a foolish young Elf went and killed a dragon. Anyway, the dragons in their turn killed that Elf. But it did not stop there. The dragons massed together and attacked the Elven nation. The Elves tied to end the hostilities, but could not communicate with the dragons.  
  
"And so the fighting went on and a bloody war came upon both sides, which they later regretted. At first the Elves were reluctant to fight and fought only to protect themselves, but the dragons were fierce and soon the Elves were forced to attack back. This lasted for five years until and Elf called Eragon," Brom paused for the look on Eragon's face and Legolas listened carefully. "I see you didn't realise you were named after an Elf. Well, this Elf found a dragon egg," Eragon was even more surprised. "Well. Eragon raised this dragon to be good and together they went among both Elves and dragons and persuaded them to stop the fighting. They did and soon treaties were formed amongst Elves and dragons and they all learned to live in peace with each other. And to make certain that war would never break out again, they Elves established the Dragon Riders.  
  
"At first they were merely a means of communication between the dragons and Elves, but then they began to gain more power and they became more powerful than all the kings in Alagaësia. They eventually took the island of Vroengard as their home and built a city on it- Dorú Areaba. That was before Galbatorix over threw them."  
  
So he had been named after the very first rider. "And, what does Eragon mean?" Eragon asked.  
  
"No idea. It's very old. Nobody remembers except perhaps the Elves. And you would have to be very lucky to meet one of them!" Brom said watching Eragon intently.  
  
Eragon grinned nervously. "Yes," he said meekly. An Elf had been living in his barn for the past month or so along with a Dwarf too! He would love to see the look on Brom's face if he told him that.  
  
"Yes, you have a very honourable name boy," Brom said looking at him deeply.  
  
"So, where were we when the first riders were around?" asked Eragon/ "You know, humans."  
  
"Ah us. Our ancestors came across the sea about three centuries after the Elves. You see, we really haven't lived in Palancar Valley. People have only been here for a few generations. And you Eragon, you are not rightly from around here. Even though Garrow and Roran are your family, you know your father came from somewhere else."  
  
Eragon was angry at this and just stared at his feet for a moment. Then asked. "What happened to the Dwarves after the Riders were destroyed?"  
  
""No one really knows. They fought with the Riders for a time through the first few battles, but when it became clear that Galbatorix would win. They retreated to their underground tunnels and sealed off the entrances. No one has seen one since," Brom explained.  
  
How funny this was. You were very lucky to ever meet an Elf yet he had one living with him and he must be the very first person in a very long time to ever meet a Dwarf.  
  
"As for the dragons, that is a mystery. Those that were not slaughtered by Galbatorix joined him, and if there are any left, then they have kept themselves well hidden from the Empire."  
  
"And what of Urgals? Where did they come from?" asked Eragon.  
  
"Followed the Elves across the sea. That was one of the main reasons for the Riders, to keep the peace," Brom answered. "You see, this is a delicate subject with the Empire."  
  
"Yes, I heard your story when the traders were here," said Eragon.  
  
"That is no story boy!" Brom's eyes flashed. "Respect what happened in the past boy. Respect it!"  
  
"Yes," Eragon muttered. Then he asked. "So, how big were the dragons?"  
  
"As big as a house, and that was the small ones! The older ones could pass for a hill, that was before the Empire killed them off."  
  
Oh no! thought Eragon. How was he to keep the dragon in years to come if they grew that big? Legolas also worried about this, forgetting for a moment that he would perhaps not be here in years to come if he could get a ship and find a way to get to the Undying Lands.  
  
"I heard that a dragon's scales shone like gems, and that the Riders could hear their dragon's thoughts," said Eragon, determined to learn as much as he could.  
  
"Yes, yes they can. And their scales came in every colour. Like a rainbow," said Brom thinking. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Trader, a trader told me. I heard him in Morn's pub. I didn't catch his name," Eragon lied quickly.  
  
"Pity, I would have liked to know," aid Brom thinking deeply.  
  
"Dragons, did they live very long?" asked Eragon.  
  
"What," Brom's mind was brought back from else where. "Yes, they did. Forever in fact, like an Elf. As long as they weren't killed, or their Rider wasn't."  
  
"But that can't be true, if a Rider doesn't live for very long, neither does a dragon. But you said in your narration about Riders that a Rider can live for hundreds of years. But that's impossible!" said Eragon. He did not like the thought of out living his friend and family.  
  
"Ah, but the dragons were magical. They affected things around them in strange ways. The most common side affect for a Rider was longer life," said Brom.  
  
Legolas, listening outside in the bush thought fondly of his friend Aragorn, he had been one of the Dunedain and had had a very long life himself.  
  
"There were other changes to the Riders too. Like they were stronger of body and mind, they had keener senses too. And over time they started to develop pointed ears like an Elf's only not as prominent."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile as he thought of the human with pointed ears.  
  
"The dragons were very intelligent, as intelligent as you or I. they have natural wisdom that any king could hope for," said Brom, a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Have you ever met one?" asked Eragon.  
  
"No, they were long before my time."  
  
Eragon thought for a moment then said. "I've been trying to think of a name that I heard from one of the traders. The name of a dragon," Eragon chose his words carefully.  
  
"Hmm, let me see, there was Jura, Hírador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb," he went on to list many others, but the last name on the list he said so that Eragon only just caught it. "And Saphira. Was it one of those?"  
  
"No," replied Eragon.  
  
"Oh, and I didn't mention it earlier, it slipped my mind. But have you seen any strangers in Carvahall lately? I saw one on the night the traders arrived, just before I went and told my story. He was tall, hooded and cloaked," Brom asked.  
  
Eragon stiffened a little. Legolas had said that he had met Brom then. He shook his head.  
  
"Well, if you do ever se anyone like that, you let me know," Brom looked at him suspiciously. "You would let me know wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Eragon said automatically. "Well, I imagine that Roran will have got his chisel fixed by now, I better go. Thank you for all you have told me."  
  
He got up and Brom led him o the door. Legolas heard it open and made his way around the house to stand in the shadows and wait for Eragon. "And remember, if you do see any strangers around here, you come and tell me right? Eragon nodded and walked away.  
  
Legolas waited until the door was closed then moved towards Eragon. He caught up with him and they began to discuss what they had learnt from Brom, Legolas kept his head down and his hood up do no one would see his face. But Brom was watching from his window and he saw the boy and the stranger walking together. "Ah, so you have come."  
  
A/N Phew! That was a long chapter! Do you people know how long that took me! There, you guys have a nice long chapter. Now go review! Make my stiff neck and aching fingers worth something!!! Go!!! And then you will have a nice long next chapter. Hopefully before I have to go back to Mordor (aka my damned school!)  
  
Now review!  
  
Sidh  
  
Lolly pop 


	6. Saphira

A/N OMG!!! Look at all the pretty reviews I got me!! Hehehe, I'm a little hyper now coz I've just got back from parent's evening and basically my teachers say I am a genius! (No, my head is not swelling to the size of a hot air balloon thank you!) So go me!  
  
On a less happy note, I have not updated for a while as my guinea pig Sky was extremely ill and sadly she passed away last Thursday 21st. exactly the same day that my other guinea pig Toffee passed away two years ago, near enough to the time, coincidence? Anyways, I don't del with loss too well even though I've had this chapter and the next written for a while I didn't feel like writing. So I'm sorry so I'm just going to stop yapping now and get on with the next chapter!  
  
~Reviewers~  
  
Fuji the Hobbit~ Hey, I would love to read those books! They sound like my kind of thing I will have to look out for them next time I go in a book shop, I am currently reading the Edge Chronicles. I'm only on the first book but it is very good, full of invented creatures and it's funny too!  
  
Hobbitfan2~ Thanks, I will have to go read some of your work, I'm sure it's very good! Anyways, here's the update and I just hope you like it, it's kind of long...  
  
Anna Sparrow~ Thanks. Damn spelling and grammar!!! I know I look back through it when I've posted it for those mistakes I missed and just cringe! I need to get a damn beta!  
  
Gilraen Felagund ~ hehehhe, what I have in store for our two Elves is a little... unexpected. But that's all I'm saying so you'll just have to wait till I get round to that! I was re-reading the book for this fic and that seems a long way off! I will get there though.... In the end!  
  
Xiad Rusco~ Yeah, I'm really looking forwards to writing Saphira, I think that will be fun! Glad you like!  
  
Dishrag1313~ Yeah Eragon you uneducated fool of a Took! You have no idea what Mordor is like!! Ha, what's up with Legolas? Has he had sugar again?  
  
KimmyStarr~ Yeah, I know about the typos, I have to get a better! Glad you like though.  
  
Cestari~ Yeah, Legolas on a sugar high! Wait! The Dwarf's have ale and all that don't they? *does Mr. Burns impression* excellent. Hehehe, yep! Leggy is best in a sugar high, I'm going to have to sneak a bit of that in again, everyone seemed to like it! Legolas riding Saphira you say? Read on! And wow! I haven't even thought about all that stuff with the Varden so far! Or with the twins, ok I will have to update more regularly to get to that stage anywhere before Christmas 2010!!!  
  
Ok then, a whole page has been taken up with my replies and authors notes!!! But I have to thank you guys, you make it all so fun and worth while! Ok then, I'm really going to shut the hell up now and let you get on and read my new chapter, which took me a VERY long time to quite up on my note pad seen as I have to write the chapters out before tying so I know exactly where everything is going. Ok, you can all go read now!!!  
  
The conversations with Eragon and the dragon and any other conversations that take place with the dragon will be in between these ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6~ Saphira  
  
Legolas slipped into the barn and called for Gimli only to find that the Dwarf was not there. He dashed out of the barn and began calling for his friend softly. Still no reply. He stood, puzzled for a moment. Then he noticed the ground. Heavy footprints lay in the dirt. Dwarf footprints. He followed them across the field and into the wood. It was there that he found the Dwarf sitting under the rowan tree smoking a pipe and chuckling heartily to himself. Next to him lay the dragon.  
  
"Ah, good day to you Master Elf! Me and this fine creature have been getting acquainted. It is quite charming I assure you!" said Gimli happily.  
  
Legolas stood with his arms folded and his eyebrows raised. "I thought you said you would have nothing to do with the dragon?"  
  
"I said nothing of the sort!" the dragon nuzzled Gimli's arm affectionately and he chuckled again.  
  
"So, what brings you out here? Why are you not in the barn?" Legolas asked swinging up onto the lowest branch of the rowan tree where he liked to sit.  
  
"The boy's uncle. I just managed to slip out of the barn in time before he came in. I don't think he saw me though," said Gimli.  
  
"Pray he did not. Otherwise we shall have to find another place to hide," said Legolas.  
  
Just then the Elf heard someone stomping through the trees towards them, he froze but then relaxed when he saw it was only Eragon.  
  
He had a look of anger on his face and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. He flopped down next to Gimli and the dragon.  
  
"What's wrong lad?" asked Gimli.  
  
"It's Roran, my cousin. When he was at Horst's the blacksmith, he met a man from Therinsford who offered him a job at his mill and Roran took it!" Eragon said angrily.  
  
"And why is that a problem?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Because I don't want him to go!" Eragon near enough yelled. "He wants to marry Katrina. You remember Legolas, the girl we saw him with the night the traders came, just before we went to Horst's for dinner. He needs the money so he can get a house and everything."  
  
"Eragon, that is not so bad," said Legolas.  
  
"Yes it is!" the boy was frustrated so Legolas changed the subject.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Gimli what we have learned from the story teller?" he suggested.  
  
"Oh yes, Brom said that Elves and Dwarves fought together with the Dragon Riders once." And so Gimli sat and listened to the boy. With a little help form Legolas noting the finer points, they recounted Brom's tale.  
  
"I see," said Gimli when they had finished.  
  
The dragon had also been listening too. It called to Eragon with its mind. ~Eragon.~  
  
~What?~ he answered with his mind. Then he remembered. ~Oh yes, I need to give you a name.~  
  
He ran through the list of names, but the dragon rejected each one of them. Legolas, who had been listening to the dragon and the boy said." Eragon, I think that the dragon is trying to tell you that she is a girl."  
  
Eragon looked to the Elf. "A girl? How do you know?"  
  
"I have been speaking with her also. I do not know how I am able to speak with her too. I can tap into her mind, as she can tap into mine. You know when I was teaching you how to clear your mind for her to speak with you? Well I also opened up my own mind," Legolas explained.  
  
"Very well," Eragon ran through the names of female dragons. Still she rejected all of them. "Oh, it's useless! She doesn't like any of them!" he finally said frustrated.  
  
"Try ... Saphira," Legolas suggested. The dragon nodded her head and turned to Legolas to speak with him.  
  
~Thank you! I like that name!~  
  
And so the dragon had a name, Saphira.  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later and it was time for Roran to leave with the miller from Therinsford. Saphira had grown big now, taller than Eragon, taller even than Legolas. Her head as now as big as his torso.  
  
Eragon had been distant and moody, only talking with Saphira, Legolas and Gimli. He was angry that his cousin was leaving. He would accompany him to Carvahall where he would say farewell while his uncle stayed at home. When he asked Legolas if he would be coming along also the Elf declined.  
  
Though he kept it to himself, he was feeling uneasy for some reason. So Eragon set off with Roran without the company of the Elf. Legolas and Gimli stayed in the forest with Saphira, and all the while Legolas' uneasiness was heightening.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas crept towards the house and hid by the side of the barn, Gimli behind him. he had seen the men approaching from the road, huddied and cloaked. They put him very much in mind of the Black Riders, servants of the Dark Lord Sauron. He had his knife at the ready, Gimli had his axe.  
  
Garrow came out of the house to meet the strangers clad in black. There was confrontation as they pushed Garrow aside and went into the house. Legolas advanced forwards silently. But Gimli's footsteps were heavier then the Elf's. one of the strangers turned around to look at them, it's face in shadow. It drew its sword, the other tuned and followed suit. Legolas and Gimli advanced. Legolas with his knife, Gimli with his axe. They met in the middle of the yard and the fighting began. A shocked Garrow watched in disbelief as the Elf and the Dwarf – who it appeared to him had just come out of no where- fought with all their might. Then the man retreated into his home.  
  
The stranger Gimli was battling with managed to throw the Dwarf off long enough to set the house alight using what, the others did not see. A huge explosion followed as the house was blown to pieces. Legolas' knife caught the cape of the stranger and it snagged leaving some of the black material on the ground.  
  
The Elf and the Dwarf abandoned their fighting, the strangers then blew up the barn sending the animals that were not killed fleeing. Then they left. Legolas and Gimli were powerless to do anything.  
  
"Quick Gimli! The well, we must douse the flames!" Legolas called. He helped the Dwarf get water from the bucket then threw it over the burning wreak. But there was still; snow about and the fire smouldered out fairly quickly in the cold.  
  
Without thinking, they both plunged into the smouldering wreak as soon as the fire had been put out. Throwing aside bits of woods, they soon found Eragon's uncle under what used to be the roof and dragged him out and away from it to lye him on the cold snow. He was badly burned and had cuts all over his face and body, most of his clothes were torn off.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Gimli staring down at the poor man.  
  
"They do not have half the herbs used for healing here!" Legolas said frustrated taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Garrow. "Otherwise I could help him. Ai! Where is the boy? He has been gone all night!"  
  
Right on cue, a dark shadow came over them, and then Saphira landed. Eragon stumbled off her back where he had been riding and practically collapsed. Legolas helped him shakily to his feet and supported him. "What happened?"  
  
"Strangers, clad in black came. Myself and Gimli fought them, but we could not prevent what they have done," replied Legolas. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"  
  
"Nothing. But strangers! They were in Carvahall! Asking about the blue stone, Saphira's egg. They came here. Oh Saphira, are you happy now? I told you I needed to go and warn Garrow of them and you kidnapped me and took me into the Spine!" Eragon raged turning to the dragon.  
  
"Eragon, it was not her fault. She took off yesterday she was afraid. I sensed it also. Eragon listen. If you had been here you would now be dead, and who knows what would have happened to Saphira!" said Legolas.  
  
Eragon dropped down next to Garrow. "Will he be ok?"  
  
"I can not say. Eragon, we need to get him to a healer in Carvahall as soon as possible, understand? The horses bolted into the forest when the barn was set alight. Gimli, help Eragon find a flat piece of wood that will suffice for a stretcher and something to use as a harness. We can attach him to Saphira. She can fly him to Carvahall. I shall go and see if I can find one of the horses," Legolas said.  
  
They both nodded and set to work. Legolas headed off towards the forest to find a horse that had bolted. One stood trembling at the edge of the forest.  
  
He called to it softly in his own tongue. "Garo u goe. Im thelle u haru. Sidh! Dâfo nin noro le. Ti, no lain." (Have no fear. I mean you no harm. Peace! Let me ride you. Then, be free!)  
  
The horse bowed its head and took a few steps forwards towards Legolas then stopped. He continued to speak softly. "Le innas no band." (You will be safe.)  
  
The horse came forwards and Legolas stretched out his hand to stroke it. It obliged and let him swing up onto its back where he sat perfectly needing no saddle. He checked around for the other horse and called out for it, but it was no where to be seen and there was no time to look for it so he rode out of the forest back to the others.  
  
When he returned he found Eragon pulling his uncle onto the makeshift stretcher and fastens the harness to Saphira. "Good, Eragon ride Saphira." He said before turning to the dragon. ~Saphira, will you be able to carry Eragon and his uncles?~ ~It will be heavy, but I will manage.~ came the reply.  
  
"Legolas, I can't ride her. Look at my legs! That is what happened riding her last time," Eragon showed Legolas his trousers which were drenched with blood where his skin had been rubbed raw against Saphira's scales.  
  
"There is nothing we can do about that now. Your uncle is in more desperate need. I shall ride Saphira, if she permits it," he said glancing at the dragon.  
  
~Yes!~ she said. ~You will be much lighter!~  
  
"Very well, Eragon, Gimli you will have to take the horse," said Legolas.  
  
"But it has no saddle! No reins!" protested Gimli. "Do you expect me to ride one of these beasts with nothing to hold onto? I am not so fortunate in my riding skills as you Elf!"  
  
"Gimli, there is no time! The saddles are in the barn which, in case you have failed to notice, has been burnt to a cinder! Eragon, you can ride bare back can you not?" Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, I can, but only for a short distance."  
  
"Good, when we are near Carvahall I will take Gimli and Saphira to a safer place."  
  
A/N Arrgg! Cliffie! Kind of. Anyways, I wrote a lot more to this chapter and it ended up been very very very long so I cut it in half as I have my SATs tests next week and I really should revise for them so i probably wont be able to update next week. Stupid tests! I really hate them!!!  
  
So please review and I will try my very best to get the rest of this up next weekend if I can. So, laters!  
  
Sidh o i gwaith!!!!  
  
Lolly pop 


	7. Farewell Garrow

A/N Arrggg! I meant to update this like three days ago but didn't have access to the computer as my dad had to unplug it to lay new flooring, so I know I promised it for the weekend but there was nothing I could do! Anyways, finished my SATs!! YAY!! I think I did really rubbish in science and maths but the English one was a piece of cake (she says!). I remembered some of the tips for writing I'd read on here and I'd received in my reviews, they were greatly appreciated!!! So now, I'm going to shut the hell up and get on with this coz I have A LOT to write, unless I shorten it and split the rest of this chapter in two... ah well, see how long this takes!  
  
Reviewers  
  
Gilraen Felagund Don't worry! I would never hurt Legolas! Not in this fic anyways.... But I just have a what will hopefully interesting plot line for Leggy and Arya.  
  
KimmyStarr YES!!!! No typos for me!! I was very careful to check through it. Just please tell me if you see any in this chapter!  
  
Dishrag1313 I love your reviews. They are so funny! Yeah Eragon you little teenage dirt bag!!! Ooh, I hope Legolas' roast didn't burn!  
  
Kanaylle Yep, all the characters are going to stay in character... most of the time. Yep, SATs, hated them!!! But now they are done are the teachers can stop stressing, but wait, they've found something else to stress about.... GNVQ or GCSE coursework! Oh joy!!  
  
Lazia Yay! I'm doing great job! Glad you like!  
  
Hobbitfan2 Thanks!  
  
Xiad Rusco Yep, and here's the next update! Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 7 Farewell Garrow  
  
The going was tough. Especially for Saphira who had the added weight of Garrow attached to her, even though Legolas was light enough and she barely felt him riding her. he urged her on silently.  
  
On the ground the horse rode fast. Gimli grumbled and held on tight to Eragon who sat in front, clutching the horse's mane for dear life as it ran on.  
  
When they came close to Carvahall, they stopped and Saphira landed, out of breath. Legolas helped Eragon to undo Saphira' harness, he would have to drag Garrow's stretcher the rest of the way. The Elf mounted the horse and he and Gimli rode off back up the road, Saphira behind.  
  
Eragon pulled Garrow the rest of the way, Brom came to meet him, calling his, his face very bloody. Eragon could not hear much, everything was a blur. He was standing, then falling. Then he was unconscious.  
  
When they were further away from Carvahall, Legolas and Gimli dismounted the horse. Saphira we must get to safety far from here. They will see the tracks where you landed further down the road, too many questions will be asked. Could you carry both of us? Legolas asked.  
  
Gimli looked between his friend and the dragon, he knew they were exchanging silent words, he just didn't know what they were saying and he wished he had the ability the boy and the Elf had to speak with the dragon.  
  
Yes she replied. The little man is small. I think I can carry him.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Come Gimli. We shall ride Saphira to safety." Gimli looked uncertain but complied, then Legolas turned to the horse. "Hannon le roch. Le car mae. Si, na lain!" (Thank you horse. You did well. Now, be free!)  
  
The horse neighed and galloped off into the forest, Saphira looked after it hungrily. Legolas mounted Saphira pulling Gimli up behind him. "Hold on!" he called as Saphira took to the sky. They soared high and fast over the trees of the Spine. Gimli clung onto Legolas and kept muttering to himself. "Don't look down! Don't look anywhere!"  
  
Legolas was a very good rider. He knew exactly how to shift his weight and move with Saphira. He didn't cling to her as Eragon had done, he just went with the movements of her body, holding on lightly to her neck.  
  
They landed in a clearing on mountains surrounded by trees where they could settle far from Palancar Valley. Saphira went off to hunt and Legolas and Gimli stayed where she had landed and made a fire which was enough to cook some of the meat Saphira brought back for them.  
  
Two days later and Saphira sat with Legolas, both in deep concentration as Gimli watched them curiously. Saphira was trying to contact Eragon. She had tried for the past two days, but to no avail.  
  
Eragon she called. ERAGON!  
  
Saphira? came the reply at last.  
  
Yes! I have been trying to talk to you for two days. Are your ears made of stone?  
  
No! I haven't been well. But I'm better now. Where are you?  
  
Saphira sent him a mental picture of where she was. I am here with Legolas and Gimli. Legolas wishes to speak with you. she broke off.  
  
Eragon? Legolas called.  
  
Legolas? I didn't know you could talk to me too. I thought you can only talk with Saphira.  
  
No, you as well. How is your uncle?  
  
Not good. His wounds are not healing and his fever hasn't come down yet. I just hope he will be alright.  
  
And you, how do you fair? Legolas asked.  
  
I'm fine. My legs are still sore but otherwise I'm well enough, listen I will have to stay here for a couple of days. Don't worry about me, I'm at Horst's now where I am staying. Legolas, I have to warn you, a group of men from the village went to the farm and saw Saphira's footprints, they are asking a lot of questions. said Eragon.  
  
Act as if you know nothing, deny you know anything, we will be sure to stay way out of the way of Palancar Valley. I will speak with you soon. they too broke off. Legolas informed Gimli of what Eragon had just told him.  
  
After a time, Saphira called to Legolas. He wont let me in! he wont let me speak with him. He is very sad. All he wants to do is wallow in his own sorrow.  
  
Then Legolas realised, his uncle Garrow must have passed away.  
  
Saphira was able to talk with Eragon the next day. I think you should hunt down the strangers and kill them. Legolas and Gimli agreed with me too. So what will you do? You can not stay where you are. Eragon, my tracks have been discovered. People will ask questions. Sooner or alter they will figure out the truth. she said.  
  
I suppose you are right, as usual, said Eragon. Very well. Meet me at the farm with Legolas and Gimli. with that he broke the contact and slipped out of Horst's house. He intended to make a saddle for Saphira so he would not have to endure the pain of riding bareback again.  
  
He would go to the tanners on the edge of the village and steal some leather, and also o meat from Sloan's.  
  
But waiting for him in the trees was Brom. "Going some where?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to hunt down the strangers that killed Garrow," Eragon replied bluntly.  
  
"And the meat? Are you sure that will be enough?" said Brom.  
  
"For what?" asked Eragon.  
  
"Your dragon boy," said Brom. Eragon gasped. "You think I didn't know about your dragon did you? Well now I do. You have the mark on your palm, the shining palm, gegwëy ignasia. You have touched a dragon hatching. And all I had to do was place together all the other clues and I figured everything out."  
  
"Really? Well...erm..." he was trying to stall for time. He called Saphira I need you, now! We've been found out. Get here, bring Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Very well, came Saphira's reply. She took off and when she was hovering above him she called out. I'm here! And so are Legolas and Gimli.  
  
Good, now get down here! Eragon said.  
  
No came the reply.  
  
Brom was smiling. "She wont come down yet. Not until I tell her to. You see me and Saphira have talked. She trusts me and agrees that I should come with you on this revenge trip."  
  
Eragon glared at Brom then agreed. He then spoke to Saphira. Meet us at the farm. she took.  
  
"Oh and I found out who that stranger was I saw in the village. Your friend," Brom said casually.  
  
Eragon stiffened. "What friend?"  
  
"The Elf," Brom replied eyeing him, smiling strangely.  
  
A/N There you go! The other half of chapter 6 for you! And hopefully I will be able to update a bit more frequently. Ok then, you all know what to do by now right? You see that little button that says 'submit review' then there's the little button next to it that says 'go', well you press that and then write something nice about my story!!! Please, and then I will give you a nice chapter. It should be interesting in chapter 8 as Brom meets Legolas and Gimli!!!  
  
Laters  
  
Lolly pop 


	8. Leaving Carvahall

A/N 50!!!!! 50???? 50!?!?!?! YAY!! I have 50 whole reviews! Thanks to DaAlCh for been my 50th reviewer!  
  
DaAlCh Thank you thank you thank you for been my 50th reviewer!!! And yes, this is going to be a very interesting chapter indeed....  
  
RandomInsaneElfStalker89 Yay! My story is awesome! I like your name by the way!  
  
Aldawen Eldartari Yeah, I hate cliffies, but I like leaving them, they make the reader want more!  
  
Fuji the Hobbit Nah, Brom's not creepy, he's one of my fave characters in this story (Legolas is my fave obviously!)  
  
Dishrag1313 yay! Another funny review, I love funny reviews! But Eragon is a greedy little thing isn't he?  
  
Gilraen Felagund Thanks, I could have sworn it was gegwey ignasia though, oh well! Thanks for telling me, I will bare that in mind for up coming chapters!  
  
Chapter 8 Leaving Carvahall  
  
Eragon did not answer for a while then he said at last. "How did you find out about him?"  
  
"You think I don't know an Elf when I see one? I saw him the night the Traders came, I saw him listening to my story in the crowd. I saw him leaving Carvahall with you after you came to my house that afternoon, I must say you did a very good job of keeping him hidden from the others," said Brom.  
  
"He is my friend. I will explain later, we must get to the farm now," said Eragon shortly. Wait until he finds out about Gimli! He thought.  
  
They followed the road until they reached the farm where Saphira, Legolas and Gimli waited. Upon seeing the Elf, Brom inclined his head and bowed slightly. Then he noticed Gimli as well. "A Dwarf?"  
  
"Yes Brom this is Gimli," Eragon pointed at Gimli who nodded. "And Legolas. They are not from Alagaësia. But e will explain later. First I will see what I can find in the house that could be useful," Eragon sorted through the wreckage and retrieved his bow and quiver.  
  
Brom was approaching Saphira. He bowed low to her. "Good Saphira!" he said.  
  
I like him Saphira said to Eragon.  
  
Anyone likes flattery Eragon replied. "I know a place in the wood where we can camp for tonight. We will be safe there, It is well hidden." He gathered the few things he had retrieved and tied them up in a bundle which he slung onto his shoulders. Brom hoisted his own pack onto his back and followed the boy into the forest. Legolas and Gimli followed behind.  
  
After a while they came to a hidden clearing that Eragon had found when he had first came here. They built a fire and cooked some of the meat Eragon had stolen. He dished it out to Brom, Legolas and Gimli. When that had finished Brom took out his pipe and looked at Legolas.  
  
"You said that these two are not from Alagaësia," he said. Then where are they from? No one has seen a Dwarf in years, and you would be very lucky to see an Elf."  
  
"They are from a place called, erm... oh Legolas you explain," said Eragon.  
  
"We are from a land called Arda, or in your tongue, Middle earth. Our ship got caught in a storm and we landed here," said Legolas keeping things brief. He did not yet trust this man.  
  
"Where were you going?" asked Brom.  
  
"To the Undying Lands," Legolas answered.  
  
Brom asked no more questions. But Eragon needed some answers to some of his own questions. "How do you know so much? How did you know Legolas was an Elf? You said you yourself had never seen one. And how do you know so much about dragons and the Riders?"  
  
"A question at a time boy! Now, as to my knowledge of Elves, there are such a thing as books you know. And I have knowledge of them form my travels. And as for your second question," Brom reached into his pack and pulled out a long abject. It was wrapped up, but when he started to unwrap it, it turner out to be a sword with a ruby set into the hilt and handed it to Eragon. "This once belonged to a Rider, the sword is called Zar'oc. You have it now it will be of more use to you than to me. When a Rider completes his training he was given a sword. The stone was the colour of the Rider's dragon. The swords were made by the Elves. They are eternally sharp and never stain, some Elven craftsmanship they keep secret," he glanced at Legolas who smirked. "Just ask your friend here."  
  
Eragon handed the sword to Legolas. He felt the weight of it, it was quite light and was well made. "This is a good sword. The Elves that made this were skilled in their craft." He held it out for Saphira to look at. She touched it lightly and the surface of the balde rippled like water.  
  
Eragon gazed on ion surprise. Legolas handed the sword back to him. "A dragon affects the things around it in strange ways. The Riders didn't know everything about their dragon. Many think that not even a dragon knows the full extent of their powers," Brom chuckled.  
  
"How did you get the sword of a Rider?" Eragon asked.  
  
"Questions! It's always questions with you boy! But many dangerous adventures got me that sword. But if you don't mind, that is a tale you must earn the privilege to hear," said Brom.  
  
With that, Eragon rolled out his blankets, tossed some to Legolas and Gimli and settled himself down for the night. Legolas abandoned his blankets and swung himself up into the low branches of a tree. Brom watched his agility with interest before settling down himself. The Elf would come in very handy in times of trouble he thought.  
  
Gimli rolled out his blankets and made to settle down. Then he said "Legolas, who shall be on watch?"  
  
The Elf pointed to himself and bade the Dwarf goods night.  
  
The next day Eragon set about making a saddle for Saphira so he could ride her without suffering any major injury as before. He laid out the leather on the ground and began to ponder what to do. Brom watched this and offered his help.  
  
The old man worked all day on the saddle while Eragon sported his pack. Gimli sat with Saphira, smoking his pipe and watching them work. Legolas was sitting in the tree sorting through his arrows, making sure they were still fit to be used, he had a feeling he would have need of them in this journey.  
  
When Brom had finished his hard day's labour, he fitted it onto Saphira, made a few adjustments then stood back to admire his hard work. "Well, what do you think?" he asked proudly.  
  
"It is good," this comment came from Legolas, the very last person Brom expected to offer his opinion. The Elf was very quiet around him, though he was distant by nature, even more so with the old man.  
  
In truth, Legolas was not entirely sure he trusted the man just yet. Not until he learnt more about him. and so Brom in turn, spoke little to him. Legolas wasn't who he thought he was at first, he wasn't even form Alagaësia.  
  
Eragon prepared their dinner and they all sat around the fire to eat. "Will we leave tomorrow?" asked Gimli gobbling down his dinner.  
  
"Well, there is no reason to stay," came Eragon's reply.  
  
Then Brom spoke up. "We will need horses."  
  
"You do, I have Saphira," said Eragon.  
  
"But I doubt that there is a horse alive that could out run the speed a dragon flies at," said Gimli. "And I think it would be safer to stay together, I for one am unwilling to walk all the way to wherever we are going over what appears to be tough terrain."  
  
"Some of it will be harsh and riding is much faster than walking. Saphira could not carry all of us," said Brom. "Though it will take longer to track the Raz'ac."  
  
"The what?" said Eragon.  
  
"Those strangers. They are called Raz'ac. And I know this for a fact, those things are not human," said Brom darkly.  
  
"Eragon turned to Legolas who was sitting listening to the conversation quietly. "What do you think?"  
  
"We need horses," was the simple reply.  
  
"Fine, we'll get horses. But I don't have any money, neither do Legolas and Gimli. You will have to buy them," said Eragon.  
  
"Good," said Brom satisfied. "Now, let's turn in. my old bones ache and it's late." Eragon put out the fire and they all lay down to rest. Legolas in his tree keeping watch as usual. The Elf found little need for sleep.  
  
Dawn came grey and overcast with a cutting wind, the company prepared to leave. Saphira wore the saddle as they could not carry it and Eragon tied his new sword Zar'roc onto her back too.  
  
The trees began to thin as they returned back to the wreckage of the farm that Eragon had once called home. He silently promised himself that he would one day return when things had been made safe again. With that the group headed south where there lay strange barbaric lands. Saphira flew off west towards the mountains and out of sight of even Legolas. The boy and the dragon could not spend as much time together now for fear of been seen.  
  
The followed the Raz'ac tracks through the snow. Once out of Palancar Valley the road divided in several places ad it was uncertain which path the Raz'ac had taken, but they headed to Therinsford where they could buy horses.  
  
Eragon and Brom talked for a while about dragons and their abilities, Eragon drinking in all the information he could get as Legolas and Gimli listened with interest.  
  
When evening came, they were near Therinsford and the sky was darkening. They needed to find somewhere to camp for the night, they found a comfortable place and Saphira came down to join them as dinner was put on the fire.  
  
After dinner, Brom sat by the fire whittling two long sticks one of which he threw to Eragon who caught it with surprise. "Defend yourself!" barked Brom standing up, his own stick in hand, Brom wanted to fight him? He got up an took his position, Gimli watched closely as did Legolas.  
  
Brom charged suddenly swinging the stick, Eragon tried to block the attack but was too slow. Eragon tried time after time to strike Brom and time after time Brom managed to parry his blow and strike Eragon instead.  
  
When they had finished Eragon flopped down on his blankets. Annoyed that he could not beat an old man. He tossed the stick aside. Legolas picked it up and stood up. Brom looked at him nervously, contemplating what the Elf would do.  
  
"Come then Adan, let us see how good you really are," Legolas challenged.  
  
Brom looked unsure. He would not normally have hesitated, but this was an Elf after all. Still, he would give it his best.  
  
Legolas watched, anticipating the human's first move. Brom lunged forwards. Legolas blocked him easily. Brom struck again, but the Elf was too fast and easily parried the blow. The man was good yes, for a human. But not good enough for an Elf. Brom was tiring now, especially just after his fight with Eragon. Though he was determined. Legolas smirked. Eragon laughed and mentally reminded himself to give Legolas his deepest thanks.  
  
After a few more misses and a blow to his back, Brom began to give up. Legolas sensing his weakness, took advantage of this. One more blow and the man would be down on his knees. The Elf showed no mercy as Brom had done with Eragon. He pushed him to the very brink of his skills. Finally, with one last blow to his legs to trip him Brom fell to the ground exhausted. His stick flew up into the air and Legolas caught it.  
  
Brom just lay there. Legolas dropped the sticks and knelt beside him to help him up. "You're good," was the human's verdict. "How long did it take you to learn to fight like that?" asked Brom panting. "I've never seen moves like that before."  
  
"Not long," answered Legolas. "But I have had many chances to put them into effect. And I am considerably older than you."  
  
"Ah yes, I meant to ask you about that. Exactly how old are you?" said Brom.  
  
"He's 2931," this was Eragon. A bright smile lit up his face.  
  
Brom's eyes lit up. "Ah, I see what you mean. Just a bit older then," Brom chuckled as Legolas helped him to his blankets.  
  
A silent understanding passed between the Elf and the human that night. Legolas sat with Brom by the fire talking while Gimli and Eragon discussed the fight between Brom and Legolas enthusiastically.  
  
"I know you must be hard on the boy so he may learn, but perhaps offer him a few tips before throwing him in at the deep end and humiliating him," Legolas said.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to see his abilities. Anyway, you have just completely humiliated me!" said Brom.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" said Legolas a look of satisfaction on his face. "Eragon has become my friend, I will protect him anyway I can."  
  
"I understand," said Brom.  
  
"if you wish, I can teach him. I have more experience than you and if he is trained in the fighting style of the Elves he will stand a better chance of winning against his opponent," Legolas offered.  
  
"I suppose we could give that a go. What do you say boy?" Brom called over to Eragon who looked up. "Would you like your friend here to teach you the Elven ways of fighting?"  
  
"I'd love that!" Eragon replied giving Legolas a huge grin. Taught to fight by an elf, and he thought that been in the presence of one was a big privilege!  
  
"It's settled then!" said Brom. "Now I think it is time for sleep."  
  
2You will teach the boy Elf?" Legolas and Gimli were talking quietly. Eragon and brom were asleep.  
  
"Yes, I shall teach him all that I can. But only things which are within his ability though," answered Legolas.  
  
"You will need a lot of patience!" said Gimli.  
  
"He is a fast learner, tomorrow we go to Therinsford for horses, if what Brom says is true these plains are harsh, we will have horses yes, but the boy need to be able to defend himself well enough. We are experienced warriors Gimli, we would do well to pass on some of our skills," said Legolas.  
  
"I suppose you're right, as usual! So be it, but now enough talk! It is late and I crave sleep!" with that the Dwarf rolled over onto his blankets and was soon snoring softly. Legolas put out the fire and climbed into a tree.  
  
A/N Ok people, go review please and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!  
  
Peace  
  
Lolly pop 


	9. Fighting Talk

A/N Hello everyone. I have 61 REVIEWS thank you so much!  
  
Reviewers  
  
Warrior Elf- Thanks. I have read some of your fic but I haven't had time to read it all. So far I think it sounds really good going by the first few paragraphs anyway! Sorry I haven't read it all yet, I haven't been on the computer much this week, but I will!  
  
Fuji the Hobbit- I did put in to signify they are talking telepathically, but they don't show up, thanks, I never thought of using single quotation marks! A comic relief chapter? Ok then if you want one I'll do one soon.  
  
Xiad Rusco- Thanks!  
  
RandomInsaneElfStalker89- Thanks. Sorry I take so long to update! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Aldawen Eldartari- Don't go insane, here's the update!  
  
DaAlCh – Really? Where did you find that out? Hey, I could use this piece of info, thanks!  
  
Fire panther- Yeah, I want an Eragon category too!  
  
Jestofo- More angst? But this isn't meant to be that ansty. Suppose it could get a little ansty towards that end though.  
  
Chapter 9- Fighting Talk  
  
They were a league away from Therinsford by noon the next day. Eragon told Saphira to wait for them on the other side of Therinsford where she would not be seen, she would take Legolas and Gimli with her. Therinsford was a crowded place, they could not risk been seen.  
  
"Right, we'll need four horses and four sets of gear. I hope we have enough for all that," said Brom counting out his coins.  
  
"No," said Legolas, just about to mount Saphira. "Only three horses. Gimli will ride with me and I require no saddle or bridle. That should lower the price."  
  
"Very well," said Brom. They went to Therinsford, Saphira Legolas and Gimli flying over to meet them at a safer place away from prying eyes.  
  
Brom and Eragon rode out of Therinsfod. Brom on a fine white horse, Eragon on a bay. Behind it they led a horse with no saddle or bridle. It was a white horse much like Brom's but it looked younger.  
  
The mountain Utgard loomed over them as they came closer. Between Utgard and the line of the mountains that formed the east side of Palancar Valley rose a deep cleft. It was the only practical way out of the valley and the road led towards it. On the top of the mountains peak was a steepled tower perched upon it which was in disrepair.  
  
This was once an out post of the Riders. This was the place where the Rider Vrael took refuge and where he was defeated by Galbatorix. They travelled for long hours around Utgard. They followed the Anora River and then mounted a rise and saw over the trees. On either side of them were mountains, but below them stretched a huge plain. This would have taken weeks to cross by foot. And far above Saphira was circling, Legolas and Gimli on her back.  
  
They left the trail and dismounted by the Anora River. Saphira landed and Legolas and a very wobbly Gimli got off her back and helped set up camp. Eragon introduced Legolas to the white horse he would ride.  
  
The Elf stroked the horses nose gently whispering to it words Eragon could not understand. Then Legolas turned to Eragon and his horse. "You should name him."  
  
Eragon thought for a moment. "Well, Brom's is called Snowfire, I don't have anything as noble as that. Have you named your horse?"  
  
"Of course. I name him Loshîth," Legolas replied.  
  
"That's a beautiful name. does it mean something?" asked Eragon.  
  
"Yes, it means Snowmist," said Legolas. "Now what about yours?"  
  
"It's not as good as Snowfire or Loshîth, but I suppose I shall name him Cadoc after my grandfather," Eragon said patting the bay.  
  
"Good."  
  
-:-  
  
"It seems they have gone to Yazuac," Brom concluded. They had just found the Raz'ac tracks after a steep decent down the Raz'ac trail.  
  
"Where is that?" asked Legolas. He and Gimli were travelling with them as there was little chance of them been seen by anybody out on the plains. Saphira was flying high above them; there was no place for her to hide out here.  
  
"Due east and four days away if all goes well. It's a small village situated by the Ninor River. Ah, and the Anora will be our only source of water across the plains, so best to fill up your water skins and drink as much as you can for now." They did as Brom said then continued in the direction of Yazuac.  
  
-:-  
  
"How far to go?" Eragon complained slumping forwards on Cadoc in boredom. "Everything looks the same. Open plain all around! Are we even going in the right direction?"  
  
"Of course we are. I know these plains well so quit your moaning boy!" snapped Brom.  
  
Saphira swooped down very now and again to hover above them and speak with Legolas and Eragon. 'I see Yazuac far in the distance. It is still a long way to go though."  
  
Legolas stopped and raised a slender hand to shade his eyes from the glare of the sun. "Yes, I see it Saphira. Brom is leading us well."  
  
"You can see Yazuac?" Eragon said disbelievingly. He squinted into the distance. "Wait! I see something too! Nope, its just more plain going on forever into the distance!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Legolas, who had been walking along side his horse for some time while Gimli rode, turned to the young boy. "If you are so bored, I suggest we stop a while and cure you of it. We have time do we not Brom?"  
  
The old man nodded. "I could do with a break myself." Eragon lifted his head to listen to what the Elf would do next.  
  
"Come boy, dismount your horse and take out your sword," he said.  
  
Eragon looked startled for a moment, but complied. He took out Zar'roc. It felt heavier now that Eragon realised what was coming as the Elf unsheafed his silver hafted knife.  
  
Brom laughed. "Oh you are in for it now boy!"  
  
And Legolas, you do know you will rip the boy to shreds? Those are not sticks you practice with," said Gimli warningly.  
  
"Give them here. I will use a few words which will rid the blades of their sharpness- only temporally!" Brom said.  
  
Legolas looked doubtful. "My knife came from the Golden Wood and the lady of Lothlórien gave it to me," he handed it to Brom carefully.  
  
Wonder came into the man's eyes and he hastily muttered a few words then handed it back to Legolas who ran a long white finger over the blade. It was blunt. Brom did the same to Eragon's. "Gëuldh du knífr! A lesson for you there boy, these words mean 'dull the knife' remember them."  
  
Eragon nodded and took back his sword. He faced Legolas feeling slightly nervous. "First, I wish to see how good you are. We will have a short practice fight," said Legolas. Eragon looked terrified. He did not move. Legolas started to advance. "Tolo adan! Maetho nin, avo 'osto!" Legolas called to him. Eragon did not understand a word he had just said. But the words seemed to urge him on. Come human! Fight me, don't fear!  
  
He lunged forwards and managed to block Legolas' first attack. "Mae carnen!" Legolas said encouragingly. Well done  
  
But Eragon was too slow to block Legolas' next attack. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back as he stumbled forwards. Legolas stepped back. Eragon lunged again but missed. And so this went on. Sometimes Eragon managed to block, sometimes he didn't. Legolas was not too hard on the human as it was not with in his skill. Legolas could have beat him blindfolded though. At the end of it Eragon came away with numerous cuts and bruises.  
  
"Mae carner Eragon. Gerich faer vara," said Legolas patting the boy on the shoulder. Well done Eragon. You have a fiery spirit  
  
He had no idea what the Elf said, but he did feel strangely comforted.  
  
Saphira, who had been watching from above came down to land by Eragon's side. She was laughing. 'Legolas beat you! Ha, you never stood a chance against an Elf!'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
'Lasto laliath nin!' Saphira teased. ..Listen to my laughter  
  
'I didn't know you spoke Legolas' language?' said Eragon.  
  
'Well I do. I delved into his mind and he taught me over the past few days. Did you know dragons are very fast learners?' Saphira gloated.  
  
'Apparently,' Eragon muttered. 'So you understand all he was saying to me?'  
  
'Yes,' came the reply.  
  
'And, what was he saying?' asked Eragon. Insults perhaps? Why else use a language he couldn't understand?  
  
'Words of encouragement. So you need not think he was insulting you,' said Saphira reading his thoughts.  
  
'Oh,' was all Eragon could say.  
  
A/N Sorry it was a later update! But I hope you liked that chapter. And there may not be an update for about two or three weeks as I'm off to Cyprus on the 16th June. So there may be one before I go, or you may have to wait till I get back. Hopefully I'll be able to post something at the weekend but I don't know yet.  
  
Anyways, right now I'm supposed to be revising for my business test tomorrow which I know I will so fail because it's one of my worst subjects! Oh well, at least I can drop it next year! But thank Warrior Elf who reviewed demanding an update.  
  
Ok people, go review and you'll get and update either before or after my holiday!  
  
Peace  
  
Lolly pop 


	10. Yazuac

A/N Ok, I guess you get the update before my holiday as you all begged for it, and get this, I have nearly 70 reviews! So thanks to each and every one of you people!  
  
Reviewers  
  
Dishrag1313 – Wow, big word for one as uneducated as little Eragon huh? I had to re-read it several times!  
  
Warrior Elf – thanks, and your story is really good from what I've read. A nice long update? Dunno how long this one will be, but nope, I'm afraid there wont be any Leggy/Arya stuff for a long time yet!  
  
Fuji the Hobbit – Yay! Humours good. But I'm afraid this chapter will NOT be very humorous at all.  
  
DaALCh – Yeah, I should put some stuff about Middle earth in shouldn't I? Maybe I should have like a story telling chapter with flash backs and stuff from Middle earth to explain where Leggy and Gimli are from to Brom and that. Tell me what you think!  
  
Xiad Rusco – Awww! I would update on Wednesday, but that's the day I go on holiday, really early in the morning. But have a great birthday anyway and I will update as soon as I get back!  
  
RandomInsaneElfStalker89 – Awww, thanks! I'm glad I cheered you up!  
  
Aldawen Eldartari - Bares teeth back and hisses hehehehe, only kidding! But don't tear me apart if there's no update for like 2 weeks. I'm sorry!  
  
Chapter 10 – Yazuac  
  
They were not far from Yazuac now and Saphira would soon have to hide herself lest she be seen by the citizen of the nearing village. At Brom's suggestion, she would hide herself at a bend in the river. Far enough away so that she would not be seen, but close enough to call if her help was needed.  
  
Legolas was feeling uneasy. His senses told him all was not well so he made the decision to enter Yazuac with Brom and Eragon. He could disguise himself well enough as a human if he kept his hood up and kept a low profile. Gimli would stay with Saphira, he could not be disguised as well as Legolas.  
  
"So I am always to be left behind," he sighed but resigned himself from complaining... to much.  
  
Legolas, Brom and Eragon would meet Gimli and Saphira at the bend in the river, they had no desire to linger there except to stock up on supplies and find out where the Raz'ac went next.  
  
They stopped just out side the main entrance to Yazuac. There was smoke coming from the chimneys, but everywhere was quiet. There was nobody about, no children playing in the streets, no dogs barking. It was eerie. Legolas' uneasy feeling began to grow. "I do not like this. Something is very wrong. Brom, is there a side entrance to this place? If the Raz'ac still linger here, an attack is most likely to take place at the main entrance," he said, voicing his doubts. Loshîth was shifting around uncomfortably.  
  
"Around the side," answered Brom. He pulled out his sword. Legolas in turn took out his bow and notched an arrow. Eragon followed suit. They entered cautiously around the side of the village. No one was about. doors swung on their hinges and many windows were shattered. Then they reached the centre of the village.  
  
"God's above!" whispered Eragon.  
  
"Elbereth Gilthoniel!" gasped Legolas.  
  
A mountain of bodies rose before them. Men, women and even children, their horrified faces staring blankly. Their innocent faces etched with terror. Their clothes drenched with blood. None had been spared from death's cold embrace. Worst of all was the barbed spear that rose out of the peak of the pile. Impaled on it was the white body of a baby.  
  
Eragon's stomach gave a horrid jolt and he had to turn away to throw up over Cadoc's side. Brom patted him on the back and asked if he would rather wait outside the village. Eragon declined, he would stay. He was sure that he would have to stomach even worse sights on this adventure. He turned Cadoc away from the gruesome sight.  
  
He turned to Legolas, interested to see his reaction to such a sight. He found the Elf dismounting Loshîth, a blank emotionless look on his. He walked over to the bodies and placing his hand over his heart he said quietly but clearly. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab'wanath." Eragon did not understand what his friend had said, but he knew that he felt a great grief come over him.  
  
"Who could have done a thing like this?" asked Eragon weakly.  
  
"Those who love pain and suffering. They may wear many different faces and go by many different disguises. But they are all the same and there is only one name for them: evil," said Legolas bitterly remembering the darkness and evil that had once griped Middle earth.  
  
"The Raz'ac passed this way," Brom concluded after scanning the group. He turned and led them through the village. "But this is not Raz'ac work. This is Urgals, the spears are of their make-"  
  
Legolas' ears pricked. His senses all on fire telling him to run. He spurred Loshîth on. "Ride!" he called back to the others. "The beasts are still here!"  
  
They rode on fast through Yazuac. They had nearly reached the end of town when Eragon was suddenly flung off of Cadoc by an Urgal that had come out of no where. Legolas spun Loshîth around and fired an arrow into the back of the Urgal's thick skin. His aim was true and the Urgal fell forwards onto Eragon who just managed to scramble free.  
  
Another Urgal had appeared out of no where and lunged at Legolas, unseating him. the Elf and the Urgal wrestled on the dusty ground. Legolas fighting to draw his knife. Eragon ran forwards and rammed into the Urgal with all his strength. But the Urgal was not fazed and merely shoved the boy away. Legolas managed to kick the Urgal off himself with his two feet and righted himself again. He drew his knife and slashed at the startled Urgal as it clambered to its feet. Its head rolled to the ground and came to rest at Eragon's feet. He kicked it away in disgust.  
  
Eragon turned to find Brom fighting an Urgal this one was armed with an axe. Another two came out from behind the houses. One for Eragon , one for Legolas. "Run Eragon!" Legolas shouted. The boy did as he was told and ran as fast as he could into the heart of the village, the Urgal pursuing him while the other fought with Legolas. These Urgals were strong and brutal, a little bigger than an Uruk-Hai and they fought just as viciously. Legolas disposed of the Urgal easily and took chase after the Urgal that was after Eragon.  
  
Eragon ran. The Urgal was gaining on him. sending up a desperate call to Saphira, he spun around and aimed an arrow at the beast. It raised its shield though and the arrow merely glanced off. It smirked, baring its foul yellow fangs as it lunged forwards onto Eragon and they fell to the ground in a confused tangle.  
  
Eragon sprang up and dashed down an alley, the Urgal on his tail. He ran until he came to a dead end. The Urgal leered at him. Images of the dead villagers that had lost their lives in the bloody Urgal massacre flashed before his eyes., and the tiny baby that would never grow to see adult hood. A fiery anger burned inside him. he took his bow and notched an arrow. Staring down the shaft, the Urgal was his target, he fired and with that shot he cried. "Brisingr!"  
  
The arrow hissed through the air, glowing with a blue light it struck the Urgal in the forehead. The air resounded with an explosion and a blue shock wave blasted out of the Urgal's head, killing it instantly. It passed through Eragon without harm. He looked at his palm; the gedwëy ignasia was glowing like white hot metal. He heard some one distantly calling his name.  
  
Legolas ran down the alley. Eragon staggered into his arms with exhaustion. Legolas helped support his as he limped out of the alley. Soon Cadoc and Loshîth were at their sides. They reached Brom to find the old man slumped in Snowfire's saddle, a nasty gash on his arm. It bled profusely.  
  
Just then Saphira dived out of the sky, Gimli on her back, holding on for dear life. She was angry to say he least and stumped around, lashing her tail. 'They attacked you! Where are they? Im innas hain dago!" she cried slipping into Legolas' tongue. I will kill them  
  
Legolas gently lifted Brom from Snowfire and laid him down on the ground. He then went searching in the saddle bag for the cloth that Zar'roc had been wrapped in and wrapped it around Brom's arm. "I could heal this wound, but you have not the herbs here that grow in Middle-earth." He sighed.  
  
Eragon quickly explained what had happened to him in the alley with the Urgal and showed Legolas his palm. "I do not know what it was you did Eragon, we will have to consult Brom. But now we must get out of here, there could be more of those things around. Saphira will have to carry Brom. Gimli, you will ride with me. Let us go now!" he said looking around him. Saphira took off, Brom strapped to her saddle while the others rode fast out of the village.  
  
A/N Ok, there you go. Well, there will be n update when I get back and I hope you've enjoyed this one! a little bit of action in this chapter. Well, go review and I'll see (metaphorically speaking) you all soon!  
  
Laters!  
  
I'm gonna soak up the sun....  
  
Luv  
  
Lolly pop 


	11. Magic And Other Things

A/N Hi guys! I know I said there would be an update after my holiday, but I thought I'd leave you one last chapter before I go.  
  
Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! I haven't got time to answer you all individually as I haven't got long on the computer, but I will answer you all when I get back. This is going to be a short chapter, but kind of funny so enjoy!  
  
This chapter is for Xiad Rusco because its their birthday tomorrow. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Chapter 11 – Magic And Other Things...  
  
"It was the Elves hat brought it back form over the sea," said Brom wrapping a new rag around his arm.  
  
They were in a secluded spot near the River Ninor. Legolas sat on a tree stump cleaning his sword of Urgal blood while Gimli sat next to Saphira smoking his pipe. Night had fallen and they sat around the fire as Eragon recited his story of what had happened to Brom.  
  
"The Elves taught it to the other races who used it to do and make powerful things, the language has a name for everything. It is the basis for power. It describes the true nature of things. It is not only a name for something but the name for something," explained Brom.  
  
"Like Eragon used the word 'Brisinger," the fire sprang up high at Legolas' words and he looked at it startled, but carried on. "But it did his will- defeating the Urgal?"  
  
"Exactly!" said Brom. "I wander Legolas; do you have any such language where you come from?"  
  
"There are many different languages in Middle earth. But non like this have I ever heard before. Though it maybe before my time. Maybe the first Elves in Middle earth who went to Valinor actually dwelt here for a time, though non of our history ever tells us such a thing," he pondered for a moment. "I wonder whether we shall ever reach Valinor." He sighed and looked to the stars.  
  
Brom shrugged. Eragon still had more questions though. "But why was the fire thing blue?"  
  
"More questions!" Brom sighed. "The colour varied from person to person. And what you wanted the fire to do," Brom looked thoughtful. "it's strange, most beginners have to spell out exactly what they want to happen. And what you did boy was extremely difficult!"  
  
"I say Brom, can you use magic, as you used to blunt Legolas' and Eragon's swords?" asked Gimli.  
  
"To some degree," answered Brom rather cryptically.  
  
"So you could have used it a lot of times! Your magic could have been such a big help. Why didn't you use it?" Eragon questioned.  
  
"One, because I am not a Rider, therefore not as strong, and two, I am old now. Every time I reach for magic it becomes harder, grows further away from my grasp," said Brom, there was a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Oh," was Eragon's reply.  
  
Brom looked up o the sky. "It's late, we'll talk more in the morning. But a warning to you boy. Don't you go practicing, it uses a lot of energy, too much and it'll kill you!" with that he rolled onto his blanket and was soon snoring.  
  
Eragon snapped a stick in tow and threw it into the fire which crackles and spat, then he himself settled down to sleep. "Legolas, when was the last time you slept?" asked Gimli eyeing the Elf. Legolas shrugged. "Well, I'll tell you what, I will keep watch for tonight and you get some rest. From what young Eragon has told us, you've had a very tiring day," said Gimli.  
  
Legolas nodded. Hew looked tire, not even an immortal could go for as long as he had without rest. The Elf lay back on his blankets and resigned himself to sleep.  
  
-:-  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Eragon cried. "Legolas! Legolas!"  
  
'Eragon, what is wrong?' asked Saphira waking up.  
  
"What is it boy?" said Gimli who had been dozing lightly.  
  
"Legolas is dead!" Eragon yelled.  
  
"What?" Brom woke up alarmed and crawled over to the Elf to join Eragon who was crouched next to him.  
  
Gimli started to laugh. Legolas blinked and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eragon screamed. "He was dead!"  
  
"What?" Legolas said bewildered.  
  
"His eyes, they were open and he was all- still!" Eragon shrieked.  
  
Gimli chuckled and managed to get out between fits of laughter. "Eragon, he's an Elf. He sleeps with his eyes open!"  
  
"Huh?" Eragon's face fell.  
  
Gimli, Legolas, Brom and Saphira all broke out in fits of hysterical laughter. "You thought he was dead?" Brom laughed.  
  
Eragon felt his face burn with embarrassment. "I thought he was dead," he mumbled.  
  
"No Eragon, all Elves sleep with their eyes open," Gimli explained again, calming down a little.  
  
"I didn't know, I've never seen a sleeping Elf before!" he said defensively.  
  
"Do not worry Eragon," Legolas said standing and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "it is almost light any way. What do you say we have an early breakfast and pack camp, and then we can be on our way and get a good start on the Raz'ac's trail?"  
  
They all agreed, and still laughing over Eragon's little episode, they prepared breakfast as they watched the sun rise in the sky.  
  
A/N Ok people, that really is the last update for about 2 weeks! I hope you all enjoyed that tiny bit of humour and sorry the chapter is kind of sorter than my others, but I have to go pack the rest of my stuff. I have to be at the airport for 7am tomorrow mornig! I will never get up.  
  
Until next time  
  
Peace out 


	12. Daret

A/N Hi everybody! I'm back, I actually got back last week, but I've had some school work to catch up on and I've only just finished writing the draft for this chapter. Wow, 81 reviews! You guys are all the best! And now this chapter will not be rushed so I can take the time to answer you all individually. Though I am NOT GLAD TO BE BACK IN RAINY WET England... me want to go back to Cyprus, so hot... the sun, sea and sand- gimme!!!  
  
Ok then, reviewers!  
  
Xiad Rusco – Hey, hope you had a good birthday!!!  
  
Zammy – Yeah, I like to shove some humour into an otherwise kind of serious fic. Thanks!  
  
DaAlCh – Hehehe, just imaging what the people of Alagaësia would do if the did meet a Nazgul... Hum... Funny! Anyways, yep there will be two more Middle earth and Alagaësia crossovers after this, as soon as Christopher Poalini writes them! Legolas and Gimli have to stick around to help Eragon out... they aren't going anywhere near the Undying Lands until this trilogy is finished!  
  
Fuji the Hobbit – Hehehe, that would be funny! I'm sure I can work those ideas in somewhere in a future chapter! I like! I went to Cyprus, and it was brilliant! Nope, I'm still stuck in school- sadly! Anyways, glad you like the humour there will be more.  
  
Manders1953 – Dunno either. Well- they do now! Thanks1  
  
Warrior Elf – Well, I'm back now, but sorry for the delayed update. Hope you enjoy this though!  
  
Kitkat – Thanks! Yeah, an Eragon section on here would be great, I could read some Eragon fics then! Yeah ok, I'll look out for your fic! Yep, I'm a big fan of LOTR, they're great books, and films!  
  
Ok then. Yep so I'm back I take it you guys all want the next chappie then? Good! Ok, I think this chapter is quite long so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 12 – Daret  
  
"Now that you have found out all about magic we have a problem. No Rider ever discovered magic at your age; in fact very few ever discover it on their own! And once they did find out about magic, they were put through a vigorous disciplined training programme which we do not have. Even though I myself know enough about magic to teach you a fair bit, we will not have the luxury of time to waste while tracking the Raz'ac, so you my boy will have to learn magic on the run!" said Brom. His arm was still stiff and painful, but with a little bit of help from Legolas and a new bandage, it was getting a little easier.  
  
They were now following the Raz'ac tracks which were going south. Brom rode Snowfire with one arm. Legolas and Gimli rode quietly behind, following Brom and taking in their surroundings. Thanks to their early start- courtesy of Eragon- they were now making good time and the Raz'ac tracks were still quite fresh.  
  
"You see Eragon, Riders have it in them- the ability to do magic, and it does not therefore make you a sorcerer or magician or wizard who uses spirits and spells and potions to make their magic, no- yours is already in you. You just have to figure out how to use it. But it takes time! So don't expect to be a fully fledged wielder in magic in a matter of days. No- that can take more than a life time to achieve! But with a little help from Legolas and Gimli, if they are willing, you should make good enough progress along the road. You see, it's not just Riders that can wield the magic either. Elves can to, and a few such as myself can also use it, though I am old now and not nearly as strong enough to practice some of the stronger aspects of it. And remember, it is always better if your opponent does not know of your powers, then you have the upper hand of taking them by surprise and attacking them. Though I doubt very much whether you will be able to out smart an Elf with that trick, or an accomplished Rider for that matter. Hmmm, I wonder," he turned round in his saddle to face Legolas, careful of his arm, who had been idly listening to the conversation. The Elf fixed Brom with his bright gaze which the old man held for a time. "Legolas, you re a fast learner and powerful warrior, would you be interested in helping me instruct the boy and perhaps learn a little yourself. And you also Gimli- if you will?"  
  
"I for one will have no part in tampering with magic! Such thing is above me and from what I have heard of it , it is a dangerous thing to meddle with," and that was Gimli's answer.  
  
Legolas frowned slightly and hardened his gaze causing Brom to drop his eyes. "I am not certain, magic sounds like a dangerous thing as Gimli says, and from all that I have seen and hard of it I agree. I would prefer not to get mixed p with it. But I am willing to help Eragon, if it will aid him in his task."  
  
"Good, I am glad to hear it! But all in good time you shall learn more and you may find yourself that a wielder of magic often has the advantage in battle," with that Brom turned back to face the front, leaving Legolas and Gimli to talk quietly.  
  
"This Brom is getting to seem more like Gandalf each day!" Gimli mumbled so only Legolas could hear.  
  
"Yes, he is as secretive as Mithrandir, and seems just as wise," replied Legolas.  
  
"And often as grumpy!" put in Gimli.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Maybe, but he has not the powers of Gandalf. I think we should watch and wait, bide our time and see where this path leads us."  
  
Gimli sighed, turning back to distant memories. "I wonder whether we shall ever see Gandalf again, or the fair lady Galadriel! Long has my heart desired to look upon her once more. Do you think we shall ever reach the undying lands Legolas?"  
  
"We may yet Gimli, we may. We may one day look upon the white shores that calls me home, and we will find a ship to carry us there. But first I feel we have one last Quest to complete. And from what I have heard of it, I think it sounds very much like the Quest for the Ring, but for different reasons!" Legolas said.  
  
"Gimli went pale. "Oh no! Trust us to get caught up in something like this- again! Still it has been long since my axe hewed any orc heads, and what they have here- Urguls; they are near enough the same. So whet you long knife Mater Elf! And make sure that your quiver is ever full while my axe shall be forever sharp!" said Gimli, an old fire returning to his aged eyes.  
  
"All in good time my friend, all in good time!" said Legolas with a chuckle.  
  
-:-  
  
"To Daret Eragon, that is our next stop," answered Brom. "it is by the Ninor River. Legolas, will you be accompanying us?"  
  
Legolas nodded, though he was not feeling as unhappy about the small village by the River. "Gimli shall come this time also," he stated, leaving no room for argument. "If it is anything like Yazuac we do not want to take any chances."  
  
Brom nodded gravely. A smile spread over Gimli's face. He had hated having to stay behind while his friend had all the fun. He patted his axe reassuringly. They entered Daret cautiously, Saphira had gone off to hide but she was close enough to come if she was needed. Daret appeared to be as deserted as Yazuac had been and they rode on wearily with their weapons ready should any Urgals come and try to attack them. They relaxed a little hen Brom pointed out the footprints of children in the street which were fresh and there was no sign of any Urgul mischief anywhere. They continued on, Legolas and Gimli had drawn their hoods up to conceal their faces.  
  
They had barely rode a few paces on when wagons toppled out before them from behind the houses and blocked their way. Legolas' bow was ready, pulled taught with an arrow poised and ready to fly. Gimli had his axe at the ready atop of Loshîth just behind Legolas. A man hopped over the wagons and stood before the companions, he also had his bow up and pointed at them. Eragon pointed his own bow too.  
  
"Put down your weapons and dismount your horses! You are surrounded by more than sixty archers, you stand no chance!" he commanded. "They will shoot if you do not comply!"  
  
"They themselves would die before they loosed their arrows," Legolas snapped, refusing to lower his bow as Eragon had done.  
  
"Legolas, please put down the bow," said Brom calmly struggling down off of Snowfire awkwardly, manoeuvring his arm so that it did not get hurt. He then turned to the other man. "What do you want?"  
  
Legolas lowered his bow reluctantly but kept it by his side with an arrow at hand. He climbed down from Loshîth. Gimli stayed put, slipping his axe discreetly back into his belt and concealing it with his cloak, bowing his head to conceal his countenance. Legolas stood beside him, hoping that he could conceal the length of Gimli's legs so as to avoid awkward questions. He also kept his face shrouded.  
  
"To know who you are and what you want here," said the man in answer to Brom's question.  
  
"My nephew and I are on our way to visit my cousin in Dras-Leona, along our travelling companions who are also visiting relatives there," lied Brom. "We wish to purchase supplies from you if you will."  
  
"You are armed heavily for a simple journey to Dras-Leona?" the man questioned.  
  
"You are armed heavily enough considering you are in the safety of your own village," said Legolas coldly.  
  
The man took a step towards the Elf who raised his head slightly to meet his gaze. They locked eyes. But the human could not even endure Legolas' intense gaze for even a few seconds as his steely blue grey eyes stared out from the shadow of his hood. The man lowered his head and spoke more to the floor than to Legolas. "These are dangerous times." The man said icily. "I say, do you care to lower your hood young man?" he sneered.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes at the phrase 'young man'.  
  
"U-golwen edain," Legolas muttered under his breath. "I have no wish to lower my hood," he retorted. The man again tried to stare out Legolas, looking eyes, but the Elf's eyes flashed with anger and the man was beat again. Unwise human  
  
He then turned to speak with Brom. "What is it that you need and my men shall get it? As long as you will stay here and wait. But as soon as you have your ting, you must be gone form this town immediately; we do not welcome outsiders these days." Brom agreed to this and an archer was brought to go and fetch the things they needed. Brom gave to him a list of items including a pair of riding gloves for Eragon.  
  
The atmosphere was tense as they waited for their things to be brought. "So, where do your friends come from? I have never seen anyone clad in their garb before?" the man asked trying to get a look at Legolas' clothes. "And your other friend does not have much to say, why do you both keep your hoods up and your faces in shadow?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Legolas moved in front of Gimli slightly, more aware now of how out of place they were among all of these men. "North," said Brom. "That is where myself and my nephew come from."  
  
"I see, and your friends?" the man questioned.  
  
Thankfully, they were spared answering as there supplies arrived just at that moment and the men were eager for them to leave. Brom paid the man. But before they were permitted to go on their way Brom had to answer one last question. "Do you know of the people of Yazuac? Have you passed that way? We have not had word from them for a while now."  
  
Brom shook his head sadly. "We did pass through Yazuac. But Urgals- a large company of them- had already slaughtered everyone and plundered the entire town. We were attacked by a few deserters, or else we would have given them a proper burial. I am sorry."  
  
This was grievous news to everyone. Many were deeply sadden by this as many of the villagers of Yazuac had been friendly to the people of Daret, they were their allies- good fighters. "That is sad news to us indeed," said the man. "Now go, you have your supplies," the man commanded and a path was cleared so that the company could ride out of Daret, as swiftly as they could.  
  
A/N yay! Done!!! Hope you all like and I will get another chapter up soon (when I finish writing the drat) but I should have time this week because my school is on project week, and all I'm doing is painting a mural, which should be fun coz I like painting. So no homework and just 8 days left until the holidays! Yes! six whole weeks of FREEDOM!!!!  
  
Anyways, please review!  
  
Peace out guys!  
  
Lolly pop 


	13. Tales From Middle Earth

A/N Wahooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! No more school for 6 WHOLE WEEKS!!!!!!!! Yes, I am very happy because my school finally broke up for the holidays yesterday. So, that means more updates more often and loads of freedom!!!! Good innit???  
  
Reviewers  
  
Fuji the Hobbit- 10 weeks? Damn! Still, I guess 6 weeks is better than nothing. That happened to me the other day. I want to read the Book of Unfinished Tales for ages and guess what? On practically the last day of term I find it in my school library but I'm not allowed to check it out over the holidays. But it's ok now coz I got it yesterday, yay! $30? God I only paid like £10.99 for my copy. The mural is all finished, it's of the Olympics all done in the colours of the Olympics. It looks really good. I don't know if I can get a picture of it, but if I can then I will email it to you.  
  
RandomInsaneElfStalker89- yep, updates are cool. I was going to do something like that for last chapter, but it didn't work very well. But I think this chapter will be ok. Hope you like it!  
  
Xiad Rusco- Good, glad you had a great birthday!  
  
Zammy- Here's the update.  
  
Kitkat- yeah, I'm looking forward to writing Angela and the werecat that should be fun. You went to where Christopher Poalini lives?? Cool! I'd love to live somewhere like that, but I got stuck in the city, so you know gets kind of boring.  
  
DaALCh- Yeah that would be cool. Someone write a Harry Potter/Eragon fic. And yes, I did check out your fic. Very good so far, I think I'm on chapter 4 but I intend to go back and read more!!!  
  
Wahoo! 88 reviews, cheers you lot!!! Ok, a lot of people wanted a chapter like this, when Legolas and Gimli tell Brom and Eragon a bit about Middle earth so I hope you enjoy that and I would really welcome some suggestions of other tales they can tell about Middle earth as I've just picked out two. Also, the tales are based on the bookverse.  
  
Chapter 13 – Tales of Middle earth  
  
They were riding through the trees on the banks on the Ninor River on their way to meet Saphira at her hiding place. On the way they discussed their encounter in Daret and the sate of the Empire. "Obviously Galbatorix doesn't care for his own domain I thought he would have at least sent out armed guards to help protect the villages from Urgals," said Eragon concerned, pulling on the riding gloves Brom had got him to cover the gedwëy ignasia on his palm.  
  
"I know, I would have thought he would offer his people some form of protection against the beasts. It is strange," replied Brom. "Did you use any magic in Daret?"  
  
"No, you told me not to mess with magic except when you were teaching me," said Eragon.  
  
Brom rolled his eyes. "Boy, you could have used magic to tap into that man's mind back in Daret and found out what his intensions were! I thought that was the reason you lowered your bow?"  
  
"NO! I lowered my bow and did as he said for fear of getting shot myself!" said Eragon as though this were obvious. "And how exactly am I supposed to tap into s0omeone's mind? You never told me about this."  
  
"I thought it was obvious enough for you to figure out by yourself," Brom said exasperated. "How do you think you are able to speak with Saphira?"  
  
"I don't know, that just happens! I talk to her with my mind and she talks back!" Eragon almost yelled defensively.  
  
Brom shook his head and rode off in front while Eragon dropped back to ride besides Legolas and Gimli. "Don't worry about it lad," said Gimli comfortingly.  
  
Eragon sighed. "he just expects me to know everything straight away, or figure everything out by myself. I hardly know anything about magic, he hasn't told me much yet he expects me to know everything!2 Eragon said frustrated. He dropped his head and began to fiddle with Cadoc's reins.  
  
"he expects much of you Eragon because he believes you are capable enough to do things without been told- he trusts you to discover things by yourself. Like the magic you found out about without even knowing about it. The only time Brom used any form of it before then was to blunt our swords and then you did not understand it," said Legolas stroking Loshîth's mane as he trotted along. "I did not understand it either."  
  
These words provided some comfort to hear that not even his Elven companion understood all Eragon had to learn. "You really thing he believes I can do all that I must?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes. And if it is any help, I will aid you and learn magic with you. I am very weary still and uncertain of it, but if it gives me the upper hand in battle then it could come in useful."  
  
"You have lived so long, been so many places – in your homeland. This is my first time out of Palancar Valley, the outside world is not how I expected it to be," Eragon sighed as his thoughts turned to his family. "I wonder how Roran is and if he knows of Garrow's death. What would Garrow say of the adventure I've gone and gotten myself into?"  
  
"Aye," Gimli chuckled. "And what would Aragorn say if he could see us now?"  
  
"I think he would like to be a part of it, he would think it a great jest!" Legolas answered, a smile spreading over his face as he was taken back to fond memories.  
  
"Who is Aragorn?" Eragon asked curiously, eager to hear more of his friend's home land.  
  
"Aragorn? Or the many different names he went by in his time," Gimli said. "I lost count of how many names he had. Aragorn, Elfstone, Elesser, Strider..."  
  
"Thorongil, Wingfoot," Legolas continued. "And Estel," he said this last one quietly.  
  
"Tell me of him. Tell me of- Aragorn," Eragon pleaded.  
  
"Very well, Legolas you know his whole story, near enough," said Gimli.  
  
The Elf sighed and began. "Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gilraen, he grew up in Rivendell with Lord Elrond Halfelven with his mother when his father was slain by orcs. But when Elrond told him of his true heritage which had been kept from him until he was a man, he forsook that path and went out into the Wild becoming a Ranger of the North, a Dúnedain."  
  
"What was his true heritage?" Eragon asked, eager to learn more.  
  
"He was the direct descendant of Isildur, and thirty-ninth heir to the throne of the realm of Gondor. But he did not choose that path, not yet anyway. After he had found out about his true heritage at the age of twenty, he met in Rivendell the daughter of Lord Elrond, Arwen Umdómiel, the Evenstar in whose veins is said to flow the blood of Lúthien Tinuviel- but that is another tale long before my time. She had returned from the fair woods of Lothloríen. But she was Elf kind and he was not. And so he went into Wilderland and befriended the wizard Gandalf. Until he met four young hobbits at the Inn of the Prancing Pony on an errand for Gandalf. And so our adventures began from there with the War of the Ring. After the enemy- the Dark Lord Sauron- had been defeated Aragorn became at last the King of Gondor – he finally took up the throne and married Arwen Umdómiel and she bore to him a son, Eldarion. And so, in the year 1541 of the Fourth Age of Middle earth Aragorn gave into life and I built our great Grey Ship in Ithilien in which myself and Gimli left Middle earth forever seeking the Undying Lands, but when we were caught in a storm we landed here," Legolas explained as briefly as possible so as not to confuse the boy.  
  
"And what happened to Arwen?" asked Eragon.  
  
"To that we know only this much. She went back to Loríen but the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood had already departed into the West so when the last leaves of the Mallorn trees fell, Arwen laid herself to rest upon Caring Amroth, and there is her green grave until the world is changed and all the days of her life are utterly forgotten by men that come after. That is all that is said of the passing of the Evenstar," Legolas finished sadly.  
  
This tale left so much more room for more stories of Middle earth that Eragon longed to hear. But Legolas would tell no more as they arrived at where Saphira had hidden, which would also be their camp site for the night.  
  
But Saphira did not give them a warm welcome when they arrived. She was angry for reasons Legolas and Gimli could not fathom, nor did they bother to ask. After dinner, Brom suggested some more sword training. Legolas drew his knife and Eragon groaned, Legolas smirked. This time Brom made Eragon use the magic to blunt the blades. He gave him the correct words and Legolas was required to do the same. "Gëuloth du knífr!" the Elf muttered, running his finger along the blade to make sure it was sharp.  
  
"Gëuloth du knife!" Eragon said. Nothing happened.  
  
"Knífr not knife!" Brom corrected. The boy tried again. "Gëuloth du knífr!" he said and this time a protective invisible barrier came between the sharp edge of the blade and his fingers.  
  
"You know what to do?" said Legolas readying himself.  
  
"Yes," Eragon replied flatly.  
  
They began. Eragon came out of the duel with numerous bruises, scowling when Legolas told him he had made progress. "Does this look like progress to you?" he snapped showing the Elf the bruise that was beginning to come up on his arm.  
  
"You will learn in time," Legolas smiled and went to sit with Gimli.  
  
Eragon turned to Saphira and found that her eyes were laughing. He glared at her but she spoke to him, no longer angry but amusement etched into her voice. 'Tomorrow I wish you to fly with me,' she said. It was a demand more than a request.  
  
'Fine,' Eragon replies. Great, he thought, now he would have to suffer pain from Saphira as well as his aching limbs!  
  
-:-  
  
"Use the saddle Eragon if you are to ride Saphira," said Brom.  
  
Once she was saddled and Eragon was secure, she took off souring high into the clouds. This left Legolas, Gimli and Brom to talk. "I wonder you two, I over heard the tale you told the boy yesterday, of your friends in Middle earth and that seems to branch out into so many more tales."  
  
"If you wish us to tell you a tale from our home land just ask," said Gimli shrugging. He was riding Cadoc uncertainly, relieving Loshîth of her added weight; he clung on tightly while Legolas rode casually, perched lightly on is back. "So, which will it be?"  
  
"There are many I would like to hear, but the one about the War of the Ring interests me most. From what I have gathered from hints you have dropped, it was a mighty adventure, and one that is very important in Middle earth," said Brom.  
  
"Indeed it is, it decided the entire fate of Middle earth, whether it should be taken over by evil and plunged into darkness, or whether good would rein supreme," said Gimli.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Gimli, your words are certainly more poetic than they used to be!"  
  
"It is been around an Elf for too long!" said the Dwarf.  
  
"Now, as for our tale, it is long and some things we do not know about it. But we may tell you as much as we will," said Legolas he took a breath and began to recount all of their passed adventure involving the Ring and the members of the Fellowship who they had befriended.  
  
"And so Boromir was slain by many orc arrows protecting the Perrianath," said Legolas.  
  
"The Perrianath? They are the Halflings you spoke of? Whom this tale revolves around?" asked Brom, he had asked questions such as this throughout the first part of the tale, verifying certain facts and manes and dates.  
  
"Yes," said Gimli.  
  
"Frodo had gone, and Sam also to continue their journey to Mordor," Legolas continued. Brom listened eagerly, his eyes growing wider and wider as the story progressed. "But we could not leave Merry and Pippin to their fate with Saruman's Uruk-hai, so myself, Gimli and Aragorn took up chase across the plains of Rohan."  
  
"On that road we met Éomer; Third Rider of the Mark and from that day to near the end of our tale did a feud of sort stand between us as to the beauty of the Lady Galadriel of Loríen. But Aragorn swore to him that he would come to Edoras to the Hall of Meduseld, the Hall of Théoden King of Rohan," Gimli continued from where Legolas had left off, "But we could not catch up to the Uruks in time as we learnt that the Riders had already slaughtered them during the night. They had seen no sign of our companions. So we feared them to be dead. We went to search through the orc bodies to find a trace of them amongst the burnt carcasses. But Aragorn then picked up their trail which led us into Fangorn Forest," Gimli stopped here and shuddered.  
  
Legolas looked wistfully. "To walk under the eaves of Fangorn the great! There dwells perhaps the oldest being in all of Middle earth, Treebeard is his name as it runs in your tongue. And here we met once more with our fallen comrade- Mithrandir," said Legolas. Brom raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had been both shocked and disturbed to hear of Gandalf's fall in Mariah and of the Balrog, but this was of even greater surprise. A happy turn in a so far gloomy tale. "But he was different, he had been sent back to us now as Gandalf the White- more powerful than Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"Yet no less grumpy!" Gimli cut in.  
  
They went on to tell of the Battle for Helms Deep in which Gandalf had taken Shadowfax, his mighty white horse from Rohan, Lord of all horse, and had brought Erkenbrand and his soldiers to help win the victory, they had driven the remaining orcs into Fangorn where non had ever come out, for Ents hate orcs most as they cut down trees which were their friends and destroy things needlessly. Brom's eyes lit up at the account of the battle and was excited to hear more about the strange Ents and their ways which Legolas was more than willing to tell.  
  
Gimli went on up until the Paths of the dead, then Legolas had to take over and all he told was in brief because he knew his friend's fear for that place. "From what we gather of the Hobbit's Frodo and Sam's journey, they met up with the creature Gollum who had been in the care of my people in Mirkwood before he managed to escape. He led them through the Dead Marshes, no easy task. And then to the Pass of Cirith Ungol, Shelob's lair. She is a hideous creature of purest evil, she takes the form of a giant spider and will pray on anything she can sting that dose not escape her pincers. Frodo was stung, and Samwise, thinking his master dead, left Frodo taking the Ring with him in the hope that he would be able to complete the task."  
  
"That Hobbit did have some sense at least. He turned out to be very brave, not to mention loyal," Gimli said knowingly.  
  
"And what became of the other- Frodo?" asked Brom deeply engrossed in the tale. But just at that moment they were interrupted by Saphira landing, a windswept Eragon climbed off her back, stumbling slightly at the feeling of ground beneath his feet as he regained feeling in his numb legs.  
  
"That - was – brilliant!" he said gasping for breath. "I – will- ride Saphira – more often!" he panted leaning against the dragon. "I saw the whole world through her eyes! All of it! I wasn't flying her, I was flying with her! everything is so much more vivid and the colours are far more sharper through a dragon's eyes!"  
  
Saphira sat with a thoroughly satisfied look on her face. 'You both enjoyed it then?' Legolas asked her.  
  
'I was just doing what comes naturally for me. Eragon had never experienced anything like it, so I think he enjoyed it- yes,' Saphira said smugly.  
  
But their previous conversation was cut short by Eragon beginning to give a detailed account of his flight. They found a place which was suitable to rest in for an hour or two while Eragon rested and Saphira got her energy back and relax her tired wings. Legolas and Gimli would continue their tale another time.  
  
A/N Yay!!! There you go, another chapter. Please go review and you'll get another update soon!!  
  
Peace out dudes  
  
Lolly pop 


	14. The Plan And A Song For The Road

A/N hey everybody, well, time for a new chapter me thinks.   
  
Reviewers  
  
EL MUCHACHO LOCO- Yep, I know what you mean. Get an Eragon section on here! Thanks  
  
Xiad Rusco- Cheers!  
  
DaAlCh- yep, they will continue telling Brom and Eragon all about Middle earth in later chapters. Hmmm, Solembum, haven't really thought about him yet, I'll have to see what I can do!   
  
Tolkien-writer- That has to be one of the best reviews I've ever had for this! Thank you so much! I really wanted to bring the book version into it as it explains everything so much more. And yep, I am definitely a LOTR junky!!! And I just love Eragon!   
  
kitkat- Ahhh! I'm so sorry! I was going to read that but I can't find it on here, I will have another look for it though! Glad you liked that chapter.   
  
Chapter 14- The plan And A Song For The Road  
  
"The Raz'ac have a dragon too?" Eragon got to his feet. He had been examining the Raz'ac tracks that had abruptly stopped and were confused with what looked to Eragon to be the marks of a dragon that had just landed.  
  
"Not a dragon. No dragon would ever submit to been within ten fit of a Raz'ac," said Brom.  
  
'Too right!' Saphira snorted.  
  
"But this is the first evidence I've ever known of them having a flying steed, it is a well known fact that the Raz'ac can get from one place to another with great speed but now I guess we know the reason for it," Brom said, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
They sat and had lunch, Brom quietly considering every trick he knew, every word of power in is grasp, that could help them track the Raz'ac. He came up with nothing. Everything seemed to be too risky. "So what do we do?" Eragon said frustrated.  
  
"That boy, is up to you. This is your crusade," Brom snapped.  
  
Eragon stood up and abandoned what was left of his lunch and stalked off into the trees. Legolas stood up and followed him. just as he was about to enter the trees, his foot struck something hard. Lying on the ground was a metal flask with a leather strap just long enough to hang off someone's shoulder. A silver insignia was wrought into it. "Eragon," Legolas called.  
  
"What?" the boy stalked out of the trees to the Elf. "Listen Legolas please don't launch into words of comfort and wisdom because I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"No, look at this," the Elf crouched down, Eragon did the same. Legolas reached out warily to pick up the object. But just as his fingers were about to close around the flask, a flash of pain erupted around him. he jumped back in surprise. A scorch mark had appeared on the side of his hand, a patch of skin had been eaten away. His hand had brushed against the leaf litter on the floor and some of the contents on the flask had leaked out onto it, as Legolas had gone to pick it up it had touched his delicate skin.  
  
"Legolas! Are you all right?" Eragon asked concerned as he watched the Elf cradle his injured hand. He picked up the flask and before Legolas could stop him, he tipped it up so that a drop of it fell onto his finger. The liquid began to eat through the flash that it had touched. "Ah!" Eragon gasped in pain. "What is this stuff?"  
  
Legolas shook his had. "We must get this to Brom."  
  
They made their way back to where Brom, Gimli and Saphira were finishing lunch. "Brom, look at what we found! Careful it-"  
  
"Burns," said Brom taking the bottle carefully and sniffing it before holding it at arms length. "I know, and you two went and poured it all over you hands?" he eyed their injuries critically.  
  
"I wasn't to know!" Eragon said defensively. "And Legolas didn't pour it all over his hand, the flask had leaked onto the ground, when he had brushed against the leaf littler, it caught him. it just eats right through the flesh. What is it?"  
  
"It's the oil from the petals of the Seithr plant. But it's been tampered with. In it's natural form its used by jewellers to preserve pearls. But when certain words are said over it along with a blood sacrifice it had the power to eat through flesh. The plant only grows on a small island in the northern seas. But it only eats away flesh. You can tip a spear with it or put it on wood and it leaves it untouched," explained Brom.  
  
"That is why I did not notice it on the leaf litter, it left the fallen leaves intact," said Legolas. "Otherwise I would have not been so foolish as to even attempt to pick it up."  
  
Brom nodded. "It's rather expensive, not to mention rare, especially in this form. Well we better get those wounds bandaged, they don't heal quickly I must warn you though. Not even for an Elf."  
  
Brom went to his saddle bags and tore up some strips of fabric to use as bandages. First he put some salve on each of the burns to help with the healing before binding them. Gimli looked at his friend critically. "Foolish Elf, you of all should know better than to attempt to pick up something like that!"  
  
Legolas glowered at the Dwarf. "Na dínen naug!" he snapped referring to his own tongue. (Be silent Dwarf)  
  
Gimli returned the look.  
  
Eragon had a far away look on his face as they sat around the camp fire, he only snapped back to reality when Gimli waved his hand in front of his face. "Sorry," the boy apologised. "I was just thinking. Brom, you said that the seithr oil was expensive to buy, well I was thinking, if we wanted to find the Raz'ac couldn't we go to a town near the coast that had shipping records if this stuff comes from over seas? I mean, we could check to see who brought it, it will be easy to tell if the Empire purchased any. And then we could find out exactly where the Raz'ac lives can't we?"   
  
Brom's eyes lit up. "Yes, yes we could! Genius boy! Why didn't I think of that? If I had thought of that a long time ago it would have saved me a lot of problems. I suppose Teirm would be our best bet, and my friend Jeod still lives there I think, he could help us. He is a merchant, though we have not seen each other in many years now."  
  
"Where is Teirm?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Southwest, we have to go southwest until we reach the high pass in the Spine. Once on the other side we can head up the coast to Teirm. We should be able to reach it with in a week if we angle away form the Ninor River to the right. By tomorrow we may well be able to see the mountains," said Brom, brimming with excitement.  
  
"And if we can not get the information we need in Teirm, what then?" asked Gimli.  
  
"We should be able to, they keep shipping records. But if we are unable to obtain information we require, who knows after that? We must take each day as it comes," Brom replied casually. He did not want to think of any other possibilities, not when he was in such an optimistic mood.  
  
They stayed where they were, tomorrow they would start a fresh now that they had a plan. Eragon went flying with Saphira again while Brom figured out all the details and plotted their route. Legolas and Gimli took this time to relax and talk leisurely, while they still had a chance.  
  
Eragon landed, full of joy as Saphira settled herself down to rest. After dinner Legolas and Eragon duelled. Eragon was in such high spirits that he did not feel as frustrated when Legolas beat him yet again, he had almost come to terms that he would never be better than the Elf by now, and quite frankly he didn't care. Afterwards, the Elf sat down and gave the boy pointers on how to fight, for which he was very grateful, despite the new bruises that he had accumulated with the blunted blades.  
  
-:-  
  
They were on their way by the time dawn broke. Eragon had decided to ride Cadoc today so he was able to speak with Brom. They were riding along idly when a thought suddenly occurred to Eragon. "Brom, what's the sea like?" he asked.  
  
"The sea? You have never heard of what the sea is like?" said Brom surprised. His eyes grew hazy at the memory. Eragon shook his head. "The sea loves, hates. It can be kind or cruel. It can bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon. But it can never be tamed, though many foolish men have tried. You remember that I told you Elves come form across the sea?" said Brom indicating Legolas who was riding next to him, Gimli behind. "They live far from the sea but-"  
  
"Have a deep desire to be borne by it to far off lands. The sea calls us home," said Legolas quietly.   
  
"Yes, there is a song, sung by the Elves that tells of tow lovers who were separated by longing for he sea. It is long and sad. It tells of Aeallamh and Nuada."  
  
"It is like that of fair Nimrodel and her love Amroth. It is a fair song as it runs in my native woodland tongue," said Legolas.  
  
"Tell us Legolas, please?" Eragon begged.  
  
"Very well, this is how it goes in your speech," Legolas began in his soft voice hardly to be heard.  
  
An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool.  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell,  
In sunlight or in shade;  
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The elven-ship in haven grey  
Beneath the mountain-lee  
Awaited her for many a day  
Beside the roaring sea.  
  
A wind by night in Northern lands  
Arose, and loud it cried,  
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
Across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost,  
The mountains sinking grey  
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of blinding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore  
Now low beyond the swell,  
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was an Elven-king,  
A lord of tree and glen,  
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,  
And dive into water deep,  
As mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;  
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come no word,  
And on the Hither Shore  
No tidings Elven-folk have heard  
Of Amroth evermore.  
  
Legolas' voice faltered and he stopped. "I can not sing anymore, that is only part of it. I have forgotten much. The last time I sung that was on the eaves of Lothlórien. Do you remember Gimli?"   
  
"Aye, I remember it well," the Dwarf nodded. His memories flooding back to the fair wood.  
  
"It is long and sad for it tells of how sorrow came upon Lothlórien. Then many of the Elves of Nimrodel's kindred left their dwellings and departed, and she lost far south in the passes of the White Mountains. She came not to the ship where Amroth, her lover, waited for her," Legolas finished with a sad sigh.  
  
"And by the waterfall in Lórien, you can hear the voice of Nimrodel, can't you Legolas?" said Gimli.  
  
"Yes, you can," Legolas replied, his mind residing at that moment in Middle earth.  
  
-:-  
  
When they arrived at the Spine's foothills they turned and followed the mountains south. Three days later they came to a wide road rutted by wagon wheels. "This is the main road between and the capital Ur'baen and Teirm. It's use by merchants mostly. I doubt many people will be using it at this time of year, but still we must be cautious," said Brom. He turned to Legolas and Gimli who had already taken the hint and were pulling their hoods up to obscure their faces.   
  
-:-  
  
the days passed quickly as they trekked along the Spine, keeping an eye open for the mountain pass. Eragon was kept busy by Brom, learning the Elven language of Alagaësia, caring for Saphira and practicing magic. Legolas also joined in with lessons, picking up things more quickly then the boy. He had picked up a lot o the Elvish spoken by the Elves in Alagaësia; in fact he was almost fluent. Gimli had also learnt a few words, and even though he said he had no wish to learn any magic, he found himself strangely interested. Brom had also taught Eragon and Legolas to hunt using magic, though it was successful enough and saved a lot of time, Legolas found he favoured his bow more, that was always successful anyway.  
  
Legolas and Eragon would always duel of an evening around the camp fire, and sometimes Legolas would sit and show Eragon how to make new arrows. Watching the Elf and the boy, Gimli and Brom would sit and smoke their pipes, laughing and jesting. At every opportunity Gimli was more than happy to share his knowledge of stone work with the old man who was greatly interested in all he had to tell.   
  
-:-  
  
At the pass the River Toark rushed out of it and cut across the road. "We will follow the river all the way to the sea," said Brom. "In the middle of the mountains is the Woadark Lake, a river flows form either end of it, both are called the Toark. This one runs to join Leona Lake, the other goes to the sea."  
  
Legolas' eye lit up, and a small smile touched his lips.  
  
After two days of travelling in the Spine it took them another day to descend through the foothills and arrive at the other side of the Spine. With no mountains to hide, Saphira had to be more careful to conceal herself, flying lower to the ground then usual.  
  
They left the Spine behind and found that the weather near Teirm was damp and dreary, a thick mist hung in the air as the company set up in the driest spot they could find. "Saphira will have to keep out of sight from now on, she will have to find a place to hide and stay there. Many people will be travelling close to Teirm, she can not risk been seen. Also, we should travel by false names, just in case any members of the Empire are on our trail. You shall be my nephew Evan, and I your uncle Neal. Legolas and Gimli- well Gimli will be harder to hide but-"Brom tried to think of a way to sneak Gimli into the city with out been seen by unwanted eyes. No solution came forth however.  
  
Gimli sighed, knowing what was to come. "I go with Saphira I take it?" he said solemnly. "While you sit and dine and drink fine ale, I shall be hiding with the dragon."  
  
'Nice to know I am appreciated,' Saphira muttered to Legolas, he smirked.  
  
"Well, I think my friend Jeod will help us, he is trustworthy enough to know of Legolas and Gimli's true identities. In fact Gimli, I think you may be able to enter Teirm with us after all. You can stay at Jeod's while we go about our business and drink as much fine ale as you like!" said Brom having a sudden thought.   
  
Gimli's face lit up with the promise of ale and he puffed happily on his pipe.   
  
Legolas fiddled uncomfortably with the bandage around his hand. Brom noticed. He lowered his pipe and came and sat next to the Elf. "It hasn't healed, at all," he said unwrapping the bandage and checking it over.   
  
Brom took his slender white hand gently and eyes the wound. "A Seithr oil burn takes a while to heal yes, but the boy's is healing and this looks as fresh as if you just did it. For a week old burn it shouldn't be this bad." He furrowed his brow. "That slave hasn't done anything. Hmmm, maybe Jeod will know of a better solution."  
  
Brom went and resumed his seat. "Now Legolas, we must think of an alias for you, the like of your name is not known around here, it will only cause more questions to be asked. How does-"Brom paused for a moment in thought eyeing Legolas up and down. "-Will sound to you?"  
  
Gimli almost chocked on his pipe. The Elf's mouth fell open. Eragon snickered behind his hands and Saphira snorted. The Elf scowled but nodded nonetheless.   
  
"And for Gimli's alias..."   
  
A/N Lol!!! I liked that chapter. Anyways, tell me what you!   
  
No update at all next week guys, I'm going on holiday, again! Just to Cornwall this time though, Wahoo! Surfing here I come!!!  
  
Laters  
  
Lolly pop 


	15. Teirm

A/N Hey everybody!!! Ok then, reasons for the late update are at the end of the post ok?

Reviewers

Fuji the Hobbit- Yep, unfinished Tales is one of Tolkien's books. Yay! You will get Eragon soon! And yay! My writing is getting better! Oh yeah, the Will thing, lol... I couldn't think of any other name! and I think I'd just been watching POTC before that....

Manders1953- Yay Will!!! I know, I think I read somewhere that he was in the middle of writing the second one or something. Hope it comes out soon!

Kitkat- Lol, I don't know about Gimli's alias, whether it will be funny or not. Just have to wait and find out. I know, I love Nimrodel's Song, that's why I put it in. Oh yeah, I think I did find your fic before I went on holiday, but I didn't have time to read it. But I will!

Xiad Rusco- Thanks. I personally don't think Gimli's alias is very funny, but I don't know. You'll have to tell me what you think!

happy yaoi lover2- Thanks!

DaALCh- Cool! You met Christopher Poalini? No fair!!!

LegendaryKijinAngel- Yep! Eragon and LOTR! Two great stories! Thanks!

Warrior Elf- Aww! Thank you! The Leggy/Arya situation, I have all that planned out so don't worry! Hmmm, wonder where I got Will from looks around innocently no idea really...

WAHOO!!! 103 REVEIWS AND I'M ONLY ON CHAPTER 15!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Also, I wrote the next few chapters on holiday, so if they have a lot about the sea in them... there's your explanation!

Chapter 15- Teirm

They had finally reached Teirm after two days of travelling; just beyond them lay the ocean. Legolas breathed in the fresh sea air that wafted towards them. Proud ships were docked in the harbour, their fine sails furled, the faint sound of the waves crashing upon the shore echoed in the distance. Teirm- contained behind high walls was the busy life of the city. The wall was broken by two great iron portcullises of which one faced west and the other south. Above the wall rose a high domed citadel built of giant stones and turrets.

They approached the two soldiers that guarded the south gate, when they saw the company they blocked the gates with their pikes. Saphira had left them a while ago when the city had first loomed into view, Legolas and Gimli had pulled their hoods up. Legolas had taken out his fine braids and tied his hair in a loose ponytail, leaving some hair draping over his pointed ears to hide them. "Who goes there? What's yer names?" one asked in a thoroughly bored tone.

"I'm Neal, this here is me nephew Evan and his brother Will and their grandpa Jacob," Brom introduced them one by one.

"Yeah, and yer business in Teirm?" asked the other guard.

"Visitin' an old friend o' his," Eragon supplied, dropping his voice into a thick accent to imitate Brom.

The guards were peering at Legolas and Gimli. "Why is yer grandad so small?" they asked nosily.

Brom thought quickly. "He's old me good sir, wizened by age he is. Poor ol' soul!"

The guards nodded and let them pass with no further questions. "Wizened by age?" Gimli grunted to Brom as they rode.

"I had to say something," the man shrugged with a smirk.

Legolas eyed his surroundings as they entered the city. "This place looks ready for war," he said taking in the buildings. The roofs here were flat except for metal railings and all were covered with slate shingles. The houses closest to Teirm's outer wall were no more than one story, but got higher as they headed to the centre of the city.

Brom nodded. "Yes, and for good reason. This place has been attacked by pirates, Urgals and other enemies. Though Galbatorix gives them soldiers to help protect the city, probably because of its abundance of riches. You notice the lay out of the city?" Brom pointed out. Legolas nodded. If ever the outer wall was breached, archers could be posted on all the roofs. The men can shoot over the houses closer to the wall because they are lower they have no fear of hitting one of their comrades, that's why the city is set out in tiers. You see?" Brom explained.

Legolas nodded. "A clever strategy."

They continued through the city, receiving strange looks from passers-by. This was mainly due to the fact that Legolas and Gimli kept their hoods up, and many had to stop and glance twice at the Dwarf, though Legolas made sure to try to hide his friend as best he could. And the fact that they rode Loshîth with no saddle or reins.

Thy came to a halt outside a tavern called 'The Green Chestnut'. Brom dismounted Snowfire. "I'll go in and inquire. You three stay out of the way, if anyone asks any questions- Eragon, you know the story," with that Brom was lost through the doors to the tavern into the hustle and bustle.

The three led the horses away form the people entering and exiting the tavern. They got off and Gimli concealed himself behind Loshîth. Eragon stood close to Legolas, hoping no one would notice them. A drunk man came staggering out of the tavern, catching sight of Eragon and Legolas he staggered over.

"Hullo there! Ent sin you 'ere before, ye new eh?" he asked, slurring his words, the thick stench of alcohol wafted over the Elf and boy. Legolas recoiled and screwed up his face at the stink.

"Yeah, just waitin' fer me uncle," Eragon replied, a dumb look taking over his faces much like the drunk man's.

"Ah yeah," with that the man slumped against the wall, humming happily to himself as he slid down the wall and the world spun before his dull eyes.

Eragon looked to Legolas. They both hoped Brom would hurry up, they were attracting far too much attention, earning looks from passers-by. Eragon smiled stupidly at them and inclined his head to anyone who glanced at him. "I wish Brom would hurry up!" he said to Legolas out of the corner of his mouth.

"As do I," Legolas muttered back.

Brom staggered out of the pub, just like all of the other people of Teirm, blending in effortlessly. He straightened up as he came over to Eragon. "Right, Jeod's house is by the herbalists shop, west side of town. I also found out a few interesting things too, but that will have to wait till later..."

they found the herbalists shop easily enough. A women sat on the step holding a frog in one hand and scribbling something on a piece of paper with the other. They looked at the two houses either side of her. Brom got off Snowfire and addressed the women. "Excuse me, are you Angela the herbalist?" the women nodded, not looking up from her writing. "Could you please tell us which house is Jeod's?"

"I could," the women replied. Still scribbling away.

Brom waited a few seconds then continued. "Well, could you tell us?"

"Yes," said Angela.

Brom waited again for her to continue. When she didn't, he gave a small cough.

"Can I help you?" said Angela finally looking up.

"Yes, could you please tell us which house is Jeod's?" said Brom again.

Angela sighed. "You have already asked that question and I have answered it. Yes, I could tell you which house is Jeod's. That was your first question. Your next question should be could I say which is Jeod's house."

Brom chuckled. "Of course. Which one is Jeod's house?"

"The one on the right," she replied.

"Thank you," said Brom, inclining his head.

"Erm, why are you holding a frog?" Eragon asked, getting off Cadoc.

"He is actually a toad," she said. "I'm trying to prove that toads do not exist, that there are only frogs. Then, if I prove this is a frog and never was a toad, then toads do not exist therefore can no longer bring bad luck and witches can not use them for evil spells because- there will be no toads!" she said as though this were obvious.

Eragon shook his head. Clearly this woman was a marble short of a full bag. Legolas and Gimli glanced at each other and smiled. Suddenly Angela looked up and fixed Legolas with a piercing stare then looked away. For some reason, she unnerved Legolas.

Legolas and Gimli hung back with the horses while Brom and Eragon knocked on the door. They spoke with a young woman first, the door closed. A few seconds later the door suddenly flew open and a tall man burst out of the house. He sagged against the door frame. "Brom...?" he muttered speechless.

"Jeod my old friend," he said clasping the mans arm. "But please, call me Neal, no one must know I am here."

"I thought you were dead!" Jeod said quietly. He looked to Brom, seeing the look on his face. "We can not talk here old friend. I know a better place." he disappeared then stepped out into the street wearing a fine embroidered jacket and plumbed hat.

"There are also two others I would like you to meet," said Brom indicating Legolas and Gimli. Jeod's jaw dropped when he saw the Dwarf. "Shh, all will be explained when we get to somewhere more- private."

Jeod led them through Teirm ,Legolas led Loshîth through the streets while Gimli rode, and Eragon led Cadoc and Snowfire behind Brom and his friend. "Risthart, Lord of Teirm has decreed that all the business owners must have their own head quarters in his castle. Most of us conduct our business else where of course, but we must rent rooms here. It keeps him happy. Anyway, the walls are thick so we will have all the privacy we need," explained Jeod.

They went through the fortress' main gate into the keep. They tied the horses to an iron ring there, Legolas using a piece of rope to drape around Loshîth's neck, he whispered some soft words in his own tongue to keep the horses calm, then entered through the door the Jeod held open.

Jeod grabbed a torch from its and led them down a long cold damp hallway. They came to a heavy wooden door which Jeod unlocked and let them in. he lit a fire in the hearth then turned to Brom. "You old man, have a lot of explaining to do!"

"First proper introductions," said Brom sitting leisurely in an overstuffed chair and pulling out his pipe, he took a few puffs then continued. "The boy is Eragon and these Jeod are his good friends Legolas and Gimli," Brom indicated the Elf and the Dwarf who had pulled down their hoods. Legolas undid the rough piece of material he had used to tie back his hair and shook it loose so that the golden tresses cascaded down over his shoulders.

"A Dwarf," Jeod gasped. "And an- Elf!"

"They are not from Alagaësia; they were ship wreaked here and have since joined with Eragon and myself," explained Brom. "I have been travelling with them from Carvahall which is on the other side of the Spine. His uncle's farm was brutally attacked by Ra'zac. They killed his uncle and now we are following their trail so that Eragon can exact his revenge. The problem is, we have lost their trail and were hoping you could help us. You see this?" Brom withdrew the flask from his coat. "Seithr oil- the dangerous kind. The Ra'zac dropped it just as their trail ended. we were wondering whether you could get hold of the shipping records for the Empire, find out if they've brought any of this stuff. Then we can trace it to the Ra'zac's lair. Can you help us?"

Jeod sighed. "That could take months! You see those?" he pointed to the back wall which was lined with large volumes. "Those are all the shipping records for my business. Just MY business. There are many other merchants than myself in Teirm, get my point?" Jeod said. "And another thing, the records you seek are held in the castle. Only brand, Risthart's administrator is allowed to see them on a regular basis. Traders such as myself are not allowed to handle them. They are afraid we will swindle the Empire of its precious taxes."

Brom waved the warning away. "I'll deal with that miner set back when it comes to it. What we really need are a few days to rest."

"Fine by me, my home is your home!" answered Jeod. "Do you all have different names while you are here?"

"Yes, I'm Neal, Eragon is my nephew Evan, and Legolas is his brother Will while Gimli is their wizened grandfather Jacob," said Brom.

Gimli scowled at the barb.

After some time Brom said. "Eragon I don't think I tied Snowfire to the ring properly, could you please go and check on him?"

Eragon pulled a face but left the room to do as Brom had asked. He knew they only wanted him out of the way. The door closed behind him, leaving the two men, Elf and Dwarf to talk.

"I've lost the last ship I sent out," said Jeod. "Good men too, doubt I'll ever see any of them again," Jeod sighed.

"I heard. A man in the tavern told me when we were enquiring about where you lived. He said that only certain merchants are targeted, you are one of them," said Brom.

"Yes, there can't be a traitor among us though! But some how them Empire must know that I've been shipping goods to Surda and Tronjheim and Gil'ead. But Brom, you should return to Tronjheim, it's the safest place for you," said Jeod.

"Not yet. They would tear Eragon apart," Brom muttered. Then he turned to Legolas and Gimli. "I need you two to promise that you will not tell Eragon of what we speak, for his own good."

"You have our words," said Legolas. "But how can we possibly tell him anything when we ourselves know nothing of what you speak?"

Brom bowed his head to the Elf apologetically. "Forgive me. I forgot that you know nothing of what me and Jeod are talking about. for a start, Tronjheim is where the Dwarves of this land dwell. Their leader is Ajihad, and from what I know, they need help."

"So why do we not go to them? We could help!" said Gimli enthusiastically.

"Brom shook his head. "No, Eragon and Saphira will not be entirely safe there. Too many will try to influence him, he has not had enough training. Maybe he will be ready in a year or so..."

"Saphira?" asked Jeod.

"The boy's dragon," Brom explained. Jeod nodded knowingly. "I have to send a message to Ajihad. Do you have a messenger you can trust?"

"Yes, but it will be very risky. I can send him to Gil'ead," answered Jeod.

"Good. Tell him to give Ajihad this as proof that it's me," Brom handed Jeod a ring he wore. "And tell him, he loses this, I will personally tear out his liver," said Brom, a casual air to his voice.

Legolas smirked. "As ever Brom you are the spirit of good cheer."

Brom grinned, then said. "We must go back to Eragon, he has been waiting long enough." They got up and went to meet Eragon outside in the court yard.

After dinner Eragon asked if he could go and see Saphira. Brom looked to Legolas meaningfully. "I will go with him," said the Elf.

"Remember to be back before the gates of the city close, otherwise you will not be let in until morning!" warned Jeod.

Eragon nodded and walked towards the front door. As Legolas passed Brom clasped his shoulder and whispered. "Look out for him."

He nodded in understanding. He pulled his hair back and tied it with the piece of material, arranging it to cover his ears, pulled his hood up and followed Eragon out of the front door of Jeod's house.

Legolas and Eragon walked in silence to the outer part of the city. Then, just before they were about to reach the gates, Eragon turned to Legolas and said quietly. "I know everything Brom and Jeod were talking about when they sent me out."

"You do, do you?" Legolas raised his eyebrows. "May I hazard a guess at how you achieved such a feat?" Eragon rolled is eyes.

"Yes, I used magic. But then, Brom told me to use it, to suss out my opponent's intentions and such, so I thought-"

"It would be useful enough for eavesdropping?" Legolas finished for him, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Eragon looked sheepishly up at the Elf. "I know I shouldn't have, but Jeod and Brom were talking of things they clearly didn't want me to know, so it made it all the more inviting to listen and see what I could learn."

"Maybe," said Legolas glancing down at the boy, who looked up at him with a question in his eyes that was only too easy to read because of the worried expression his face so easily betrayed. "Do not worry Eragon, I will not tell Brom. Just remember, some things are best kept from you for your own safety." Eragon could see more clearly than ever in the fading light the many ages the Elf had lived betrayed in his bright eyes, though his fair face showed none of it. "Come! Saphira waits. And remember Jeod's warning, it is not my wish to be shut out of the city!"

A smile flashed across Eragon's face as a foolish idea pooped into his head. "Race you to the gate!"

Legolas smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You know I will win."

"You might not, now are you going to race me or are you afraid?" Eragon teased.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the barb. He inclined his head slightly and Eragon set off before him. With a burst of speed, Legolas easily overtook the young human, dancing lightly across the dirt path heading to the gate. He stood waiting for a while waiting for Eragon to finally catch up. "Don't say it!" Eragon panted. Bending double, his hands on his knees.

"Say what?" Legolas asked innocently.

"I told you so!" Eragon snapped as if this were obvious.

Legolas smirked. "Very well, did I not tell you I would win?"

"I said don't say that!" Eragon scolded.

"I did not though," Legolas answered grinning.

"I'm not as young as I used to be!" Eragon moaned.

"_You_ are not as young as you used to be?" Legolas said in mock outrage.

Eragon glared at his friend. "Oh shut up!"

A/N Ok, hope you like that!

Now, reasons I haven't updated as soon as I would have like. On holiday I was in a car crash. Luckily we all got out with just a few bruises, except for my dog. We had to have him put to sleep and I haven't felt like doing anything this past week. So basically, the last few days of my holiday sucked. But thanks for all your lovely reviews, they have really cheered me up! So thanks to all you guys and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as they are probably some of my faves.

Thanks again.

And remember, live each day to the full because you never know, tomorrow might be your last.

Luv

Lolly pop


	16. Of Solembum And Casting Bones

A/N Hello everybody! I kind of figured it's time for an update and because I'm in such a good mood for two reasons. First, I went to London the other day with my cousin, so funny! We went on the London Eye (for those of you who don't know it's like a massive Ferris wheel and you can see all over London from the top- very cool!). We went to Madame Tussurds wax work museum (it's really creepy how life like the wax works are!) and Harrods everything is really expensive there but they have like everything! And Hamleys toy shop, yay toys!!! Oh yeah, and one of those open top bus tours. Second, I got the Calcium Kid yesterday! It's so funny, had me in stitches! LOL!

Ok then, that's enough about me, best get on with the story and stuff!

Reveiwers

Dishrag1313- Yay! Funny reviews! Thanks. Eragon just keeps getting naughtier and naughtier!!!

Kitkat- Thanks. We're all ok now.

Fuji the Hobbit- OMG! Was your dog ok? Yep, I've lost my fair share of animals, it's the hardest thing. No! don't give up! You have to read Eragon; it's one of the best books I've ever read! You have to find a way of reading it somehow!

Zammy- Thanks!

DaAlCh- YOU ARE JOKING ME!!!!! I'm so jealous now! I'll have to find the deluxe edition, I have to find our..... please tell me what happens in the first chapter, please! I can't wait till next year!

Xiad Rusco- This is your fave story so far??? OMG thank you so much! Yeah, Fred is a pretty good name for Gimli.... Damn, should have thought of that! Anyways, I think this chapter is going to be really long... its 15 pages in my note book and I normally only do 8-10 but I wrote it on holiday and it's probably one of my personal faves.

109...? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! And all speech spoken with Saphira or Solembum or anything like that is like this: '_italics' _and any Elvish is in italics too.

Chapter 16- Of Solembum and Casting Bones

Once out of the city Eragon called to Saphira who sent him a mental image of her location at the base of a mossy cliff surrounded by maples. She led him to it via a road. When they reached the spot, they saw her head pop out of the trees on the cliff top above.

"This is easy enough to climb for me, but do you have the skill?" asked Legolas looking up at the cliff, identifying the best route for hand holds.

"Of course I do!" Eragon said. He started to climb; Legolas did also to the left of him. the elf was far more nimble and had almost reached the top when he heard Eragon curse below him. the boy was stranded on a ledge, the next hand hold was just beyond his grasp.

"Need help?" Legolas called back down. He shimmed back down the cliff to where Eragon was. "Take my hand, trust a human to choose the only path up which ends up to be a dead end!" Legolas grasped Eragon's hand and helped him shimmy across to where there were hand holds in abundance.

"All right, you don't have to rub it in! you are the perfect remarkably clever Elf and I am the dense foolish human," said Eragon. Legolas shrugged and continued to the top where Saphira waited.

The cliff provided a breath taking view of the foaming sea beyond. Legolas stood on the edge, his slender hand raised to shade his eyes, gazing out at the distant crashing waves. "It seems so long since I gazed last at its beauty," he sighed quietly. "There are the gulls! Can you her them calling?" Legolas closed his eyes and listened. "Eragon did the same but could only hear the faint sound of the waves amongst the rustle of the trees that surrounded them. "Alas, it is as the Lady Galadriel once said:

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree;_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more!"_

Eragon stood next to Legolas. "It is a wonderful sight."

Saphira snorted gaining the Elf and boy's attention. She then spoke to both of them. _'Do you know if Brom's friend you are staying with is trustworthy?'_

'_I think so. At least Brom saw fit to tell him of me and you. Legolas and Gimli too.' _Answered Eragon. '_But I myself_ _am not sure. There are a lot of things they aren't telling me.'_

'_Maybe it is best you do not know some things,' _Saphira said wisely.

'_Now you are starting to sound like Legolas," _Eragon laughed

'_Good, Elves are wise. That is a compliment,' _Saphira said.

'_I am flattered!' _Legolas replied sarcastically. He was still gazing out to sea.

'_We have found a way to track the Ra'zac down though," _Eragon said brightly_. Brom and Jeod are going to look through the Empire's shipping records, if they can get in to see them.'_

"Eragon we must go, the sun has gone down and they will be closing the gates soon," Legolas turned and warned, dragging his eyes away form the sea.

'_I will take you down, save you a climb,'_ Saphira offered. They both nodded and climbed onto her back. She landed and they hastily ran back to Teirm, just as the gate way was half way closed. Legolas ducked under, dragging Eragon with him, then straightened up and made their way back to Jeod's house.

The butler showed them to their rooms. Just as he turned to go Legolas stopped him. "yes master Will?"

"Can you tell me where Gi-"he stopped himself then continued. "Jacob is staying?"

"Yes, the second room on the right, just down the hall. Sleep well," the butler took his leave.

Legolas thanked him and made his way to Gimli's room. He opened the door quietly and looked in on the sleeping Dwarf who lay in a bed far too big for him. a thin ray of moonlight shone on his face through a gap in the curtains. The Elf smiled. Next to his bed lay his axe and helmet, his pair of clumpy boots lay be his bed next to the small foot ladder he had used to climb into bed. "_Îdh mae, mellon nin_," he whispered before closing the door. (_Rest well, my friend_)

Eragon came out of the room next to Gimli's which was Brom's. He smiled at the Elf before going into his room. Legolas was left standing alone in the hallway. He had no wish to go to sleep though. He went into the room that had been allocated to him. it was a very fine room with a huge four poster bed and luxuriously soft fluffy rugs.

He took off his cloak and draped it over the back on an over stuffed chair along with his tunic. He laid his knife, quiver and bow, which had all been concealed by his cloak, next to them. Next he pulled off his soft leather boots and laid them neatly with the rest of his things. Last of all he gazed into the mirror at his dressing table, pulling the piece of material he used to tie back his hair. Looking at his reflection, he noticed how travel worn he actual was. Walking over to the water basin he splashed some of the cool refreshing water into his face.

Eragon woke in the middle of the night. He went t the stand in the corner of the room to get a glass of water from the jug on his way back to bed, he noticed the being perched on his window sill. "Legolas!" he gasped almost dropping his glass. "You startled me!"

"I am sorry," Legolas replied.

"It's alright, couldn't you sleep?" Eragon asked, seating himself in a chair next to the window. Taking a sip of water.

"No," came the simple reply. He went back to stare out of the window. It was only now, in the faint light of the moon, that Eragon noticed how beautiful the Elf actually was. His face lit by rays of moonlight, his deep eyes reflecting the stars. He wore a simple silver shirt which went under his tunic and he wore nothing on his smooth white feet. He had re-braided his hair to how he normally wore it instead of that unflattering ponytail. Now he truly could not pass for a human. He looked very much like royalty to Eragon, someone of high lineage perhaps. Little did Eragon know, the Elf was!

Legolas sighed. "Eärendil does not shine on your land," he said softly.

"What?" Eragon asked, not understanding.

"Eärendil- most beloved star of my people," the elf explained.

"How can you tell? all the stars look the same to me," said Eragon gazing up at the sky which was littered with tiny pin pricks of light.

"They would to a human's eyes! But they are not. Humans were born with the sun, my people were born with the stars," said Legolas. "With the glittering stars..."

Eragon must have fallen asleep where he was because when he woke he found himself seated comfortably in a chair next to the window, a blanket draped over him. Legolas was nowhere to be seen so he got up and dressed then hurried down stairs. The butler pointed him n the direction of the study where he found Brom, Jeod, Legolas and Gimli talking about their plans to get to the Empire's shipping records. Brom, Jeod and Gimli sat at an oval writing desk, discussing possible ways to get in. Legolas stood to the side of them, listening intently without saying a word.

Brom glanced up when he saw Eragon enter. "Good afternoon! We were wondering when you might make an appearance," he said cheerfully.

Eragon inclined his head and went to stand next to Legolas while Brom went back to talking. "Have they come up with anything yet? To help us get o the records?" Eragon muttered quietly.

"They have been talking all morning," Legolas replied. Brom was speaking up now so they both turned their attention to the old man.

"I'll have a talk with this Brand; see if I can- persuade him. but if we do get to se the record, it will be a huge job. Everyone will have to pitch in," said Brom.

"I- I don't think I'll be much help," said Eragon, embarrassed.

All eyes turned to him. "Why not?" said Brom frowning.

"Well I can't, I don't know how," Eragon stammered, feeling his face going red. "I can't read."

Brom looked at him in disbelief. "This sets back my plans a bit, but that is a problem I can happily fix. I will teach you!" then he turned to Legolas and Gimli. "You two can read this stuff can't you?" he said holding up a thick book and opening it up to show them the many pages of writing.

"Of course!" said Gimli.

"Yes, we can read your speech, it is Westron as we call it. And I will aid you in teaching Eragon also." Legolas offered.

Eragon looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks," he muttered.

With that matter settled, the three turned back to their conversation. After a while standing in silence, Eragon grew bored. He scanned the study walls which were lined with shelf upon shelf of books, littered here and there were scrolls, maps and other pieces of paper. Bending down, he pulled out a particularly elegant looking book bound in black leather and etched with mysterious runes. He sat down and set the big volume on his lap, flicking through the pages of flowing script. "Legolas, what does this say?" he asked curiously.

The Elf knelt down next to the boy and looked over the page. "Brom, what is this?" he called.

The old man turned round in his chair. Legolas held up the book for him to see. He gasped. "Jeod, where did you get that? I thought all copied were destroyed. That book tells of the whole history of Alagaësia, it's got be easily the most valuable thing in this house!"

"Yes, I got it from a traveller who passed through here a few years ago. Tried to sell it to a trader, good job I was there to buy it from him, could have gotten him into a lot of trouble otherwise," explained Jeod.

Eragon flicked through the big old book, not been able to read the many words that danced before his eyes. Brom, Jeod and Gimli were talking again. It seemed that hours passed when Brom finally turned his attention back to Eragon. And seeing the thoroughly bored expression on his face, he took pity on him and said. "You can go out if you want, go explore Teirm. Myself and Jeod will be taking trip up to the castle shortly, see what we can find. We'll most likely be gone for the rest of the day. Gimli I'm afraid will have to stay here, but I assure him he will be well catered for."

"I will go with Eragon," said Legolas, Brom had almost forgotten the Elf's presence he had been standing quietly in the corner.

"Yes, good. That would be best I think. Well, off you go!" Brom said, shooing them away with a swish of his hand.

"Thank you!" Eragon said, relieved that he didn't have to sit there a minute longer.

They both wandered the streets of Teirm for hours, looking in every shop they could. Legolas always kept his hood up all the time, he had resigned himself to taking out the braids he had only just redone the night before and tying his hair back in a loose ponytail to cover his ears.

They passed a small shop on a corner which sold just about every type of sweet you could ever wish to find. Eragon had to literally drag Legolas away form the sticky sweet small of the candy the Elf had grown such a taste for. "No Legolas! Not again! We are not going through the whole sugar hype thing again!" Eragon scolded.

"A sugar what?" Legolas said, easily resisting the boy. "I wish only to taste it again!" the Elf protested.

"No! Besides, we don't have any money! Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go back to Jeod's and get something to eat," Eragon started walking only to realise the Elf was not following him. He sighed and went back to retrieve his friend from the allure of the sweet shop. "Come on Legolas!"

On their way back to Jeod's they passed the herbalist's shop. Curious, Eragon dragged

The Elf inside. They walked to the counter, their eyes adjusting to the dim green light of the shop. Legolas suddenly stopped. "What now?" Eragon asked.

He said nothing but pointed up to the shelf that stood behind the counter. A pair of red eyes suddenly flashed from a gap at the top. A large fierce cat leapt onto the counter, making Eragon jump back. It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and oversized paws. A shaggy mane surrounded its angular face and its ears were tipped with black tufts. White fangs curved down over its jaw. Quite frankly, it looked nothing like any cat wither had ever seen before.

The cat turned its eyes to Legolas and tilted its head slightly. Legolas locked eyes with the creature, slowly his eyes grew wide. Confused, and not really realising, Eragon reached out to it and prodded its mind. '_Do you mind?' _a voice snapped back

"What?" Eragon said out load looking around to see where the voice was coming from.

'_I am trying to have a conversation here!' _Eragon looked to the creature who was now staring at him, an annoyed look on its clever face.

Eragon looked to Legolas. "His name is Solembum. He says he is a were cat, though what one of those are I am not sure. He knows what I am Eragon; he also knows about my home land, though how he will not say. He will talk to you now," Legolas explained.

'_A were cat?' _Eragon now spoke to the creature perched on the counter._ 'But I thought they only existed in legends?' _Were cats were also said to have magical powers, lived a very long time- far longer than humans- and often knew more than they told.

'_Well obviously I am not as you see,' _Solembum replied.

Just then Angela entered. Her eyes flicked from Solembum to Eragon and lastly to Legolas, where they lingered for a few seconds. Then she spoke. "He says you spoke with him, Solembum here."

"Yes, we did. You can talk with him to?"£ Eragon asked.

"Of course. You two are only the third and fourth people to come in here to be able to speak with him. and he says that you show a lot of promise," she pointed to Eragon. "And that is a great compliment coming from him. the first person who came in here to talk with Solembum was a women many years ago, the second was an old blind beggar. You two should consider yourselves privileged, and-"she paused for a moment, her eyes settling once more on Legolas. "You have no need to keep your hood up in here Master Elf. If you wish to keep your identities hidden, you have no worry that I shall tell anyone."

Surprised, Legolas slowly drew back his hood to reveal his fair face and long flowing golden hair.

Angela nodded in approval. "So, are you looking for anything specific or just come to have a look?"

"Just to look," Eragon replied. "How did you know about my friend? We have kept the fact he is an Elf well hidden."

"He could be trussed up like that Dwarf you also keep as company and I would know what he was. But I will not ask how you come to be in such fine company . but I will offer you something. Just give me a minute..." she trailed off and retreated into the back of the shop.

Eragon turned to Legolas, a little pale in the face. "She knows what you are," he gulped.

Legolas nodded his head in agreement. "But I think we have little to be concerned about with this Angela. She is strange and undoubtedly has her secrets, but I feel she is good."

Eragon hoped his friend was right, for all their sakes. Angela returned a little out of breath but nonetheless brimming with excitement. She clutched close to her a leather pouch which she lay upon the counter. She instructed Eragon and Legolas to get a stool and sit across from her at the counter. Angela laid a cloth on the counter and poured the contents of the bag on it. "Dragon knucklebones," she said quietly, pausing for effect. "It's a secret as to how I came by them, and I certainly wont tell you. If you like, I will cast them for you boy. You see these? These have true power, unlike lea leaves and crystal balls that come as the stereotype of my trade that are for the silly rich people. These- these are what its all about. so, would you like to know your fate, because to know ones fate can be a terrible thing. It is up to you," Angela said imply. Then knuckle bones were inscribed with runes and symbols, there- on the counter- lay the bones of one of Saphira's kin.

Eragon's immediate instinct was to turn to Legolas. But the Elf shook his head. "In this decision I can not aid you Eragon. As the lady says, it is your choice." Eragon frowned.

"Why do you offer me such a thing?" he asked.

"Because of Solembum. You spoke with him. the other two I mentioned earlier who also spoke with him were offered the same. Only the women accepted. Selena was her name, long ago. I can't remember exactly what came up for her, except it was very sad and she regretted it after. So be careful in your choice, Eragon- that is your name isn't it?" said Angela.

"Yes," Eragon had stopped, his mind turning to what Angela had just revealed. Then he came back to himself. "Why do you not offer the same to Legolas- my friend who also spoke with him?" he said curiously.

Angela's look turned dark. "Oh no, not an Elf. I would not. Besides," she now glanced at Legolas. "He would not accept. Solembum has told me," replied Angela.

Legolas nodded. Seeing this Eragon resolved himself. "Very well. Cast the bones for me."

So she did, muttering words of power she tossed the bones onto the cloth. "_Manin! Wyrda! Hugin_!" Eragon and Legolas recognised these words for the ancient language. Both now realises Angela must be a kind of witch to use these words. (_Memory! Fate! Thought_!)

Angela frowned as she studied the bones carefully for minutes. Then she raised her head to look at Eragon. "Hmm, infinitely long life... strange, I do not know whether this means you will live forever or that you will have an extraordinary long life span. Ah- the wondering path- never seen this before. Many choices lie ahead of you. Great battles- countless possible futures await you. But beware of loosing your way!" Angela warned, "You and you alone can choose your own fate. And- oh dear- a doom lies upon you, though what it is I know not. Part of that doom lies in a death, not far off now and it will cause you much grief. You will go on a great journey! Ah- yes, yes! your fate will be to eventually leave this land forever, you will never again stand on the shores of Alagaësia, this path is inescapable."

Eragon looked to Legolas, who was studying the bones closely for himself. There it was, engraved in one bone was a sailing ship.

"Hmm," Angela continued. "She sighed deeply. "But your life shall not all be doom and gloom. An epic romance lies in your future, and your love is of noble birth and heritage..." Angela trailed off an expression of happiness on her face. Then her brow furrowed and the happy look was replaced by one of surprise. "More trouble, and a betrayal is very close, it will come form with in your family too."

Eragon looked shocked. His thoughts immediately dashed to Roran. He would no do that! Not Roran! Eragon panicked. "Thank you, I think," he said unsteadily when Angela started to pack the bones away. He was trying to process all he had learnt form her.

"Your welcome. Gosh- I would love to se how your future turns out! That is the most complicated, clouded future I've ever read with some of the strangest combinations. I take it I have given you much to think about?" said Angela lightly.

"You have!" Eragon agreed. He felt shaken by all he had been told. Legolas clasped his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes, I like to think so," said Angela smiling. "But I must ask before you go, what Master Elf- is ailing your bandaged hand?" she said indicating to his hand.

"A Seithr oil burn," he replied.

"Seithr oil eh? Let me have a look at that, I may be able to help," she offered. Legolas rested his had on the counter and she gently peeled away the bandage. She examined it closely.

"I got burnt by it too, but mine's all healed," said Eragon.

Angela nodded in acknowledgment. "it is strange, I would have thought you would heal quicker than the boy. It must be something in the oil that does not agree with you. You are not from Alagaësia are you?" she asked. Legolas shook his head. "Well, I may have something that will help it heal better." She searched the many shelves for a moment then picked out a small glass jar which contained a substance greenish in colour. "This salve is made from, well- most would regard it as a weed, but it has wonderful healing properties. It's called Kingsfoil."

"Athelas," Legolas said. "We have it in Middle earth. I thought that it did not grow here."

"It doesn't. it comes form over seas, no idea where they get it. But most in my trade are familiar with it. Well, I guess we've just solved that mystery as to where the stuff comes from!" Angela chuckled. Lathering it onto Legolas' hand. "Better?"

"Yes thank you," he replied. She wrapped it up again in some fresh bandages and handed Legolas the jar of athelas.

"May I ask your name?" Angela inquired.

"Legolas Greenleaf," he replied

"And what of the old man and Dwarf you travel with?" Angela proceeded.

"The man is Brom, the Dwarf is Gimli," said Eragon.

Angela was laughing now. "Brom? Ha! That one! Ha ha ha! His future is a bit of a joke with those in my profession. Oh yes, we know of Brom!"

Her chuckling died away as Solembum padded up between them. The were cat stared at Eragon and Legolas.

'_First, I will speak to you Elf. I have two things to tell, one to you, the other to the boy so listen very carefully. When the time comes and you are in need of a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree," _Legolas nodded in understanding.

'_To you boy I say this: when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, do to the rock of Kuthien and speak your name to open the vault of souls.' _With that Solembum padded away.

Eragon looked to Legolas in confusion. Then they both turned in unison to Angela. "Keep whatever he said to yourselves," she said quietly.

"Ok. Thank you," said Eragon uncertainly. "Legolas, think we better go now." The Elf nodded his head gratefully drawing his hood up over his head they both exited the shop. Both in deep contemplation, none more so than Eragon.

"Eragon?" Legolas said. The boy turned his attention back to his friend, "What is wrong?" the Elf could easily read Eragon's feelings on his face.

"Nothing, just trying to process all that Angela said. And-"he stopped to consider how he would next explain his feelings. "Legolas, you know that women Angela spoke of? The one who first spoke with Solembum and who had her future read and- well it didn't sound to great?"

"Yes," answered Legolas.

"Well," Eragon had trouble getting these next words out. So they just came in a fast jumble which the Elf only just caught, "Selena was the name of my mother!"

Legolas immediately understood. "You think the women was your mother?"

"Well how many other Selena's do you know?" Eragon snapped not waiting for an answer he continued. "Do you think we should tell Brom about this?"

"It is up to you Eragon. It is your future after all. Come, perhaps Brom has returned, we can find out how things went on whatever errand he had been on," Legolas said.

It turned out things had not gone well for Brom. The man he had talked with- the administrator of trade would not grant him permission to view the shipment records of the Empire. He was in a foul mood. He and Gimli sat in the study puffin on their pipes moodily deep in thought. Eventually Gimli turned to Legolas. "So Elf, has your day been productive? At least more productive than my own, cooped up here?"

"Fairly," answered Legolas casting a look to Eragon who gave him a look warning him to not say anything about their encounter at the herbalist's shop. "Myself and Eragon had a good look around Teirm. It is a busy place indeed," he left it at that and hoped Gimli would not probe for details of their days exertions. To his relief, he didn't.

At length, when he had claimed down Eragon ventured to ask "What do we do now?"

"this week I suppose we best get cracking on teaching you how to read. Then after your accomplished enough, we're going to give the _administrator _a nasty surprise!" he grinned mischievously and would say no more.

After dinner, a highly tense affair on account of Jeod's wife Helen, Eragon decided to go talk with Saphira. Legolas was about to grab his cloak to go with him when Brom called him back. "Let him go alone today. I need to speak with you and Gimli in the study."

After breaking the news to Eragon, who set off indifferent, he followed Jeod into the study where Brom and Gimli sat already. Legolas stood next to his friend's chair while Jeod leaned against the writing desk.

"I have spoken with Jeod, and he can arrange it," Brom began.

"Arrange what?" asked Gimli.

"A ship," answered Brom. "To take you to your intended destination, Valinor isn't it? It will be ready to leave with in the week. It's a small vessel and no doubt not as good as the one you lost, but it is sea worthy enough for the two of you."

"It's fully fitted out and everything," added Jeod.

"Why do you offer us this?" asked Legolas.

"Because, the way things are going I think they could get very dangerous for us in Alagaësia," said Brom frowning. "Think about it. The offer is there and there may be no other chance..."

A/N There. Finally got that typed! Anyways, hope you enjoy this. I think things are getting interesting.

Ok, going now. So please review!

Laters

Lolly pop


	17. The Sea Longing

A/N Hey everyone! I want to update this as much as I can between now and Wednesday, as then I have to go back to stupid school! And thanks for all the fantastic reviews, I appreciate them all so much!

Reviewers

dragon-miko- hey, glad you liked, that was probably one of the best chapters yet.

DaAlCh- Thank you! Yeah, it was kind of long wasn't it? But the more the merrier right? Hmm, I did say that Legolas and Gimli were going to see the whole trilogy through didn't I? Well, I guess I lied! Just have to wait and see won't you? Yay! Can't wait for your email, I desperately want to know what happens! And your review had me laughing! They didn't get very far did they? Psycho Gimli!!!!

Nikki1- Wahoo! Long review! I love long reviews, they make me happy! Yeah, it is a brilliant book isn't it? I just for loads of comparisons between Eragon and LOTR that I just couldn't resist writing this! And I kind of see Brom as kind of like Gandalf, so that's where all that came from. Legolas vs. Eragon, that's so much fun to write because I can (try) to put some funnier moments in there. Murtagh I think is the name you were looking for right? Son of Galbatorix? Yeah, I am so looking forward to writing that. Hmm, not quite sure yet how Legolas is going to react to him, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Glad you like it though so thanks a lot!!

Zammy- Here's the update! Thanks!

Xiad Rusco- Yep, things are definitely getting interesting! they are going to get a lot more so too the way this is going. Thanks and glad you like!

And I think this chapter will be a lot shorter than the last one, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 17- The Sea Longing**

It was the break of dawn; Eragon had been woken by Legolas an hour ago. The Elf was now speaking with Brom in the study. When he came out to meet Eragon in the hall way he wore a bright smile on his face. "Come," he said simply. "Saddle Cadoc."

They were heading to the Western gate of Teirm, through the city which was still quiet as dawn broke. Legolas seemed to be in a hurry. "Legolas, where are we going?" Eragon asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. No answer came for the Elf. They rode out of the city and Eragon was greeted by the sight of the sea. He smiled to himself. So this is what had got the elf in such good humour?

Legolas had stopped, closing his eyes to breathe in the beloved salty scent of the ocean. Eragon rode up to him, shading his eyes against the glare of the rising sun. Legolas turned to him, smiling as the boy had rarely seen. He inclined his head and they rode down to the beach. Leaving Cadoc and Loshîth to graze on the grass that grew on the top of the sand dunes that stood shading the beach. Elf and boy ran down them lightly onto the wet sand at their foot. Legolas ran down to the ocean's edge. Flinging back his hood and letting his fair hair blow free in the breeze. He pulled off his soft leather boots, rolling up his leggings to dip his feet in the cool water. Eragon followed suit.

"So this is the ocean?" he asked, a little awestruck.

"Yes, this is the ocean, do you hear her song to the shore?" said Legolas. "And look! Do you see the great ship borne upon the waves far off?" he shaded his eyes with his slender hand.

Eragon squinted. He could just make out the shape of sails unfurled on the horizon. "I wonder to what far away land it goes," Eragon said aloud.

"Who can say?" replied Legolas. Then he began in his melodic voice, in time with the gentle music of the waves:

"_To the sea, to the sea the white gulls are crying,_

_The wind is blowing and the white foam is flying._

_West, west away, the round sun is falling,_

_Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,_

_The voices of my people that have gone before me?_

_I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;_

_For our days are ending and our years failing._

_I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing._

_Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,_

_Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,_

_In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,_

_Where the leaves fall not: land of my people forever!"_

"You long to complete your journey more than anything, don't you?" said Eragon, feeling the cold biting water numb his feet.

"Yes, and I will one day," Legolas sighed.

"So what did Brom want to talk to you and Gimli about last night?" Eragon asked casually.

Legolas considered his words carefully. "He offered- he and Jeod- to arrange a ship to bare me and Gimli to the land we seek."

"What? Well that's fantastic! When?" Eragon said enthusiastically.

"Within the week," Legolas replied.

Eragon's smile faded. "Within- the week? You are leaving Alagaësia within the week?"

"To that I have no answer," Legolas replied. "Each day the sea longing becomes more difficult to resist, especially when I am so close. I can hear then Eragon, far away. Calling me home..."

-:0:-

Eragon was angry. Angry at the prospect of loosing the person that had become the nearest thing to a best friend he'd ever had. He knew he was been selfish to think the Legolas could wait until this quest was over. What if it would never end and only go from bad to worse? Hadn't they already been through much in Middle earth? Were they both not tired of fighting? And Legolas' heart now constantly ached to get to the land he longed to reach. And now, when the chance came- possibly the only chance they would ever have of leaving Alagaësia, he would deny his friends that?

"Eragon! Pay attention!" Brom snapped.. "We've been over this. This letter here is?"

"R," Eragon replied dully, completely disinterested in Brom's teaching.

"And this one?" Brom persisted.

"Z," Eragon said.

"NO!" Brom yelled. "This letter here is S, repeat after me: S."

And so the teaching went on. Gimli sat 8n the corner, puffing his pipe as usual. Eragon had been looking forward to learning how to read, but it was pushing his intellect to its limits. "Come boy, what is wrong with you?" Brom asked more gently seeing the mood Eragon had lapsed into.

"Nothing. Brom, could we please have a break for a while? My head is beginning to ache," Eragon said, massaging his temples.

Brom sighed and gave him leave to go. He padded out into the hallway, glancing at the hook where the cloaks normally hung. Legolas' was still missing. Nobody seemed to know where the Elf had gone. He had not been seen since their return from the beach. Eragon had completely ignored the Elf on the way back to Jeod's and had stormed into the study to begin his lesson with Brom. He had left Legolas standing in the hallway, a hurt and uncertain look lay buried deep in his usually bright eyes. And now Eragon felt terribly sorry for been the cause of it.

-:0:-

Eragon sat near Saphira, neither spoke for a while simply enjoying each other's company .Eventually Saphira spoke. _'What troubles you Eragon? Your mind is full.'_

'_Have you seen Legolas at all today?'_ he asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

'_Yes, he came here earlier,'_ answered Saphira. _'He told me of Brom's offer. He also told me of your reaction.'_

Eragon blushed. "_Oh. I upset him, didn't I?' he _said sheepishly looking up at her.

'_No, he understands you are his friend and would hate to loose him," _said Saphira gently. _'But you must understand Eragon, he longs to join the rest of his people. You are the only thing preventing him from making his decision. He says Gimli will follow him whatever he decides. He has until tomorrow to make up his mind.'_

'_Until tomorrow...' _Eragon muttered.

-:0:-

Eragon settled down to sleep that night still worried that Legolas had not returned even though Brom had reassured him he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It was getting dark, and his tired eyes drooped. When he had got back form visiting Saphira Brom had made him get back to work- and he had worked hard that afternoon! He now knew all of the alphabet and the sounds the letters made, he could read whole passages (with a little help form Brom occasionally) but he was reassured he was getting better. Gimli had assisted in teaching him how to write also in Legolas' absence.

As he finally gave into sleep, a strange dream came to him:

_A person lay in a cold cell, chained to the wall. A chink of moonlight shone through the bars, lighting on the being's face. A cold tear slid down their cheek and the curtain of long hair was brushed aside to reveal a pointed ear._

Eragon woke with a start and his thoughts immediately flashed to Legolas. He began to cry.

The door immediately burst open and Legolas dashed to his beside. "Eragon! What is wrong? What has happened?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

Eragon saw his friend through a veil of tears that was obscuring his vision. "Legolas! You're here, you're alright! I thought they'd got you. I'm so sorry!"

"Eragon, _daro lín nîr. Glîr dad a __îdh lín dol. Gerich u thang na achas. Ú oltha_," Legolas whispered in his own tongue to help sooth the boy. (Stop you tears. Lay down and rest your head. You have no need to fear. Dream not.)

Eragon's tears seized. "Legolas, I thought they had caught you."

"Who?" said Legolas switching back to Eragon's tongue.

"I don't know. I dreamed that there was an Elf- I thought it was you, in a cell. Legolas, the Elf was crying and, and-"Eragon stammered.

"What is going on? Eragon- what's wrong boy?" Brom came shuffling into the room.

Eragon scrubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to wipe away the tear stains.

"Nothing," Legolas said quickly straightening up. "it was just a nightmare, it has passed now."

Brom looked to Eragon who nodded his head. "Just a childish nightmare... it's over now, I'm alright... just a nightmare."

Brom shook his head and returned to his own room.

When Brom had gone Eragon turned to Legolas. "Legolas, you and Gimli must leave Alagaësia!"

"What makes you say this?" said Legolas, kneeling at Eragon's bedside.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling. Alagaësia is becoming a dangerous place," said Eragon. "You have a chance to leave it, so take that chance. It may not come again."

"Eragon, I have faced many dangers in my life time. Worse I think than the ones descending on Alagaësia. I have done much thinking over the last few days. And I find that though my heart longs for the sea, it also pounds for one last adventure," said Legolas, standing and going over to the window.

"What are you saying?" said Eragon, swinging his legs out of bed. "Have you made your decision?"

Legolas looked wistfully out of the window and shook his head...

A/N Hmm, interesting. What do you think Legolas' decision will be? I know I said this would cover the whole of the Inheritance trilogy, but I guess I lied. And how long does it take him to make up his mind?? So will Legolas and Gimli leave Alagaësia? Well, lot will just have to wait until the next update! So review please!

Laters

Lolly pop


	18. Of Tough Decisions And Not Getting Caugh...

A/N Hey everybody! Another update as i have to go back to school tomorrow. (NOOOO!!! I don't want to go to Mordor, it's evil I tell you! EVIL!). So enjoy.

Reviewers

Fuji the Hobbit- Thanks

Dragon-miko- Yay! Sugar! Sugar is good.... I guess you'll just have to read on to find out if they stay or not.

DaAlCh- Thank you so much for telling me what happens! I can't wait till Eldest comes out! That has also given me a ton of ideas to what will happen in the first chapter at least (though I'll have to wait for the book to come out before writing the sequel, hopefully I will have finished this one by then!) As for how Legolas and Gimli get out of Alagaësia...

Moonyasha- Yay! You think my story rocks? Thank you so much!

119, thanks, I love you guys!

**Chapter 18- Of Tough Decisions And Not Getting Caught**

"We are not leaving Alagaësia. Not until all this is done and we see you through it to whatever end," said Legolas, turning back to Eragon. In those few seconds he had made his decision, and it was resolute. "I was close to leaving though. So close..."

"What changed your mind?" asked Eragon.

"Many things," replied Legolas. "For one Angela and Solembum, another was Saphira. But even all of them combined together still left me trapped in my longing for the sea. It was you that changed my mind. Just now in fact."

Eragon didn't know what to say at this. So he remained silent.

"It is almost dawn. Come, let us go and get breakfast. After, we will begin your teaching which I am informed you began yesterday in my absence. Brom has a plan brewing, and he will put it into affect soon I think," said Legolas

-:0:-

Eragon found he had a thoroughly more enjoyable day than the previous. Legolas was far more patient then Brom and soon Eragon was reading almost fluently. His chosen reading material was the first book he had picked up, A History of Alagaësia; he leafed through the pages, now been able to read most of it, asking for Legolas' help when he got stuck.

"Look at this, it tells all about the Dragon Riders," said Eragon reading through it slowly. "Listen to this:

_Dragon Riders have existed since the treaties between the Dragons and the Elves were first signed. They, for a period of time, only existed as a link of com-uni, _Legolas what does this say?"

He peered over Eragon's shoulder. "Communication," he corrected.

"Right, thanks," he started reading again from where he left off. "_Between the Dragons and the Elves to make sure war didn't break out again. As time passed, the Dragon Riders became more recognized for their power and were given even more authority. Before Galbatorix's reign of terror, the Dragon Riders were even more powerful than all the kings in Alagaësia. During Galbatorix's reb- _Legolas?"

"Rebellion," Legolas corrected again.

"Ok_. The Dragon Riders tried to unite and bring him down but his evil was too strong, and he slayed all of the Dragon Riders who apposed him. With Morzan and the other twelve forsworn, he was able to take over Alagaësia bringing an end to the Dragon Riders"_

"All of this we already know, Brom told us," said Legolas when Eragon had finished.

"I know, this just caught my attention though. Galbatorix sounds like a really mean person though, I know we already knew that, but seeing it down on paper in a book, you know?" Eragon tried to explain.

Legolas nodded. "I know what you mean."

They carried on until lunch time when Eragon decided to take a break and go see Saphira. Brom came into the study and plopped down in a chair next to Legolas.

"Thanks for taking the boy off my hands for the morning. Gave me and Jeod a chance to get everything in order. We're going to sneak into the records tonight. Want to come?" broom said casually.

"Sounds like fun," Legolas replied idly twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. "What if we are caught?"

"You got your bow handy?" said Brom.

Legolas grinned. "As ever."

The rest of the day was spent idly, Eragon finished up his reading lesson while Brom and Jeod informed him of the nights plans, then Brom sent everyone back to their rooms to get some rest, it was likely to be a long night.

-:0:-

Eragon was tense, they all were. The sun had set a while. Brom was now going over some of the finer points of their mission, making sure everyone knew what they had to do. All were armed. Eragon with his bow, Brom with his sword and staff, Jeod had a elegant rapier with a leather pouch. Gimli had his trusty axe and Legolas his bow and knife. Brom, observing Jeod's choice of weapon, scoffed. "If you came up against a broadsword that little stick wouldn't stand much of a chance would it?"

"I know how to use it well enough, and besides it is much quicker then lugging around your heavy broadsword," Jeod defended himself.

Brom shrugged. "Your funeral."

Jeod scowled at the remark.

-:0:-

They walked through the quiet streets of Teirm as casually as possible. Gimli was happy enough, he did not have o stay behind as they needed all the help they could get.

By the time they reached the castle it was fully dark. Jeod took the lead and strode up to the gates; he pounded on the gate and waited. A small grill slid open and a surly guard peered out. "We need to get in," said Jeod.

"What for?" the guard slurred the small of rum strong on his breath.

"The boy had left something very valuable in my office and we must retrieve it . Will you let us in?" said Jeod. Eragon hung his head in shame, playing along with Jeod.

The guard considered them for a moment. "Not all five of yer, only tow need go. The rest wait here."

Jeod turned to the rest of the company. "What shall we do?" he grit out between his teeth so that the guard could not hear.

"Take Gimli, I can get us in," said Legolas, eyeing the gates thoughtfully.

"How?" asked Jeod.

"No time to explain, we must get in. wait for us by your office, out of sight from any guards. Now go," Legolas quickly explained.

Jeod nodded and the guard unbolted the gate to let the two of them through. "Don' be too long, un'stand?" Jeod nodded and tipped the guard a few coins, he shuffled off back to his drink.

"Jeod, is the guard out of sight and ear shot?" Legolas whispered through the grill.

"Yes, I will meet you by my office, we will go from there. You remember where it is, don't you?" answered Jeod.

"Yes, now go!" Legolas hissed back. Jeod turned and he and Gimli made their way to the agreed meeting point.

"What's in your head Legolas? How can we get in?" asked Brom.

But Legolas was already examining the gate, finding tiny hols that would be enough for his hands and feet to get a good grip, he scaled the gate effortlessly. The next thing Brom and Eragon heard was the faint sound of the Elf's soft feet land on the other side.

They heard the clang of the bolt been drawn back and the gate opened just enough to let them in. Legolas stood smiling. "Thanks..." said Brom, a little in awe.

Eragon smirked, the wonders of the Elves never seized to amaze him!

"Come, we must get to Jeod and Gimli, unnoticed. Be very quiet," said Legolas pressing his finger to his lips.

They found Jeod and Gimli innocently standing by Jeod's office. When Jeod saw them he raised his eyebrows. "That was quick, how did you get in?"

"Legolas climbed over the gate and let us in the other side," Eragon quickly explained.

Jeod looked admiringly at the Elf for a moment then turned and started to head for the room where the records were kept, calling the others to follow him. "And stay quiet, any sign of guards and..." he trailed off unsure of what they would do if they were confronted with a group of armed soldiers.

They hurried on to their destination, always listening out for the sound of approaching guards. When they reached the records room Brom put his hand against the door, muttering words of power and it clicked open. Grabbing a torch form the hallway, Brom led them into the room.

It was filled with wooden racks pilled high with scrolls. Jeod ran his eyes over the racks before calling them all to the back of the room. "Here are the shipments records for the past five years, start form the top and work your way down. The scrolls that only deal with taxes you can ignore. Look for any that mention Seithr oil. And write down whatever you find so that we can keep track," he laid some parchment, ink and a quill.

They each grabbed a pile of scrolls, slumped down on the floor and began to read through the cramped script of a human hand. Eragon found this much more difficult as he was used to reading print. They managed to get through quite a lot in a short amount of time and whittled their search down considerably by only looking for the names of ships that sailed to the northern areas.

Legolas tapped Eragon on the shoulder and indicated they should stand, moving away form the others making it look as though they were going to get more scrolls. Eragon looked up to see a small boy crouched on the windowsill. He had shaggy black hair and slanted eyes making him look thoroughly wild.

"It is Solembum," Legolas said quietly so only Eragon could hear.

"Are you sure?" Eragon squinted at the small boy. "He looks- different."

'_Well they don't call me a werecat for nothing you know,' _ came the reply in Eragon's head in the voice of Solembum.

"He says that the guard who let us in has just informed his replacement that we are in the castle. The second official of the Empire has sent soldiers to search for us," Legolas explained quickly.

'_Yes boy, so if I were you I'd scarper!' _Solembum warned.

"I hear them, they are close, we much hurry," said Legolas suddenly urgent.

'_It would be wise to go now,' _Solembum prompted. Then he vanished through the window.

Eragon and Legolas turned and hurried back between he racks to where the others still sat leafing through the scrolls. "Soldiers are coming!" Eragon said.

"What?" said Brom getting to his feet. "How do you know?"

"I can hear them, they draw near," Legolas filled in. "We must hurry! They have more than likely already discovered Jeod's office is empty.

"Legolas, how close are they? Can you tell?" Brom asked sharply, grabbing another scroll.

"Close enough. They ill be here in a while, a few minutes perhaps. I hear the clinking of their armour- coming up the stairs. Brom, if they catch us here-"Legolas said unwilling to think right now of the possibilities should they be discovered.

"They'll be the devil to pay, I know!" Brom then turned to Jeod who, hearing the conversation sped up his reading as did Gimli. "Jeod, how much have we to get through?"

"Done!" Jeod said triumphantly, shoving his bundle of scrolls back on the rack and scribbling down a few things on the piece of parchment before shoving it, the ink and the quill into the inside of his jacket.

Once the room was back in order and all was left as it was found, the company made their hasty exit. Just as the door closed behind them, Legolas had no need to alert them as a troop of soldiers reached the end of the corridor. Brom quickly muttered a few words and the door clicked indicating that it was now locked, just as the soldiers rounded the corner and were met with the five.

Legolas had no time to fling his hood up as the head guard came to inspect them. He prayed the ponytail would mask his pointed ears. The guard peered at them in them in the light of his torch. "What you lot doing down here? You shouldn't be down here, and come away from that door there!" he barked at Brom before turning his attention back to the others. "And I thought there was only s'pose to be two of yer, where the other three come from eh?"

"I am terribly sorry my good sir, it would appear that we have lost our way, an honest mistake in the dark wouldn't you agree?" said Jeod, his voice shook with nervousness.

The soldier narrowed his eyes. "Check the room," he ordered.

One guard stepped from behind and tried to open the door. "it's locked sir!" he replied.

This brought the guard back to one of his original questions. "Why are there the three of yer down here? It was reported there was only two."

"No sir, we were all granted permission to enter the castle," lied Jeod.

"Hmm," the guard thought about this for a moment. "I s'pose, mind you, the guard on duty had had a fair bit to drink," he mumbled to himself looking over the companions once more. Legolas tried to shift in front of Gimli to conceal him while this interrogation was taking place. Pushing the dwarf out of reach of the soldier's torch light, but they were noticed. "Here, who are you? You a bit small, you a kid?" the soldier asked. "You got a beard! You can't be a kid, what are you?" he said, thrusting his toch forwards.

"No my good sir, the poor old fellow is old- wizened by age he is," said Brom redirecting the unwanted attention to himself. Legolas relaxed a littler and Eragon let out a breath of relief he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Right, well, I guess you lot are free to go, come on. I'll lead you back out," said the soldier.

"_Hannon Illúvater," _Legolas breathed. But he had been heard. The guard turned to him sharply.

"What you say?" he asked shinning the torch in Legolas' face, illuminating his hair in the fire light. "here, you're a stranger you are!" the guard reached out to touch Legolas' flowing locks only to have his hand fiercely swept away by the Elf. "Where you from?"

"Not form around here," Legolas answered, trying to keep his temper with insolent human in check.

"Yeah but where?" the guard persisted.

"Far off land, doubt you would have heard of it. Shall we go?" Brom said quickly taking the lead.

The guard nodded and led the way.

-:0:-

"That was close!" Eragon sighed once they were safely back in Jeod's study. "But at least we got what we wanted!" he said more cheerfully.

"Yes, but let us hope that it was worth our trouble," said Jeod, taking a map of Alagaësia from a shelf and spreading it on the desk. On the left side of the map was the ocean which extended into the unknown West. Along the coast stretched the Spine, an immense length of mountains. The Hadarac Desert filled the centre of the map, but the east end blank, this was where the Varden hid. To the south was Surda, a small country which had broke away form the Empire after the Rider's fall, apparently Surda secretly supported the Varden. Near Surda's eastern boarders was a mountain range called the Beor Mountains. But the map was empty east of the mountains. Five islands rested off the coast of Surda: Nía, Parlim, Uden, Illuim and Beirland which was the largest and had a small town. Near Teirm was an island called Shark Tooth and just up from that Vroengard- home of the Riders, or it was once. Eragon noted Carvahall, a small dot on the immense map. Almost level with it to the eat was Du Weldenvarden. The forest was wilder than the Spine and its east end was unmapped. Parts of its western edge had been settled, but its heart lay mysterious and unexplored. And there lay Urû-baen in the centre of the Empire, there King Galbatorix ruled with his black dragon Shruikien.

Brom and Jeod discussed possible citied the Ra'zac may be hiding, looking over the parchment Jeod had taken from his jacket and pointing to the different places on the map. They were mainly discussing cities to the south and found that Gil'ead was the most likely place.

"What about cities to the south?" Gimli piped up. "The lost we made does not illuminate them. Look here," he said laying a chubby finger on the map, "These here- Kuasta and Arough, they seem to isolated. But look at these two," he laid a finger on Belatona and Dras-Leona which were rather close together. "I personally would try Belatona first-"

"Dras-Leona," Legolas cut in.

"What? Why do you say that Elf?" said Gimli.

"I am not entirely sure, from the map it looks to be the larger of the two," Legolas answered, furrowing his brow.

"Legolas is right," said Jeod. "Dras-Leona is the larger city and that's where almost all of the goods of the Empire pass through one time or another, including Teirm's. Plus, it would be a good place for the Ra'zac to hide. Have a look at the records," he pulled the piece of parchment towards him. "Ah yes, look. Three shipments of Seithr oil all were sent to Dras-Leona at the beginning of the year, each was two weeks apart too. Same thing happened last year, and the year before that. I doubt any group of jewellers would be able to afford that much."

"Dras-Leona then it is!" Brom announced. "But are you sure about Gil'ead?"

"Yes, they have only received two shipments of the oil in recent years. And what about Helgrind?" said Jeod pointing out the figures on the parchment.

"Ah, the Dark Gate," said Brom nodding knowingly. "Dras-Leona than."

"You best take this old friend," said Jeod, rolling up the map and handing it to Brom. "No doubt your adventures will take you far and wide, you will need it more than I ever will. It's strange; it feels like I should be going with you."

"I know Jeod, but you have a life here, a house, a business, a wife," Jeod scowled at this last remark. "And you are getting old. I think you have had your quota of adventures in your lifetime," said Brom gently.

"Huh! You can talk old man!" Jeod remarked. Brom laughed lightly at the barb.

"Yes well, what have I got to loose?" Brom answered. "My road goes ever on!"

"Will it ever end?" said Jeod.

"I see it ending, but not for a while yet..." Brom lit his pipe and they all tramped off to bed.

Legolas assumed his position, sitting on Eragon's windowsill as the boy climbed into bed to settle down. "Legolas," he said sleepily, stifling a yawn. The Elf turned to the boy. "Do you see Eärendil tonight?"

"No, alas, for still it does not shine upon Alagaësia," replied Legolas softly.

"Legolas," Eragon said laying his head down as his eyelids began to droop. "I'm glad you chose to stay."

"As am I," said Legolas.

"I don't think I could handle Brom alone in one of his moods," before Legolas could reply Eragon had fallen asleep, and in turn, the sound of the human's gentle breathing lolled the weary Elf to sleep.

A/N Well, another chapter done. Of course I couldn't make them leave! I was just teasing; they really aren't leaving until all the Inheritance trilogy is over.

So please review so I have something to cheer me up when I come home form school and hopefully I can keep updates coming kind of regularly in amongst my school work and stuff (hopefully!)

Laters

Lolly pop


	19. Continued Tales

A/N Hi guys! Sorry about the late update, I've been pretty busy starting back at school. But hey, school is better this year as I've dropped (most) of the subjects I loath and am taking most of the ones I like to do for my GCSEs. That means Business Studies is dropped along with I.C.T and wood work! Yay! Anyways, I thought it was way about time for an update and I apologise again for the lateness of it.

On a better note, ROTK EE DVD IS RELEASEED 14TH DECEMBER!!!!! 81 DAYS TO GO! And I can start my grand count down again like when ROTK was released in cinemas last year. Wahoo!

Reviewers

Fuji the Hobbit- yeah, school work sucks! Good luck with all you have to do! Sounds exhausting!

RandomInsanePersonW/Explosives- Wow, long name! but of course I couldn't make them leave could i? Then there would be no story!

Warrior Elf- You met Christopher Poalini! Another person to be jealous of! Maybe if he comes to the UK anytime then I could meet him! arrg! Thanks, I do try and keep it as true to the books as possible without making an exact carbon copy all the time. Arrg! Stupid typos! We hates them we does! Yep, this will cover the whole trilogy, hopefully.

Xiad Rusco- Lucky you, I'm still stuck there! But this year is considerably better as I get to do the subjects I want to do, that means no more wood work, I.C.T or business for me! Still have to do P.E though, grrr. Yeah I know, I like to tease, but I'm glad you don't want it to come to an end just yet!

DaAlCh- Are we really half way through? I was reading a head in the book planning out how everything comes together since the last time I read it all the way through was January and I have loads of ideas, including a good place to put in your suggestion of Legolas and Gimli having a conversation away from those youngsters. So thanks for that idea! Yeah, I do have a rough idea for a story after the trilogy, but that all really depends on how the final book of the Inheritance trilogy turns out.

Moonyasha- Thanks! Glad you like!

dragon-miko- Of course I couldn't take them out just yet! I don't know where I got the road goes ever on from, I think it's mentioned in both Eragon and LOTR, but was put very much in mind of LOTR when I wrote that!

Twilight Unicorn- Thank you, glad you like. And I love your name by the way, it's pretty!

**Chapter 19- Continued Tales**

Before they left, Legolas and Eragon decided to pay a visit to Angela. They slipped out while Brom and Jeod were preparing supplies for their journey. Angela smiled when she saw them. "You are leaving Teirm today then?" she asked.

"Yes, Brom wants to get moving, we just came to say goodbye and thank you," said Eragon.

"And you Legolas, how fairs your hand?" she asked leaning over the counter.

"Much better thank you, it is almost all healed now," replied Legolas holding up his hand which now only bore a faint line where the oil had burnt.

"Good, good," said Angela nodding her head in approval. Then she bent down and rummaged behind the counter, setting on it a bag which Eragon thought for a moment was the dragon knuckle bones. "These are for you," she said handing them to Legolas. "It is your Athelas. Use it well and keep it safe."

"I will, thank you again _golwen- adaneth_," Legolas thanked her. (_Wise women_)

-:0:-

"Well," sighed Jeod. "I guess this is goodbye old friend. And good luck!"

"To you also. We may meet again Jeod, perhaps in better times," said Brom clasping the other man's shoulder.

Jeod just smiled. Eragon and Gimli stepped forwards next and gave their thanks for his hospitality. Legolas came last. "Well master Elf, it has been a pleasure to enjoy such fine company as yourself these past few weeks," said Jeod, then he added in an undertone that only Legolas could hear. "Look after the boy. I see how much faith and trust he holds in you, he is lucky to have such a friend."

"I will," Legolas replied. "Goodbye Jeod."

With that, they mounted their horses and rode out of Teirm's south gate. Legolas pulled Loshîth up to ride side by side with Eragon. "Look in the shadows," he said quietly tilting his head in the direction of the outer wall. There was movement in the shadows. "It is Solembum; he bids us a safe journey."

Eragon nodded and a smile flashed across his face.

-:0:-

Eragon had gone flying with Saphira for the morning. He had jumped at the chance ever since they had got far enough away from Teirm to not attract attention from anyone in the city. This left Brom, Legolas and Gimli with the horses.

Brom turned to them with an enquiring gaze. "I have a bone to pick with the two of you," he stated, this gaining their attention and they listened. "You never did finish your tale, of the War of the Ring and such, of the Halflings and their battle to destroy a Ring from a Dark Lord."

Gimli chuckled. "I think we can finish it well enough, Eragon said he would not be back until lunch, that should give us some peace and quiet and we should be able to tell almost all of it I think. Very well, where did we leave off?"

Brom stroked his chin in thought. "Something about a great spider and the Halflings. I think if memory serves. One had just got stung by the thing..." Brom trailed off, trying to remember exactly.

"Ah yes, young Mr Baggins. We got as far as to what became of him," said Gimli taking up the telling. "Well, when Sam had taken the Ring, orcs came along and luckily he managed to hide. But the orcs, knowing that Frodo was merely stunned and not in fact dead, took him away to the Tower of Cirith Ungol. From what we gather, the brave hobbit went to retrieve his master once he learnt the truth about the great spider's poison when he eavesdropped on the orcs. And so went to the top of the Tower, slaying any orc that got in his path he found Frodo though and when all looked to be lost to Mr Baggins, his servant pulled out the Ring of all things!"

"As to what became of myself, Gimli and Aragorn, we crossed Giril and Ringlo; on the third day we came to Linhir above the mouth of Gilrain. And there men of Lamedon contested the fords with fell folk of Umbar and Harad who had sailed up the river," said Legolas continued, taking up the tale where he had left off after telling of the Paths of the Dead. "But defenders and foes alike gave up the battle and fled when we came, crying out that the King of the Dead was upon them. Only Angbor, Lord of Lamedon, had the heart to abide us; and Aragorn bade him gather his folk and come behind, if they dared, when the Grey host had passed," said Legolas, Brom was rapt with attention, taking in all Legolas had said. The Elf and the Dwarf found he was a much better audience than Eragon had been when they had told him of their great adventure, so long ago it seemed now.

"And Aragorn said: "At Pelagir the Heir of Isildur will have need of you." Thus we crossed over Gilrain, driving the allies of Mordor in rout before us; and then we rested a while. But soon Aragorn arose saying: "Lo! Already Minas Tirith is assailed; I fear that it will fall ere we come to its aid." So we mounted again and went on with all the speed that our horses could endure over the plains of Lebenin," Legolas paused and sighed. Then he started singing softly:

"_Silver flows the streams from Celos to Erui_

_In the green fields of Lebenin_

_Tall grows the grass there. In the wind for the Sea_

_The white lilies sway,_

_And the golden bells are shaken of Mallos and alfirion_

_In the green fields of Lebenin,_

_In the wind form the Sea!"_

Legolas stopped and sighed again. "Green are those fields in the songs of my people; but they were dark then, grey wastes in the blackness before us. And over the wide land, trampling unheeded the grass and flowers we hunted our foes through a day and night, until we came at the bitter end to the Great River at last. There it was that I first heard the cry of the sea-birds innumerable on its shores. Alas for the wailing of the gulls! For we were so near to the Sea. I will never forget them."

Gimli rolled his eyes. "For my part I heeded them not, for we came then at last upon the battle in earnest. There at Pelagir lay the main fleet of Umbar, fifty great ships and smaller vessels beyond count. Many of these that we pursued had reached the havens before us, and brought there fear with them; and some of the ships had put off, seeking to escape down the River or to reach for shore; many of the smaller craft were ablaze. But the Haradrim, been now driven to the brink, turned at bay, and they were fierce in despair; and they laughed when they looked on us, for they were a great army still."

At that moment a dark shadow was cast over them, looking up; the three saw the enormous form of Saphira land in front of them. The horses pulled back in fear as she flashed her teeth at them in a joking way. Eragon slid off her, his cheeks red, his hair was blown back and he walked with a waddle as he regained feeling in his legs.

"Good flight?" asked Gimli.

"Amazing!" Eragon replied desperately trying to catch his breath.

Legolas dismounted Loshîth and dug in Cadoc's saddle bag, handing Eragon a flask of water, "Thanks," he said taking the flask and draining most of it.

-:0:-

That evening when they were all sat round the camp fire quietly, having finished their meal, Legolas drew his knife and indicated Eragon do the same. But the boy shook his head. "Do we have to spar tonight?" he asked. Legolas looked at him questioningly. "Only I thought it would be better if we could perhaps just sit and talk because there are a few things that have been playing on my mind and I'd like a few questions answered," Eragon continued looking over at Brom who had raised his eyes from scanning the map Jeod had given him to listen to what the boy had to say.

Legolas nodded and re-sheathed his knife. He figured he had a rough idea what Eragon would be asking. "Well boy, go on. What's been troubling you?" said Brom rolling the map up and putting it away.

"I need to talk to you about some- things, like your past and who your 'friends' are and why you were hiding in Carvahall. Also, what did you steal form Gil'ead?" said Eragon. "I trust you with my life Brom, that's why I've travelled with you for so long. But some things I feel I need an explanation."

"You eavesdropped on me and Jeod then did you?" said Brom.

"Yes, but only once," Eragon said quickly. "And why did you tell Legolas and Gimli to keep what was said secret from me?" at this Brom looked sharply to Legolas. "No, they didn't tell me anything like you asked," he said in his friend's defence.

"Very well then. But you must understand, there are certain things I can not tell you," said Brom, Eragon opened his mouth to protect but Brom held up his hand. "It is not because I want you to be kept in the dark about everything, but because there are some things- secrets that are not mine to tell. You will have to talk to others about those things. Now, are toy entirely sure you want to know the things you have asked about? ignorance is indeed bliss, I tell you these things and you will never again be able to live a quiet life."

"I do not wish to live my life in ignorance," replied Eraogn solemnly.

Brom then turned to Legolas and Gimli. "And you two? Do you wish to become even more wrapped up in this than you already are?"

"I think we are bond in this to deeply to turn our backs now. Besides, I have sworn that I will stand by Eragon to whatever end," answered Legolas.

"I'm with the Elf," Gimli replied firmly.

"Very well then," Brom took a deep breath and began. "There is a war raging in Alagaësia between the Varden and the Empire. Their conflict however, is beyond any armed combat. They fight to find the next generation of Dragon Riders, of which you Eragon, are the first. Whoever gains control over the Riders will become the ultimate master of Alagaësia."

"So this battle is all over me?" said Eragon in disbelief. "But all the Riders were killed except for the Forsworn which joined Galbatorix. And as far as I know, even they are dead now. And you said in Carvahall that no one knows if there are still dragons in Alagaësia."

"I lied about the dragons," said Brom flatly. "Even though the Riders are gone, there are still three dragon eggs left in Alagaësia, all in Galbatorix's possession. Well, now only tow since Saphira hatched. He salvaged three eggs during his last great battle with the Riders," explained Brom.

"So there may be two new Riders, both loyal to Galbatorix?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, and the Varden are desperately trying to either kill the potential candidates or steal the eggs," said Brom.

"But where did Saphira's egg come from? How could anyone get it away form Galbatorix if they are having so many problems trying to steal the remaining two?" said Gimli.

"And how do you know all this?" asked Eraogn.

"One question at a time!" said Brom holding up his hands. "There is another part to all this that took place way before you were born. I was a lot younger then, anyway, I hated the Empire for reasons I'll be keeping to myself, and wanted to damage it in anyway I could. This led me to a scholar, Jeod, who claimed to have discovered a book that showed a secret passageway into Galbatorix's castle. I immediately took Jeod to the Varden who- to answer one of your earlier questions- are my 'friends'. They then arranged to have the eggs stolen," said Brom. "But something went amiss, our thief only managed to steal one egg. For some reason he fled and didn't return to the Varden as he was supposed to. Jeod and I had to go and get the egg back," Brom's eyes grew distant and unreadable as he remembered the time. "That was one of the greatest searches in history as we raced against the Ra'zac and Morzan, who betrayed the rest of the Riders, among others, to Galbatorix," Brom sighed. "It was finally located in Gil'ead and I rushed to get it and fight Morzan. There had been blood between us before and this times it was personal. In the end, I him though and got the egg back to the Varden but in Gil'ead me and Jeod were separated and I had no time to find him. the Varden asked me to train whoever became the next Rider. Of course, I agreed and went to hide in Carvahall until the Varden contacted me. They never did."

"So how did Saphira's egg come to be in the Spine?" Eraogn asked.

"Saphira must have been taken form the Varden, and I think I know how. The guardian of the egg must have tried to send it to me by using magic. I have not been contacted by them to explain how they lost the egg. I assume their runners must have been intercepted by the Empire," said Brom thoughtfully. "The Ra'zac must have been sent in their place. They didn't know about you when they came to Carvahall. If that Sloan hadn't told them about the egg then events could have turned out quite differently. I've sent a message to the Varden telling them about you, they'll want me to bring you to them as soon as possible."

"But you're not going to are you?" asked Eraogn.

Brom shook his head. "The Varden can be just as dangerous as the Empire I don't want you getting tangled up with then until you're a lot stronger."

"And what of the Ra'zac?" said Legolas.

"We will kill them as was the original plan. But if we do, you have to make a choice Eragon, only you can make it. To flee to the Surda and seek the protection of the Varden, or plead for Galbatorix's mercy and join with him. Now I will say no more about it tonight," finished Brom.

The sky had turned dark and was now littered with stars.

-:0:-

All was quiet. Gimli and Brom lay curled up in their bed rolls, sleeping like babies. Eragon however lay awake mulling over all he had learnt today. He glanced up at the tree over looking their camp. It was old with a wide trunk and huge outstretched branches. There, amongst the leaves, Legolas sat. Eragon got up and tip toed over to it, he began to climb slowly, trying not to make to much noise so as not to disturb anyone. When he had reached the second branch, he called up softly. "Legolas are you awake?" he knew the Elf could hear him well enough. Legolas peered down at Eragon from a few branches higher up. Without saying a word, he swung down to a lower branch that was more sturdy one then he had been perched on and that would hold both his and Eragon's weight.

"What is it?" he asked. "Could you not sleep?"

"No, can I talk to you?" said Eragon. Legolas nodded. "Legolas, I'm confused about all that Brom has told us, and I have been thinking about all that Angela said along with many other things. And Legolas, quite frankly I am afraid of all that is in my future, the choices I will have to make. What if they are wrong?"

"You will only know once you make them," replied Legolas wisely.

"I know, but if nobody can help me decide in anything, what will I do? How will I be able to make a though decision when I can ask no one for help?" Eraogn said doubtfully.

Legolas looked at Eraogn and his eyes glimmered. "Simple, listen to your heart."

A/N Well what you all think? Not much happened in that chapter I know, but quite a few people wanted Legolas and Gimli to tell Brom more of Middle earth and some things needed to be explained so the story can progress I think. But the next chapter should have some action and stuff. I don't know when I'll be able to get it up, when I finish writing it in rough I suppose, but I will try my best!

So, go review, tell me what you think and cheer me up a bit because I currently have a bad cold right now.

Laters

Lolly pop


	20. Ignorance

A/N Hey everybody! Well, I've been off school all week with a really bad cough but I'm feeling a little better now so I figure it's about time for an update!

74 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD! Wahoo can't wait!! And that means there's only about 85 days till Christmas!

Reviewers

dragon-miko- Yeah, I do have an idea about that when those guys meet Arya and that. But as for Eragon/Arya thing, I don't know as we'll just have to find out in the next two books come out to find out who Eragon is going to fall for. Glad you like!

Moonyasha- Thank you, here's the update!

DaAlCh – Yep, I read the whole phone interview with Christopher Poalini when the transcript was posted, and I have to say, it's given me quite a few ideas and I was over the moon to hear how much he admires Tolkien!!! Shame he couldn't reveal more about Eldest though wasn't it? And wow! I have the largest Eragon fan base on the web? Yeah, I might register in the forums, could be fun! And yay, you got registered on ! Are you going to post any stories or anything? Tell me if you do.

Xiad Rusco- Thanks, I'm feeling a bit better now but I still have that damned cough!

And wow! 135 reviews! I am so happy so thanks you guys! And I don't believe I'm, on chapter 20, never thought I'd get this far!

**Chapter 20- Ignorance**

Legolas plunged his hands into the icy mountain water, cupping them and gathering up some of it he splashed it in his face. Eragon stood beside him. Brom had sent the two of them out to find water. They had found a small stream away from the camp. He was examining the opposite bank intent, curious eyes. "Legolas," he said. The Elf stood. "What's that? On the other side of the bank, a strange footprint?"

Legolas scanned the place where Eragon was pointing. "It looks like an orc print, or Urgal as you call them, the mark looks to be of heavy nailed boot. Wait here while I go for a closer look," he said jumping across the stream onto a rock shelf. He knelt down and examined it, calling back to Eragon, confirming it to be an Urgal print comparing it to the ones he had seen in Yazuac.

"I'm coming over," said Eragon, jumping over the stream before Legolas could stop him. As he landed on the rock shelf, his foot hit a patch of damp moss. He grabbed a branch for support, but it broke, and he thrust out his hand to break his fall. Legolas was by his side in an instant.

"I told you to stay where you were!" The Elf scolded as Eragon's features contorted with pain that was currently lacing up his arm. Legolas took hold of his upper arm nothing the way he was cradling his wrist. One look told him everything. "Your wrist is broken. Come, we must return to Brom the Urgal print is fresh. Hurry!" Helping the boy to his feet, Legolas led him back to the camp.

Brom got up from his seat by the fire to address the concerned face of Legolas. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Urgals," the Elf replied urgently. "We found a print down by the stream, and it is fresh. Eragon has broken his wrist. He fell," he quickly explained.

Brom nodded his shaggy head. "Saddle the horses. Legolas, will you saddle Cadoc for the boy?"

Legolas nodded and set about his task.

"Why must we run? Why can we not fight any foul creatures that disturb us?" protested Gimli, fingering his axe.

"Because if there are a few parties of Urgals banded together we stand little chance of fighting them all off. Besides, Eragon is wounded," Legolas snapped, securing Cadoc's saddle and strapping on his bridle. "At least make yourself useful master Dwarf by helping to pack camp!"

Eragon called out to Saphira to warn her of the danger. _'I've broken my wrist, fell. Urgals are near by so be on watch, fly above us. It's dark now and they won't dare bother us with a dragon around.'_

'_Very well, I'll be here in a minute,' _she answered.

-:0:-

The light was disappearing quickly as they spurred the horse on into the night, even though they were tiring. But the riders did not allow them to slow their pace. Eragon's wrist was swollen and hurt like hell as he clung onto Cadoc's reins with his one good hand.

About a mile form their now abandoned camp Legolas suddenly pulled Loshîth to a halt. "Legolas, what is it?" inquired Brom, noting the look on the Elf's face in the dim of the quickly gathering darkness.

"Listen," replied the Elf. Brom listened and understanding flashed in his eyes.

"An Urgal horn, they must have found where we were camped," Brom said urgently. "They will chase us now!" Brom spurred Snowfire on quickly as two more Urgal horns sounded, this time they were a lot closer. "We have to run. We can not take on the Urgals, there seems to be a few parties of them banded together. We will not stand a chance, not with Legolas and Gimli. Eragon, leave Cadoc and take Saphira, you will be safer."

"What about you all? What if they do get to attack? You can't fight them and-"Eragon said.

"I can take care of myself!" Brom cut across him firmly.

"As can we," added Legolas with agreement form Gimli. "Go!"

Eragon was reluctant still to leave his friends. "Eragon, you must go, if worst comes to worst and we must fight I can not protect you if you get in trouble and you can not protect yourself with your wrist in this state. None of us can be preoccupied with worrying about you while fighting!" Brom said purposefully.

Eragon finally gave in and mounted Saphira as she swooped down to the ground, with much difficulty did he scramble up onto her back no thanks to his wrist. She took off, leaving the others far below. Another horn sounded, this one far closer and the others crashed through the underbrush, pushing the horses to their limits._ "Noro lim Loshîth, noro lim!" _Legolas called to his horse inducing another bout of speed. The horns sounded again, even closer, and then they went silent for a time.

A horn suddenly sound again, this time far off in the distance. On the ground, Brom slowed his pace. Eragon followed him form the air. But Legolas did not slow down; he called to Brom over his shoulder to pick up his pace again with many protests form Gimli.

Suddenly a sharp blast came from an Urgal horn, directly below Saphira, Brom soon rode faster, catching up with Legolas and Gimli, pulling Cadoc along behind him. Urgals sped along their trail mounted on horses, swiftly catching up with Brom who could not hope to out run them.

'_Saphira, we have to do something!'_ Eragon said frantically.

She did not answer him straight away but instead called mentally to Legolas. _'Urgals right behind, catching up! Brom can not out run them, help him!' _

Legolas swerved on Loshîth, throwing Gimli to the ground with the force. Brom rode past him, grabbing the back of Gimli's cloak and him up behind him atop of Snowfire and passing Legolas who had drawn his bow and was now firing arrows rapidly like lightning at the group of Urgals which approached.

'_Saphira! There are too many for Legolas to shoot, he'll run out of arrows soon! We have to do something!'_ Eragon yelled frenetically.

'_Like what?'_ she replied.

'_Land in front of the Urgals!'_ Eragon commanded.

'_Are you completely crazy?'_ Saphira retorted.

'_Just do it! I know what I'm doing; Legolas can't hold them back for much longer! If they get past him they'll get Brom for sure. Please just land when I tell you too!'_ Eragon pleaded.

'_I just hope you know what you're doing!'_ Saphira replied. Eragon did not answer.

Saphira pulled ahead of the on coming Urgals while arrows flew through the air below her into the mist of the Urgals. She hovered above the trail, directly in their path. Eragon then reached for the magic, but did not use it yet. '_NOW!_' Eragon called to Saphira and she dropped down right in between the on coming Urgals and Legolas.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" Legolas cried in dismay. He had dismounted Loshîth by now and sent him off to follow Snowfire and Cadoc.

The Urgals shouted in alarm and pulled their horses to an abrupt halt causing the animals to collide with each other, tangling themselves and their riders together. But the Urgals quickly untangled themselves to face Saphira with bared weapons. There were yet twelve of them left of the ones Legolas had shot down. They jeered at them as Legolas climbed up onto Saphira's back behind Eragon. The boy had expected the Urgals to flee before Saphira. He was shocked when the largest Urgal advanced and spat, "Our master wishes to speak with you human," its voice was rough and terrible. The foul creature glanced at Legolas. "And no doubt to _that_," it pointed at Legolas and bared its teeth. "Such a strange thing that _it_ should travel with you."

"Do not listen to it, it is a trap," Legolas whispered softly in Eragon's ear.

Eragon nodded, but then he had a thought and said, "And who exactly is your master?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. Why did the boy not listen to him this day? Did not heed his advice? Then perhaps much could have been prevented.

"You do not deserve to be given the grace of hearing his name, he that rules sky and earth. Know this only; you are worth enough, lowly as you are to be brought to him alive. As for _that, _my master will no doubt be intrigued and so require an audience with _it,_ but not enough so that he may be handed over in one piece," the Urgal's eyes flared with evil intention, but Legolas did not quail at the threat but stared back with hard impenetrable eyes. He would not let these creatures touch him or get anywhere near him unless it was impaled at the end of his knife.

"I will never go with you, and I don't care who your master may be, Shade, Urgal or something else!" Eragon shot back, anger and hate welling up inside him at the threat they had made directed towards Legolas. "So you can tell your master that crows can feast on his entrails for all I care!"

"Eragon!" Legolas hissed in a warning tone. But the Urgals were now filled with rage and rushed at Saphira, shouting threats and curses as they went. Legolas immediately leapt off of Saphira and pulled out his knife, cutting g down the first three Urgals with a thrust, twist and spin of is blade.

In the sudden confusion Eragon raised his right hand and cried into the night above the shouting of the Urgals, _"Jierda!"_

Saphira only just had time to sweep her wing forwards, knocking Legolas to the ground and sweeping him out of harms way as beams of light lanced from Eragon's hand, striking each of the Urgal's in the gut. They were all thrown to the ground and smashed into trees knocking each senseless.

Eragon suddenly fell forwards onto Saphira, he was drained of energy and only dimly aware of Legolas rushing to his side to stop him slipping off the dragon. He struggled to stay conscious. At the edge of his vision he saw one of the Urgals stagger to its feet, sword in hand. It crept up on Saphira while Legolas was tending to Eragon, coming up behind the Elf. "No!" Eragon just about mustered enough strength to cry out. As quick as a flash Legolas had whirled around and slashed violently at the Urgal that was about to attack them, blood splattered across Legolas' tunic and Saphira's side as the Urgal fell to the floor, dead.

Eragon was aware of hardly anything after that and he feared that he had gone beyond his limits concerning magic, it had been too much he thought to knock out nine Urgals all in one go.

He was vaguely aware of Legolas speaking to him in a language he could recognise but not understand. "Eragon,_tolo dan nan galad! Heb l__ín hin edro! Dar an nin!" _he was aware of nothing else. "Saphira_, buio nin_!" (Come back to the light! Keep you eyes open! Stay with me! Saphira, help me!)

A/N Yay! Another chapter all done. So please review and tell me what you all think! Next chapter should hopefully be up next weekend, that's how I hope to keep updates as regular as possible, update of a weekend!

Hmm, Eragon was been a bit stupid in that chapter wasn't he? Not listening to Legolas, ignorant little squirt!!!

Laters

Lolly pop


	21. Of Athelas And Scrying

A/N Hey everybody! Well, it's that time of the week, update time! And I'm happy happy happy for two reasons: one coz I'm going to a rock concert they are holding at my school for unsigned bands and stuff, bring on the mosh pit! Yay and two: Good Charlotte's new album is out Monday!

And 66 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD and 77 DAYS TILL CHRIXTMAS!!!

DaAlCh- Yeah, I do intend to do something along those lines when we meet Arya, to do with Aragorn and Arwen and that, I think I said something like that before. And yay! Can't wait till you get your story posted, they sound good. Hey, an LOTR/HP/Eragon crossover would be fun don't you think? Yeah, you should definitely do something like that!

Xiad Rusco- Lol, cheers ears!!!

dragon-miko- Yep, can get difficult to keep updates regular thanks to the curse of Mordor (school!)! I have a ton of homework for the weekend to, most of it due in Monday. Oh what fun! But this comes first! Glad you like.

Moonyasha- yeah stupid Eragon, listen to the almightily Elf, he makes sense (except for when I'm writing about him!). Yep, I know Eldest isn't coming out until gasp August 2005. No! Can't wait that long, I feel another grand count down coming on. Lol. So please don't kill me if and only if I finish this well before then! I think I'll probably end up finishing my other fic and doing a few one shots type things to keep you guys occupied while we wait for Eldest!

So, if I do end up finishing this well before Eldest comes out, as Moonyasha has asked me to inform you guys (mainly for my own safety!) please don't kill me! Like I said I'll probably end up doing some vignettes or something. But, I think I got a lovely bunch of reviewers who won't want me dead if they see no sign of the sequel for a while. Will you guys? (I hope not anyways, if you do I'll have to be getting me a bodyguard, I'm thinking Leggy would be excellent. Hey, that's not a bad thing actually!)

Anyhoo, I think of babbled enough with me veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy long A/N so folks, on with the show!!!!

**Chapter 21- Of Athelas And Scrying**

When Eragon woke he was met with a refreshing fragrance caught in the steam that came from a pot boiling on the fire. It cleared his mind and he felt calm even though he as bewildered as to how exactly he had gotten where he was. He lay there for a while and dozed lightly, breathing in the sweet smell of whatever was in the pot.

He pulled the blankets tighter around him, cocooned in their warmth and felt something hard on his right arm and tried to move his wrist only to have a wave of pain lace up his arm. He pushed himself up to a sitting position using his one good arm. He found himself in a small clearing with the campfire. No one was there. His first instinct was to call to Saphira or Legolas but to his alarm, he could get through to neither of them. He suddenly felt starving and tried to scramble to his feet. There was a heavy splint on his right arm, he sighed with pain and went to look around the camp, searching for the saddlebags to try and find some food. But the horses were no where to be found.

He wondered over to the fire and went to look in the pot hoping to find stew or some nourishing substance to fill his hunger. But all he found was a pot with boiling water in it and some crushed leaves floating in it. It smelt good, but he did not fancy trying it, he had learnt well enough by now not to go sticking his hand in something he was unsure about, the Seithr Oil had taught him that much. Suddenly, he heard a groaning sound coming form behind a tree, wearily, he went to investigate, only to find Gimli lugging a pot o water back towards the camp a little hap-hazardly and spilling most of it. Eragon noticed his arm was strapped in a sling. He rushed to help the Dwarf, grabbing the other handle of the pot he helped Gimli carry it to the camp fire, "Thank you lad," he said when they had removed the cot currently boiling over the fire and replacing it with the freshly filled one.

"Your welcome," Eragon replied. "Gimli, where's Legolas, Saphira and Brom? And what happened to your arm?"

Gimli grumbled adding a few ingredients to the pot he had obviously got from one of the saddle bags. "They've gone chasing those Urgals you knocked out; it would have been so much simpler to just kill them, but no! they had to go catch up with them and dispose of them before they can get back to their master, whoever that may be. As for my arm, I dislocated it when that great beast the Elf calls his friend threw me off as he swerved to face the Urgals," Gimli grunted having no pleasure in admitting his injury. "And so I am left here to baby-sit you. Boy, you have caused even greater trouble and hurt. You are lucky to be alive lad! You have been sleeping for two days, all thanks to that little trick of yours!"

"What?" said Eragon in disbelief.

"Ah, talk more about it with Brom and Legolas. Now, I'm making stew, do you want any?" Gimli shrugged.

Eragon nodded. "Gimli, I'm going for a walk into the forest. I wont go too far. Tell me when Brom and Legolas get back."

Gimli grunted and continued adding sticks to the fire and was now boiling water for the stew. Bending down to the disregarded pot of sweet smelling water that Gimli had taken off the fire, Eragon dipped his hand into the water, deciding it was safe enough, that had cooled in the cold air he scooped up a handful of the crushed leaves and inhaled their fresh sent, with that he walked off to explore the surrounding forest.

He found a good place to sit under a fir tree that leaned against a bolder with a bowl-shaped depression filled with clear water. He stared absent minded at it for a while, then remembered Brom had told him something about scrying, forming a picture in his mind of the thing he wanted to scry, say some words form the Ancient Language, then the picture would appear in the water he was using to scry. He suddenly had an idea.

Maybe he could scry Saphira and see where Brom and Legolas were. Even though Brom had warned him it would take a lot of energy to do, he could attempt it couldn't he? After all he was feeling much better now. He closed his eyes and focused on a picture of Saphira, and holding it his mind, which was more difficult then he had anticipated, he muttered the words _"Draumr kópa!"_ and gazed at the water.

The surface of the water became completely flat, as if frozen as the reflections of himself and his surroundings began to fade and the water became clear and on it shimmered a picture of Saphira. But her surroundings were pure white even though she was in a flying position. And there on her back, sat Brom and Legolas who sat in front of him. Eragon noted Legolas' long knife at his side was stained with blood. Brom's sword lay across his its owner's lap in much the same state as Legolas'. Eragon frowned but let the image fade deciding that they were both safe.

He took a minute to clear hi mind then decided to scry his cousin Roran, he had been wondering how he had been since Garrow's death and was eager to see how he had faired. He muttered the words and Roran's image appeared in the water in place of Saphira's. he appeared to be sitting on thin air, meaning he was sitting on a chair or something Eragon assumed. At least he knew his cousin was safe, though he savoured the image for as long as he could before he had to let it fade back into the water.

He sat for a while, recovering his strength, thinking of all the things he could scry if he desired to. Then another thought suddenly struck him, what if he could scry something he had seen in say a dream, or was perhaps a figment of his imagination? Maybe it would show him what his own consciousness looked like. It was too tempting to pass up and he already had an idea of what to scry. The Elf he had seen in his dream back in Teirm, the one he had mistaken for Legolas.

He fixed the scene in his mind and spoke the words "_Draumr Kópa!" _Nothing happened. He waited for a moment then began to let go of the magic. But suddenly the water turned inky black and began to swirl.

_A lone candle flickered in the darkness, brightening to illuminate a stone cell. The Elf form his dream was curled up in a cot in the corner. The Elf lifted its head, dark hair falling back, and now he realised it was in fact a women. She stared directly at him. He froze, the force of her gaze keeping him in place. Chills ran up his spine as their eyes locked. Then the women trembled and collapsed limply. _

The water cleared and went back to normal, reflecting his shaken face which had now turned very pale. That Elf was a women, not Legolas, he realised with relief. Yet why had he first mistaken her for Legolas? This he could not answer. Then he thought about it and remembered the piercing eyes. None could long endure the gaze of Legolas save perhaps Saphira. And he could certainly not withstand her strong dark eyes.

But then, that women should not be real, he had only dreamed about her and yet she had looked straight at him. how could she if she didn't know he was scrying her? he shook his head, mulling over all that he had seen when a great shadow passed over his head and the steady beat of Saphira's great wings resounded in his ears. He got to his feet and hurried back to the camp where Gimli sat stirring the pot of stew. He found Legolas and Brom climbing off Saphira's back. Both had dark stains covering their clothes.

"What happened?" Eragon asked urgently noting the state of his friends.

"What happened?" Brom roared when Eragon approached. "You want to know what happened? We've been off cleaning up your forsaken mess you left! You couldn't have just killed them straight could you? You had to go and be all fancy and _knock them out! _And to top it all off, that magic almost killed you!"

"Yes, but at least I stopped the Urgals form getting you!" Eragon replied defensively, trying to justify his decision.

Brom groaned. "Yes, and we've just spent the past two days tracking them all down and doing the job properly, something that could have been greatly amended if you had simply shot a rock through their heads. Knocking them unconscious I tell you!" Brom yelled. "And even with Saphira and Legolas three of them escaped! And you go and land right in front of them and reveal yourself and Saphira's existence. We may have gotten away with it all had we escaped without your silly little trick, with the Urgals thinking we were just travellers. Fat chance of that now! They will probably get back to the Empire with this. You don't deserve to be counted as a Rider after this trouble boy! You made a very poor choice Eragon!"

"I know, I realise that now and I'm sorry. But the Urgals already knew about me. They had orders to capture me. And when they saw Legolas, they threatened to take him and, and do things to him. they were probably intending to kill him Brom!" said Eragon.

Brom's eyes widened. "What? Legolas and Saphira told me you had talked with the Urgals, but they failed to mention this!" Eragon quickly told Brom the tale, and his face fell. "Well, they have a 'leader' now do they?" Eragon nodded. "And you just defied his wishes, insulted him and attacked his Urgals? Well congratulations Eragon, you have just made enemies with one of the possibly most powerful being in all of Alagaësia." With that Brom stalked away from him over to the fire, receiving a bowl of stew offered by Gimli.

Eragon looked around the camp, but he could not see his other friend. "Where's Legolas?" he asked Gimli who shoved a bowl in his hands.

"I don't know, he wandered off into the trees. He'll be back sooner or later. For now, eat up lad," replied Gimli.

Eragon laid down his bowl, not feeling at all hungry anymore and went off into the trees. He found Legolas crouched besides a small stream, washing out his blood stained tunic. Eragon stood behind him, waiting for Legolas to show some recognition that he knew he was there. The Elf finished his task and laid his tunic out on a dry rock in what remained of the fading sun light for it to dry. He stood up and turned towards the boy, clad in his silver shirt that went beneath his tunic, and his leggings and boots. "Legolas?" Eragon ventured to say at last.

The Elf regarded him with distant eyes. "So you're mad at me too?" Eragon sighed plopping himself down on a rock.

There was a long pause, then Legolas said "Not mad, just- disappointed."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Why can't I do anything right?" he said angrily.

"Eragon-" Legolas began.

But Eragon cut across him. "No, Brom's right, I don't th8inik and I don't deserve to be a Rider."

"Eragon," Legolas said more forcefully, gaining the boy's attention. "It was merely a mistake, a costly one at that, but redeemable. Brom said he will use the time your wrist takes to heal to teach you some 'sense', he will teach you when you should use the magic as well as how. We will continue to Dras-Leona to find the Ra'zac."

There was a pause, Eragon dug into his pocket and retrieves the crushed leaves he had stashed there earlier. He inhaled their fresh scent. "What are these? Do you know? I found them in a pot over the fire, they smell wonderful," he said.

Legolas glanced up form where he was perched on a rock next to Eragon whetting his long knife. "It is Athelas, the herb that Angela gave me back in Teirm. She told me to use it when I had need. But I still have plenty left. Ai, athelas! Or kingsfoil in your tongue. Asëa and aranion it is called also. It is what Aragorn used to call Faramir of Gondor back with its song.

_When the black breath blows_

_And death's shadow grows_

_And all light pass,_

_Come athelas!_

_Life to the dying_

_In the king's hand lying!_

You certainly needed it after what you have been through," Legolas smiled to himself and went back to whetting his knife.

They both sat in silence for a time, then Eragon ventured to say "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. And I'm sorry I disappointed you. Forgive me, I will heed you more in future."

Legolas looked up again at the boy who sat next to him. _"__Ú-moe edaved Eragon. Le neth,"_ he replied softly. (There is nothing to forgive Eragon .le are young.)

Eragon sighed. "I will have to learn your language!"

"Yes, it would be good to speak to someone besides Saphira, in my own tongue again. But maybe one day I will teach you. For now you have much to learn though."

"I do try my best, I really do," said Eragon.

"I know, you did well with scrying though, even though you had not fully recovered your strength," said Legolas.

"You knew I was scrying you?" asked Eragon in amazement.

Legolas nodded. "I could sense it at the back of my mind."

"Legolas, you remember the dream I had back in Teirm, about the Elf and I thought it was you?" Eragon began, deciding to tell Legolas.

"Yes," replied the Elf, looking at him intently. "Have you had the dream again?"

"No. but I tried to scry my dream and it turns out, I don't think it was a dream Legolas. The Elf, a women Elf, she's in trouble. Legolas, she stared straight at me, she knew I was scrying her. But she can't be real, can she?"

A/N There you go! Another chapter. I should really be doing my art homework right now but I had to update. In fact, I should be doing a lot of homework. Arrrggg! I have a ton, my weekend is dominated by it. As if we don't go to school long enough in the week. I wouldn't care much, but I only got most of it Friday and it's due in TOMORROW!!!

Please review!

Laters

Lolly pop


	22. Lake Leona

A/N Hello people. So sorry about the late update, my stupid internets been down and I just got it fixed. Anyways, I'm on half term right now! Wahoo! Ming I can read (and write) lots of fan fiction! Yay! I'm good, not really but I'll be fine! Lol.

And guess what??? Only 53 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD!! And that means ONLY 60 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!

Reviewers

Moonyasha- Thanks. Yay! Keep Leggy single! Hmm, have to think about that one. and now its only 60 days till Christmas!

Aldawen Eldartari- Arrg, dammit! Thank you so much for pointing that out to me, that's my misinterpretation. I'll remember that in future though.

Zammy- Ok, here's the update.

Xiad Rusco- Thanks.

Dragon-miko- Cool, I take it you had fun then at your sleep over? Thanks.

Fuji the Hobbit- Thanks. I think it will be revealed who exactly that Elf is in a few chapters time.

DaAlCh- yeah sure! I would love to read your prologue! Please e-mail it to me as soon as you can! Yep, I kind of noticed reading back through that I have neglected Gimli a bit, probably because Legolas is one of my favourite characters to write about. yep, Farthen Dur I am so looking forward to and I think Gimli will have more of a central role there then he has so far so hopefully he will really come into his element! Yay! I'm free form Mordor for a whole week! I'm happy. Los Angeles? So cool!!

Delphine Pryde- Thank you!

Thanks a lot you guys, I really appreciate all the reviews! 147, who would have thought!

**Chapter 22- Lake Leona **

The next day they packed camp early and were swiftly on their way. Brom had quickly set about Eragon's teaching, presenting him with difficult scenarios involving, Urgals, magic and Saphira along with many varied imaginary fights where either a Shade or other dragon was involved. At first he got most of Brom's questions wrong as he concentrated mainly on the dents in the road as they aggravated the pain in his wrist, though he had to admit, it was getting better thanks to a concoction of Legolas' using athelas and as they day of riding progressed, he was able to answer more questions correctly.

They stopped and rested for an hour or two in the middle of the afternoon giving Eragon a chance to rest his wrist. Brom however, continued to question him and after a particularly difficult one, Eragon happened to mention the fact he had tried scrying the day before, of seeing Brom, Legolas and Saphira, of checking on his cousin Roran and also of the Elf women. "I couldn't see her very clearly, all I had to see by was the light of a candle in the cell, but I could definitely tell she was an Elf, and she was very beautiful. But the strangest thing was, she looked straight at me, as though she could see me. How is that possible if I had only ever seen her in a dream?"

"As far as I know it is impossible for anyone to know when they are been scryed," replied Brom.

"Yes, but Legolas knew, he said he could feel it in the back of his mind," said Eragon.

"Legolas," Brom called the Elf who was busy tending the horses. He looked up to address the old man. "Is it true what the boy here is telling me? You knew he was scrying you?"

Legolas walked over to where they were sat and took a seat between Gimli and Eragon just across from Brom. "It is true. I could feel a tug at the back of my mind, it felt though I was been watched. When Eragon told me of what he had done I assumed that was what I could feel."

Eragon shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it is a thing only Elves can sense," he said rationally.

"Perhaps," Brom agreed.

-:0:-

The company had been travelling for a few weeks now on their way to Dras-Leona. Eragon was getting much better at answering Brom's questions and he and Legolas had to duel again, but Eragon had to use his left hand because he still couldn't grip Zar'oc properly still. He was now good at using both which Legolas assured him would be a huge advantage. It was now spring and they had crossed the Spine and had now come to the plains, following the Toark River southeast along the edge of the Spine.

They reached Leona Lake by the next day, it looked like a thin sheet of silver beaten over the land, the water, so calm and smooth did not even seem like liquid. Saphira had wasted no time in taking a dip in the lake and soon told Eragon about it.

'_The water is lovely, deep and cool. And so clear, _perfect_ for swimming!'_

"What do you think Legolas? Fancy a dip?" Eragon jumped with the Elf.

He smirked. "Why not? Let us have some fun!" he replied lightly, his light hearted woodelf nature creeping into his calm demeanour. "How about it Gimli?"

The Dwarf grunted. "Not likely! I prefer to keep my feet firmly on the shore thank you! I have had quite enough of water to last me a life time!" Gimli said recalling the shipwreck that had forced them to seek refuge in Alagaësia.

After an early breakfast Eragon and Legolas rushed down to the lake's edge, disregarding their boots they let the water lap at their feet. Legolas took off his tunic and silver shirt and dived in clad just in his leggings. Eragon shivered before wading in. "It's fr-freezing!" he said through chattering teeth.

"I do not feel the cold," Legolas replied, swimming out further into the lake with Eragon beside him. it was deep. All they saw below them was inky blackness where the light did not penetrate the depths.

Eragon suddenly heard the piercing cry of Saphira in his mind as she flew above them, barrel rolling around in the air before launching herself like an arrow into the water. Eragon and Legolas only just had time to swim out of her way giving her a wide birth. But they did not escape a huge tidal wave came flooding over their heads caused by the enormous dragon.

They managed t struggle back to the surface and were greeted with Saphira's huge grinning face_. 'Very funny!'_ Legolas said to her sarcastically.

'_I like to think so,' _she replied_. 'Do you want a ride?'_

Legolas eagerly climbed up onto her back, she swooped up out of the water into the sky then turned, issued Legolas with a warning to hold on tight and hold his breath, she dived back down into the lake. Saphira slipped into the water a lot more gracefully then the last time, g through the clear liquid. Legolas smiled to himself and suddenly let go of Saphira, kicking his legs to get back to the surface as his lungs started to demand air again. He felt something hard beneath his bare feet, glancing down briefly he saw Saphira's nose propelling him to the light. He broke the surface with a splash of water, standing perfectly balanced on the tip of Saphira's nose as he gulped in air. He jumped down form her landing back in the water with a splash, going under and resurfacing a second or so later.

He swam back towards the shore, Saphira gliding under the water just below him, to where E4raogn sat waiting on a rock. "My turn!" he cried once Legolas was out of the water.

Saphira smiled as he clamoured up onto her back, excited to experience the ride. Legolas patted himself dry and slipped on his sliver shirt and boots, gathering his tunic up in his arms he made his way back t the camp they had set up where he found Brom and Gimli smoking their pipes. "Have fun?" Gimli asked noting his friend's wet clothing and dishevelled hair.

The Elf nodded with a smile. "Eragon will be here in a while. He and Saphira are diving."

"Right," Brom nodded. "Once everyone id ready we start put journey around Leona Lake to Dras-Leona, it will take a few days- perhaps a week or so."

Legolas nodded in understanding undoing his braids which were now a mess, combing them out with his long slender fingers and ringing his hair out and leaving it to dry.

Eragon returned a few minutes later and once both of them were dry, they continued their journey around Leona Lake.

-:0:-

Their journey took a few more days around Leona Lake, but finally Dras-Leona was in sight. Eragon began to get more excited at the prospect of finally facing the Ra'zac. Saphira had left them a while ago as the road into Dras-Leona was clogged with farmers taking their goods to market. It was decided that Gimli would accompany them also, though he would be more difficult to conceal then Legolas. But they would risk it. They would need all the help they could get when they encountered the Ra'zac.

When they entered the city around noon they found it to be completely different from Teirm they had just left. It was a tangle of ramshackle buildings that sprawled next to the Lake that seemed so fair. Several miles east, a mountain of bare rock speared the sky with spires and columns. It had near vertical sides that rose out of the ground like a jagged piece of the earth's bone.

"You once asked what Helgrind was, well there's your answer. _That _is Helgrind. The reason Dras-Leona was built revolves around that thing," Brom said darkly. "We should head for the centre of the city."

As they went along the road, they saw that the highest building in the city was a cathedral that bore a cruel resemblance to Helgrind.

"These people, who exactly is it that they worship?" Gimli asked gesturing towards the cathedral.

"Their prayers go to Helgrind," replied Brom. "A crueller religion you are not likely to come across. They drink human blood and make fresh offerings. It is strange. Their priests often lack body parts. You see, they believe that the less bone and sinew they have, the less they are attached to he mortal world."

This remark received a snort from Legolas.

"Yes, but it's true," said Brom. "They spend much of their time arguing which is the highest of Helgrind's three peaks and therefore most important, and whether the fourth which is the lowest, should be included in their worship."

"That is horrible," said Gimli.

"It's twisted," said Eragon.

"Very," agreed Brom. "But do not give your opinions to a believer; you may end up loosing a limb in 'penance'."

There were ten soldiers guarding the enormous gates of Dras-Leona. Legolas and Gimli had pulled their hoods up a while ago, and luckily, they all passed with the crush of people without question into the city. They found that the city was tightly crammed in with tall buildings to compensate the lack of space. The streets were filthy and smelled of sewage, the sky could not be seen for the over hanging houses lining the winding streets. Ragged children ran out of the way of their horses as they approached. Deformed beggars cried out for money, for food, for salvation. Legolas recoiled at the smell and utter revulsion the city held. Orcs were treated better than this.

"The stench is horrid!" Gimli said waving a hand in front of his face to clear the air around his, to little avail.

"Ai, what a place to live. Let us hope it gets better towards the center of the city," replied Legolas.

"It best do. I refuse to stay here! It is awful Legolas. How can anyone treat people thus? How could anyone more over bare to live in this forsaken place?" said Gimli.

"To that my friend we can only but guess," answered Legolas.

"Have no fear Gimli; we shall not linger here long. Right now we must find an inn and form a strategy. Dras-Leona can be a dangerous place to even the most cautious," Brom warned.

"Well, that's comforting!" Eragon muttered to Legolas and Gimli.

They both snorted and concealed their laughter. They travelled on towards the center of Dras-Leona, leaving (much to everyone's delight) the foul outer parts behind. they soon found an inn called the Golden Globe, which was cheap enough, but would provide the company with bearable lodging for as long as hey may.

Brom booked a double room for the four of them. The room had two single beds, one crammed against each wall with a rickety table and ach basin.

One look at the mattress and Eragon and Legolas immediately surrendered the beds to Gimli and Brom, they would rather sleep on the floor they said, then be eaten alive by bugs and whatever else may lurk in that flea bitten material.

Brom and Gimli shrugged, plonking their things on the beds which looked as though they would give way at any moment. Legolas and Eragon however, rolled out their bed rolls and carefully laid their weapons down.

"Right, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving. Let's go get food and drink, after that we rest. Tomorrow we start searching for the Ra'zac. And-"Brom turned to the three of them before leaving the room. "Make sure your tongues do not loosen, otherwise we will have to be out of Dras-Leona before sunrise, understand? And keep the aliases you used in Teirm. Right Evan, Will and Jacob?"

The three of them groaned and followed Brom.

The three of them, minus Legolas, enjoyed a barely adequate meal. Legolas stated he would rather starve than eat 'whatever that was meant to be'. They found the bear however, far better.

Legolas sat in the corner, eyeing the beer with distaste as Brom brought in round after round for himself, Gimli and Eragon. Gimli leaned across the table and muttered to Legolas. The Elf's eyes widened. "And what is the point of it?" he asked.

"You remember Elf, last one standing- wins," Gimli said slyly.

"Oh no Gimli, not another of your drinking games?" said Legolas, pushing the flagon of beer Gimli had set before him away.

"Exactly. So what do you say _Will_? You in, for old time's sake?" Gimli persisted. "Or are you afraid you will be bested?"

"Gimli, do you recall what happened the last time we played this?" said Legolas.

Gimli chewed his lip. "Aye, I do," he mumbled.

"So, do you really think it wise to challenge me again?" Legolas asked.

A smile curved beneath Gimli's beard.

A/N Ok there you go, another chapter!

And seen as I won't find out the out come of the drinking game from ROTK EE DVD I'll have to leave it open/ hope you all liked that though. I think that chapter was a little more light hearted. Anyways, next one should be a lot more serious. And oh no! I've just realised what part of the book we are nearing, and I am NOT looking forward to writing it!

Well, please review!

Laters

Lolly pop


	23. Found

A/n Hey guys! Update time. I'm happy because I went to see Finding Neverland yesterday, yay Johnny Depp! It's so sad, me and my mum were in tears by the end of it, but it's a brilliant film! and i'm go8ing bowling with my cousin in a bit!

Reviewers

Zammy- Thanks!

RenegadeKitsune- Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

Twilight Unicorn- Thanks. Yep, I'm dreading writing that part, I hate that part of the book.

Xiad Rusco- Thank you very much. Glad you're enjoying this so far.

Moonyasha- Yeah, naughty Leggy, not setting a very good example for the kid is he? Thanks.

Thanks a lot you guys, appreciate it! 154 reviews! Yay!

And apparently there's only 44 DAYS LEFT TILL ROTK EE DVD! Meaning- ONLY 51 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!

**Chapter 23- Found**

In the morning Eragon woke with the mother of all hangovers, strongly regretting consuming the amount of beer he had the night before. Gimli and Legolas were up and about gathering their weapons and preparing for the day ahead. "Don't you two feel just awful?" Eragon asked splashing cold water from the basin on his face.

"No," they both replied.

Eragon pulled a face and muttered something about Elves and Dwarfs been perfect. "I heard that!" Legolas snapped playfully.

"The only reason we are in a better state than you is because we are seasoned drinkers Eragon. The ale drunk in Dwarven halls is far more potent then this lazy excuse for beer. And well, you have not tasted the wines Legolas' father keeps in good supply!" Gimli laughed when Legolas had told him what Eragon had said.

Eragon rolled his eyes and pulled on his boots. "Where's Brom?" he asked noticing the absence of the old man.

"He went to 'recover', as he put it. You will most likely find him at the bar," replied Gimli, a puzzled look on his face.

They made their way back to the bar. Legolas and Gimli had pulled their hoods up. They found Brom seated at the bar and soon discovered his method of recovering which involved downing large amounts of hot tea and ice water and washing it all down with brandy. "Interesting method of recovery Brom," Legolas commented.

"I swear by it!" Brom said swigging more tea. "Here boy, get that down your neck," Brom pushed a cup of tea towards Eragon.

When they were both finished and were feeling better, Brom told them of the plan he had been forming.

"We will have to split up," he stated. "Gimli you will come with me, it will be much easier for me to make up an excuse for you if anyone starts to question us. Eragon and Legolas, you will go together. Right, now that's sorted, the first thing we need to do is start asking some discreet questions to find out where the Seithr oil is been delivered in Dras-Leona, then we take it from there. The most likely people to talk to are workers and soldiers; they may have had a hand in transporting and storing it. We will meet back here at noon," said Brom getting up form his seat at the bar and ushering them out of the Golden Globe into the bustling streets of Dras-Leona.

Brom and Gimli took the right path, Eragon and Legolas too the left.

They talked to shopkeepers and workers, trying to be as pleasant and charming as possible. Legolas trying hard as always to pass himself off as a mortal man which Eragon had to give him credit for. He dropped his well spoken tongue and again tied his hair back into a ponytail, keeping his weapons concealed in his cloak, letting Eragon do most of the talking. No doubt many that saw him thought him to be outlandish nonetheless, but no questions were asked for which Eragon was very thankful.

At first their efforts seemed futile, but they came across a man who had helped ship the Seithr oil and remembered to which warehouse it had been taken. It was soon nearing noon so they both hurried back to the Golden Globe to tell Brom what they had learnt. Brom and Gimli stood waiting for them outside. "Did you find anything?" Eragon asked.

"We heard a great deal of interesting things yes, mainly that Galbatorix is coming to Dras-Leona within the week," said Brom casually.

"What?!" exclaimed Eragon and Legolas, their faces falling.

"It seems that Marcus Tábor the ruler of Dras-Leona has been taking a few too many liberties with his power, so Galbatorix, who Tábor answers to, is coming to put him in his place. This will be the first time he's left his kingdom in Urû'baen in over ten years," explained Brom.

"You don't think he knows about us do you?" asked Eragon nervously.

"Of course he knows about me and you. Legolas and Gimli I'm not sure of, but I definitely don't think he knows exactly where we are, otherwise we would currently be in the Ra'zac's grasp. But this means that whatever we are going to do about them must be done before Galbatorix arrives. The only thing in our favour is that the Ra'zac are sure to be in Dras-Leona as we suspect preparing for his arrival. All we have to do is find them," said Brom.

"Well all we found out was that the Seithr oil was been kept in a warehouse-"Eragon began.

"Yes, we found out the same. But we went one step ahead and actually went there. After a little persuasion one of the workers told us the oil is always taken to the palace. So we went snooping around the palace walls, see what we could find. I want to go back there and see if I can sneak in so I'm leaving Gimli with you two," said Brom.

"You are going to sneak into the palace? Are you mad?" said Eragon.

"Probably," Brom shrugged with a brazen smile. "But I can try can't I? I mean with my charm-"

"Which is none existent," Eragon snorted.

"Less of your cheek boy!" Brom snapped.

"Well it's true! With your 'charm' you'd be lucky to persuade a bee to sting you!" Eragon retorted receiving a smack upside the head from Brom.

"I said less of it!" Brom growled dangerously. "Now you do as your told, understand boy?"

"Alright, sorry," Eragon apologised. "So did you two find anything else out?"

"Yes actually. As I said, we went snooping around the palace walls and found out, quite by accident, that two slaves are sent every full moon to the base of Helgrind along with a month's worth of provisions and Seithr oil whenever it arrives in Dras-Leona. The slaves are never seen again," said Brom.

"Has anyone ever tried to follow them?" asked Legolas.

"Someone did once, they were never seen again either so we were told," replied Gimli.

"I thought the Riders diminished the slave trade," said Eragon thoughtfully.

"Aye, they did. But it's now flourished again under the King's rein," said Brom gravely.

"Do you think the Ra'zac are in Helgrind Brom?" asked Gimli peering up at the great black form that loomed over Dras-Leona.

"I think so or at least somewhere nearby. If they are then their hideout will either be at the base or at the top. I'm guessing if it was at the base it would be well protected, if it was at the top it would be hard to reach. None save the Ra'zac's winged steeds or Saphira could get to it I would guess," replied Brom.

"Brom, couldn't you and Eragon pose as two slaves? That way we would be able to get close to the Ra'zac. And the full moon is near. It would be risky I deem, especially if the slaves are disposed of, at a distance too so they would be unaware, but it would be worth a try, would it not?" suggested Gimli.

"It is risky, especially if the slaves are killed as I suspect. But if you, Legolas and Saphira were hiding nearby... it could very well work. But we would have to be quick what with Galbatorix coming soon. If we planned it well enough, it may work. Right, I want to go off to the palace now, see what else I can find and see if I can figure out a way of replacing the slaves," said Brom. "Alright then, take these," he dropped a few coins into Eragon's hand. "Meet me back here at around dusk. If I'm not back don't worry just go straight back to the room. You can do whatever you want for the rest of the afternoon, but a warning to all three of you, stay unnoticed at all costs and make sure you have your weapons at hand at all times. Like I said, Dras-Leona can be a dangerous place," with that he walked off in the direction of the palace.

"Such a cheery old man isn't he?" Eragon said sarcastically watching Brom's retreating back.

-:0:-

"Are you two hungry?" Eragon asked. They had been wondering the streets of Dras-Leona for sometime now, looking curiously in the shop windows.

Legolas and Gimli agreed to Eragon's offer of bread and cheese which they all ate hungrily. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing," said Eragon.

"Yes, it is far better than that filth you consumed last night. How they can give that stuff the name food I will never know," Legolas puzzled, eating the bread.

Gimli rolled his eyes. "Fussy Elf," he muttered receiving a death glare from Legolas.

When they had finished eating they wondered across a square of people dressed in rich clothes. An auctioneer was listing prices as before him stood a young man weighed down with heavy chains on his hands and feet. The crowd laughed and jeered at the description they were given of the young man and his uses, and then the bidding began. After the man had been sold a small girl no more than six years old was bought forwards sobbing for her mother.

Eragon's heart flamed with anger and hate for the people that were submitting these other human beings to this. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and Legolas whispered in his ear. "Let us move on."

Eragon nodded and followed Gimli and Legolas way form the boisterous crowd. "How could they do that? Those people are human beings as well, just as the rich people in their fancy clothes are!" he raged.

"I know Eragon. But there is nothing we can do about it," said Legolas gently but with a firm tone in his voice as he read the thoughts that passed through Eragon's mind and showed on his face.

"I know. But it's so unfair. I could do something Legolas, with this power I've been given, me and Saphira. I feel like I can really do something about it," said Eragon frustrated.

"Maybe one day you will. Maybe one day you will set all those sold into slavery free. But not this day," said Legolas a faint smile touching his lips at the boy's tenacity.

When they finally stopped walking they realised that they had come to the cathedral. In their hurry to get away form the square with the slaves they had stumbled upon it quite unintentionally. It's spire stood high and it was decorated with intricate stone carvings depicting scenes from times passed. "Do you think we can go look inside?" Eragon asked curiously.

"That place, it holds a foreboding that steals the very warmth of my blood away," said Gimli with a shudder.

"I agree, it is a menacing place. We should stay away," said Legolas taking a step backwards.

"Oh come on, just a quick look, we won't be two minutes," Eragon encouraged gazing up at the spire. "Look, nothing bad is going to happen now come on!" with that he ran up the steps to the great doors.

Legolas and Gimli looked to each other then followed. They both felt that this was not a good idea at all. When they came to stand next to Eragon before doors, Legolas glanced at the writing engraved on them in the Ancient Language. "May thee who enters here understand thine impermanence and forget thine attachments to that which is beloved," he read translating it as best he could. He sighed and followed Eragon inside. A great shiver ran up his spine.

Bare walls extended to a vaulted ceiling that was so high it dwarfed the three of them. Stained glass windows that depicted scenes of anger, hate and remorse pierced the walls and between stood imposing statues. "This place is strange to me. Never before have I seen such a place like it," said Gimli craning his neck and gazing up to the high ceiling. Then he wrinkled his nose. "But the stone work here is poor I deem. The hands that wrought this structure had no care for that which they were creating. Though grand it may seem, it is not. It is not."

"I know little about stone work, but even I can tell that this place was wrought with no love as Gimli says. Anger and hate pour from the walls of stone. This place is terrible. Let us leave it quick-" Legolas cut off. A chill ran down his spine. Turning, he dreaded what he would find there before them, hoping that his senses had for once proved him wrong.

They had not.

The Ra'zac stood at the cathedral's entrance, watching them. Their swords were drawn, keen edges bloody in a crimson light, a hiss came from the smaller Ra'zac. None of them moved.

Eragon and Gimli turned also and now followed Legolas' gaze to the dreaded sight before them. Rage welled up within Eragon. He had chased the Ra'zac for so long, across so many miles that the pain of the murder of his uncle had dulled in him, but now it came back in full force as the thought of vengeance spurred him on. He drew his bow and reached for an arrow, unaware that Legolas was busy firing his second as all of his attention was fixed on the Ra'zac. Eragon fired. Legolas fired two more arrows in quick succession. But the Ra'zac dodged all of them with inhuman speed and agility Eragon would have expected only Legolas was capable of.

The Ra'zac advanced, running up the isle towards them. Gimli gripped his axe and growled in a tongue Eragon assumed must be that of Dwarfs. To their horror a line of soldiers had filed in behind the Ra'zac. They has to get out of the cathedral and find Brom. The Ra'zac knew they were indeed in Dras-Leona; their next target would be Brom. They had to warn him.

Eragon felt a forceful tug on his arm and was aware of Legolas dragging him away form the Ra'zac, but he tried to resist the Elf as an urge came over him to charge at the Ra'zac, to destroy them as his wrath boiled up inside of him.

"Eragon come on!" he heard Legolas yell at him. Finally he gave into the Elf and allowed himself to be dragged away from the fray. They dashed away through an archway to the side of the alter through a corridor that led to a priory with a belfry. And the Ra'zac pursued them, they could hear the pound of their feet catching up behind them as Legolas pulled Eragon away. They ran until they came to a closed door. And the Ra'zac were almost upon them. Without wasting a minute however, Legolas cried _"Jierda!" _and with a flash the door splintered into pieces and fell to the floor. They leapt through and ran on.

They sped through several chambers, startling a group of priests. Shouts and curses followed them. They passed through a kitchen and then through a side door, skidding to a stop when they came to a garden surrounded by a high brick wall. There were no exits; they had come to a dead end. The Ra'zac had just caught up to them. Legolas rushed at the wall, his fingers just reaching the top, he grabbed it and pulled himself up and called for Eragon to hoist Gimli up to him. he grabbed the Dwarf's podgy hands and pulled him up beside him then helped Eragon up too. The Ra'zac rushed at him, grabbing hold of the boy's foot and yanking him to the ground. Legolas quickly drew his knife and leapt down to his aid. He slashed at the air, causing the Ra'zac to back away to avoid the deadly blade daring them to come closer and so giving Eragon a chance to scramble to his feet.

"Eragon go!" Legolas shouted frantically working to keep the Ra'zac back. "I'll follow you! Take Gimli and go!" he shoved the boy away form him roughly. _"Noro lim Eragon, ú-tirad!"_

Eragon did as he was told. Grabbing Gimli they landed in a heap on the other side of the wall and ran. They did not stop and they did not look back until they had reached the Golden Globe.

Brom was waiting for them. "What on earth happened to you?" he demanded taking one look at their flushed faces and noted they were panting furiously gasping for breath.

"Ra'zac – found – us. Attacked," Eragon panted. "Danger!"

"No!" Brom yelled in dismay. "Come. We must leave Dras-Leona tonight!"

"Wait!" said Eragon catching his breath and following Brom into the inn. "Where's Legolas?"

"He's not with you?" Brom turned concerned eyes to Eragon.

"No, he was. He kept the Ra'zac back so me and Gimli could escape. He said- something in his language. Brom, what if he...?" Eragon trailed off dreading to think the worst.

"Legolas can take care of himself, he'll be fine," Brom reassured, though a shadow of doubt lingered in his mind. These were Ra'zac they were dealing with after all. "He'll be fine. Come, we must pack up and leave as soon as possible."

Back in the room Eragon called to Saphira and told her all that had befallen them. _'Legolas said something to me, in his tongue. He said: Noro lim Eragon, ú-tirad. Do you know what that means?'_

Saphira sighed. _'Yes I know what it means. It means: Run fats, do not look back.'_

Eragon broke off their connection and muttered to himself. "And we didn't..."

A/N Ok guys, there you go! Another chapter so review and tell me what you all think! Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, I'm not. If you're wondering why, read the book, chapter 36, _The Ra'zac's Revenge._

Laters!

Lolly pop


	24. False Hopes Laid To Rest

A/N Hey people! You guys ready for the next chapter? GOOD!

Dragon-miko- I know! How could I!! Yep, these next two chapters will be about the worse I'll have to write. Kleenex at the ready!

Moonyasha- Aww, glad you had a good Halloween! And I know it's like a week late but... Happy Halloween!

Twilight Unicorn- NO!! it's not me, it's the Ra'zac! I want Leggy back. sob.

Xiad Rusco- yeah, you'll have to find out. What do you mean you're looking forward to it?! I bet you wouldn't be if you knew.

JediPadawan18 – I know, I've been reading ahead in the book and I'm at that part now when we first meet Arya (in person) and I'm looking forward o it. Hm, wonder what Gimli will think or her?

DaAlCh- Yep, we will meet Murtagh erm, next chapter I think. I've already written that part and me likes it!! Alas, we loose one great character only to gain another! Lol. I kike Murtagh, he's my fave character along with Brom.

161 reviews, I love you guys!!

And ONLY 37 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD! Meaning.... ONLY 44 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!

**Chapter 24- False Hopes Laid To Rest**

They were packed and ready to go. They led the horses out into the busy street, Gimli rode behind Eragon who led Loshîth by a piece of rope around his neck. "We have to get out of the city as soon as possible," Brom called over his shoulder. "We must leave before they close the gates; if they are shut it will be almost impossible to get out. Follow me and do not get separated."

"We can't leave Dras-Leona!" Eragon protested, "What about Legolas?"

"He said he would follow us did he not?" Brom replied.

"Yes," agreed Eragon.

"Then he will. He can take care of himself, he'll be fine," Brom reassured. "And if he gets into any trouble he will be able to contact Saphira. She can also track him down when he gets out of the city. He'll just be laying low for a time," He was trying his best to think positively, though as the minutes passed the shadow of doubt at the back of his mind only grew. If Legolas had escaped the Ra'zac in all truth he should be back by now. If...

They were approaching the gate now, frantically lashing their horses on. To their horror and dismay they reached the gate to find it half closed already and a line of pike men blocking their way.

"Trapped!" Eragon exclaimed.

Brom cursed furiously. "We have to make it! I'll deal with the men, Eragon you will have to keep the gate open for us."

Eragon nodded in understanding. "Hold on Gimli!" he called over his shoulder to the Dwarf who without a word tightened his grip around Eragon's waist. Eragon was surprised he did not protest, but then he had not said a word since they had escaped the Ra'zac.

They charged towards the line of soldiers who stood firmly in place, lowering their pikes towards the horse's chests and bracing weapons against the ground. The horses snorted with fear but were kept in place by their riders. Eragon heard the soldiers shout at them to stop, but he kept all his attention on the gates.

As they neared the pikes, Brom raised his hand and spoke words in the Ancient Language. They struck true and the soldiers fell to each side as if their legs had been cut out form under them. The gates were almost closed. Reaching for his power Eragon shouted. _"Du grind huildr!"_ The gates trembled then ground to a halt, they were open just enough for the company to slip through and out of the city of Dras-Leona leaving a group of stunned soldiers and on lookers in their wake. Eragon released the and they boomed shut behind them.

In the city alarms sounded as they rode through the outskirts of Dras-Leona. Eragon swayed on Cadoc with the weariness that was bound to come after just performing such a task.

Saphira was waiting for them on the very outskirts of the city hidden behind some trees. "Go ride Saphira. And stay in the air, no matter what happens to me or Gimli. We can take care of ourselves. We'll ride south, fly nearby. And never mind if Saphira is seen, it doesn't matter anymore," said Brom.

Eragon did as he was told, leaving Brom and Gimli far below. _'Are you alright?'_ Saphira asked.

'_No,'_ Eragon sighed. _'Well yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Legolas. Saphira, has he contacted you at all?'_

'_No,'_ she replied.

'_How could I have left him?'_ Eragon said in despair. _'Saphira, what if he didn't escape the Ra'zac? What if-'_

'_Eragon!' _ Saphira yelled at him, suddenly furious. _'You do not know whether Legolas escaped the Ra'zac or not. I for one think he did and is on his way to find us. I will not tolerate that attitude. If I hear of anymore doubt in your heart of what has become of Legolas I shall drop you and you shall go crashing back to earth and shatter into a thousand small pieces. Do you want that?' _

Eragon shook his head and a smile tugged at his lips. _'You would never do that!'_

'_Just try me,'_ she returned coldly.

'_Fine, sorry. I just hope that he finds us, if he is alright as you believe. But we are talking about the Ra'zac and-'_

Saphira rolled over in the air and Eragon, caught unaware, slipped from her back and began to plummet back to the ground. Saphira swooped down and caught him in her talons however.

Fear shone bright in Eragon's eyes. He scrambled back up to sit on her back, clinging tightly to her for dear life. _'Told you. Don't tempt me,'_ she smiled down at his maliciously.

'_Don't – ever – do – that – again!' _Eragon managed to murmur through the shock. _'I believe Legolas is alive and well and will come and find us soon.'_

'_Thank you!' _said Saphira triumphantly.

They carried on as Leona Lake receded far off into the distance and it was with a heavy heart that Eragon looked back. He kept it to himself, but a part of him told him that he would not see his Elven friend again.

The wind began to pick up. It whistled in Eragon's ears as Saphira began her decent back to earth. The winds were too strong to continue flying. Eragon mounted Cadoc, climbing up in front of Gimli; he took Loshîth's rope that Brom handed to him. Saphira had to follow on foot behind the horses, a thing which displeased her greatly. She was far less graceful on the ground compared to her agility while in the air and she found it increasingly difficult to keep up with them.

Soon darkness forced them to stop and make camp for the night behind two boulders providing a little shelter from the wind. It was too risky to light a fire for fear of been detected so they ate cold food while Saphira helped also to shelter them from the wind.

"How did they find us?" Eragon asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Brom shook his shaggy head gravely. "I was warned in the palace that there were spies among them. Somehow word of me and my questions must have reached Tábor, and then the Ra'zac. Well we certainly can't step foot back in Dras-Leona for a few years. I dare say the Ra'zac will be hunting us tonight. We'll all have to trade watches until the morning."

"Right, I guess I'll take the first watch then?" said Eragon.

"Much obliged lad. Wake me in around two hours to relieve you. Good night," with that both Gimli and Brom settled down for an uneasy sleep.

It began to rain lightly as the wind howled around them. Saphira covered them all with her great wings as they moved in closer to her to escape the cold pricks of rain. Eragon sat apart form them in the dark, barely sheltered. He suddenly had an idea. He fished out a sauce pan from one of their packs and let it fill with rain water. He focused his mind with all the will and power he could muster and stared hard at the water. "_Draumr kópa!"_ he said quietly so as not to wake the others.

After a few moments concentration a picture began to form on the surface of the water. He gasped at what he saw and felt a tear slide down his cheek as grief overwhelmed him. it could not be! It simply could not be! He focused more strongly, trying to change the image before him, but to no avail. He had been right and Saphira had been wrong. What would he do? What would he tell Gimli? Tars innumerable slid down his cheeks and splashed into the water as he held the image in place. Suddenly anger took him and he threw the pan away form him, spilling the contents on the already soaked ground. He put his head in his hands and wept. Silent sobs shook through his whole body, but he did not care. How could he have ever let this happen? Why had he stopped them from taking the ship back in Teirm, from escaping this cruel world? And now one of the best friends he had ever had was gone.

Raising his head, revealing a tear stained face he stared into the blackness around him. he squinted, he thought he had caught a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye, a small patch of colour that stood out form the surrounding dark. He got up and took a step out into the rain, ignoring the discarded saucepan; he stepped cautiously towards the edge of camp. Gimli grunted in his fitful sleep and he quickly turned round to the Dwarf.

Pain erupted in the back of his head and he heard Saphira roar. Then Eragon toppled to the ground... unconscious.

-:0:-

When Eragon eventually came round, he found that his hands were bound behind him, attached it seemed to Brom and Gimli. Eragon's eyes roved around the camp and came to rest upon one of them- the Ra'zac. Without taking much time to think, Eragon quickly reached for the magic and began to form the words that would kill the Ra'zac, only to find he could not actually say it. He stuttered and stumbled, then heard one of the Ra'zac hiss as it walked over to him. "Ah, the drug is taking effect," it said as Eragon peered up into the cowed face.

"Yes, it will not be bothering us again I think," said the second Ra'zac to the left of them. Eragon glanced over to it and was appalled to see a muzzle been fitted over Saphira's crushing jaws. Her wings were pinned to her sides by black chains and there were shackles on her legs. Eragon also found he couldn't contact her either. "She was most cooperative once we threatened to kill you," the Ra'zac hissed menacingly.

The other Ra'zac was going through Eragon's pack, examining various items before discarding them until he came to the thing he obviously desired. Eragon's sword Zar'roc. "Hm, very nice this is. I think maybe I will keep it. And if you behave, maybe our master will let you polish it once in a while."

"I would kill you first before I let that happen!" Eragon said with venom.

The Ra'zac cackled. "Hm, kill us you think? No, we are far too valuable to our master, you on the other hand- are not. Besides, that is just what your pretty little friend said to us, but we made quick work of him. Elves have no strength."

"Legolas!" Eragon breathed. "What did you do to him?" he then demanded.

"What did we do to him?" hissed the Ra'zac, taking delight in Eragon's obvious distress. "Hm, we disposed of him of course! No use for Elves ruining our plans. I would have thought him hardier, but he did not last long. Be assured, his death was not swift but slow and painful..." the Ra'zac trailed off as Eragon's face broke into a look of utter horror.

Of course Eragon knew this already. He knew Legolas was gone, he had scryed it, but to hear of the manner in which the Ra'zac had treated him was too much.

Brom groaned suddenly and rolled onto his side, Gimli nudged him, obviously the Dwarf had been faking unconsciousness for a while until this moment. Turning his head slightly, Eragon saw Gimli's face to be haggard and full of emotion the hardy Dwarf would not consent to release in front of these dark creatures. The Ra'zac easily lifted Brom up by his shirt. "It's wearing off it is," it hissed.

"Let us kill it, it has already caused us much grief. Let us be done with it!" said the other Ra'zac coming over to his companion. They both agreed and dragged Brom to the centre if the camp, shoving him to his knees. Eragon strained against the ropes that bound him, as did Gimli, they could n0ot bare to loose another friend. The taller one pulled Brom's head back and placed the dagger under his chin to his exposed throat, preparing to deal the lethal slice.

Suddenly an arrow whistled through the air and imbedded itself into the Ra'zac's shoulder, the other ducked, narrowly avoiding another of the projectiles aimed at him. he crouched next to his wounded companion, hissing and spitting at the surrounding darkness, Brom managed to crawl over towards Eragon as more arrows flew through the camp, fired by an unseen attacker.

Eragon's thoughts immediately swivelled to Legolas, remembering the lightning speed and precision of his attacks. And for one moment Eragon dared to believe hat his friend had in fact returned. It seemed Gimli was formulating the same ideas as he was, he heard the Dwarf mutter to himself, just catching the words 'Legolas' and 'found'.

Both Ra'zac stood and made a dash to get away from the camp. Their cloaks now pierced with arrows, and with some protruding form their bodies also. Eragon was kicked viciously in the ribs by the smaller one as it fled, the other close beh8ind it. Though it hesitated for a moment, before snatching a dagger a hurling it at Eragon.

A strange light suddenly burned in Brom's eyes. He threw himself in front of Eragon, his mouth open in a soundless snarl, the dagger struck him with a soft thump, and he landed heavily on his side. His head lolled limply as Eragon screamed, doubled over and winded. He heard footsteps, then his eyes closed and he knew no more.

A/N There you go another chapter done. Really not looking forward to the next chapter, for obvious reasons I'm sure you can guess after reading this one. anyways, please go review and tell me what you think!!

Laters

Peace out

Lolly pop


	25. Return

A/N Hello peoples. Want another chapter? Ok!

Reviewers

dragon-miko- I know, I'm putting off writing the sad part, but alas, it must be done! Lol, wow that was dramatic! Erm... course everything thing will be ok... I hope!

Xiad Rusco- Believe me, if you knew you wouldn't be looking forward, let's just say... I don't deal with loss too well, but that will be next chapter.

Monaco- Your welcome, and erm... did Legolas make it? That is the question. Read on...

RandomInsanePersonW/Explosives- Nope, not dead. But don't ask me what's happening next. I'm at the mercy of Christopher's ingenious plot and my own plot bunnies!

Zammy- Okies!

Ellie- yay! Long reviews, they are my favourite kind, especially when they are all good! Thanks so much for taking the time to read through this and I'm really glad you like it! Yeah, that's something I wanted to do as I can go into a load more depth stealing parts of the books instead of the movies (though I love them loads too!). Yeah, when I wrote that part that Legolas could use the Ancient Language and communicate with Saphira I didn't really think about what would happen throughout the rest of the story, but I am so glad I put that in because as I've been writing things are falling into place so much easier. Yeah, why change a good thing? I love Legolas and Gimli's characters in the books/movies! Nah... he isn't dead, I couldn't kill him off (I got enough with the other character that's going to get the chop pretty soon!) anyways, this is a very long reply, but thanks and read on!

Ok, guess what? 31 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD! And that means... ONLY 42 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!. (I made a slight mistake with my calculations before concerning counting the days till Xmas which my dad kindly corrected me on. sends death glare at dad)

On with the show... erm... story....

**Chapter 25- Return**

Eragon opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly into the darkness. His first thoughts whirled to Brom. Then his own pain kicked in and he groaned. He found his hands to be unbound and he could think clearly again. The fist thing he did was to call to Saphira. 'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yes, I am fine. But you and Brom are not. Gimli is well enough too, just few scratches and bruises," she replied.

Eragon struggled into a sitting position, his eyes fell on Saphira who was now free of her chains, then to the campfire and the man that sat near it, next to Gimli. But Eragon's heart only sank with disappointment. It hadn't been Legolas who had saved them, but this stranger clad in battered travel worn clothes. In his hands was a bow, at his side a long hand-and-a-half sword. A white horn bound with silver fittings lay in his lap and the hilt of a dagger protruded form his boot. He appeared to be a few years older than Eragon, he was only an inch or so taller. Behind him a grey war horse was picketed.

The stranger turned his eyes to Eragon, noting his return to consciousness. "You're awake," he said with a smile. Though he eyes Saphira wearily.

"Who are you?" was Eragon's first question.

The man's hands tightened on his bow and his smile faded. "Murtagh," he replied.

Eragon got to his feet, taking a moment to balance himself as his head swam and he felt sick. Gimli rushed over to help steady him. "There lad, you are alright," he said gruffly.

"How's Brom?" was Eragon's second question.

A grave look came over Gimli's face. "Not too good. The lad there reckons he has a fair amount of damage. After all, the knife went in right between his ribs. But first I think we better get you sorted."

Gimli helped Eragon remove his shirt. Murtagh whistled at the blotchy bruise that extended down his left side. "You think?" Eragon agreed.

Murtagh came over. He pressed a hand gently against his ribs and Eragon yelped in pain. Saphira growled at Murtagh dangerously and he backed away quickly. "I think you may have a few broken ribs. I would say at least two or three. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood," he took a blanket and tore it into strips and then bound it around Eragon's chest.

With not another thought about himself, Eragon went over to Brom and knelt by the old man's side. He saw where Murtagh had cut open his robes to bandage his wound. He carefully undid the bandage, despite Murtagh's warning not to.

Blood poured form the short, thin cut that concealed its depth. This wound was inflicted by a Ra'zac, and as Eragon remembered his uncle Garrow he thought about how long it would take to heal. He called to Saphira. 'I'm too weak to help him alone, I need your help,' he said peeling off the glove that concealed the gedwëy ignasia. Saphira crouched next to him, joining her mind with his and he felt new strength flow into him. Eragon drew on their combined power and focused on the words. _"Waíse heil!"_ he said, his palm glowing as Brom's skin fused together.

Murtagh watched the entire process. He sucked in his breath in surprise. When they were done he came over to examine Brom's side. "It's as if the skin had never been broken!" he said in disbelief. "Is he completely healed?"

"Me and Saphira can only mend what's on the surface. I don't know enough magic yet to mend what's on the inside. It's up to him now," replied Eragon.

Murtagh smiled. "Saphira, is that the name of your dragon?"

"Yes," said Eragon a hand resting on her side for support. His head swam again and he felt faint.

Murtagh saw this. "I think you need food, I'll make soup."

Assured by this Eragon sat down next to Saphira. '_Wow, with our combined power we can do things that would otherwise be too big to handle alone,'_ he said.

'_Yes, it is wonderful isn't it? I just hope Brom pulls through,' _she replied.

'_Me too,' _Eragon sighed. _'I wish Legolas was here. I don't believe he's gone, forever. And all so we could get away.'_

'_Do not go blaming yourself Eragon. And I for one still do not trust the Ra'zac and what they said. Legolas is strong,'_ said Saphira defiantly.

'_But Saphira I scryed Legolas, last night before the Ra'zac came and he was- I saw him and...' _he trailed off, unable to say anymore but she got the general gist and did not reply as Murtagh served up the soup.

"We have to leave as soon as possible. I don't doubt that the Ra'zac will be back with reinforcements. I think you will be well enough to travel, but I don't think your friend can. Is there anyway we can transport his to a safer place quickly and efficiently?" said Murtagh.

"We?" Eragon questioned. "I do not ask you to come with us."

"No, I am offering to. Besides, you will struggle to make it to a safer place alone," replied Murtagh.

"Fine," agreed Eragon. Then he turned his thoughts to how to get Brom to a safer place, but he could find no solution.

Then Gimli piped up. "We can make a litter- a stretcher Saphira can carry, like we did for Eragon's uncle."

Saphira agreed to this and as soon as they had made a makeshift stretcher from two saplings and a blanket they strapped it to Saphira and secured Brom in place. Then Saphira took off into the dark sky. As soon as they disappeared Eragon hoisted himself onto Cadoc, Gimli agreed grudgingly to ride Snowfire (been the only other horse with a saddle and reins) to take some of the strain form Eragon's injuries.

Eragon leaned over to untie Loshîth from the tree he had been picketed to, and looped the rope around his arm. He pulled him along, but the horse would not budge. "Come Loshîth, tut tut tut, Loshîth! Come boy, come!" Eragon commanded.

The horse stood resolute, his ears pricked up and eyes bright as if her were listening to something. "Loshîth, come!" Eragon called again. He searched in his mind for an Elvish word Legolas had used to calm the horse, but found none.

Loshîth still would not move. He seemed agitated; he pawed the ground and stamped his hooves. Eragon was growing impatient and he yanked forcefully on Loshîth's rope. The horse reared back, neighing furiously, pulling away so hard that he snatched the rope from Eragon's hand and turned away, galloping off in the opposite direction into the night. Eragon called after him.

Murtagh came to see what all the commotion was about. when Eragon explained he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he's long gone by now. Must of got spooked or something. A fine animal he is, intelligent by the looks of it too! Whose horse is he? The Dwarf's? Though I know not of Dwarfs who ride horses, in fact, I know not of Dwarfs travelling in such company!"

"No, Loshîth belonged to a dear friend of ours whom we lost to the Ra'zac back in Dras-Leona," Eragon replied, thinking sourly what this Murtagh would say if he knew of what race his friend came.

"Loshîth? Strange name for a horse. Strange name for anything ," said Murtagh.

"No!" Eragon said defensively. "His name means 'snow mist'. And my friend was a-"Eraopgn cut himself off. "-different kind of person. Not from my lands anyway,"

Murtagh nodded and mounted his grey war horse. "I am sorry for your loss," he said stiffly, clearly uncomfortable. "This is Tornac by the way, he is swift and a loyal friend," he patted his horse's neck. "He is named after the man who taught me how to fight."

Eragon nodded, glad of the change in subject. "We must find shelter or something until Brom gets well again. I know you have decided to accompany us, but I ask you to turn away now. You do not want to risk been caught up with us and the Ra'zac, we walk a dangerous rode and it is likely to get you killed," Eragon warned.

Murtagh considered this for a moment. "I think travelling with a Rider will be much more interesting than travelling alone. I stay by what I said before. You shall need someone to help while your wounds heal, though I do not doubt the strength of your Dwarf companion I think two against the two Ra'zac is fairer, don't you agree? And I too intend to kill the Ra'zac. You acting like a beacon to them makes my task a whole lot easier."

"it is your decision," Eraogn replied. He turned and rode away form the camp, Gimli by his side. He had many questions for this stranger, but thought better of asking them.

It was near dawn when Saphira contacted Eragon. She had to rest and had found a perfect place for them not two miles form where they were.

-:0:-

It was a perfect place to shelter. A cave, one of many that dotted a large sandstone formation. It was huge and could fit all of them inside, including the horses and Saphira. After an hour or so of pushing and pulling the horses up to it, they flopped down just inside the entrance, glad of rest and also to be hidden from unwanted eyes.

Murtagh looked around. "This is perfect. I'll go gather some fire wood and then we can eat."

Eraogn hurried over to Brom who was laid on a small rock ledge toward the back of the cave. He clasped the old man's hand and sat with him for a while, Gimli by his side.

-:0:-

Murtagh had made his way down from the cave to the base of the sandstone formation where a few sparse trees grew, battered by the elements they were little more than twigs. He gathered a bundle in his arms and turned to go back up to the cave. He suddenly heard the neighing of a horse behind him and the clip clop of hooves. Turning, he saw a horse silhouetted on the plain against the sun. a rider was seated on it's back, a hood drawn up about his face.

Murtagh placed the firewood down and drew his sword, concealing himself as best he could behind the trees, he waited as the rider drew nearer to his position. It maybe a spy of the Ra'zac, he thought, the Ra'zac did not like the sunlight. Though he could not be sure form this distance.

As they drew closer he noted the horse was while and had no saddle or bridle, it put him in mind of the horse that had escaped from Eragon earlier. Though still he could not be sure.

The rider dismounted at the base of the sandstone formation. He looked around him and his eyes fell on the spot in the trees where Murtagh was hidden. Murtagh's grip tightened on his blade. The rider reached up behind him and drew out a blade that seemed different from anything Murtagh had ever seen before.

The rider approached. Murtagh could take no more; the rider obviously knew that he was concealed here, so why not reveal himself now? Murtagh leapt from his hiding place, sword held high in the air he charged at he rider.

But the rider was just as ready for an attack and their weapons locked. The rider was strong; he had never encountered anyone who fought as well as this, Murtagh thought briefly bringing his sword up to block the rider's blow. the rider was quick and agile, and he did not seem to tire, though Murtagh noted with some slight confusion that the rider would not use his right arm.

-:0:-

Saphira's head leapt up. What she had just heard she did not believe. She exited the cave in a flutter of her wings. Eraogn, alarmed by her sudden actions followed, as did Gimli, following her to the base.

They stopped behind her, and were surprised by what they saw.

Murtagh lay on his back, his sword discarded and a knife pointed to his throat, peering up into a pair of piercing blue eyes.

**A/N **There you go. I'm really putting off writing the bad part aren't I? But I think it will definitely take place next chapter. It was meant to be this chapter, but the plot bunnies took over and I had to write the end part instead and it just seemed like a good place to stop.

So, a cookie to anyone who can guess who this 'rider' is! And go review. Until next time my friends.

Peace Out

Lolly pop


	26. Navaer Narn Herdir

A/N Hello people! You guys want another chapter? Good. Ok, this is definitely going to be the sad chapter I really don't want to post and have been going on about for ages but just keep putting off. Ok, take a deep breath Lolly pop, and type.

And very sorry for the lateness of this chapter, this was pretty much ready to post on Sunday, but since were doing upgrades or whatever and wouldn't let anyone log in, it's not my fault. I would've posted this sooner, but there's a little thing called homework that I'm obligated to take care of first. groan.

.Reviewers

Moonyasha- Yup! Have a cookie!

dragon-miko- You guessed right. Cookie!

TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME- Yup, cookie! Ok wow that has really scared me! But me kill off Leggy? No way! I love him to bits! Hell, I even break down in floods of tears if I kill him (accidentally- so don't kill ME!) when playing ROTK computer game. So, as you may have guessed, I will not play it for this reason (also coz it cares me!).Mind you, I can actually imagine something like that happening if Leggy really did get killed or something. There would be total uproar!

Zammy- Okies.

Ellie – Thanks! Yup, I love long reviews, who doesn't? Yeah, Murtagh is cool, one of my faves definitely I think! Yup! It's Legolas alright, yummy, gorgeous blue eyes... Here's your cookie!

Nikki1- Rest assured, it's Leggy! Cookie!

blackshe-wolf- Thank you very much, and I will!

Xiad Rusco- Yep, ok, ok here's your cookie!

JediPadawan18- Oops! Damn typos! Have to work on that! Yes, I did tell you that didn't i? well of course I'm not going to kill Legolas off! He's to precioussssss… Yep, that's what I was getting at, the Ra'zac are, bad, bad… things… thanks! Cookie!

Ok people. I'm all out of cookies now!

And yes, you've all guessed right, it is Legolas! Well it had to be didn't it? And also it's definitely Legolas coz TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME scared me a lot with their review, so I think it best our ickle Elf return!

Wow, 176 reviews? All for me? I love you people!

And… 19 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD. So… 30 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter 26- Navaer Narn Herdir**

Murtagh's breath came in ragged gasps. The rider's knee rested on his chest as he peered down at him through those piercing blue eyes Murtagh found he could not endure and instead directed his own gaze to the steely tip of the blade that rested threateningly on his neck.

The rider suddenly looked up, noticing the presence of Saphira and the others. A smile touched his lips. He re-sheathed his blade on his back and drew down his hood, getting up and stepping away form Murtagh who let out a sigh of relief as the pressure was taken off his chest.

Gimli charged at the rider, without thinking he grabbed him at the waist and pulled him to the ground wrapping his short arms around his middle. "You are the luckiest… the uncanniest… the most stubborn, reckless… bless you laddie! Bless you!"

"Hello Gimli," Legolas replied, amusement lacing his voice, shifting the Dwarf off him so he could sit up.

No sooner had he stood, did he find himself flat on his back again, Eragon sprawled over him, embracing him in the breath taking hug. "I thought you were dead!" the boy breathed in his ear before pulling away and helping the Elf to his feet.

Legolas surveyed the boy with curious eyes. "Why did you think that?"

"It doesn't matter, you're back!" the reunion was cut off by Murtagh coming over along with Saphira.

"What the hell is this about?!" he demanded dusting himself off. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Murtagh, you remember that friend I spoke of, whom I said we lost to the Ra'zac? Well this is he!" Eragon quickly explained.

"He's an Elf," Murtagh observed, folding his arms in front of him. "You failed to mention that."

"Erm… yes," Eragon agreed.

"No wonder I could not best you," Murtagh said in amazement. "I have never heard of an Elf outside of their haven. You were lucky to escape the Ra'zac; Eragon said you were lost to them. The King will be greatly annoyed when he hears of the loss of a captive Elf. Why have you left the Elf haven?"

"The what? I am sorry, I know not of what you speak," replied Legolas eyeing Murtagh curiously.

"He's not form this land, neither is Gimli. we will explain it all to you later," Eragon said quickly.

"Where is Brom?" asked Legolas looking around and finding the old man absent.

Eragon's eyes darkened. "Legolas, follow us."

Worry etched on his face, he followed Eragon to the cave, stopping as he passed by Murtagh who was collecting the bundle of fire wood. He placed a slender hand on the young man's shoulder. "You fought well. You clearly have some skill with a blade."

Murtagh smiled back gratefully at the compliment. "Thank you. Sorry I ambushed you, I mistook you for something else."

Legolas shook his head. "It is good to know of one who is gifted with constant vigilance."

Feeling a burst of pride at the Elf's words, he followed after the rest of the group back up to the cave.

-:0:-

"The Ra'zac," Legolas said once all had been explained to him about the attack and Brom's injuries. _"Gurth i deleb roeg!" _he muttered furiously in his own tongue. (Death to the horrible creatures!)

Murtagh cast a confused look Eragon's way, the boy shook his head and shrugged.

Brom suddenly opened his eyes. "Bring me the wineskin! " he demanded. Legolas put a hand to his forehead, the old man was burning up, but Brom just batted it away.

"He should not drink wine in his state," Legolas warned. "Eragon, you remember the athelas?" he said rummaging in a small pouch that hung form his belt, a little hap-hazardly using his left hand, Eragon noticed this but let it pass for now. He nodded his head. "Light a fire and put some water to boil."

Legolas gently tried to lift Brom's robes to see his wound, Gimli reached over and did it for him noting his difficulty in the simply task. "What's wrong with your other arm Elf?" he asked his old friend quietly when Eragon had gone to help Murtagh with the fire and do as Legolas had told him.

"Nothing," Legolas snapped back. "'Tis nothing, it can wait Gimli. Just help me get this bandage off."

All the while Brom was demanding the wine. "Just give it to me will you!" he was disorientated and his vision was hazed.

Legolas got to the wound and when carefully spread some of the athelas onto it that Eragon supplied. What was left of it was left in the pot to fill the cave with its sweet small. "Will he be alright now?" Eragon asked attentively.

"I do not know," replied Legolas quietly. Then he turned to the old man to meet his demands for the wine.

Legolas took the wineskin Eragon handed to him and Brom breathed a sigh of relief that his request was finally been answered. "Wash my right hand with it." Brom instructed.

Legolas do as he was told, it was only when Brom's eyes came into focus and Legolas was leaning over him to reach his right hand, did he realise who in fact it was who was administering the treatment. "Legolas! I told them you were not dead! Thank god you are back though!"

Legolas looked puzzled. "Why did everyone think I was dead?"

Eragon shook his head and told the Elf that he would explain later. Legolas nodded and rubbed the brown liquid into Brom's palm as instructed, they all gasped at what appeared.

There, shinning bright on Brom's palm was the gedwëy ignasia. "You are a Rider?" Eragon gasped.

"Was a Rider. When I was young I was chosen to be a Rider, I became friends with another Rider- Morzan, before he became a Forsworn. But then he betrayed us to Galbatorix. In the fighting at Dorú Areaba- Vroengard's city- my dragon was killed. Her name was Saphira. I am very old Eragon, older than you imagine. I have had to live all those years without my Saphira, for that reason I hate Galbatorix as I have told you before," Brom sighed sadly. "That is why you must always remember to take the best care of her you possibly can. For without her, your life will not be worth living. I speak from experience."

"Brom," Eragon trailed off, very much shocked at this revelation.

"And you Legolas and Gimli, you must take care of each other also, as well as Eragon and Saphira. Will you both take my blessing?" breathed Brom.

Gimli nodded. "I will," he said quietly, placing a hand over his heart.

"_Im innas," _said Legolas nodding. (I will)

"And you Eragon? Will you take my blessing?" Brom asked gently.

"Brom, you are not going to… you are going to get better. The athelas, it will help.." Eragon said, holding back tears.

"Eragon, my eyes darken. This wound is grievous, it zaps my strength. Will you take my blessing?" Brom repeated his request. Eragon bowed his head, knowing what this could only mean. He let his tears flow freely down his cheeks. ""Then I give it to you. May the coming year bring you all great happiness," he then motioned to Eragon to come closer and whispered seven words from the Ancient Language into his ear. Legolas only just caught them. "Use them only in greatest need," he whispered. "And now… I go on to the greatest adventure of all!"

Brom slowly closed his eyes, his breathing grew shallow.

"_Garo sîdh, narn herdir. Bado si, gwannathar le a hodathach mi renc calad, beriannen an-uir," _Legolas whispered in his soft Elvish tongue. (Have peace, tale master. Go now, you will pass away and rest in the arms of light, protected forever.)

Eragon held Brom's hand; it suddenly grew icy cold and relaxed.

"_Naid bain sui heledh gelebren thiathar. I chîr tellir le tegithar na mar," _Legolas continued, his voice growing softer and more quiet. "_Navaer mellon nin."_ (All will turn to silver glass. The ships have come to carry you home. Farewell my friend).

His hand slipped from Eragon's. Brom took his last breath and went still, a slight smile of contentment on his face.

**A/N **Sniff sniff I hate that chapter. But there you go people, I'm sad now; Brom was my favourite Eragon character. But just, don't kill me! I'm only following the book!

I added quite a bit to that chapter so you got more than you would have if I'd have posted it on Sunday. So I hope you enjoy even though I know it's relatively short.

Ok people, review, tell me what ya'll think and I should have an update over the weekend this time!

Peace Out

Lolly pop


	27. Where Do We Go From Here?

A/N Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter, this one is kind of sad but I find this chapter in the book quite sweet. Enjoy!

Reviewers

dragon-miko- I know, I so cried at that part in the book! It's so sad! _:sniff, sniff: _peace!

Manders1953- Thanks. 'Namárië' is farewell in Quenya I think and so I used 'Navaer' which (according to the Council of Elrond) is farewell in Sindarin, so that's where I got that from. Glad you liked that chapter though, thanks!

TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME- Yup, I love that song too, I think it's my favourite out of all of the soundtracks. Hey, I'll have to remember that song that never ends another thing to drive my friend nuts! Mwhahahaha, excellent! Give Legolas to the fan girls? Erm… not possible, I think Legolas just took a dive from the highest bungee jump in New Zealand without a rope attached to his feet. Poor Legolas!

Xiad Rusco- Thank you so much, hope you enjoy your cookie! I know, I hated that last chapter, I'm sad now, I don't get to write about my fave Eragon character anymore.

Twilight Unicorn- Thank you! I know, I've been reading ahead a bit, some things 9i can't wait to write like when they all go to Farther Dur, and other things like I think the next few chapters I'm thinking _'arrg, that's not so great, sniff sniff…'_ I think this is the longest piece of writing I've ever done, I never thought I'd get to chapter 27 or have so many lovely reviewers and stuff! Thank you, I'm terrible of keeping track of what's written, so thank you so much for the offer! And I'm really glad you like this!

Ellie- Thanks! Yup, definitely the worst part when Brom died! Legolas… he's not badly hurt (I don't think) but you'll find out more about what happened to him in this chapter. Yeah, Elvish is the most beautiful sounding language ever isn't it? _Hannon le mellon nin_ _an milui peth lín! _(Thank you my friend for your kind words).

Moonyasha- Your welcome!

Wow, 184 reviews, thank you all so much!

Oh 16 DAYS TILL ROTK EE DVD, AND 27 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!

**Chapter 27- Where Do We Go From Here?**

HERE LIES BROM

WHO WAS A DRAGON RIDER

AND LIKE A FATHER

TO ME

MAY HIS NAME LIVE ON IN GLORY

Eragon finished carving his farewell into the headstone he had commissioned from the sandstone then stood back up to rejoin the rest of his friends.

They had buried Brom at the top on the crown of the sandstone hill formation. Murtagh and Legolas had bourn him to his final place of rest while Eragon and Gimli followed behind, Eragon bearing the old man's sword.

They all gathered around the tomb, heads bowed in lamentation. This was life, life comes to all of us and can also be taken away from each of us. The time you had was brief yes, in the measure of all the ages passed, but loss was still difficult.

Legolas stood among them in confusion. He had seen much death in all his long years of being a warrior, but it was perhaps the thing he had the most trouble trying to understand. But then he supposed being an Elf, he was not meant to. He would never know what it would be like to simply give into life as all mortals eventually do, as he remembered his friend Aragorn had, it was not all that long ago it seemed to him. he would never know death unless he met it at the end of a sword or some other unnatural way. Still, death was a thing that baffled him.

Gimli and Murtagh eventually left to go back to the cave, leaving Eragon and Legolas alone on the hilltop. "I don't believe he's actually gone," Eragon muttered after a time.

Legolas did not quite know how to reply. "I know. It is strange," he finally replied, furrowing his brow.

"And I don't believe he was a Dragon Rider, all this time and now he tells me when I still have so many questions I want to ask. When I next encounter the Ra'zac, I will kill them," Eragon said bitterly.

"The Ra'zac are strong. Do not look for trouble Eragon. The Ra'zac are very powerful, and unmerciful," Legolas said coolly.

"I know. Which reminds me, how did you escape them?" Eragon said turning to his friend. "I mean, I saw you Legolas, I saw you and you were… you were dead!"

"What do you mean?" asked Legolas. "Why did everyone th8ink I was dead?"

"Because I scryed you, and you, you were," Eragon took a breath, trying to say this right. "I saw you, you seemed to be chained to a wall and you were, you looked pretty beat up and Legolas, your eyes were closed. You never close your eyes. That's why I thought you were dead. And the Ra'zac only confirmed that. They said horrible things. They said you were weak, they said your death was slow and painful."

To Eragon's immense surprise Legolas chuckled. "Legolas! It is not funny, I seriously thought I'd lost you!" Eragon scolded.

"Eragon, the Ra'zac deal in only lies and fear and hate. When you scried me, I must have been unconscious. True, the Ra'zac did give me a hard time after they caught me."

"Why, did you put up a fight?" asked Eragon.

"In a manner of speaking," Legolas smirked. "After they caught me they drugged me so I could not perform any magic to kill them and escape. Apparently an Elf was something their King would be pleased to have in his possession. But before that, they were determined to save their master some trouble and tried to interrogate me before handing me over. When I would yield nothing of myself, you or Saphira they resorted to Seithr oil," he pulled his cloak aside and rolled back his sleeve to reveal a long burn that stretched from his wrist to his elbow. "What they did not count on was that I am more hardy then they expected. They did not realise that in my time I have experienced worse. It just so happens that my home of Mirkwood was infested with dark, poisonous spiders, their poison is far worse than what the Ra'zac inflicted. Though my body does not appear to react too well to Seithr oil, it is nothing that athelas cannot help. I just will nit be able to use my bow for sometime until it heals."

Legolas laid a hand on Eragon's shoulder. "I am fine now and glad to be back with you all."

"How exactly did you escape?" asked Eragon.

"As the Ra'zac did not count on the strength of my body, they apparently misjudged the dose of the drug that would stop me using magic. However, as soon as I regained consciousness, I found my mind clear again and I could reach the magic, but I was not yet strong enough to be able to contact you or Saphira. I could muster just enough strength to break my bonds and scale the walls of Helgrind. Luckily, the Ra'zac were not there so I had a clean escape. Helgrind is not a good place though, you can mark that!" finished Legolas.

"I am just glad you are back. But we have more help now. Murtagh has agreed to go with us," explained Eragon.

"Good, he is a skilled fighter, be sure of that," said Legolas.

"Yes," Eragon agreed. "He's pretty good with a bow too."

"That is well, we will need a skilled archer while I cannot handle a bow," Legolas looked down accusingly at his wounded arm and sighed in frustration before turning and making his way back down to the cave.

Eragon lingered where he was for a while, reluctant to leave Brom here on top of the hill all cold and alone for the night. He bowed his head an whispered a short blessing to Brom in the Ancient Language.

-:0:-

Eragon's sleep was uneasy. He dreamed again of the Elf maid in her cell

_Her breathing was irregular, and she shook- whether from cold or pain. In the semi darkness of the cell, the only thing clearly illuminated was her hand, which hung over the edge of the cot. A dark liquid dripped from the tips of her fingers. It was blood._

He woke with a start, sweat pouring from him. he could just make out Legolas' silhouette in the cave mouth in the darkness. He was tending to his wounds the Ra'zac had inflicted upon him. the main one was along his forearm on his right arm, but clearly there were more. He kept a pot of water next to him and another pot containing the athelas. He dabbed at his wounds gingerly with a cloth, watched by Saphira who lay near him. he could just make out her shining eyes in the gloom. Eragon could just make out the looks on both of their faces, he deduced that they were having a conversation and so turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Legolas' hurts must be bad; he said he had lost consciousness at the hands of the Ra'zac. Eragon shuddered.

-:0:-

That morning Eragon awoke to find only himself, Gimli and the horses in the cave. "Where's everyone else?" he asked groggily, stiffly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Murtagh went hunting, Legolas went with him as far as I know. Crazy Elf would not lay down and rest. He is injured Eragon, he just refuses to admit how badly. He is stubborn with a will of iron when he wants to be," Gimli sighed. "I speak form experience."

Eragon smirked. Yes, the Elf was stubborn. He refused to give in. "Gimli, I think we should be moving on today."

"Yes, that's what the Elf and boy were talking about. They left me to pack things up. Once we've eaten we leave."

Eragon nodded. "Gimli, I'm going to say farewell to Brom," he said before getting up and exiting the cave.

"As you wish lad," Gimli said rummaging for his pipe and lighting it.

-:0:-

Legolas and Murtagh were walking back to the cave having caught two rabbits. Murtagh had done all the bow work of course, Legolas had been his vigilant eyes and ears, Murtagh had been the Elf's hands.

Murtagh suddenly stopped a little way from the sandstone formation. Legolas did also and sent a curious glance his way. Murtagh took a breath then said rather awkwardly. "I don't like to ask, well, I didn't want to ask Eragon, but we your companion Brom, _the_ Brom?"

"What do you mean?" said Legolas.

"The Brom who helped steal a dragon egg form Galbatorix, and chased it across the Empire, then killed Morzan in a duel? I read the inscription Eragon placed on his headstone, I heard you all call him by that name. Was that truly he?"

Legolas eyed the young man with curiosity. "It was. But tell me, how is it you come by that information for I was under the impression that it was secret. And why exactly were you too trailing the Ra'zac and happened to be there at just the right time?" Legolas asked, pinning Murtagh with one of his piercing gazes. The young man dropped his eyes to the ground. "I am glad that you were there to help my friend's, do not get me wrong. But who are you? And where does your allegiance lie?"

"My allegiance lies to no man," Murtagh replied bluntly. "If you must know, I was running away. I had heard whisperings of a new Rider and figured that the best way to see if they were actually true was to follow the Ra'zac, they would likely be perusing him by order of Galbatorix. Plus, I wish to kill the Ra'zac also."

Legolas noted that he sidestepped one of his questions, giving no explanation to who he was, but Legolas let is go for now.

"So, you are accompanying us on our journey?" asked Legolas continuing to walk.

Murtagh followed. "Yes. But I must warn you, the Empire is searching for me. There will be blood over it eventually."

Legolas nodded. "So I have heard." With that the Elf quickened his pace back to the cave. He believed the boy, though there were many things he did not yet know about him and he till felt cautious of him, Legolas was glad of the help Murtagh would bring. In all truth, Legolas was not quite up to been able to fight yet, though he refused to admit it.

-:0:-

When Eragon reached the top of the hill he sat down on the sun dried ground, tracing his finger through the dusty sandstone.

After a time, Legolas came up and sat next to him. he smiled at the boy a little. "How are you?" he asked.

Eragon smiled back wryly. "Terrible. And you?"

Legolas did not answer. "Murtagh and Gimli are making lunch. We leave after we have eaten."

"So Gimli said, but where do we go from here? Brom never told us," said Eragon down heartedly. He missed the old man so much already.

"No, he told Saphira though. He told her everything. She told me so last night. We must seek out a man called Dormnad who lives in Gil'ead. He can help us find the Varden apparently," explained Legolas.

"Why did no one tell me this before? And why did Brom tell all these things to Saphira and not to me?" said Eragon.

"He knew Saphira would not tell you if she was not asked. She said he told her that things would go smoothly, but he also feared that his death was near and so entrusted pieces of information to Saphira," said Legolas.

"Very well then, we go to Gil'ead, we seek out this Dormnad, and then, I guess we go to find the Varden," said Eragon.

There was a dark shadow over head; they both looked up to see Saphira come to land on the sandstone hill next to them. _'Legolas has told you of the plan to go to Gil'ead?' _she asked upon greeting Eragon.

'_Yes, he did. We leave after lunch I think,' _replied Eragon.

Saphira nodded her great head. Legolas and Eragon stood up and bowed their heads, each paying their last respects to Brom.

Saphira however, snaked out her long neck and touched Brom's tomb with the tip of her nose. A low humming filled the air.

The sandstone around her nose shimmered and turned clear with dancing silver highlights. Eragon and Legolas watched in amazement as tendrils of white diamond twisted over the tomb's surface in a web of priceless filigree. The sandstone began to change, colours streaking through it. When she had finished she stepped back to examine her handiwork.

The sandstone had transformed into sparkling gemstone, under which Brom's face was visible, it looked as though he was just sleeping. _'What did you do?' _asked Eragon in wonder.

'_I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will let him rest in peace, just as you see him now,'_ she replied.

'_Gerich ehant e alfirin,'_ Legolas said to her. (You have made him immortal)

'_Gurin,' _she nodded. (I have)

Eragon felt a tear roll down his face as he gazed upon Brom's seemingly sleeping face. Then they left that hill and their old friend to his eternal rest in his diamond tomb.

**A/N **Awww, sweet don't you think? That's a good place to stop I think for this week. Next chapter should see some action as we haven't had much of that these passed few chapters, so looking forward to that.

Hope you enjoyed that! Please review, tell me what you think and check back next week for another chapter.

_Sîdh ed_

Lolly pop


	28. On The Outskirts Of Gil’ead

A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry about the late update. I was ill all the weekend when I was first supposed to update and last weekend I was bogged down with homework. And all this week, but my big art projects are finished and I've just broken up for the Christmas holidays, so updates!

Oh, and I got ROTK EE DVD!!!! Yay, it came out on the 10th here instead of the 14th, so naturally I went and got it. It is brilliant! The best out of all of them! Oh, and the documentary Filming ROTK is soooo sad, I was in tears by the end. But if you don't got it, get it!!!

Erm… replies to reviewers are at the bottom of the page as there are quite a few!

**Chapter 28- On The Outskirts Of Gil'ead **

They continued their journey. Eragon's ribs were painful, but he refused to stop or slow down. He sold Cadoc at the next village they came to. Saying goodbye to the horse he had ridden through so many dangers was difficult, but Brom had promised to look after Snowfire, and now he was gone, Eragon must take over and care for him. he was assured by the man he sold Cadoc to that the horse would be well cared for and gave him a few coins in return, then faithful Cadoc was gone.

-:0:-

They rode for days across the open plain with no one around for miles, which was much welcomed to Saphira as it meant she could fly with them with no fear of been seen. And so it was that the small group got to know Murtagh and he got to know them. He, Eragon and Legolas spent the longer bouts of riding discussing archery and the finer points of the bow. Clearly Murtagh was some what in awe of the Elf who had had so much experience with the weapons and he marvelled at the fine bow of Lothlorien, the wood it was made from was like nothing he had ever seen before, the lightness and flexibility of it.

One thing none of them discussed by mutual silent agreement was their pasts. Eragon said nothing to Murtagh of how he has come by Saphira or met Legolas and Gimli and Brom. While Murtagh said not a word of why the Empire was chasing. Legolas and Gimli kept their history vague and brief telling the young man enough for his peace. As far as Murtagh knew, the miss-matched pair were two great warriors from a far off land beyond the sea who had become ship wreaked on Alagaësia when they had been caught in a storm. He knew not where they were originally headed, or of their fantastical adventures in Middle earth.

-:0:-

They had finally reached the outskirts of Gil'ead after a month or so of travelling. It was here that Eragon finally unwrapped the bandages around his ribs for the last time and found them to be healed. He could stretch and move freely feeling no pain now. He smiled and went to draw Zar'oc, he came over to where Legolas was sitting, holding it up hopefully. The Elf threw down the athelas he had been using on his Seithr oil wounds the Ra'zac had inflicted and rolled down his sleeves. It was strange for him, normally his body healed so quickly and efficiently. He did not understand why it was taking so long. He was still unable to use his bow however, a thing which deeply frustrated him.

Gimli glared at Legolas warningly. "You are not fit enough to attempt a fight yet," he said eyeing his Elven friend critically.

"Gimli, after all out travels together, have you still learned nothing og the indurance of Elves?" he asked.

"No, but I have learnt a thing or two about their stiff necks," Gimli shot back.

Legolas cast him a scathing look and drew his Elven blade.

They each blunted their blades and began. Slow at first, each getting into their rhythm. Gimli, Murtagh and Saphira sat watching as they parried one another's blows, swords clashing; it was like a dance, well rehearsed and smooth flowing.

When they had finished, Eragon and Legolas sat back down panting slightly to receive the stew Murtagh had been cooking as they duelled. Eragon sat with Zar'roc resting on his lap. Murtagh eyed it wearily.

At last he asked. "Where did you get that sword?"

"Brom gave it to me. Why?" Eragon replied carelessly.

"That sword used to belong to a Rider. Morzan, one of the Forsworn to be precise, who betrayed the other Riders to Galbatorix. That blade has tasted much blood in it time. Rider's blood," said Murtagh darkly.

Eragon furrowed his brow. "Brom failed to mention that," he said truthfully. "But I have no other sword, so I guess this will have to do until I get my own, if I ever do."

"So be it," Murtagh said with a curt nod.

"So.." said Eragon breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. "Tomorrow I will go in to Gil'ead and seek out this Dormnad. I think I should go alone though. If-"

"I should be the one to go. I am not as wanted by the Empire as you. If I get caught I can escape given time. You on the other hand, will be thrown before the King and made to choose between joining him and a slow painful death," Murtagh cut over him.

"But Dormnad will need to know who I am, he might not believe I am a Rider," Eragon argued.

'_Eragon, listen to Murtagh, he speaks sense, though I do not think even he should enter Gil'ead alone,' _said Saphira.

'_Fine, I suppose you're right, as usual. Then I at least should go with him,'_ said Eragon.

'_No, not you,'_ Saphira replied_. 'It is too dangerous to risk you getting caught. But you must tell Murtagh a few things which Brom told me to tell you to tell Dormnad.'_

'_Fine,'_ Eragon sighed. "Saphira says that you should go, but not alone," Eragon then relayed to Murtagh. "But she also says I must tell you this," he repeated what Saphira had told him.

Legolas agreed to go with Murtagh into Gil'ead after a short conversation with Saphira. It was decided they should not wait until tomorrow but go tonight, it was a hour before sunset, they should be back before dark. Legolas tied his hair into its usual ponytail and arranged his hood to shade his face. He took Snowfire instead of Loshîth as he was the only other horse bar Murtagh's that was saddled. He must look inconspicuous. They mounted the horses and rode away to Gil'ead. They could see from where they were that Gil'ead was a vast city with mainly wooden buildings that looked barbaric. About five miles on the other side of the city Lake Isenstar could just be seen as a misty haze in the evening.

Legolas and Murtagh rode together in silence, not slowing their pace until they reached the city gates. It was only then that they stopped to discuss some sort of plan. "I don't think we should split up, it could be dangerous. We should act as travellers, two brothers passing through or something. And if anyone asks I am Daniel," Murtagh said.

Legolas nodded. "I am Will," he said, recalling the old alias Brom had given him back in Teirm.

"Fine. We should find a tavern or something. That is normally a good place to gather news and information," Murtagh suggested.

"Agreed," Legolas nodded before they entered the city. Log houses lined the streets and yapping dogs could be heard through out the city. It seemed more like a temporary trading outpost than a permanent settlement.

They found a small tavern towards the centre of the city to enquire at. They tied their hoses up outside. The minute they opened the door they were hit with the heavy stench of ale and pipe tobacco and sweat of the tavern's customers was thick on the air. Legolas wrinkled his nose in disgust as Murtagh pulled him inside. The Elf had had plenty of practice at acting like a human and he knew it was vital at this instance, but when a drunkard at the bar challenged him to a game of Snap Dragon he simply had to decline. There was only so far he was willing to go when posing as a 'man'.

He stood just behind Murtagh and let him do the talking. "Yeah, an ol' mate o' ours, goes by the name o' Dormnad. You know 'im?" Murtagh said, thickening his accent.

"I heard o' 'im. Comes in 'ere once in a while. Don' got a fat lot to say. He lives jus' across from 'ere. You mind me inquiring in ter what' ye want wiv 'im?" said the bar man.

"As I says, ol' friend o' ours who we bin wantin' ter catch up wiv. Ent sin 'im in years. We was passin' this way and we thinks to ourselfs, let's go an see ol' Dormnad," Murtagh replied, irritation dashed across his eyes.

"Aye, right," the bar man thankfully asked no more questions and gave them the directions to Dormnad's house. Legolas and Murtagh then left hastily.

Legolas burst out of the tavern doors gagging for fresh air. "Thank the Valar for that!" he said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Murtagh laughed patting the Elf on the back.

Legolas looked at him derisively and mounted Snowfire.

Ten minutes later they were knocking on the front door of a log cabin. A man answered it. He looked around the same age as Brom had been, though they could never be sure of their departed friend's true age. He made a few enquires and then ushered them both inside.

"So, Brom is dead?" he asked in shock once he had seated himself across from them.

"I'm afraid so," answered Murtagh. "But as we said, we come on behalf of a boy named Eragon whom Brom took into his teaching as a Dragon Rider. Before he died, he told the boy's dragon that if worst came to worst, he should come to you and you could then take him to the Varden."

"I see," said Dormnad nodding. "And why could the boy not come to me himself?"

"He is wanted throughout the land. His picture is all around. It would have been too dangerous for him to risk entering the city," Legolas explained.

"Hmm, I understand. But who are you? Is this a trap?" Dormnad asked stiffening.

"No! I am Murtagh, a travelling companion of Eragon's. and this is Legolas, erm.. his friend," said Murtagh uncertain of how to introduce the Elf.

"And an Elf I observe are you not Legolas?" Dormnad asked turning his gaze of the other being. "Your disguise is clever, but with your hood down you can not be mistaken for human, too fair of face are you. So tell me, why do you travel with humans? Why are you not at the secret Elf Haven where I am lead to believe the rest of your people dwell?"

"I am not akin to the Elves of Alagaësia, but from a different land. The rest of my kindred lie for many leagues across the sea. Myself and another companion were ship wreaked in a storm and stranded in this land," Legolas explained briefly.

"I see," said Dormnad and pursued the issue no further, clearly he was satisfied for now.

"We have a few things we were bid tell you, to prove that we are genuine and this is no trap," Murtagh relayed the information Saphira has given them to Dormnad who then consented to meet them the next morning out side of Gil'ead.

They thanked the man and took their leave, mounting the horses they had tied up outside. "Well, that went smoothly," Murtagh breathed a sigh of relief as they passed the tavern they had entered earlier.

Legolas nodded, also relieved.

Suddenly, a man came bursting out form the tavern. "Hey!" he called out to them.

Murtagh turned o see who it was and the colour in his face drained, a look of horror spread across his face. He turned to Legolas. "Run!" he breathed.

They reined the horses on and sped off, riding frantically through the city, dodging people that stumbled out of the taverns along the way. They rode out of the gates of Gil'ead, startling the guards with their hasty retreat.

They did not stop until they skidded to a halt back at the camp on the out skirts of Gil'ead. Eragon saw them coming and had drawn Zar'roc ready to fight, but Legolas swung off of Snowfire and waited for Murtagh. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now.

"Who was that?!" Legolas demanded to know.

"Just someone who knows me," the young man replied waving the question away. "It doesn't matter. We found Dormnad and he will meet you, Eragon, outside Gil'ead tomorrow morning."

Legolas glared at the man but did not press his previous question. "Very well. But did anyone follow you out of Gil'ead? And why did you run away firm that person who knows you?" asked Eragon.

"No, I just did not wish to linger in Gil'ead once I had been recognised," Murtagh said defensively. "But his mouth hangs open catching flies all the time. If the information that I had been seen reached the wrong ears, it would go ill for us. Besides, I will leave you if you go with this Dormnad, my path lies not to the Varden."

"So you will not be coming? They could give you sanctuary," said Eragon, he didn't want his friend to leave.

Murtagh shook his head. "No, they can not."

-:0:-

Legolas agreed to take the first watch, followed by Gimli. It was a few hours before dawn and the Dwarf sat rubbing his hands, placing some more twigs onto the fire that was burning low. He suddenly sensed something odd. Something was not right. He went to wake Legolas who was sleeping nearby. Perhaps his Elven friend could give him some reassurance.

He looked over the Elf. He eyes were open f course but they had a glazed look about them and were unfocused indicating that he was indeed asleep. Gimli shook the Elf's shoulder a little too forcefully and Legolas blinked, his eyes coming into focus as he stared up at the Dwarf. "Gimli?" he questioned quietly.

"Shhh Elf. Something isn't right. I feel uneasy. Come look at the open plain and tell me what your Elven eyes see," Gimli whispered so as not to wake anyone else.

Legolas sat up and passed a hand over his face. He shook his head and stood up gazing around as Gimli had bid. Then his eyes focused on something. Dark shapes moving speedily towards them. He caught them in the morning star from the east and immediately drew his knife.

"What is it Legolas?" Gimli asked clutching his axe tight.

"Those Urgal creatures. Wake Eragon and Murtagh, be ready to fight," Legolas said urgently. Gimli did as he was told and Legolas called to Saphira. _'Urgals approach, be ready!'_

Her eyes glinted like flints in the semi-darkness. She was ready.

Murtagh was soon at Legolas' side, sword drawn. Gimli was on the Elf's other side with Eragon next to him and Saphira backing them up. The Urgals stopped dead in their tracks when they saw five of them lined up and ready to fight. Clearly, they had been relying on a surprise attack. Not likely.

"Give us the boy and we will be on our way," the lead Urgal snarled.

Legolas glared daggers at them. "I think not." He stood defiant and resolute. The lead Urgal stepped forward, crude sword aimed at the Elf's abdomen. He unwisely went to charge, a brisk step forward and well aimed swing of his blade and Murtagh had just beheaded the Urgal leader. "A warning to you. Go and be spared. Stay, and you will die," Legolas threatened calmly.

But the Urgals, enraged by their leader's sudden end, charged at them.

Saphira raised herself into the air, swooping down on the party of Urgals which were at least thirty in number. Murtagh beheaded another particularly large Urgal that advanced on him while next to him Legolas spun and kicking one to the ground, then delivered the death blow. Gimli hewed anything that came into his path, snarling with delight as he did so, it seemed so long to the Dwarf since his axe had tasted blood.

Eragon blew one apart with _"Brisingr"_ spattering everyone within a few feet with Urgal entrails. What he did not notice however, was the three Urgals that approached from behind him, neither did the others who were busy dealing with the majority of the beats.

Saphira was too busy with a group of Urgals to notice he was in trouble and so it was that has felt the heavy blow of a club to his head. His vision swam and a blinding white light was all he saw before the blackness of unconsciousness swamped him.

By the time the others has noticed their comrade was gone, the three Urgals were already on their way back to Gil'ead.

**A/N **Ta da! I'm really sorry again for making you guys wait so long for this, but as I have explained, it could not be helped. Oh well, lots more updates over the Christmas holidays I hope!

Hehe. Hmmm… where was I this time last year, December 17th 2003, watching ROTK at the cinema for the first time that's where! There is no LOTR this year _:sob:_ I'm going to go watch the EE version now.

**Reviewers**

**Moonyasha-** Thanks, sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter though! Yummy, lollypops!

**TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME- **Lol. Sounds like my kind of book! So it's about a horse? Tell me more!

**Zammy-** Thanks!

**Ellie- **_Hannon le mellon n__ín_. Glad you liked that chapter! Yeah, I love Elvish, it's the most beautiful sounding language! None in this chapter I'm afraid, but there will be more!

**Xiad Rusco-** Legolas' wounds are getting better. It's been a month so he should be able to use his bow soon. They were quite bad, but with a little help form athelas, they'll be fine! Seithr oil just doesn't agree with him!

**dragon-miko-** Yeah, I don't like not writing Brom… I want Brom back!!! Yeah, I guess Eragon really misses him, but he's not alone, he has Murtagh and Gimli and Leggy.

**Lestatlover1784- **Heya! I'm glad you like my fic, and here is the update I've been promising for the past week or so,. I actually finished my art case study/ A1 tonal drawing/ A1 mixed media piece. How's your fic coming? I have to finish reading it, but I have all of the Christmas holidays! Yay! talk to you Laters!

**The Writing Bee-** Thanks. I'm glad you like this. Yeah, I like angst and drama too. But I also like humour.

**DaAlCh-** Yup, poor Brom. But yup, we are coming (in my opinion) to the best parts of the book. Lots more action!

**Lady of the dual swords- **Hehehe, lol.

**BelegBoy-** Thanks!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre-** Yay! thank you so much, glad you like it!

Big thanks to my friend Lestatlover1784, 200th reviewer!

Ok guys, until next time! (which will be a lot sooner than this time!)

_Sidh ed _

Lolly pop


	29. The Shade

A/N Hello people! Guess what??

4 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!

Replies to reviewers at the bottom of the page again, I think it's easier, don't you guys?

Ok, on with the chapter, yay, things are getting good!

**Chapter 29- The Shade**

Murtagh threw the flaming stick he was holding into the pile of Urgal bodies they had made a little way from their camp. The bodies took light and blazed in the morning sun light.

Legolas sat by the camp fire, head in his hands. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so careless as to not keep an eye on the boy? He shook his head.

"Legolas," it was Gimli the Dwarf, his dear little friend with the stout heart. "Come Elf, I know what you are thinking. Blame can be placed on no one. you know as well as most that in battle you can not have your eyes monitoring everyone and everything."

Legolas lifted his head. "I know. But I should not have let my guard down. I should have paid more attention to-"

Gimli cut over him. "No you could not have and there is nothing you can do about it, except perhaps coming up with a plan to get the boy back."

Legolas stood. Murtagh had rejoined them and was listening eagerly. Legolas smiled slightly to see their enthusiasm. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "It will not be easy. But we must try. Here is what we will do."

-:0:-

Eragon could not contact Saphira. They had drugged him just as the Ra'zac had so he could not use magic. He sighed and huddled closer to the blanket,. Well, he thought dryly, at least I'm warm and dry.

He glanced up at the barred window, dim light shining through. It was level with the ground and all he could see was people's feet and legs as they walked by.

He sat up, massaging his temples. That had been quite a blow he had taken and his head pounded. Then he looked up, a thought dawning on him. he was obviously in Gil'ead, but he had been taken by Urgals, not men. So if Urgals had been sent after him, why was he been detained in Gil'ead? He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes momentarily. His mind was too fuzzy to process that piece of information right now, so he filed it away for later when he could perhaps make more sense of it.

A man soon came bearing food and water on a tray for him. Eragon had a few sips of the paltry cabbage soup and drank the water, quenching his parched throat, then went over to the cell door which had a small barred window in it so he could look out into the hallway.

All was quiet until he heard an iron gate clang shut somewhere nearby and the sound of marching men with heavy boots. Cautiously, he peered out.

A line of soldiers marched through the hall their swords drawn and ready. Each was clad in matching armour which shone in the weak light. The line went on for ages until there was a break somewhere near the middle. Carried between two of the soldiers was a women, and she was unconscious from what Eragon could gather.

She had long black hair that hung down to obscure her face. A loose shirt hung about her lithe frame and she wore lather trousers with a belt and a sheath which was empty.

One of the soldiers shifted her weight slightly on his shoulder and her head lolled to one side, her hair fell back revealing a pointed ear. Eragon gasped.

This was the Elf form his dreams! He would recognise that beautiful pure sculpted face anywhere. He was angry to see the long thin scratch that ran down her cheek, the only imperfection to her flawless complexion.

She was carried off out of his sight and he followed her with his eyes until she was taken away from his line of view. Then his attention was diverted by the man that followed after.

A white face, as white as death, turned to look at him framed by crimson hair, hair as red as blood. Maroon eyes flashed at him and the man opened his mouth in a thin smile, flashing pointed filed teeth before carrying on.

Eragon gasped and jumped back.

A Shade!

What was a Shade doing in Gil'ead? And why did the guards not kill him on sight? For where there is a Shade, there is pure evil.

Disturbed, he sat back down and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

-:0:-

He must have gone to sleep, for when he awoke he found his mind a lot sharper, though he could still not grasp the magic or communicate with Saphira. He went to look out of the cell window on to the street, someone stood in front of the window, blocking out what little light there was. He felt like calling up to them to move out of the way when the figure turned. Looking up as best he could through the bars he saw the soft leather boots first, as his eyes travelled up the form, the light leggings, the green tunic, all framed by the dark green cloak draped around the shoulders. Gazing up into a welcome hooded face. He smiled. He wanted to leap for joy and shout out loud, but the figure placed a long slender finger to his lips indicating the boy be quiet.

Eragon understood and just smiled. Legolas turned away from him again so his back was to him, Eragon understood hat the Elf was trying to be as discreet as possible.

A piece of parchment fluttered to the ground just within Eragon's reach, the Elf nudged the piece of parchment towards him with his foot and Eragon quickly reached out a hand and snatched it back inside the cell. Unfolding it he read it quickly as he could, making out each letter of the swirling script.

_Escape tonight. Wait for Murtagh and me._

He nodded and scrunched up the parchment, throwing it back out into the street. "I'll be ready," Eragon whispered knowing full well the Elf could make his voice out above the noise of the busy street.

Just then there was a rattle of keys outside his door and some conversation. Then the door opened, Eragon turned swiftly to see the Shade standing in the doorway.

He smirked showing his pointed teeth before shutting the door behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Eragon sharply.

"No one of any consequence," replied the Shade. "You however are. As for what I want, tell me Dragon Rider, what is your name?"

"Eragon," he replied hesitantly.

"No! No! not that name. the other name. the one you use only very rarely," said the Shade.

Legolas' eyes widened as he listened from outside. This Shade was asking of Eragon's true name.

Back inside the cell, the same thing had just occurred to Eragon. _Oh please,_ he thought. _I wasn't born yesterday! As if I'm going to give you my true name. Even if I had a mind to, I couldn't because I don't know it! _

Eragon thought for a moment, contemplating what to say.

Outside, Legolas was willing him to not say anything stupid. Though there was nothing he could do without giving himself away to the Shade.

"My name, the one you speak of, is," Eragon paused for effect, also to give himself more time to think. "Is Du Súndavar Freohr." He decided hoping that the Shade would buy it.

Legolas rolled his eyes, how typical to choose such a frightful sounding name. _'Death of the shadows'. _But he was thankful as it seemed to work well enough,

The Shade smiled. "I see. Well, I must bow attend to certain matters. But before I go I will give you something to think about. who would you rather serve for example? A Rider who betrayed your own order or a fellow man like me, though one skilled in the arcane arts. When the time comes to choose there will be no middle ground. We will talk again later," with that the Shade turned to leave.

Once he had left and the door was closed and locked again, Eragon sunk to his knees. He did not want to speak with the Shade again.

Outside, Legolas closed his eyes in a grimace. So there was a Shade involved? That would not bode well for them. He had heard of Shades from the bits and pieces Brom had told him from what he gathered they were wholly evil beings. The closest thing he could compare them to was an istar who had gone bad. This could get complicated.

Eragon glanced up at the cell window. "We still on for tonight then?" he asked quietly.

The answer came back unexpectedly, quiet yet clear and full of determination. "Certainly."

-:0:-

Night feel and Eragon could feel the magic at the edge of his consciousness he could almost reach for it. He had twigged that the food and water he had been given was dosed with the drug that prevented him from performing magic. So he had refrained from eating his evening meal, scraping it away outside in the street, he was hungry and he was thirsty but the thought of been able to reach the magic again and communicate with Saphira kept him going.

It was pitch black when he looked outside the window, the street was empty. He wandered when Legolas and Murtagh would come and bust him out and hoped that they did not get caught. But Eragon reassured himself they were both exceptionally good fighters, and Legolas had magic at his aid if he needed it, though the Elf still preferred to fight the old fashioned way.

He felt as though he had been waiting forever. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it, then he felt it. The magic was there. He could reach it!

He was still not able to command all of it in his weakened state, just enough to unlock the cell door. He slipped out into the hallway, looking about cautiously. First he had to find Zar'roc, perhaps he would run into Legolas and Murtagh along the way. He just hoped he would not run into anyone unwelcome. And the She-Elf, he had to find her, help her to escape.

Then he smacked his forehead. Saphira! He had to contact her. he called out to her, telling her quickly he was out of his cell and about to find Zar'roc and the She-Elf.

'_Wait for Legolas and Murtagh, they are on their ay. Do not do anything. I am flying over Gil'ead with Gimli,' _said Saphira.

Then Eragon heard footsteps. Six soldiers now stood before him. They looked at him for a split second, and then charged.

Eragon was weak, but the thought of the She-Elf gave him strength, and with that strength came power.

He called forth the magic and raised his hand so the gedwëy ignasia glowed in the dimly lit passageway. As Eragon began to say the words, an arrow whizzed past him into the neck of the leading soldier. Another followed that to find its mark on the man just behind.

The soldiers remaining stopped to look at the new threat. Eragon turned to see two tall cloaked figures. He did not recognise them though.

"Surrender, you are out numbered!" shouted one of the guards, his voice quaking slightly. "Throw down your weapons!"

The figured looked to each other then back to the soldiers.

"I said drop your weapons and surrender! I will call for reinforcements!" he charged at the two figures, sword raised. But he never came to clash with them and he fell, an arrow protruding from his neck.

The two figures stepped forward and light form a nearby torch fell on their bearded faces. "There, that evens it out," said one of them. I think it best if you three surrender now."

"_Slytha!"_ the other called and the three men's eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they fell down.

"Are you all right?" one of them said, and it was then that Eragon realised who it was.

"Yes Murtagh," Eragon replied as the young man pulled down the fake beard he had donned. Then Eragon looked to the other cloaked being. "Legolas? Is that you?" he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

The Elf pulled off the fake beard to reveal his fresh beardless face. "Yes," he said irritably. "Never speak of this, especially not to Gimli or I will have no choice but to kill you," Legolas threatened thoroughly serious.

"You have no idea what I went through to get him to put this thing on," Murtagh laughed, receiving a sharp nudge form Legolas. "But we had to come in disguise.

Eragon straightened out his features and composed himself, saying more seriously, "The Elf, you know Legolas, the one from my dreams? Well she's here in this prison. I've seen her, we have to go and get her, she doesn't look to be in a very good way."

Murtagh nodded producing a ring of keys from under his cloak. "I stole there from a guard, which cell is it?"

"I'm not sire, it's up here somewhere, just look and see if you can find her!" said Eragon.

"Very well, but we must hurry. We need to get to the next floor, our escape rout is there," said Murtagh.

They hurried off in the direction Eragon had indicated, checking cells as they went, glancing in through the barred panel in the door.

"Thus is the one!" Eragon called. Murtagh fumbled to find the right key and jammed it into the cell door. It clicked and he flung it open. Eragon rushed inside and stopped suddenly.

The She-Elf stood fair and proud, drenched in the moonlight that shimmered in through the window. Murtagh and Legolas entered just behind him, her eyes went from Eragon, to Murtagh before fixing on Legolas who inclined his head in respect for to him it seemed she had a queenly demeanour about her. she held his gaze for a few seconds, then collapsed onto the floor.

**A/N **Lalalala. I get to have some fun, mwhaha! You know a lot of you guys asked me about the Legolas/Arya thing? Well soon all shall be revealed! I am so looking forward to what's coming next!

**Reviewers**

**Moonyasha- **Thanks, but being sick totally sucks! Merry Christmas!

**dragon-miko- **Yup, I have seen the Eldest cover on Shur'tugal. It's good, but I have to say, I personally prefer the one on Eragon on Saphira. It's so cool though! I think that Eldest is set for something like August next year or something.

**SageWriting-** Yay! Thank you. ROTK EE DVD came out 14th December, so it's out now. Go get it, it's FANTASTIC!!!

**Zammy-** Thanks.

**The Writing Bee- **Thanks, glad you liked that little bit in Gil'ead with Dormnad, I wanted to see that part in the book, so I made my version up instead!

**Xiad Rusco-** Well I wish it could be Christmas everyday! Lol, couldn't resist!

**Freakypersononsugarhigh-** Thank you so much!

**Lestatlover1784**- Heya! Yup, you got the title of 200th reviewer, bear it with pride! Lol. Hehehe, imbeciles, I like that word! You want some new fics to read? There are tons of brilliant ones on here, erm… you could check out my faves list, they are all (in my opinion) brilliant! Some are funny, some are angst, but they're all good! Lol. Email you later!

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Thanks. I know, a whole year of writing this! Never thought I'd get this far. Oh well, still going and I'm glad you like this! Merry Christmas!

**TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME-** Erm… I do not know! Yeah, tell me when you remember.

**Belegboy-** I've looked for it, but I haven't seen it. Arrg, they better have it over here! I need to know what happens in the next chapter! Yeah, Beleg was the Elf who was friends with Túrin and went looking for him when he ran away. He found him with the Dwarf Mim and the men he was now commanding. There was a fight with orcs (I can't remember exactly) or something and Túrin was captured. Beleg went looking for him, found him, tried to set him free, Túrin mistook him for an orc and killed Beleg with his own sword. When he realised it was Beleg he was too late and buried him with his bow. Right? Hehehe, I love the Silmarillion and Unfinished Tales.

Ok people, I don't know whether there will be an update before Christmas; I hope I will be able to but I'm making no promises. So if I don't update until then:

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_Mereth Veren e-Doled Eruion_

_Sidh ed_

Lolly pop


	30. Battle In The Banquet Hall

**A/N** Hey guys! Did you all have a good Christmas? Hope so! Yay pressies! Had quite a few unexpected ones which was good! Anyways, next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 30- Battle In The Banquet Hall**

"She's hurt, we have to get her out of here!" said Eragon rushing over to the limp form of the She-Elf.

Legolas knelt down next to him. "I will carry her," he offered.

"Good. Legolas, her eyes are closed. She's not- is she?" said Eragon fearfully.

"Not dead, but seriously hurt, the quicker we get her out of here the better," Legolas replied.

"We have to go now, before we are discovered," Murtagh warned.

Legolas gathered the other Elf up into his arms. Murtagh handed Eragon a dagger and they rushed out of the cell. Murtagh led them through a passageway then up some stone hewn stairs into another hallway which opened out into a banquet hall filled with wooden tables and benches.

Legolas laid the She-Elf carefully down on one of the tables.

"We need around five more minutes," Murtagh muttered. "Legolas, tell Saphira-"

"I already have," the Elf replied breaking the contact he had just had with Saphira. "Murtagh, soldiers are come!" said Legolas suddenly listening.

Soldiers were marching up the stairs. Eragon dived under a table next to Murtagh. Legolas grabbed the She-Elf and placed her under the table where they all hid, knife drawn.

Ten soldiers entered the room hurriedly looking under only a couple of tables before continuing on their way. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute," with that Murtagh darted off.

He soon returned handing Zar'roc back to Eragon. "I found it in the guard room. I also found these," he held up a strange bow and elegant sword. "They seem a little like Legolas' weapons, so I assumed they were hers."

"They are of a fine make," Legolas ran his hands over the bow. "One way to find out if this is indeed hers," he placed the sword in the empty sheath at the Elf's waist, it slotted in perfectly.

"What now? We can't stay here," said Eragon.

"Saphira's on her way. Don't worry. But for now," Murtagh drew his bow and nocked an arrow. "Be ready."

He looked to Legolas who had his bow poised and ready also.

"What if the Shade finds us?" Eragon said suddenly to Legolas.

Before he could answer, cold laughter echoed through the hall. "Too late."

The Shade stood at the end of the hall, a pale sword with a thin scratch on the blade in his hands.

"Come out little Rider, come, test yourself against me," he mocked challengingly.

Eragon drew Zar'roc and came out form his hiding place. He could not use magic against the Shade for fear of provoking him to do the same, he knew too well that the Shade was many many times stronger than he was. If he could make the Shade only resort to fighting without magic at least he would stand a chance… he hoped…

"So, _Du Súndavar Freohr_, what a pitiful name! I would have expected far better from you."

Eragon watched the Shade, waiting for any indication that he was going to strike. Eragon prayed that Saphira would come any second now.

Right on queue, there was a rumble, dust billowed al around, pieces of wood fell to the floor and from the roof came the sounds of screams and clashing metal.

Eragon dived out of the way of a falling piece of wood, taking advantage of his distraction, the Shade advanced. Eragon just had time to bring Zar'roc up to block the blow. The Shade was strong. He took a wild swing at his head only to be blocked. Swords met with a clang that resounded throughout the whole banquet hall.

More dust filled the room as shingles from the roof fell through. The Shade was good. Very good. The boy could not take much more. He could not even use magic, he had not the strength.

The Shade suddenly knocked Zar'roc from Eragon's hand and sent him sprawling across the hall. The boy got to his knees panting heavily. He could barely find the strength to stand.

"I thought better of a Dragon Rider. You disappoint me. _Du S__úndavar Freohr_," the Shade said with heavy doses of sarcasm lacing his voice. "If all the Riders were like you, pitiful an weak, I wonder what gave them the strength to rule the whole Empire. Now wonder they were so easy to destroy."

Eragon looked up at him through narrowed eyes. A smile creased his lips. "Nom you forgot one thing."

"Like what?" the Shade said impatiently.

"The Dragons!" Eragon shouted,. There was a great crash overhead and more wood feel through.

The Shade snarled, Eragon rolled out of the way as he swung his sword with vicious fury.

Suddenly, surprise spread across his face as he looked down to see an arrow sprouting out of his shoulder. Eragon turned to see Legolas with his bow drawn. The Shade's travelled to where Legolas stood. He smiled. "You'll have to do better than that, Elf."

He barely finished his sentence before he howled with agony. An arrow between his eyes. He writhed with agony as his skin turned a sickly grey colour and moist formed in the air around him, obscuring his figure. There was a shattering cry; then the cloud vanished.

When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the Shade except his cloak. "You killed him Legolas! You killed h8im!" Eragon cried.

"I'm not so sure," Murtagh muttered.

A man shouted. "That's it! He failed! Go in and get them!" Soldiers filed into the room with nets and spears backing the three of them up against the wall. Legolas and Murtagh took out a few with their bows, but close range shooting was not ideal. The three of them stood protectively over the She-Elf.

There was another crash form overhead and Saphira stuck her head through the hole in the ceiling and roared. She gripped the ceiling with her talons and ripped off another large chunk of the ceiling.

The ranks of soldiers scattered as Saphira ripped the rest of the ceiling away. She landed in the hall, an axe wielding Gimli perched on her back. Eragon ran over to her.

Legolas gathered the She-Elf in his arms and brought her over to Saphira. '_Can you carry her?'_ he asked. _'She is the Elf Eragon saw in his dreams. We must get her out of here!' _

'_Of course!'_ Saphira replied.

Eragon climbed onto Saphira's back and Legolas lifted the She-Elf up in front of him. Gimli held onto Eragon and Murtagh climbed up behind Gimli, Legolas got on last. Saphira kicked tables and debris out of her way giving herself a clear place to take off.

Saphira leapt out of the banquet hall and onto the fortress roof. Bodies of watchmen lay scattered there. Some clearly ripped by sharp talons, some gouged with an axe.

On the other side of the roofless hall archers gathered.

Saphira unfurled her great wings and rook off. She dropped immediately as a result of the extra weight of the five of them on her back. She struggled to gain altitude.

Arrows whizzed towards them. Eragon heard the twang of a bow string nearby and turned his head to see Legolas balancing backwards on Saphira's back, firing arrows back in quick succession. There were screams and shouts form below as Legolas' arrows found their marks.

Suddenly Saphira roared with pain as an arrow pierced her wing. She quickly rolled to the left to avoid the next volley. The sudden movement surprised Legolas and he slipped from her back, having no time to grab hold of something.

He fell, his bow clutched tightly in his hands. Realising what had happened, Saphira dived, they all clung onto her for dear life, Eragon clutching the Elf to him tightly, afraid of loosing her.

Saphira caught Legolas in her talons, struggling to regain altitude with her injured wing. She roared with pain and frustration trying her very best.

Legolas held on tightly to her, afraid that she would drop him.

They skimmed over Gil'ead, then left the city far behind and veered eastward.

'_Saphira let me go above that knoll of trees you can not land with me!'_ Legolas called to her. She complied and he held on until he was directly above a tall tree he swung down and grabbed onto the top most strongest branch that would hold his weight. Swinging down from branch to branch to the ground. It was times like this when he was truly thankful his race had been blessed with these skills of agility.

**A/N **There you go, shorted chapter I know, but never fear, the next one will be coming soon!

**Reviewers**

**Xiad Rusco-** Sounds like a good idea! I'll remember the tip about using _elleth. _That's my name over at council of Elrond, ellethalfirin. It would be good to get this posted somewhere else, but I think I'll finish it before I post it over there, then I can keep on top of it!

**Dragon-miko-** Yeah I know, bummer we have to wait that long for it though isn't it? As for the whole Arya/Eragon/Legolas thing, all shall be revealed soon.##

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Lol. Yup! It thickens! Yeah, one of my faves too.

**TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME- **_Leggy:_ I warned you, if anyone gets wind of that incident, they will become my new target practice! _Lolly pop and TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME_: We got the pictures! We got the pictures! Oh blackmail can be so sweet!

**Zammy-** Thanks, I take it you like!?

**Moonyasha-** Thanks!

**Lestatlover1784- **Lol. I know, I've been reading it! Hmmm, haven't ever read any Harry Potter fics, I like Harry Potter, read the books like a million times each, hmmm… Anyways, yep, bear that title well! Yay! life supply of lolly pop!

Well, hope you all have a FANTASTIC Christmas!

_Sidh ed_

Lolly pop


	31. A Healer's Touch

**A/N** **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**Welcome all to 2005, and chapter 31 of Alagaësia Meets Middle Earth!!!**

**Chapter 31- A Healer's Touch**

Saphira landed in a clearing near the knoll of trees she has dropped Legolas in. Murtagh leapt off her back and helped Eragon off with the She-Elf. Legolas ran up the small hill to join them.

"You alright Elf?" Gimli enquired gruffly.

"Fine," Legolas replied. "Though Saphira took quite a hit." He pulled Gimli off her back and set him down.

'_It hurts,'_ Saphira whimpered, referring to the arrow protruding form her wing.

'_I know,' _Legolas soothed. _'Avo 'osto, innas adrinc ha_.' (Do not worry, we will remove it.)

"Eragon, have you ever removed an arrow before?" Legolas asked turning to the boy.

"I have," Murtagh piped up. "Not pleasant."

"I get the general idea," Eragon mumbled.

"Good. Murtagh keep hold of Saphira's wing, hold it as still as you can. Gimli help Murtagh. Eragon, go get the athelas, I put it in Snowfire's saddlebag," Legolas instructed.

Eragon quickly ran to the horses who were picketed nearby ands rifled through Snowfire's saddlebag, retrieving what he was looking for, he hurried back.

'_Saphira, ha na naegra,'_ said Legolas. _'Gerich na garthala. Saes avo rinc.'_ (Saphira, it will be painful. You have to hold still. Please don not move.)

Saphira extended her neck and pulled up a small sapling, gripping it in her mouth. _'Im penia.'_ (I'm ready.)

Legolas brokeoff the head of the arrow. '_Erin gonodod neled. M__ín, tâd…'_ he did not get to three as he pulled the shaft out of her wing, trying not to cause anymore damage. He popped some athelas into his mouth and chewed it a little before spreading it over the bloody hole in her wing. Then he muttered some words and closed the wound with magic. _'Mae carnen Saphira!'_

Saphira threw away he sapling which had been clamped between her teeth. Huge teeth marks could be seen on the bark where she had bitten down hard when Legolas had pulled out the arrow.

'_Hannon le,'_ she mumbled.

Eragon patted her neck, soothing her. _'Saphira, can you carry the Elf Lady? It would be difficult on horse back, dangerous too if soldiers from Gil'ead are hunting us,'_ he asked.

'_Of course. Strap hr to my back, make sure it is secure so she does not fall,'_ Saphira agreed. When that was done, she took to the sky and soon disappeared in the clouds even beyond the sight of Legolas.

-:0:-

They travelled throughout the night, though none of them could deny their weariness, still they kept going moving farther and farther away from the lines of torch bearing horsemen that searched for their trail around Gil'ead. But on mutual agreement, and simply because they could go on no longer without rest, they stopped and made camp near a stream at the base of a small cliff.

Murtagh helped to remove the She-Elf from Saphira's back. The dragon examined her carefully. Gimli also peered over her, and gasped at her loveliness. She was beautiful! She could not rival the Lady Galadriel in his mind of course, for no being ever could. Though this one did come very close.

"She hasn't woken up then?" the Dwarf remarked.

"No. I wonder what they did to her," Eragon said with fascination.

"You would not want to know," Murtagh said coolly. "It can not have been good whatever it was, look at the state she is in!"

"I wonder how it was she came to be in the possession o that King Galbatorix. By what I have learned of the Elves of this land, they've been in hiding for years and nobody has seen neither hide nor hair of them!" said Gimli shaking his head.

"I wonder whether Galbatorix has found the Elf Haven yet, he has been searching for it for a long time, though, I think he would now be rallying all his armies to launch an attack on their safe hold if he had. I have heard no word of that though, so I think they must still be safe," said Murtagh. "I hope they were not able to extract the Elves' location from hr before we rescued her," Murtagh shook his head. "And now he is allied with Urgals…"

"He's what?!" yelled Eragon.

"Yes, we have seen it. When they took you in Gilead Eragon. The Urgals gave you to the Shade," explained Legolas.

"Filthy, stinking creatures!" Gimli growled, a hand unconsciously tightening around the handle of his axe.

"People will rebel," said Eragon definitely. "When they hear of it the people of the Empire will go mad! Then they will rally together and join the Varden."

"It's not that simple I'm afraid. With the Urgals roaming the lands, guarding the boarders, few will make it to the Varden. Galbatorix is evil; he rules with terror, he will be able to shape the Empire however he wants. People would probably join him in the end. Especially if they have a common enemy," said Murtagh.

"If you can't beat them join them scenario?" Gimli said glumly.

"Exactly," Murtagh nodded ruefully.

"But, what would the common enemy consist of?" asked Eragon.

"The Elves and the Varden. Rumours will be spread, soon they will be portrayed as the most despicable creatures in all of Alagaësia. The Empire could even stoop so low as to say that the Urgals are friends, powerful allies against such terrible enemies. People will believe what he wants them to. It's happened before," explained Murtagh.

"Surely people wouldn't believe it! Nobody could believe that!" Eragon said in disbelief. "Why would he ever say such things?"

"They will. And Galbatorix will stoop to that. His authority is challenged by the Varden, with whom people sympathize. There's also Surda, which has defied him since it seceded from the Empire," Murtagh then fell silent and gazed out moodily into the surrounding darkness.

"Well," Eragon said after a while. "We should make a bed for her," he indicated the She-Elf who he had been staring at for the past few minutes.

Legolas laid down a blanket for her and lifted her onto it gently, he caught her sleeve and as it rolled back he saw the numerous cuts and bruises that decorated her fair skin. Rolling back the sleeve up to her shoulder, he revealed more.

"What is it Elf?" Gimli enquired seeing the look of disgust that had suddenly spread across his friend's face.

"Look at this!"

They all gathered round to seem, all went very quiet and there was a sharp intake of breath. Eragon stepped forward and unlaced the back of her tunic revealing the horrific lacerations that covered her back. It was laced with thin scabs where the lashes had fallen on her once perfect skin. Gruesome purple-blue-brown bruises also covered her back where she had been beaten.

"We have to heal her," said Legolas.

"But there is so much…" Eragon was at a loss.

"We must, she can not die!" Legolas snapped.

Eragon nodded. "Athelas?"

"Athelas," Legolas agreed. "Though I do not think it will be nearly enough to help this."

"But we can not risk lighting a fire without been found. We can not boil water," Murtagh protested.

"I know," Legolas replied. "Athelas will not do alone. Magic must be used too. I fear these wounds are not only on the surface."

"_Legolas, I can help you. Eragon and I have used magic together before,'_ said Saphira.

'_You have? How?'_ asked Legolas.

'_Join my mind to yours,'_ instructed Saphira.

Legolas did as she said. She crouched next to him. _"Wa__íse heil!"_ he said the words and passed over the bruises and other wounds. But he really needed to concentrate on the ones that were deeper, more life threatening. It was tiring work, even with the extra strength of Saphira to aid him as he toiled. Immortal anger kindled deep within him. this Elf had been repeatedly tortures, almost to the brink of death.

He went on all through the night until dawn with no breaks. He felt weak. Probably the weakest he could ever remember feeling. He rocked back form his kneeling position and felt a pair of sturdy hands grasp his shoulders.

"Alright lad, well done. Enough now," Gimli said gruffly.

Legolas blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance. "There is still much more. Mainly near the surface. But I am not strong enough now to go on. The life threatening injuries took a lot. They were numerous too. Eragon, you will have to finish up," he clasped the boy's shoulder, receiving the water skin the boy handed him gratefully taking a few gulps.

'_Mae carnen Saphira, mellon nin. Hannon le,'_ Legolas said to her, sitting down opposite.

Eragon took up the task, sitting cross legged beside the She-Elf he joined his mind with Saphira's as they had done before, he said the magic words and began. Legolas had done much, but there was still a surprising amount left. How could the Elf still be alive after this much she must have suffered? It was exhausting work, but Eragon finally announced that he was done a few hours later. Legolas had recovered most of his strength and was now ready to do some patching up with the aid of athelas, ripping an old rag into strips, Murtagh and he bandaged the Elf's wounds, allowing Eragon and Saphira to recuperate aided by Gimli.

"Will she live?" Murtagh asked Legolas quietly.

"I do not know. She is strong as all Elves are. But I do not know how she survived hat she went through judging from this. We must wait, and keep a sharp eye on here. I wish I could revive her. But neither me nor Eragon have the skills to do that. There is much I would like to know. Not just of what happened to her, but what the Elves of this land are like. It has been a long time since I have had contact with any of my race. I just hope she lives. Pray the Valar be with her," said Legolas. Then he turned to look at her and said under his breath a little prayer for her. _"No i Melain na le…" _

**A/N Wahoo, first update of the New year! Hope you liked it, though I know it wasn't particularly cheerful… **

**You guys know it's been almost a year since I began this fic? I think I will have to post a chapter of 11th January as a special anniversary chapter! **

**Anyways.. NOOOO! Have to o back to Mordor tomorrow! No fair! **

**Reviewers**

**Xiad Rusco- **Yes I had a very good Christmas thanks! You? Yup, will have to post it on another site! Thanks… almost a whole year of Alagaësia Meets Middle Earth and I'm still going!

**Lestatlover1784- **Hey, chapter 10 now though! Cool can't wait to read that… Lol, yes we are taking Leggy captive. Wanna help? Lol. To be honest, I'm not that keen on coke-a-cola. Hmmm… a life time supply of McVities choccy biscuits would do nicely though…

**Dragon-miko- ** I know short chappie, I think this one is short too but I'm glad you like! Yeah, that ha to be the bet scene, they should have totally put it into the theatrical cut!

**Tim, Digidetined of Loyalty- **Thanks, yeah. But Saphira did kinda almost go upside down and he wasn't hanging on. They should install seatbelts! Lol.

**TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME-** Lol, world domination can be so time consuming! Hmmm… oh well, we can use Leggy for ransom against Thranduil, then Mirkwood will be ours for the taking! Lol!

**Zammy- **Thanks!

**Twilight Unicorn- **That's ok. Life gets busy! Hmm, no doubt I will be busy now until at least Easter at school and stuff. No doubt my art teachers have concocted some new project that will rule my life! Glad you like though, thanks!

**Belegboy- **yup, I have considered how Gimli will react and I'm also very much looking forward to it! He hasn't had that much to o so far… so I think he will love it to be back with his own kind. Thanks!

**Moonyasha-** Yup, I did have an account on Neopets, but I haven't been on for ages and my Uni is probably died of hunger by now. Lol! But I could re-register I guess. Thanks, glad you like!

**Well _mellyn nin_ here's to a New year. And Happy Birthday to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien who would be 113 today if he was alive!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	32. Crossing The Hadarac Desert

**A/N Hello people! Second update of 2005! Well, survived my first week back at Mordor, and now is update time! **

**Chapter 32- Across The Hadarac Desert**

It had been decided they would cross the Hadarac Desert and hopefully seek out the Varden on the other side of it. The lands beyond the immense Desert were uncharted on the map that Jeod had given to Brom back in Teirm. The Empire's arm did not stretch across that vast plain to whatever lands may be beyond it. It had all been one kingdom once, when the Riders had ruled. But if Galbatorix could reform the Dragon Riders and get them on his side, he would have no problem claiming whatever lay out of his reach for his kingdom.

Eragon, with the help of Gimli and Saphira, had found away -with much trial and error- of getting water while on the blistering heat of the desert. He was able to summon forth the moisture from the earth from deep down using magic, so they would not die of thirst. It had been Gimli, when he sat scraping his axe through the dirt to reveal that, deeper down, the ground was indeed moist.

They had also found away of transporting the She-Elf who still had not woken. It had been Saphira's unexpected idea. But it worked effectively. She could not be carried on Saphira's back anymore because of the sores she would get on her legs where Saphira's scales had rubbed. Neither could she ride on the ground, it would be too dangerous, especially if they were attacked. Though they had done a pretty good job of covering their tracks by travelling in zigzags so that if they were been trailed, those pursuing them would get confused. It was time consuming and they made slow progress but it was worth it, just to be safe.

So, the solution was that the She-Elf could be tied to Saphira's belly, that way the dragon would be able to move freely and the Elf would be safe.

-:0:-

It had been three days since Eragon's escape from Gil'ead. Now they had come to the Ramr River. Since there was no safe shallow place to cross, Saphira was to carry then over the broad river. Horses and all.

'_Are you sure you can carry them?'_ Eragon asked her, referring to the horses.

'_Of course. As long as they do not struggle too much it should not be too difficult,'_ she replied.

Eragon asked Murtagh and Legolas about this idea.

"If it is the only way, then Loshîth will consent," Legolas agreed, placing a calming hand over the horse's forehead.

Murtagh however, was not so willing. "Are you certain there is no other way?" when the answer came back confirmatory, he sighed. "Very well. Tornac will not take kindly to this at all though. Please be careful with him Saphira. I've had him along time and I don't want anything to happen to him now."

'_Tell him all will be well, I will be as careful as I can with Tornac. Don't worry,'_ Saphira said to Legolas who then relayed what she had said to Murtagh.

Finally, the young man nodded his consent, "Let me go over first, I'll watch the horses on the other side," he said scrambling onto Saphira's back. "Please be careful with him," he said one last time. Saphira rolled her eyes and took off with Murtagh on her back and the She-Elf attached to her belly.

When she returned for Tornac, the She-Elf had been removed. Tornac snorted in fright as he was led over to Saphira. Legolas spoke softly to him in his own tongue to try to sooth him. Placing a slim hand over his eyes and whispering to him gently. Tornac's low whining stopped. Until Saphira reared up on her back haunches to grasp the horse around the middle with her forelegs. Tornac snorted with fear and tried to bolt when Saphira's forelegs clamped around him. She held himm tightly and jumped skyward, her hind legs thrusting with such force that her claws gouged the rocks underneath. Her wings strained furiously, struggling to lift the horse. Then with a lunge, she shot up into the air. Tornac screamed in terror, wildly thrashing and trying to get free.

Legolas, who had been watching the struggle, turned his attention behind him. he caught the flash of torches in the inky blackness of the night and a line of horsemen sliding down a buff almost a league away. Tornac's neighing had no doubt attracted their most unwanted attention.

Next to go was Snowfire. Saphira gripped hold of the animal and lifted him off, ignoring his furious neighing. Next to go was Loshîth, far more compliant than the other two had been, and with a soft word from Legolas, he consented to be carried across the river with minimum fuss. Though he still raged furiously and shifted uneasily in her grip. And still the Elf had to keep an eye on the horsemen that were fast approaching. The sooner all of them were over, the better.

Next to go was Eragon. And then all that was left was the Elf and the Dwarf. And Gimli took this opportunity to talk to Legolas away from everyone else. "What's on your mind Elf?" he asked casually nothing Legolas' distracted look.

"Right now? The line of horsemen that are fast approaching," Legolas replied, never taking his eyes away from the lights that burnt away off. "Com Gimli, we shall ride together, no more time can be wasted I fear."

Saphira dropped to the ground again and Gimli and Legolas climbed onto her back and were off, landing next to the others on the opposite bank of the Ramr River. They found Murtagh had had to tie Tornac down to stop him from bolting and Eragon was struggling to hold onto the other over excited horses.

Once the horse had calmed down, the company mounted their steeds and continued their journey to the Hadarac Desert. They would make foe the Beor Mountains, then cut through them and from there try to locate the Varden who they knew hid on the other side away from the Empire.

By the time the sun had come up, the Ramr River was nothing but a faint line on the horizon. Soon the ground became softer and they were met with a vast expanse of sandy plain dotted with dunes. They had reached the Hadarac Desert.

The trek across the Desert was hard going. The blistering sun beat down mercilessly on their backs and sand blew up into their faces. Tempers were fraying rapidly.

Murtagh hardly said a word to anyone; he remained distant and moody with the rest of the company. Gimli was equally as grumpy, not used to the heat of the Desert and it was probably hardest for him to even attempt to keep cool too. Eragon just managed to keep his temper in check, though his sun burn on his face and the back of his neck was giving him hell.

They only ones that did not seem to be bothered by the heat were Legolas and Saphira.

The Elf did not feel temperatures as humans did so it did not bother him too much. Though his face was tinged a slight pink where he had caught the sun. Saphira however, revelled in the desert heat. It gave her energy and she could quite happily have stayed there.

They still had the worry of been followed by the Empire though. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Galbatorix must have alerted the Ra'zac by now about Eragon's escape from Gil'ead. He Ra'zac, though probably many leagues behind still, would eventually catch up with them if they did not keep up a quick pace. Especially if they were mounted on their winged steeds.

At least Eragon had been able to provide water for the horses and the rest of the company. Saphira gouged a small pit in the cracked dry ground and Eragon and Legolas took it in turns to refill it with water. Eragon had explained his idea to Legolas and the Elf had caught on quite quickly so now they both were able to provide the cool, much needed liquid from the earth.

By sun set on the forth day they had covered roughly thirty-five leagues. They set up camp in the thin shade cast by the towering stone bluffs. Water was provided, then they settled down for some much needed sleep. All except Legolas and Gimli who still sat by the fire that had burned low.

Gimli sat huddled in his cloak, wrapping up against the cool desert night, staring in the direction of the She-Elf. He was concerned about her and he told Legolas so. "It has been almost a week. Yet she lies as one dead- a corpse. What do you think is wrong with her Legolas?"

"I can not say Gimli. I am no healer; my skills are limited compared to some. I have not the skills to revive her. Perhaps she sleeps because she does not wish to wake and find she is still in Gil'ead, facing whatever torture they put upon her. or there could be something more working against her, poison for example," replied Legolas.

"I can think of one who would be able to help, if only he were here now," said Gimli.

"Yes, Aragorn was always skilled in those arts. Though after being raised in Rivendell instructed by Lord Elrond who would not be? Alas, I would that he were here now!" Legolas sighed.

"I know. I wonder what he would make of all this," Gimli pondered.

"I should think he would have liked nothing more than to be apart of it!" Legolas smiled at the memory of his friend. "But he has passed on Gimli, as all humans eventually do."

"Yes, and as Dwarfs also must one day," Gimli sighed. "I also am not as young as I used to be."

"Perhaps not. But you still have the fire of a youth in your heart my friend. You are not going anywhere any time soon!" said Legolas.

"And then there are those of us who never age. Whose fire never goes out. They don't have to worry about such trivial things as old age!" said Gimli wryly gazing us at his Elven friend.

Legolas smiled and shook his head. "I feel old at times Gimli. Especially been around you children, now that dose make me feel my age!"

Gimli chuckled softly. "Very well _Old _Legolas! I am going to sleep now. I except they will want to move out at first light." Legolas agreed and with that they both settled down.

-:0:-

As they left the camp in the morning, a line of dark smudges became visible on the horizon. Though they could not be made out very clearly.

"Legolas, can you see what that is? That hazy outline?" said Gimli as they rode together a top Loshîth.

Legolas shaded his eyes with a slender hand and squinted to make it out in the bright light. "I see broad forest covered mounds. Bases of gigantic mountains, scores of miles wide. Except for the expanse of forest along the lower regions, the mountains are entirely covered with snow and ice." He craned his neck, searching for the peaks, but they were not visible. "They stretch up into the sky until they fade beyond my sight. I see narrow jagged valleys with ridges that nearly touch split the mountains like deep gouges. There is no end to them!" he said in amazement.

When they drew closer, the others were also able to make some of what Legolas was seeing none of them could quite grasp how large they were.

"You would be able to hide the Varden, the Elves and a good many Dwarves there!" said Gimli in awe. "I have not seen anything of such splendour in a while!"

"They are not too far off either! It will be good to get out of this forsaken heat and into some shade! Spend a few weeks at leisure where we can rest and recover," said Murtagh his morel lifting.

By the time evening descended the mountains foothills were a mere league away. Herds of gazelle bounded through the lush fields of grass, which Saphira eyed hungrily.

They made camp there and sat around the fire congratulating each other on their successful crossing of the Hadarac Desert.

**A/N There you go. Hope you all like! Next chapter we should learn a little more about Arya! Yay! then in a few chapters time we get to the really good stuff, you guys know what I'm on about right? **

**Reviewers**

**TrekieGreenieShannaraElfOfME-** Excellent! Sounds like a good plan to me! Mordor will be easy to take, on account as it's desolate now! Hmm, I think Gondor and Rohan will be kind of difficult, but if we amass a big enough army, we shouldn't have any problems. Mirkwood is taken care of, we'll random Legolas. Ooh wait, I know how we can get Gondor! We'll kidnap Eldarion! Aragorn surely won't be able to choose between his son and his kingdom. Yup, think Valinor will take a lot more work, on account of we're talking about over throwing the Valar, we're talking Manwë here! You know what they did to Morgoth! Yup, you go study the maps and get back to me with the plans of attack!

**Dragon-miko- **Arrg, tell me about it! Stupid Mordor. Anyways, glad you liked!

**Xiad Rusco-** Yeah, she'll be fine. Next chapter I'm looking forward to. I can begin playing around with my plans for the Arya situation!

**Tim, Digdestined of Loyalty-** Really? OMG thank you so much! I love my reviewers, they are so nice!

**Lestatlover1784- **Hey! Yay, choccy biccys! Nobody touches the biscuits! Lol. Yeah, you have to update yours to! And yay! I see you have your HP one up. Excellent! Going to go read that now. Laters!

Zammy- Thanks!

**Moonyasha-** I do still have my account, just haven't been on it for erm… ages. My user name is legolasismyelfboy (don't ask, my friend registered me.) Hmmm, they suffer do they, well mine has been suffering for ages. Oh well!

**I like my reviewers; I have a nice bunch of you guys! You lot really make my day when I go to check my emails and read all the lovely things you guys say! (ok… that was sentimental…) but it's true!**

**Anyways**

_**Sidh ed**_

**Lolly pop **


	33. Official Introductions

**A/N I seem to remember promising a special anniversary chapter. So here it is! Just like to say a massive thanks to all my wonderful readers/reviewers throughout the course of writing this fic, thanks for the support and all your kind words! **

**So people, a whole year of Alagaësia Meets Middle Earth and I'm happy to say, it's still going strong!**

**Chapter 33- Official Introductions**

Eragon had had an idea. He was not sure whether it would work or not, but he discussed it with Legolas anyway.

"I do not think she would take kindly to you intruding in her mind. But perhaps she knows where the Varden are. We may even be able to help her if we could find out what is wrong with her," said Legolas thoughtfully.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Eragon nodded.

They both knelt next to the She-Elf. Eragon closed his eyes and extended a tendril of thought to the Elf's mind. Instead of finding it filled with the pain of her torments, he found her mind to be clear.

Suddenly an icy dagger drove into his mind as pain exploded behind his eyes. He was in an iron like grip and could not pull back. He dimly felt a pair of firm hands grasp his shoulders to steady him. He fought as hard as he could to block out the Elf's probing dagger of pain, putting up defence after useless defence as she repeatedly knocked them down. She was killing him! Pressing down on him from all directions. He could hardly breathe.

Unexpectedly, the pain began to ebb away. He felt something at the edge of his mind, something bright and calm. The pressure the She-Elf had placed on him relented and she cautiously lowered her own barriers around her mind. Eragon felt their thoughts touch. Her mind was strange and powerful… and complicated.

'_What is your name?'_ she asked, speaking in the ancient language.

'_Eragon. And your?'_ he replied.

'_I am Arya. Why have you contacted me like this? And who was the other? He told me you were a Dragon Rider, a friend. He said I was free from the Empire. Id this true?'_ she asked.

'_You spoke with Legolas?'_ said Eragon, realising what the other presence on the fringes of his mind had been_. 'He is of your race, he is my friend.'_

'_Really? There is another Elf here? I thought I recognised that by his mind, though I saw flashes of things I his mind. Great wars- things I do not understand. It was he who persuaded me not to kill you,'_ said Arya.

Eragon made a mental note to thank Legolas for that. '_He's not from Alagaësia. You will learn more of him when you wake. But that is why I contacted you, to find out why you have not woken in the five days since we rescued you from Gil'ead.'_

'_During my captivity, a rare poison called the Skilna Bragh was given to me, along with the drugs to suppress my power. Every morning the antidote for the previous days poison was given to me, by force id I refused to take it. Without it, I will die within a few hours. That is why I lie in this trance- it slows the poison's progress, though does not stop it. I thought about waking for the purpose of ending my life and denying Galbatorix, but I did not. I still had the hope that you might be an ally. But I can not stay like this for much longer. This state can not prevent death forever. I can feel it in my veins. If I do not receive the antidote in three or four days, I will die. The antidote can only be found two places outside of the Empire. With my people and with the Varden. Though it seems that we are beyond the reach of both…'_ she trailed off weakly.

'_No we aren't!'_ said Eragon. _'We have just travelled across the Hadarac Desert, we are now camped by the Beor Mountains. The Varden lie somewhere beyond don't they?' _

Arya feel quiet for a moment. '_Will you give me your word that you will not betray the Varden to Galbatorix if I reveal their location? You must also swear that you mean no harm to the Varden, Elves, Dwarves or dragons. Can you swear this to me?'_

Eragon knew that Arya did not just ask for his word, she asked for his oath which were binding, once made they could never be broken. But he pledged his word in the ancient language in agreement. That would be binding; he could not lie in the ancient language after all.

'_Very well,'_ Arya continued once satisfied with his word. What followed was a series of vertigo-inducing images that flashed suddenly through his mind. Pictures of the Beor Mountains, he was travelling eastward many leagues over their vast range, she was showing him the route to the Varden.

'_It is a long way off still, but do not loose hope! When you arrive at lake Kóstha-mérna at the end of the Beartooth River, take a rock, bang on the cliff next to the waterfall and cry _'Aí varden abr du Shur'tugal gata vanta!' _They will let you in. you will be challenged, but do not falter. Tell them to give me Túnivar's Nectar to cure my sickness. I must go now, I have used a lot of my strength in talking to you. Do not contact me again unless the direst need leaves you no other choice. I must go not. Farewell Eragon!'_

Eragon felt the contact break and sat back next to her.

"Eragon, Eragon. Are you all right?" Legolas asked crouching next to him.

"I think so. I know where to find the Varden anyway. And how to cure Arya's sickness. That's her name: Arya," Eragon went on to tell him all Arya had told him.

"Oh, and thanks Legolas," said Eragon suddenly after he had finished.

"For what?" said the Elf cocking an eyebrow.

"For not letting her kill me!" came the reply.

**A/N And on that light hearted note…**

**Sorry about the length of this chapter, I hate short ones. But this is why I don't post of a week day when I have school, I don't really have time. But nevertheless, we have 'officially' been introduced to Arya. And from here there should be loads more action (I was reading ahead in the book… can't wait!) so hope you're all looking forward to that and I'll be back over the week end with chapter 34!**

**Reviewers**

**Moonyasha- **Lol. Cool! They are too cute, therefore they must suffer! Thanks!

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Thanks! I totally can not wait for the second book! The minute it's out in the shops I'm getting it and reading it! Hopefully I'll have finished this by then, judging by how much if left in the book, I haven't got that far to go. So then I can get the sequel up as soon as possible! I think it comes out in August or something.

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe- **Hmmm, yes. Post- war time can be confused I think. Perfect time to amass such an army as is our intent! But I think we do need a strong hold, impenetrable. Kind of like Mordor but way better and not prone to volcanic eruptions should certain Hobbits deceiver you and slip past your nets. You know, to amass our troops. Any good ideas? I was thinking we could try and raise Numenor up from the sea (don't know whether it would work) if we could pull in a few favours and get Ulmo on our side or something. Any suggestions? I think your plans sound good, effective. Just keep planning our plan of action!

**Dragon-miko- **Got plans for the Arya/Eragon/Legolas situation like I've said from the beginning, so I hope you'll enjoy that! Yes, science sucks, of course! I don't mind biology as the teacher is ok, but I can't stand chemistry as I DON'T GET IT! Good luck with your speech! I personally hate having to do a speech. I have to do one in English soon, arguing for or against something in a group. I'm just no good at public speaking!

**Theo Gray- **Thank you so much! As a fellow fan of both Eragon and LOTR I couldn't resist this! I'm glad you like it! Thanks, I love Elvish, I think it's beautiful. Of course! I get all the Elvish from councilofelrond. com it had a massive English/Sindarin dictionary and if you get registered it has lessons on how to form sentences and stuff, very handy! It also has the option of learning Quenya if you're interested. Thank you for the lovely review and I'm glad you are enjoying my fic!

**Lestatlover1784- **Hey! Thanks. I noticed you have a new chapter of Shrouded in Darkness up, off to read that now! Lol. Hahah, the 'godforsaken' notebook eh? Yes, you must sit at your computer all day and type them up! Talk to you laters!

**Ok, I again apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways! **

_**Sidh ed**_

**Lolly pop**


	34. Tempers Frayed

**A/N Arrrrgg! Late update I know. I'm sorry! Homework (such as cursed art) gets in the way. Anways, glad you enjoyed the anniversary chapter! Thank you!**

**Chapter 34- Tempers Frayed**

Gimli and Legolas were all for getting Arya to the Varden as soon as possible. Murtagh however, was not so tolerant of this idea.

"Do you want to kill the horses?" he raged. "They've already endured a long five days of us pushing them to the brink of death. They're exhausted, they won't last!"

"And what else are we supposed to do?" Eragon snapped back sarcastically. "Just let Arya die? I don't know about you but I certainly couldn't live with that on my conscience! If the horses can not go on, I will with Saphira and Arya. You can stay and look after the horses. You could catch up with us in a few days time when the horses are more rested."

"Of course. Murtagh can stay with the horses, Murtagh the horse leader, all obey the almighty Eragon. The wonderful Eragon who needs saving from the Empire, he can so take care of himself!" Murtagh grunted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Legolas bristled where he sat by the fire. This was not going well at all.

"What is your problem? Have I done something to offend you? Listen, if you are angry about having to save me from Gil'ead, I'm sorry but I am grateful," said Eragon spreading out his hands.

"Like I could leave Legolas to go in there to get you alone! I could not just walk away!" protested Murtagh.

"Legolas can take care of himself!" said Eragon.

"Unlike some people," Murtagh muttered in an undertone.

Unfortunately, Eragon heard. "I can take care of myself fine for your information! And do not bring Legolas and Gimli into this. This is between you and me!" Eragon was almost shouting now.

"I wasn't! if you weren't such a weakling who needs babysitting all the time, saving from every scrap he manages to get himself into, half the Empire wouldn't be searching for us, it' all your fault!" Murtagh poked Eragon in the chest.

"Don't touch me," Eragon growled.

"Or what? Weakling!" Murtagh laughed harshly and he went to shove Eragon again, but Eragon grabbed his arm and struck him in the stomach.

"I said don't touch me!" Eragon shouted over Murtagh's swearing. Murtagh then lunged at Eragon; they fell to the ground, trying to hit each other as hard as they could, try8ing to cause each other the maximum amount of pain possible.

They both scrabbled away form each other and managed to get to their feet. They went for each other again only to find they had been grabbed and held back. Gimli pinned Eragon, clutching him around the waist in an iron like grip the boy would have thought impossible for one of his stature. Legolas held Murtagh's arms behind his back in a vice like grip which surprised the young man, he had always thought the Elf so quiet and laid back.

"Hold still laddy, stop this nonsense!" Gimli grunted as Eragon tried to break free.

"Enough Murtagh," Legolas said in a harsh voice, not musical and light as Murtagh was used to. The young man stopped his struggling in the Elf's grasp, though he still remained tense.

"Let me go!" Eragon argued, trying to shrug free of Gimli's clutches.

"No. this will be settled right now. I'm surprised at the both of you," Gimli scolded.

"He started it!" Eragon protested nodding his head in Murtagh's direction.

"Enough, I am ending it! What do you think Brom would say Eragon? Fighting like orcs over a scrap of meat," said Legolas firmly. He had just touched a soft spot, and he knew it. Eragon abruptly stopped his struggling.

"This will be sorted now," interjected Gimli. "I will not tolerate this at all. So I suggest you both cut it out unless you both want to spend the entire night like this. Me and Legolas, we will not yield."

Legolas smirked.

'_Eragon, you know they are both right. Can you politely ask Murtagh what troubles him? Try acting like mature adults, for that is what you both are,'_ said Saphira.

Eragon cleared his throat. "So, Saphira said I should ask you what is wrong."

Murtagh said nothing, trying to shrug in Legolas' grip.

"Listen, Legolas and Gimli won't let us go until we sort this out. It's three against two. So can we please talk? Then we can go on our way," Eragon reasoned.

"Fine. I don't want to go to the Varden," Murtagh snapped.

"What, you don't want to, or you can't?" Eragon prompted.

"Don't want to. I will not be a welcome sight to them. Besides, they will want things from me which I can not give them."

"What do you mean? Do they have a problem with you or something? Did you steal some thing from them, or kill someone?" Eragon asked.

"No! I was born!" Murtagh stated flatly, he shrugged his shoulders. Legolas let him go now they had both calmed down. The Elf nodded to Gimli who released Eragon.

"They won't welcome you because you were born? I don't believe that!" Eragon scoffed.

"Well believe it. I have done nothing to the Varden, yet they will most probably clap me in irons upon sight!" Murtagh's eyes glistened. "My very existence is a legitimate enough reason for them to do that!" he sighed. "It you must know, my father-"

"Look!" Legolas suddenly cut across. "Urgals! A league or so away. But, I do not understand. They are not Urgals. Thy are far large. More like Uruk Hai…" he trailed off gazing out into the distance where a column of figures marched eastwards. "A standard bearer rides before them in a black chariot, he holds aloft a crimson banner!"

"I know that banner!" Murtagh said. "That flag bears the symbol of the Urgal chieftain. I've met him, he is a ruthless brute. I still have the scars from that encounter. You say they are big? Bigger than the Urgals you have seen?" Murtagh questioned. When Legolas nodded the affirmative, Murtagh cursed. "Those are Kull! Elite of the Urgals! Not one of them is below eight feet tall, they can run for days without sleep and still be ready for battle. It can take up to five men to kill one!"

"Why does that sounds all too familiar? " Legolas sighed.

He looked to Gimli who rolled his eyes.

"Uruks," they said in accord.

"I loath the day I will have to face them again. mindless beasts," Gimli grumbled.

Legolas smiled.

Murtagh however, was still feeling argumentative. "I will not go to the Varden, whatever you all decide in the end," he stated folding his arms.

"Listen," Legolas said as he kicked out the fire and slung his quiver onto his back. "Eragon says that the lake Kóstha-mérna lies in our path. Come with us thus far. Afterwards, you may go your own way. If you turn the other way now, you will face that line of Urgals. Then what will you do, alone and very much outnumbered?"

Murtagh sighed and shrugged, resigning himself to Legolas' request, "Fine. But only until Lake Kóstha-mérna, then I must leave you. For I refuse to step foot near the Varden."

"Very well. But now we must fly!" Legolas sat Gimli on Loshîth, then leapt up in front. _"Noro lim Loshîth! Avorn mellon nin!" _He cried and the horse took off fast followed by Snowfire and Tornac. They intended to put as much distance as they possibly could between themselves and the Urgals.

-:0:-

By morning they had thankfully left the Urgals behind. Though whether they could maintain their lead, only time would tell. They pushed the horses until they literally were ready to drop. Saphira had gone hunting since she had not eaten in days, leaving Arya behind.

They had stopped at a pond to let the horses drink and rest a while before they went on again. Eragon suddenly heard Gimli grunt behind him and a blade unsheathed. He spun around, Zar'roc at the ready. Legolas had his bow in hand, an arrow ready while Gimli gripped his axe and Murtagh held his sword aloft.

"What the-"

"We are watched," Legolas said quietly nodding to the hill Eragon currently had his back to.

He pivoted around to look up at the hill ahead of them. A man cloaked in brown sat a top a horse, mace in hand and behind his was a group of about twenty horsemen.

"Bandits!" Murtagh cursed.

"You're sire they are not Varden? They are many leagues away, but couldn't this be a scouting party or something?" asked Eragon.

"No, they are bandits all right, judging by their garb anyway. Their horses are slight and fast, we would not be able to out run them. Our horses are tired and not built for such a chase," said Murtagh.

"Oh great," Eragon hurriedly contacted Saphira and told her to hurry back. "So, if we can't out run them, and assuming I can't scare them away with magic and if there is the remotest possibility they are not fazed by Saphira, then what do we do?"

"That's simply. Kill as many as possible, that's what lad! Get their numbers down!" said Gimli.

Their leader sung his mace in the air, signally for his men to charge. Javelins glinted in the sunlight as they rode down the hill and the men cheered savagely. A few of them trained arrows on the company as they came to form a circle around them, weapons pointed at the four of them who each held their weapons ready.

The leader eyed their horses. "Better then the other ones we pick up. Fine ones these. Easy to take too! Didn't have to shoot them, Grieg will be pleased. That white one with no saddle looks to be wild though. Ha ha, never mind eh, we'll soon break it!" he smirked then turned to the company. "As for you four, kindly drop your weapons and you may avoid been turned into living quivers by my men."

The archers of the group grinned maliciously.

Murtagh shifted his sword and spoke up. "We are free men who travel these lands. You have no right to command us. Or rob us!"

"Men? Oh yes I see the sons of men. A boy and a young man. But what id this? A Dwarf, and an Elf!" said the leader.

Legolas bristled as a murmur went around the men.

"Well, well, well!" said the leader Torkenbrand. "Our lucky day boys! The Empire will pay us mountains of gold for an Elf!"

"Sir, look at this! There's another one over here. A She-Elf!" said one f the men who had gone rummaging through their things and found Arya hidden under a blanket next to the saddle bags.

"Another Elf! The Empire will pay us double! Maybe triple!" said Torkenbrand excitedly.

Legolas hardened his gaze. Steely blue eyes glaring daggers at the leader.

"Put down your weapons _slave_," he stressed the word with an air of authority. "Or my men will be forced to do it for you! And if you do not cooperate your friends will feel the icy cut of my blade!"

"You would die before your strokes fell!" Legolas yelled notching an arrow. He was not going to tolerate this _adan_, or his terminology. Pulling the string taught, without a second thought, he loosed it and it found its mark buried in the man's chest. He gave a gasp as the air was knocked out of him and he fell limply off his horse.

Then Saphira came swooping down towards them, men began to scatter in fear. Legolas loosed more arrows, bringing men down left right and centre. Murtagh smashed one of the men in the face with his elbow and took up his sword. Tornac also proved helpful. Kicking and lashing out at those who had tried to harm his master.

A few men escaped, at a command from Eragon. The others lay dead. Legolas carelessly pulled his arrows out of the dead men, checking with an expert eye which could be used again until he could make new ones, and which ones were beyond repair.

Only one man remained. One of the archers who had grinned at the threats of Torkenbrand. He had been struck down by Tornac's powerful kick as he had tried to get at Murtagh. The man struggled to his knees, blood streaming from his temple.

"You killed Torkenbrand! You killed my friend! You will pay!" he shouted hysterically. He was a young man, not much older than Murtagh perhaps. Young and in this instance very foolish.

"Arg, be quiet boy!" Gimli growled.

"No! I will not be silenced!" he got to his feet with speed impossible for a man concussed.

Slyly pulling a dagger from his boot as he stood, he lunged for Gimli who had his back turned, attending to Arya. But before the man could harm the Dwarf, he fell back, an arrow protruding from his neck.

Eragon jumped. Legolas stood tall and proud, bow in hand, fiery anger lit his fair face. It seemed to the boy that he was lit by a bright inner light he had noticed was present only at night when the Elf seemed to glow softly.

"_Le na dínen adan,"_ Legolas breathed, seething with rage.

Eragon had not seen this side of Legolas before, not like this anyway. He didn't like the Legolas in war-mode. It frightened him.

But he also felt angry towards the Elf. If he had not shot the leader, all hell would perhaps not have broke loose and more lives could have been spared.

'_Eragon, what is wrong?'_ Saphira asked him quietly_. 'You are distancing yourself from the others. Why?' _

Eragon did not answer until Saphira pressed him again. then he answered her timidly. _'I have never seen Legolas that angry before. Because that man threatened Gimli, and all of us. So he just shot him. No questions asked. If he hadn't, more lives could have been spared; I would have let those men walk away.'_

Saphira broke their connection abruptly. Legolas turned from lashing Arya to Saphira. He came over to Eragon, leaving Murtagh to take care of the She-Elf.

"Saphira said you are troubled," he said softly. The fire in him had gone now and he was calm.

Eragon lowered his eyes. "You didn't have to kill that man," he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"He would have in turn killed Gimli if I had not shot him," came Legolas' reply.

"No, not him. the leader. If you hadn't shot him, I think more lives could have been saved," said Eragon.

"That 'leader' wanted to throw all of us into slavery, and sell me and Arya to the Empire. You heard him. I am sorry if you think ill of me for my decision, but I judged him to be a threat to us. That is what it is like in battle Eragon, if you have a chance to defeat your enemy you take it," Legolas explained gently.

"I suppose you are right. I just still think the lives of those men could have been saved… somehow," Eragon said.

"They forfeited their lives when they chose to become bandits," said Legolas.

"Yes… but the man who tried to attack Gimli, I know I should not, but I feel kind of sorry for him. He was only young, perhaps around Murtagh's age," Eragon continued.

"That is fine Eragon. It is not weak to show compassion," Legolas reassured.

"And the way you just took his life, snuffed out like a candle just like that," Eragon clicked his fingers. "He was practically defenceless…"

"He had a knife Eragon. That is not exactly classed as been defenceless," Legolas said wryly.

Eragon turned sharply to face the Elf, narrowing his eyes. "But tell me, if he had not had a knife, if he had been defenceless, would you still have killed him?"

Legolas paused to think for a minute. Then eventually he sighed. "I know you desire the truth. Though I do not think you will like it one bit."

"I don't have to like it. Just tell me," Eragon demanded.

"Fine. Yes, I would have taken his life. The reason: he was still a threat. The rest of his troop had left and he had no way of getting back to them with no steed or provisions. He would most likely have been picked up by the Urgals and sold us out in revenge if not to try to save his own skin. Either way, the Urgals would have killed him, that you can be sure of. I showed him mercy Eragon. And also removed a threat to our lives," Legolas stated simply.

"I knew you would say that."

With that, Eragon stood up and mounted Snowfire, glancing back to make sure the others were ready, he rode away from the bodies that littered the ground. The others followed behind him.

-:0:-

They rode fast and the leagues melted away before them, turning south between two out stretched arms of the Beor Mountains. All was very tense between the company. Intoxicatingly so.

**A/N Lalalala….**

**Ooh, things are getting tense in Alagaësia aren't they? Anyways, slightly longer chapter than the last and I apologise again for the late update. Still, expect another on Sunday unless any unseen events get in the way….**

**Oh yeah, I have a massive favour to ask you guys. If anyone by any chance possesses a copy of the deluxe edition of Eragon with the first chapter of Eldest in it, could possibly take some time to type it up for me? I haven't been able to find it in any bookshops here and I would be so very grateful if someone could! So, if you do and are willing to take a little bit of time to type it up, please could you email me and send it to me? If not, then thank you all anyway for remaining my ever loyal and lovely reviewers! Thanks!**

**Reviewers**

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe- **Thanks for sending my those maps. Sounds like an excellent plan! Yeah you're right, Ulmo would definitely NOT trust us. Don't suppose Manwë would be too pleased either if he did. So, Mount Gunabad will be the strong hold then right? Sounds good to me! And judging by those maps you sent me, we'll have fairly easy access to the lands around it. And we are fairly close to the goblin town I see, so yeah that could be handy for recruiting and stuff! Well, carry on masterminding the great Taking Over ME Plan. Sounds as though it will work so far to me! Yeah, mwhahahaha! Retarded words. Fun!

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **I know. I've been reading ahead. I haven't read the end parts for like a whole year! But I think it will be so much fun writing what's coming up. I can be reading and now I'll be having all these ideas. It will be the same with Eldest I think, I'll constantly be thinking how I can incorporate Legolas and Gimli into it as well as little references to Middle earth. I can't wait! Have you seen the front cover to Eldest on Shur'tugal? It looks brilliant, though I think I like the one for Eragon best! Nooo! I know, only a few more chapters. I think more than five though (I'm hoping more than five anyway!) thanks!

**LestatLover1784- **Heya! Mwhahaha, thank you my friend! Yeah, that's probably why I always take ages to type; people keep bothering me or looking over my shoulder, that just seriously annoys me! Bloodthirsty Unicorns? I like Unicorns! But hey, it could be a Unicorn that's gone bad, maybe can't deal with the stresses of being the new subject for Hagrid's care of magical creatures' class! Ok then, that was random!

**Cylliel- **Thank you so much! Yep, definitely looking forward to the whole Legolas/Arya thing and Gimli in Fathen Dur. Glad you're enjoying the story!

**Moonyasha- **You have Legolas, Will, Elladan, Elrohir, Frodo and Sam LOCKED in your closest? Hehehe, cool! Make sure you keep the door locked tight shut. The twins can be crafty! Yay! off to find the Varden! To the Varden we will go, to the Varden we will go, hi ho my daddyo to the Varden we will go!

**Zammy-** Thanks!

**Kait1991- **Hey, I'm boosting book sales for Eragon! Yay! Yeah, it's a great book though. And I'm so lad you like it! Thanks!

**Well, thanks you guys!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	35. Revelations

**A/N Hello people! Another chapter? Ok then!**

**Chapter 35- Revelations **

Legolas stood on a small hill looking out over the plains. He shaded his eyes with a slender hand and frowned.

"What is it Legolas?" asked Gimli gazing up at his friend.

Legolas shook his head. "They run as though the very whips of their masters are behind them!" he muttered. "The Urgals are almost over taking us. If we do not hurry on they will catch us. At the rate we are going we should be able to reach the Varden within three days according to Eragon's reckoning. Though I fear we only have but a day. If we do not make haste and reach them I think Arya will be beyond aid and the Urgals will be upon us."

"Oh, wonderful!" said Gimli exasperatedly. "Why is it that this seems all too familiar to me?"

"Because it is my friend," Legolas replied. "Though rather than being the hunters, we are the hunted."

-:0:-

Saphira landed beside the travelling horses and Eragon got off her back. Arya was strapped to her belly as usual. He mounted Snowfire and rode up next to Murtagh.

Urgals are gaining on us," he stated.

"We know," he said. "Legolas has seen them. You have until tomorrow to get Arya to the Varden by his reckoning."

Eragon stiffened and pursed his lips, he had not spoken to the Elf all through their riding in the night, or that morning. "He would be right. They are travelling faster than we can on horseback. It isn't natural," he sighed.

"So what shall we do?" asked Murtagh.

"The only way we can reach the Varden in time is to travel without stopping, at all. Not even for sleep. That is our only choice."

Murtagh laughed acrimoniously. "Are you joking? The horses could not make! And we already haven't had a decent sleep for- I can't remember! So, unless Riders possess some greater strength then mere mortals such as myself, it's impossible."

"No, only _Elves_ can do that," Eragon said cuttingly. '_Like they can kill without a second thought.' _He thought spitefully.

_Eragon!' _scolded Saphira. _'You know that isn't true. This has been explained to you. How much justification do you need?'_ she said acidly.

He didn't answer her. "We must go on. We have no choice if we want to help Arya," he said to Murtagh.

"I know," Murtagh thought for a moment. "I suppose, you could go on with Saphira and Arya. You would make it. Me, Legolas and Gimli could go a different way of something. That would force the Urgals to divide their troops. You would have a far better chance of reaching the Varden."

"It would be suicide. Especially for you and Gimli," Eragon said tartly.

'_Eragon that is enough!'_ snapped Saphira.

"No, we could more than handle ourselves when finally faced with these Kull creatures," said Gimli. "My axe would have no problem with that!

Legolas had fixed a hard glance on Eragon. He knew exactly what Eragon's problem was. But he ignored it.

"No Gimli, Eragon is right. These Kull are not just like Urgals- the ones we are used to encountering anyway. I fear they may be even more ferocious then the Uruk Hai of Saruman. It would be death, even halved we are no match for them," said Legolas.

"Ferocious? Would you have a problem killing them Legolas? Is it just defenceless young men you consent to slay?" Eragon burst out.

'_Eragon!'_ Saphira yelled.

Legolas stood his ground. Eragon tried to hold his gaze, but it was so intense he had to drop his eyes. Though he thought he saw a flicker of hurt flash in the Elf's eyes.

"Eragon, I have explained to you why that happened. Will you not accept my decision?" he asked.

"I will not. It was unnecessary!!" Eragon yelled.

"Eragon, Legolas made the same decision that myself and Gimli would have had no problem making either," said Murtagh. "It was Them or Us. We chose to defeat them, not the other way around. When will you understand sometimes taking lives is the only way?"

"Exactly," agreed Gimli. "Those bandits were going to sell us into slavery. If w had left him, he would have only given us away to the Urgals."

"As I have already explained," said Legolas.

"But-"

'_Leave it Eragon. They are all right. If it was up to me I would slay every single one of them, whether they had threatened our lives or not,'_ said Saphira.

Eragon didn't know what to say to that, so he reined Snowfire on to ride ahead of the others. "We will stay together. It would be too dangerous to split up with the Urgals around," he called back.

'_He does not mean it you know, he just does not understand battle. He is young. He will forgive and forget,' _Saphira comforted Legolas.

'_I am not sure. But whatever his ideas maybe about battle, it would appear he is mistaken,_' replied Legolas.

-:0:-

They rode through the night, Eragon and Legolas were guiding the horses while Murtagh and Gimli got some sleep.

They both rode in silence through the night. Both deep in thought. After about two hours of silence, Eragon gave a cough to clear his throat. He turned to the Elf and spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Sorry I said those things, those things directed at you. It was childish of me. I have been thinking about it for a long time, and I have spoken with Saphira. I feel like an idiot for thinking as I did. I am sorry. Forgive me"

Legolas smiled slightly. _"Ú-moe edaved _Eragon. You are forgiven. I understand why you felt that way. You are young, and I am not just comparing you to my years. You are young even in the years of men. You should not have to encounter such things yet. You have little understanding of war, other than what you have been told in epic tales. The reality is harsh, nobody could wish to face that."

"I do understand. I know I am young, and I know I can never understand the things you and Gimli have been through. But I begin to understand that battle is cruel and terrible and I do not like it. I suppose I over reacted at the death of that boy. I reacted badly too. Murtagh and Gimli are right; you did do the right thing. Now all that matters is getting to the Varden, as hassle free as possible."

Legolas nodded. They continued on for a while in silence.

After a while, Legolas spoke again. "I shall tell you a tale of my people, and when they went to battle. My people were a peaceful folk who had no wish to meddle in the affairs of the Noldor and Sindar Elves, or any of the other peoples, Dwarves, Men or Orcs. And so all was peaceful with my people, the Silvan Elves of Greenwood the Great, after known as Mirkwood. Until that is, the War of the Last Alliance. Their King Oropher had the wisdom to foresee that peace would never truly return unless the Dark Lord Sauron was overcome. He therefore assembled a great army of his now numerous people and joining with the lesser army of Malgalad of Lórien he led the host of Silvan Elves into battle. My people were hardy and valiant, but ill-equipped with armour or weapons in comparison with the Eldar of the West; also they were independent, and not of a mind to place themselves under the supreme command of Gil-galad, the last High King of the Noldor in Middle earth. Their losses were thus more grievous than they need have been, even in that terrible war. My people were not used to great wars, and they feared it. Malgalad and more than half his following perished in the great battle of the Dagorlad, being cut off from the main host and driven into the Dead Marshes. Oropher was slain in the first assault upon Mordor. Thranduil, his son, and when the war ended and Sauron was thought to be slain, he led back home barely a third of the army that had marched to war. that was a sad day for my people," Legolas paused for moment and bowed his head.

"A long peace followed after in which the number of my people grew again, and Thranduil became king," he continued. "But there was still in Thranduil's heart a still deeper shadow. He had seen the horror of Mordor and the battle fought there and he could not forget it. If ever he looked south its memory dimmed the light of the Sun, and though he knew that it was now broken and deserted and under the vigilance of the Kings of Men, fear spoke in his heart that it was not conquered for ever; it would rise again.

"For my people, that had been one of the most terrifying battles in our history, none who survived forgot it," Legolas finished.

"That sounds awful," Eragon breathed.

"It was. Though when I was young I never understood the fear in the eyes of those who survived the battle of the Dagorlad, until of course, I experienced it for myself. Nobody can ever get used to war Eragon, or the bloodshed that it brings," said Legolas.

"I see you are right. I will be more mindful of my approach to battle in future," said Eragon.

Legolas smile. "I am glad to hear it," he said. "Now let us rouse Gimli and Murtagh so that we may get some rest before morning."

Eragon fell asleep quickly on Snowfire's back, the gentle rocking motion lolling him to sleep and he was not cross at Legolas anymore either. He understood now. No more justification was needed.

-:0:-

By late morning the next day Eragon had spotted the narrow valley which the Beartooth River flowed out of. That was where they needed to go.

Unfortunately, the Urgals were now less than a league behind them. They had to slip down the valley quickly and without being seen, that may confuse the Urgals a bit. They hoped.

As they approached the valet they passed under the knotted branches of the Beor Mountains' forest. The trees were tell, with creviced bark that was almost black, dull needles of the same colour and knobbly roots that rose from the soil like bare knees. Cones littered the ground, each the size of a horse's head. Squirrels chattered from the treetops, and eyes gleamed from holes in the trunks. Green beards of tangled wolfsbane hung from the gnarled branches.

"The air is stuffy in here, not so much so as Fangorn though," muttered Gimli.

"This forest is old, very old. So old that I almost feel young again as I have not felt since journeyed with you children. It is full of memory, and anger." He peered with wide eyes into the shadows. "Though this wood is not evil, though I catch only the faintest echoes of dark times these trees remember. They will be watchful of us, and wary."

Murtagh cast Legolas a curious glance. "How can you tell all that? All I sense is hostility."

"he is a Wood-elf, Prince of Mirkwood no less. He has spent all his long years beneath that stuff canopy!" said Gimli.

Eragon and Murtagh abruptly stopped their horses.

"A Prince!?" they said in disbelief.

"You never told us you were a _Prince_!" said Eragon.

Legolas stopped Loshîth. "Hush! Speak more softly!"

"But we had no idea!" said Murtagh. "We were travelling with an Elven Prince all along!"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "A minor detail."

Gimli chuckled. "There is much you still do not know about us. Even after all this time."

"What? Like you are a Dwarven Lord?" said Eragon light-heartedly.

Gimli's eyes twinkled and he flashed a smile from beneath his beard.

Eragon and Murtagh gaped in astonishment as Legolas and Gimli rode forth on Loshîth. The others followed in stunned silence.

**A/N Mwhahaha! Nice little shock for Eragon and Murtagh wasn't it? **

**Moonyasha- **Hey, well done! Uh oh! Don't get lost in the Beor Mountains Malthen! Well, they found out Legolas was the Prince of Mirkwood in this chapter, thanks for the prompt, I'd been looking to see where I could slip that part in successfully!

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOgMe- **Haha! I like that. Dragons for our Air Force! Do they have woolly mammoths in Middle earth? We could just use Oliphaunts and horses for Calvary. Hmm, Navy, Corsairs? They would make a good Navy (if we pay them well so they don't start a mutiny). Arya's going to get a green egg? Cool! Lol. Eragon! Arya- get a room for god's sake! That goes for you too Saphira and Greenie!

Hey, those books sound right up my street! Hmmm, £70 worth of Waterstone's vouchers to blow…. yay! Wow, they sound kind of funny, I wanna read them! Thanks. But Elladan and Elrohir are cute twins (hehe 2 for the price of 1!). hey, they would be pretty handy to take over the world wouldn't they? We should get them on our side.

**Cylliel- **Thanks. Hmmm, what will they teach him next? No idea! Yeah, I will have to have a good look for the Deluxe Edition, arrg, no fair! I can't wait until August!

**Kait1991-** Thanks!

**Lestatlover1784- **Heya! Yup, taking over ME. Yeah, we could add you to our ranks! Cool! Keep going with the randomness, it rocks! Hey you update SID yet? Better go take a look. The Freaky Friday thing sounds freaky… but very cool! Yeah, do that. It would be funny.

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Yeah _:sob:_ will be coming to an end soon! NOOO! I know, can't wait till the sequel. If it's LOTR, course I'll read it! Just have to fill me in a little on the Digimon characters since I'm not entirely familiar with them (though I have seen Digimon before, just the odd episode.) So, tell me when you post it and I will read it, all you have to so is ask me!

**Theo Gray- **Yep, it is isn't it? Eragon's view of Legolas did become slightly tainted, but it has been explained to him over and over why he killed that bandit guy so he understands a little now and everything is cool between them now. Legolas' little tale was also meant to help him understand a little to, though I couldn't find anything else really that gave the message that battle was always hard so I hope that sufficed.

**Zammy-** No, I haven't read those. Though I have heard they are very good! What are they about?

**Well, thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. A little tense in the beginning, but more light hearted towards the end! :flicking through book: hehe, next chapter will be fun! Until then!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	36. More Bombshells Dropped

**A/N _Peeks out from hiding behind fully armed Legolas and Murtagh. _SORRY SORRY SORRY! Very late update I know. Hehehe…. So shall we get on with the next chapter? **

**Chapter 36- More Bombshells Dropped**

Murtagh placed his hand in the track they had found, he placed his other hand next to it and gaped. "These tracks are as wide as both my hands and at least an inch deep!"

"Wolf tracks! Bah!" grumbled Gimli. "Abnormally large too. I'd say hey were Warg's if I didn't know any better."

"Please do not say that," said Legolas grimacing.

They had found a clearing and were now examining the huge prints they had found. Shortly afterwards Saphira landed with Eragon, who was shaking slightly, beads of sweat on his forehead.

Gimli helped his down and he leaned up against Saphira for support. "I tried to hinder the Kull, but I didn't perceive how much of my strength it would cost me. They move fast, as if they were birds. I can't believe it's the same group that has been following us! And they are huge!

"Great," Murtagh sighed. "On top of that, look at these tracks. Beasts of unnatural size roam this wood. Plus, I have seen no branch out of this valley for me to escape and pretty soon the Kull will pen us in."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll find away for you," Eragon reassured hastily.

Murtagh folded his arms moodily.

"How is Arya?" asked Eragon changing the subject.

"Not good," Legolas replied. "She tosses and turns in her sleep like state and her fever worsens by the minute. She will not last Eragon. You should fly ahead with her to the Varden."

"I will not leave you all here. I fear we may have to face the Urgals before the end. You are no match for them, if we do have to face them, me and Saphira will be there with you," said Eragon decisively.

"Hmm, and I hope if we do have to fight them, the Varden have some fighters handy to help us!" said Gimli.

"For now I am still worried about the creatures that dwell here. Especially those wolf tracks, they are fresh. Saphira, will you fly about us, seen as you can not move around below the canopy, maybe you can provide protection from above it and keep the beats at bay," said Murtagh.

She flicked her tail in agreement and Eragon clamoured upon to her back and they took off.

Just then, a horn sounded somewhere behind them, not too far off. Murtagh cursed and swung onto Tornac, grabbing Snowfire's reins he clicked his tongue and they rode off, Legolas and Gimli bringing up the rear. The Elf's senses were alert and tuned to his surroundings. The slightest snap of a twig underfoot he would hear, any flicker in the shadows his keen eyes would see.

Suddenly, farther back behind them he heard the cracking of branches as something plummeted through the canopy. Something heavy. Fell cries followed and panicked movement. You certainly did not need Elven hearing to hear the commotion that was taking place.

Legolas hurriedly contacted Saphira. _'What is going on?'_ he asked urgently. '_Are you and Eragon all right?'_

'_Oh yes,'_ came the calm, slightly cheery reply. '_We are just fine,. We have found a way to delay the Urgals and reduce their numbers. My way.'_

'_How?'_

'_Let us just say that rocks can be very effective when hurled from a great height,' _she replied cryptically and broke the connection.

"What was that Legolas? What is happening?" asked Gimli as another crash resounded throughout the forest.

"Do not worry my friend! Eragon and Saphira have everything under control. Come, we must ride while we have the advantage!" Legolas spurred his horse on and over took Murtagh.

:0-

Nigh had fallen before they came to meet Eragon and Saphira at the Beartooth River. They were finally out of the forest. Legolas looked back wistfully.

Gimli noticed this. "Oh no Elf! That is not a place I will be revisiting with you!" he warned.

Legolas rolled his eyes and rode on, ignoring the forest behind him.

Eragon was sure the Varden lay at the head of the valley. They did not slow their quick pace as Eragon matched it, scrambling onto Snowfire. Saphira followed from the air.

"Are the Kull taken care of? Have they turned back, or did you wipe them all out?" asked Murtagh.

"No, but they have been slowed down a little, they still follow behind, the Varden are not far away though. How is Arya?" said Eragon.

"She lives yet," Legolas replied. "Though she may only have a few hours left, if that. We have to hurry."

"Eragon, have you seen a valley or gorge for me to escape by? If we are nearing the Varden, I wish to leave you long before," said Murtagh anxiously.

Eragon tried to avoid the question. "Erm… not exactly…" he replied sheepishly. "But it was dark, visibility wasn't good so I'm sure I may have missed something."

Murtagh's response came in the form of a long string of curses as he reined Tornac to an abrupt halt. "I will not got to the Varden! I have lost count of how many times I have told you this. Eragon, I will not!"

"Listen, we have to keep moving, the Kull!" said Eragon. He had stopped his horse now, as had Legolas.

"We have to move, the Kull… said the Elf.

He was ignored as the two boys glared at each other, "Why can't you go to the Varden?" Eragon questioned. "What is your problem with them? Have we not been through enough together for you to trust me by now? If you turn back now, you will be in the hands of the Urgals. How can been with the Varden be worse?"

Murtagh's tense shoulders slumped. He got off of Tornac, Eragon followed. He had a defeated sorry look on his face, his eyes seemed to plead with Eragon to understand. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I guess you all have the right to know- who I am. Who I am exactly is… I am the son of Morzan, the first and last of the Foresworn."

All Eragon could do was blink in disbelief. How could it be? All this time he had been travelling with the on of the man who betrayed the Riders to Galbatorix.

A second later, Saphira crashed though the tress and landed by Eragon's side, poised in defence mode. Gimli growled from where he sat behind Legolas.

"Did you know that?" he whispered to the Elf.

Legolas shook his head, he got off Loshîth and stood in the middle of Eragon and Murtagh.

"You, are Morzan's heir?" Eragon said dubiously, a hand on Zar'roc. Just in case.

Legolas cast him a warning glance.

"It's not like I chose this!" Murtagh cried in fraught anguish. He undid his tunic and slipped it off. "Look!" he said in a voice wrought with pleading. He turned around and showed them his back.

Eragon gasped at the ugly knotted white scar that stood out against Murtagh's tanned skin. It stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Who did that to you?" said Legolas quietly, staring at the terrible scar.

"Morzan. When I was three, he was in one of his drunken rages, he threw his sword at me as I ran by, that very sword you carry now was the cause of this agony. My own father did this to me," explained Murtagh, his voice shaky though he seemed relieved to finally be rid of the weight o his secret he had been keeping. "Brom stole Zar'roc from my father's body when he killed him.

Eragon immediately released his hand from Zar'roc.

"Please understand me, I bear no allegiance to the Empire or Galbatorix. I mean you no harm Eragon!" he said. It was hard not to believe him. His face held so much pleading and his eyes were frantic with worry.

Suddenly, a horn rang out behind them. Close by.

"Get back on these damn creatures and let us be off! We must hurry!" Gimli cried from where he sat on Loshîth. Each followed his instruction, Murtagh shrugging back into his tunic as they began their ride, as fast as they could, to escape the approaching Kull.

**A/N I apologise again for the late update. Sorry! Anyway, hope you liked that chapter, next chapter should see them finally arriving at the Varden , hope you're all looking forwards to that, I am!**

**Cylliel- **Thanks! Yeah, Bring on August! Looking forward to the next chapter too. Should be fun.

**Moonyasha-** Haha! Your reviews are funny. Damn batteries; always die on you at the critical (speaking from experience!). Go find Malthen, good luck with that! Yeah, hehehe, thanks for that, you gave me a little reminder!

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Thanks, yup, have to have comic relief! Yeah, I do use a lot of Legolas' lines, I just stumble across them while reading the book and I find they correspond to what I'm writing so I use them. Thanks for the tip, I will try to change them in the future! Thanks, ah yeah, not so fast an update this time though… sorry!

**Theo Gray- **Thanks. Neither did I until Moonyasha pointed it out to me! Yeah, me too! I don't want it to end, what am I going to do until I lay my hands on the damn book in August! Mwhaha! Yay randomness, KIRBY DANCING lol!

**Twilight Unicorn-** Yeah, well they know now. Hmm, next chapter I am really looking forward to. And then just about everything after that, except for when it has to come to an end (until August anyways).

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe- **Hehehe, Elladan and Elrohir! Ha, that would leave everyone feeling confuzzled! Hmmm, I don't remember Eragon's dream, have to read through it again!

**Zammy- **They sound cool! How many books are there exactly, I think I heard somewhere before that there were quite a few… well, I have loads of books recommended to me, so I'll have to go check them out! Thanks.

**the-burglar- **Thanks. Yeah, nice little shock for Eragon and Murtagh, followed by another one in this chapter! Great book isn't it?

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- **Wow, thank you! Glad you like my stories and thank you o much!

**Well my friends, until next time (which will hopefully be sooner than this time!).**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	37. Wishes Granted

**A/N I know, late update. Sorry! **

**And a quick note on the Elvish used in this chapter, I've used the word Glamhoth which is actually orc host to substitute for the Elvish word for Urgals seen as there isn't an Elvish word for that. And I kind of figure Urgals are somewhat like orcs and I think that is what Legolas and Gimli would see them as anyway. **

**Chapter 37- Wishes Granted**

They stood on a pebble beach on the banks of Lake Kóstha- mérna. They could see a waterfall on the other side of the lake that they had to get to, but the only way was around the vast lake, across a thin strip of land on either side of it.

They would have to be careful with leading the horses across it; it was only a few steps wide. Another horn sounded behind them. Each turned and expected to see a mass of Kull streaming out of the trees toward them. They hurried on over the precarious spit of shore, which was covered with slim making it slippery. And Saphira had to scramble across best she could, her two feet dragging in the water.

Yet another horn sounded and they turned again. Eragon paled. The huge hulking figures of the Kull emerged from the surrounding forest where the company had been but minutes before. Murtagh swore harshly.

The Kull, much to their dismay, split up and began around both sides of Kóstha- mérna. They has no escape route now, they would have to fight.

Legolas fired a few shots into those that approached then turned and commanded the others to run while he followed, dragging an unwilling Gimli with him, they had almost reached the opposite shore nearing the waterfall. Saphira took off and made for the Kull. She flew to the opposite side of the lake, the Kull here had gained more foot on this side and were already half way to the other side whereas the others had been held back a bit by Legolas' volley of arrows. Taking a Kull in her mighty talons, she tore it to shreds as it screamed in agony. A few seconds later the bulky helpless body crashed into the lake. Though the determined Kull continued on. She went for her next attack, only to be met with a hail of black arrows, which pierced her wings. She roared in agony and fell into the lake with an almighty crash sending a tidal wave of water up around her as she submerged. The Kull shuffled uncertainly to the water's edge, grunting in their hideous coarse tongue. One jabbed its spear in the lake, laughing in its vulgar manner.

Suddenly, Saphira's head shot up from the depths, powerful jaws locked onto the spear, splintering it in two like a twig. But the other Kull only jabbed back at her with their crude spears, bloodying her nose. She growled viciously, recovering and snapping back. She could hold them at bay for a while, giving the others a chance to escape.

The Kull on the other side of the lake hurried after the rest of the company, which had now reached the other side of the lake.

Eragon, Murtagh, Legolas, Gimli, the horses and the She-Elf Arya stood on the beach on which was wider giving them more space to move, behind them was the waterfall. A wall of water gushing down the sheer cliff and foaming on the rocks below. They turned to Eragon for their next instructions. He looked around wildly, trying to remember what Arya had told him.

He picked up an ample sized rock from the ground and hurled it at the side of the cliff next to the waterfall, shouting, _"Aí varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta!"_

Nothing happened.

He tried again, shouting louder above the roar of the falls, pounding his fist on the cliff.

"Humph, I wish I could muster a legion of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy!" grumbled Gimli as he watched the Kull move closer toward them.

Legolas smiled. "A hundred of Mirkwood's finest archers!"

"Bah! Well, we have neither. Just an Elf with a bow and a Dwarf with an axe, so may the best of us win!" Gimli said raising his axe.

"Very well, that old game is it? What was it last time, forty-two? I say we better that right now!" said Legolas loading another arrow into his bow.

Gimli laughed happily shaking his axe with excitement as Legolas fired a succession of arrows into the mist of the oncoming Kull.

"Eragon, sometime today would be nice!" said Murtagh, raising his sword ready to attack.

"I know! I'm working on it!" he replied, his fist was now bruised from pounding in the stone cliff and his voice was hoarse from all the shouting he was doing.

Saphira abandoned the Kull she had been holding off, noticing the advance of those on the other side of the lake. She flew over and placed herself firmly in front of the company.

Gimli cried out, disgruntled. "Well Legolas, how many did you get?"

"Nine so far. Soon my arrows will be useless though and it will be knife work here," he replied.

Saphira crouched in a defensive position, ready to spring to attack. A Kull came up from the side, slipping past while attention was diverted to the rest of the host.

"Eragon look out!" shouted Gimli as the Kull went to hurl its enormous spear at an unsuspecting Eragon. With power seemingly impossible for his size, Gimli flung his axe right into the chest of the Kull. Its eyes rolled back in its head and it fell. Legolas darted out form behind Saphira and wrenched the axe from the Kull's lifeless body, handing it back to his friend. "Nice shot!" he said, patting the Dwarf on the shoulder.

"Thank you. Well, one for me- nine for you and plenty more to come!" said Gimli jovially.

"Bring it on!" Legolas challenged, a fire in his eyes.

"Eragon hurry!" Murtagh called.

"It's not like I'm delaying on purpose!" Eragon shouted back annoyed. He retraced through Arya's memories to see if he had missed anything. Then it hit him. They were on the wrong side of the Lake! They had to go through the waterfall to reach the Varden. He relayed his realisation to the others who frowned.

"Please tell me you are joking," said Murtagh furiously. "The horses will never follow through there!"

"I will take care of the horses," said Legolas. " Put Arya on Saphira's back. It is better than getting hacked to death! Come!"

Arya was secured in Saphira's back and the dragon took off, startling the Kull as she flew up.

Legolas promptly took charge of the horses, tapping into their frightened bewildered minds and speaking to them in his own gentle tongue. _"Glamhoth angennol. Glamhoth dago le, gerich tolo na nin. Heniach nin? Telich na ammen a __ú-achas! Saes aphado nin!" _(Urgals are coming. Urgals will kill you, you have to come with me. Do you understand? You come with us and fear not! Please follow me!).

It seemed to get through to the animals and they followed Legolas' commands, though reluctantly.

The Elf plunged underneath the falls as the water hammered down on his head. He went under, the tremendous force of the water pushing him and the horses down as they tried to resurface. He grabbed hold of one of the horse's reins and pulled it along. It kicked with all its might, swimming through the cascade. The other two horses must have followed after. Legolas was pushed to the bottom of the lake, scraping his knee on the bottom, ripping his leggings. All he could hear all around him was the tremendous roar of the violent surge of cool water. He managed to kick off up against a rock powerfully enough for him to be brought part way back to the surface, and all the time his thoughts were divided between getting air back into his starved lungs, and hoping Gimli would make it alright through the falls.

He felt a strong hand grasp hold of his tunic and pull him up, dragging him out of the water. He gasped in air, thanking the Valar that he was back on the surface. Eragon and Murtagh were next to be dragged out. He waited for Gimli, but he did not come and all around him was the sound of combat, though he barely acknowledged it before plunging back into the water. A voice shouted to him in dismay, but he did not heed it.

He was forced under by the sheer power of water that fell on his shoulders, forcing him under again. He tried to see through the streams of white bubbles that floated past his eyes.

Then he picked something out in the gloom. Something bulky on the lakebed. He dived down to retrieve it, knowing full well that it was his friend.

Gimli took in mouthful after mouthful of water, unable to get to the surface, weighed down by his heavy Dwarven armour. This was it. This is how he was going to die. Not fighting bravely on the battle field having slew many foul enemies and still struggling on with his multiple injuries, but at the bottom of some lake, in a land far from home because Gimli the Dwarf was not strong enough to fight this one enemy: water.

He felt someone grab him by the back of his mail shirt, pulling with all their might, dragging him up, up, up. The next thing he knew he was laid on a pebble beach, the thunder of the falls nearby and the horrendous cries of some beastly creatures. And someone was calling his name. Shaking him. He knew his helmet had been removed and he felt a lot lighter than usual. He opened his eyes blearily to find himself staring up into the face of his Elven friend.

He coughed up some water off his chest and spat it out then smiled up at Legolas with his bedraggled hair and soaked clothing. "You look like a drowned rat!" he said hoarsely.

Legolas glared back but managed a smile. "You can speak for yourself!" he shot back helping his friend sit up.

He turned to hear a gruff voice grumbling next to him in a language that sounded rather familiar. "_Akh Guntéraz dorzâda!_ What were they thinking, leaving you all to drown! Bah!" a small man- no, Dwarf! Sat wringing out his long braided beard nearby. He was stocky and clad in a chain mail jacket. Around him were others of his kind as well as men. All clad in mail with axes in their stubby little hands.

Legolas turned his attention back to Gimli and smiled. "Well my friend, I guess you have got your wish!"

**A/N There! I'm sorry about the late update, I've been on half term as well, just been doing a lot of things! Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, and now for the section of the book you have all been waiting for, my friends, we have just entered the Dwarf kingdom! Let the good times roll! **

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **I know! I could very well be finished soon! I love Star Wars! Yeah, I think it would work, though you never know until you try it right!

**Cylliel- **Yup, they made it all in one piece, a little wet but ok. All they have to get past now is the twins _:shudder:_ I hate them!

**Zammy-** Thanks, wow, 16? I thought there were quite a few!

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe- **Yeah, isn't one still on Galbatorix's possession too? So it's most likely going to be evil. Hmmm, wonder who the other Riders will be though.

**Moonyasha- **Silly Malthen! I don't think I could find a place for him in this one, maybe in the next I could slip him in or something. Dunno, depends what the almighty Poalini has in store in Eldest! Thanks though, I'll keep him in mind! Yay! finally at the Varden, let the fun begin!

**Lestatlover1784- **Bah, stupid homework. Hehe, annoying the teachers! I hate that! People hanging over your shoulder, it seriously bugs me! Anyways, mail you laters!

**Trev-** Thank you! Glad you like!

**The-burglar-** Yeah, I love this book! Can not wait for the next. Hehe, yep, and we will be hearing a lot more from Gimli and the Dwarves of Farthen Dur!


	38. Testing

**A/N Well folks, the next chapter is upon us. Enjoy.**

**And can I just say: WOW! 304 reviews! Thanks to K Bug for being my 300th reviewer! Thanks so much you guys! You all rule! **

**Chapter 38- Testing **

Gimli stared aghast at the Dwarves all around them. Legolas pulled him to his feet and set him straight, handing him back his helmet. They were all soaked through to the bone. Eragon shivered where he stood, rubbing his arms. Legolas gathered up his mass of golden hair and rung it out creating a small puddle where he was standing.

Two broad stone doors had opened in the cliff revealing a tunnel that was lit by torches that cast a dim purple light about. It disappeared beyond even the sight of Legolas into the mountain. Out side the clash of battle could still be heard and the Dwarf that rescued them could be heard muttering as he rearranged himself, about how he longed to be out there fighting with his people.

No sooner had Legolas sorted himself out than he was seized from behind by two men, a sharp dagger pressed to his throat. Looking around, he noted Murtagh was in the same posotion, held with a dagger to his throat by a peculiar looking bald man dressed in purple robes.

Eragon whirled around to Legolas who remained perfectly still in the men's grip, though he was tense and ready to spring away from them should their hold on him slacken. Eragon went to reach for his power, but the sharp cold voice of the bald man stopped him.

"I suggest you stop right there if you value the lives of your friends," just to prove appoint he pressed the dagger harder to Murtagh's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "You are a Rider, so don't think I wont know when you're using magic, you can conceal nothing from me! So don't try."

Eragon went to move forward, to speak but stopped when he saw the man's eyes flash and the dagger tighten threateningly in his hand. "You will not move nor speak unless permitted or both of your friends die. Do I make myself clear? Now, you will follow me and do everything I say. The threat of loosing your friends hangs over you, so I suggest you comply."

Gimli had not been noticed, blending in with the other Dwarves present, he was about to step forward when a look from Legolas stopped him. He may be needed free of any guard should anything bad happen. So he followed behind the men who held Legolas. He fell in near Saphira who had landed sometime ago in the tunnel, Arya still strapped on her back. The other men and Dwarves gave her a wide berth as she followed down the tunnel.

Once the entrance to the tunnel was cleared, the great doors swung shut behind them with barely a sound. Gimli glanced back for half a second. Why did this seem familiar to him? He could easily answer that question! There was no going back; they must now face the long dark tunnel that lay ahead of them. He just hoped that what did lie ahead of them was a lot more pleasant than the last time large stone doors had sealed themselves shut behind him. He shivered, remembering that time long ago and walked on.

The same thoughts were chasing themselves through Legolas' mind. He had extremely unpleasant memories of places under mountains. And if there was one situation he did not feel comfortable in, it had to be being trapped underground. He was pretty much used to it by now seen as his best friend was a Dwarf, but he still didn't like it much. He was annoyed too, if there was one thing he disliked more than being underground it was being man handled as he was now. The two men held him tightly, dagger firmly placed under his chin, the bite of the cold steel against his soft flesh. He would really like a weapon in his hands right now.

"This way," the bald man said when they came to an archway. He turned, pulling Murtagh along with him. The horses were led off down a separate passageway while they were led down a narrow corridor. They turned left then right and found the corridor opened out into a room completely void of any adornment, though big enough so Saphira could move around comfortably. There was a boom that echoed around the room as the doors were closed and bolted behind them.

The room was made completely from polished white marble, softly lit by the same torches that lit the passageway they had just passed through. Eragon coughed and went to tell the bald man of Arya, only to be sharply silenced by him. "You may not speak until the test has been completed." He roughly shoved Murtagh to the guard that stood next to him who placed him sword under his chin. "You will each remove your weapons and slide them to me," he commanded. He nodded to a Dwarf who unbuckled Murtagh's sword from around his waist. One of the men that held Legolas stepped back and the other man quickly clamped his hands around Legolas' wrists behind his back. The other man confiscated Legolas' bow.

"Do not touch that!" Legolas snapped sharply, trying to pull away from the man that held him.

"Silence!" the bald man shouted. "You will not speak, you will cooperate or you will die."

Legolas glared daggers at the bald man as his knife and quiver were taken from him. If any of his weapons got damage, he would personally use the one responsible for target practice.

Eragon watched the Elf and cast him a sympathetic look that Legolas just shook off. Eragon took off Zar'roc and laid it on the floor along with his bow and quiver, stepping away slowly with his hands spread before him to show he had no other weapon. One of the men darted forward and gathered the weapons up.

"Now, walk slowly toward me," commanded the bald man. Eragon came forward a few yards. "Stop! Now, lower all the defences around your mind and prepare to let me inspect your mind. Do not try to hide anything from me, I will find out every single little detail about you. If you do not submit, your companion, the fiery one, will die. Do you understand?"

Eragon turned round, assuming he meant Legolas by the 'fiery one'. He started to panic. There were things in his mind he would rather keep to himself. He did not want his mind sorted through by this man. "Why?" he asked.

"To ensure that you are not in the services of Galbatroix, and to find out why there are currently a legion of Urgals banging on our doors. No one may enter Farthen Dúr without first being tested."

"But wait, before you-"

"Silence! You will not speak until I give you permission!" the bald man yelled.

"Will you please just listen to me for a minute! Please, there is an Elf on the back of my dragon, she is seriously injured and-" Eragon said quickly.

"I told you to be silent! Do you value your friend's life at all?" snapped the bald man, infuriated.

"Yes, but I also value the Elf's life too. Please will you just help her, she's dying!" Eragon pleaded. Why wouldn't this stupid man listen to him? Arya needed help immediately!

A Dwarf pushed past those surrounding Eragon and planted himself firmly in front of his, staring up at the bald man with disgust. It was the same Dwarf that had pulled them from the lake. "That is an Elf, Egraz Carn! A dying one to, Ajihad will have our heads if she is allowed to die. Listen to the boy and get her medical attention immediately, or on your head be it!"

The bald man calmed down and nodded. "Very well. Remove the Elf from the dragon and take her to the healers immediately as Orik says."

Two men approached Saphira and pulled Arya down, carefully lowering her limp body to the ground. "Sir, it's the dragon egg courier, Arya!" said one as he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"You see," said Eragon. "She has been poisoned with the poison Skilna Bragh, the only cure is Túniver's Nectar."

Eragon watched as the two men took Arya away to the healers. He prayed they would be able to save her.

The bald man turned back to Eragon with his cold eyes. "Now, much time has been waited. We will proceed with the testing."

"Just you dare even think of harming him Egraz Carn!" said the Dwarf Orik, who was still standing in front of Eragon.

"I shall not, unless he resists," the bald man replied malevolently.

Eragon suddenly felt a stabbing of pain in his mind and his automatic response was to throw up barrier after barrier to get this intruder out of his head. _Stop it! You are only making things worse and putting your friends at risk! _Saphira told him sharply. Eragon could do nothing but heed her warning and lowered his defences. The man probed deeper and deeper into his mind, he didn't think it would be this painful! Then he realised, this man actually wanted him to resist!

_Give him what he wants. Lay everything else aside for me to protect, he is not strong enough to break through my defences. I am already shielding this conversation from him._ Said Saphira.

Eragon felt him probing through his childhood memories. Pain still throbbed in his head.

_What do you want me to conceal? Think quickly, once he reaches them I will be able to do nothing. _

Eragon thought quickly, sifting through his memories, trying his best to ignore the pain the bald man was causing. He concealed sections of his discussions with Brom, all the ancient words he had been taught, and Angela's fortune telling back in Teirm and Solembum and Murtagh's recent revelation about his true identity. He kept Legolas and Gimli's identity hidden too, where they had come from, their intentions and some other things he wasn't sure his friend's would want revealed.

The probing went on. The man clawed at pieces of information, memories, images, tearing them apart and analysing everything. He lingered over many things, spitefully prolonging Eragon's suffering. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly felt the man begin to withdraw until he felt his mind relax and he collapsed to the floor, though he found he was supported by a pair of strong sturdy arms. Looking up, he saw Gimli's worried face staring back at him.

"Eragon, Eragon! Are you all right lad?" said Gimli. "You, what did you do to him?"

"Who are you? You I have not seen before," said the bald man eyeing Gimli with suspicion. "Orik, do you know this Dwarf?"

Orik eyed Gimli critically, and then shook his head. "No, I do not know this Dwarf."

"Name," the man said coolly.

"Gimli, son of Gloin," the Dwarf replied.

"You, you I saw in the boy's memories! How is it you slipped past? Never mind. Step forward, you too must be probed!"

"No," said Gimli calmly but firmly. "I'll have no shinny headed threatening man sift through my mind!"

_Tell Gimli to let him be probed. I shall protect everything. _Said Saphira.

_Do you still have strength? _Said Eragon.

_Enough for Gimli. He is strong willed so he will be able to keep much hidden without my help. But all the same, I will help him. _

"Gimli, you must be probed. Please my friend. It's really not that bad," Eragon gave the Dwarf a meaningful look, coupled with that from Saphira; he seemed to understand what was going on.

"Bah, fine," he agreed.

He dimly felt something slip into his consciousness and suddenly he found that many memories were inaccessible to him. Very important memories. Saphira was protecting everything she had for Eragon, along with the almost everything that had happened in Gimli's life apart from certain insignificant parts of his childhood, a small portion of his adult life and a few other things so that it would appear to an outsider that Gimli the Dwarf had led thoroughly uneventful, and quite frankly boring life. Then he felt a stab pf pain as the bald man entered his mind.

The bald man was frustrated at the fact that he grasped so little information, and quickly withdrew.

"Nothing!" he cursed. "Well, the both of you pass. Now all that is left to deal with is your friends," he turned to Murtagh, who still had a sword pressed to his neck. "Your turn."

"No," said Murtagh forcefully.

"Refusing to be tested is not the way to gain protection here. I suggest you cooperate. Or do you have something to hide? Nonetheless, you have no choice." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Murtagh's forehead.

Murtagh sprung defence after defence. He was rigid, determined not to let this man into his mind.

_Can't you help him? Can't you do what you did for Gimli and me? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_No, he will not let anyone into his mind. And I do not have the strength to break through. I could help him, if only he would lower his barriers! I am trying to but… Eragon, I am growing weary. _

_Just, please try your best!_

Orik growled then jumped in to the silent fight raging between Murtagh and the man. He wrenched the bald man away. "Enough!"

"You! You would get in the way of my interrogations? You have broken too many rules in one day Orik, first you open the gate without permission and let them in, now this!" said the bald man furiously.

"I do not know about you, but I could not leave them to die at the hands of the Urgals! You have found the Rider free of fault, what reason is there to torture his friends? You have no right!" bellowed Orik.

"You would put this entire place in danger for him? Are you a complete fool? You know the rules Orik," said the bald man fiercely.

Orik set his face iron hard. "Can he use magic?" he roared.

"He- no he can not," said the bald man infuriated.

"The what is there to fear? Without magic he cannot escape, he is helpless. But no, why don't we just let Ajihad decide what he wants done?" said Orik.

"Arrg, fine!" growled the bald man. "You, fiery one. You are next!" he walked over to Legolas and stood square in front of him.

There was a sharp intake of breath form Eragon, Gimli and Murtagh. If Murtagh's performance over being tested was anything to go by, Legolas' was about to be ten times worse.

_I can't help him,_ said Saphira. _I'm sorry_.

_I know, don't worry. But if they expect this to be easy, they have another think coming!_ Replied Eragon.

"You will lower any defences around your mind and let me search you. If you do not cooperate then-"

"What? You cannot threaten to kill any of my friends. You have no power over me, and you will not invade my mind," said Legolas surprisingly calm.

"I don't like your attitude! You will submit!" the bald man commanded.

"I do not like yours either. And I will never give in. You can try, but you will get nowhere," his eyes shone a dangerously icy blue.

The man clasped his hand to Legolas' forehead as he had done with Murtagh, staring fiercely into his eyes.

Legolas could feel him trying to break down barrier after barrier. Then the man hit a wall. Pain exploded behind his eyes and he leaped back. The men holding Legolas felt a shock go through them and immediately let go of the Elf. Anger emanated from him and he seemed to glow for a few moments, lighting the room with radiance. Then it faded and he stood staring down at the bald man. The people standing around him backed away in fear. His damp hair had been thrown back to reveal his pointed ears and the bald man gasped as he straightened up.

"An Elf!" he breathed. "How- you said nothing of this before. No one- I saw you, in the memories of the boy and Dwarf, but that fact I did not come across. You are not from the realms of the Elves of this land!"

Legolas shook his head and would say no more.

The bald man gave a cough as order was restored to the room. "I have come to my decision. The Rider and the Dwarf shall go free. As for the other and the Elf, since they would not consent to be tested, and I cannot come to any clear conclusion, they will spend the night here. But if either of you two attempt to escape, you will be killed."

"Not the Elf," said Orik.

"The Elf included. He is not from this land, he even admitted it. More will be decided tomorrow," said the man. With that he stalked away out of the room, followed by all the other men and Dwarves except Orik.

When the room was empty, Eragon turned to the Dwarf that had helped them and thanked him. "Don't worry about it. You will all stay in here tonight. I will make sure food is brought for you," with that he too left and they heard the door being bolted behind him. So they were locked in.

Murtagh sunk down to the floor and put his head in his hands. "Are you all right? He didn't get anything from you did he?" Eragon asked.

"No, I blocked him out," replied Murtagh.

"I didn't give away who you really were. Saphira helped me block that information along with some other stuff," said Eragon.

Murtagh looked up. "Thank you," relief washed over his face.

Eragon smiled then turned to Saphira. "Oh, I almost forgot about your injuries. Here, let me heal you."

Saphira stretched out her wings, which the Urgal arrows had pierced and Eragon began to heal her. When he was finished, he sank down by her side, resting his weary body against her.

Gimli was slumped up against the wall, hands on his stomach. "I hope they bring food soon," he murmured.

Looking around, Eragon noticed he couldn't see Legolas. He stood up looking around the room then spotted him standing quietly in a corner, arms folded. Eragon went over to him. The Elf gave a weak smile as he approached.

"Are you all right?" asked Eragon.

"I will be fine," Legolas replied.

"I don't like that bald man. He's a nasty piece of work," said Eragon.

"Yes, he is," said Legolas.

"But, you blocked him out, like Murtagh. And that light. What was that light?" asked Eragon.

Legolas laughed, the sound was light and musical. "_Avo thano rûth vi gûr alfirin! _He tried to violate my mind. When everything is taken away from you, the mind is the last defence, the last place to retreat."

"I guess so. But, you and Murtagh will get into trouble for not allowing him to test you. Why didn't you do what Saphira helped Gimli and I to do? Block out some things, just leaving enough for him to believe you were not in league with any forces working against them?"

"Have you every tried to sift through almost three thousand years of memories?" Legolas shot back.

"No. I see your point," Eragon agreed.

"It was easier to block out everything. Gimli's life was easier to narrow down because he hasn't lived nearly as long as I have and I should think the ways of the Dwarves in this land do not differ too much from those in ours, so the humans here would be able to except that," explained Legolas.

"I suppose more will be decided tomorrow. I just hope you and Murtagh will be all right," said Eragon.

There conversation was cut short as the down was opened a crack and a tray of food pushed in. a few loaves of bread and a hunk of raw meat, then it closed quickly.

"Finally!" said Gimli in relief going to retrieve the tray and carrying it over to everyone else. He set it down on the floor. Saphira grabbed the meat and started tearing at it. The others split the loaves between them and ate in silence. After they had finished, they placed the tray next to the door and settled down.

"Hmm, and I always supposed the hospitality of Dwarves to be superior to that of any other race," Legolas laughed lightly receiving a dirty look from Gimli.

They sat quietly for a while, and then Eragon turned to Murtagh and asked, "Why are you here?"

"What?" said Murtagh.

"I want to know who you are exactly. And what are you doing here. I didn't think the Forsworn had children, so why are you here?" said Eragon.

"It's a long story," said Murtagh.

"We're not going anywhere," Eragon pointed out.

"It's late," snapped Murtagh.

"There probably wont be time tomorrow," said Eragon.

"Fine," Murtagh sighed. "But I don't want to stop so get yourselves comfortable. My story will take a while…"

**A/N De-de-de-de dat's all folks! Hehe, Porky Pig! **

**Anyways, hope you like that!**

**Moonyasha-** Heya, yeah but he got out of it, otherwise it would have been very interesting! Awww, FFX- I love one of the songs off that! Hehe, Malthen still having trouble then? Thanks!

**Cylliel- **Me neither, they are creepy! Yeah, Gimli should get on with the Dwarves well!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- **Thanks! YAY CAPS!

**Theo Gray-** Haha! Funny, ooow… the Insanity of Aragorn to be continued! Yeah I know, not very in character, but what the hell. Spur of the moment! Hehe!

**Zammy-** Thanks!

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Yeah, it's the old war game again! Hmmm let me think back. Yes, he was wounded, but they was like just before Brom died about… a month or so ago give or take and he had athelas to help to so he was ok.

**The-burglar- **Thanks. Yes. I plan to do quite a bit with Gimli now, so I hope you enjoy my ideas for that. I know, not long to go now! Arrg, can't wait for Eldest either!

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe- **I though5t it was August? Anyways, I love manga! Recently got into it and I'm absolutely addicted to it! Yu Yu Hakusho, hmmm what's that about?

**ERG- **You don't like it, don't read it, simple as that! Duh!

**K Bug-** Thanks, glad you like and hehe you are my 300th reviewer!

**Lestatlover1784-** Hey! Yeah, I kind of figured that's where they got their name from. Hey, today I went and got the other two to the Vamp chronicles! I have IWTV and QOTD now! Yay! I love that phrase, it's cool! Anyways, talk to you laters!

**So, until next time**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	39. The Wonders Of Tronjheim

**A/N Hey everyone! The next chapter… enjoy!**

**Chapter 39- The Wonders of Tronjheim**

"I am the only child of the Forsworn, as far as I know. My mother and father met in a small village; don't ask me where, my father was there on the King's business. Anyway, he must have shown her some small kindness and won her over, so she accompanied him when he left the village. They travelled together after that, and of course the inevitable happened. She fell in love with him. He was delighted when he found out, now he would have power over her, and she would never betray his secrets, a fine loyal servant he had gained. He took her back to Galbatorix and taught her some amount of magic so that she may then act as his messenger, carrying his secret messages and doing small jobs for him. Three years on, she became pregnant, with me."

Murtagh paused for a second. He twirled a lock of hair around in his fingers then looked back up and continued. "When Morzan found out about this, he spirited my mother away to his castle and there set a few chosen to tend to her, placing spells about the place to prevent others from getting in. so he kept her pregnancy a secret from all, except Galbatorix, he knew every single intimate detail about the Thirteen Forsworn. He knew all about me, but he never disclosed this information to anyone else.

"Once I was born, my mother was immediately back at Morzan's side while a wet nurse took care of me. She visited me every few months he would allow until I was three years old. That was when Morzan was called to look for Saphira's egg. No sooner had he gone, and then my mother disappeared without a trace. And though Galbatorix had his best men searching for her, she could not be found. The Thirteen Forsworn were all dead by the time Morzan faced Brom and lost to him. After that, my mother came back. But she was in a bad way. Two weeks later she was dead."

Murtagh paused again sadly and sighed. "I was brought to the King's castle and there I grew up. It was not too bad. He arranged for my upbringing, but mainly he left me to myself and my life was not altogether unbearable."

"You grew up living under the same roof as Galbatorix?" said Eragon. Murtagh shrugged. "Well then, if your life wasn't really that bad, why did you leave?"

"Ha! Leave?" Murtagh shook his head. "Escaped you mean! At my last birthday, when I turned eighteen, Galbatorix summoned me to dine with him in his private quarters. This shocked me. I had never had much to say to him, our conversations were usually brief and within earshot of others. But a private audience with the King I had never had.

"It was a… strange meal. The food was opulent enough, but it was unsettling. All the time his beady black eyes never left me. I tried to make polite conversation, but that was one sided so I ceased my efforts. Only afterwards would he speak to me. None of you have ever heard his voice, so you will not understand too well, but he was- entrancing. His words were captivating, like a snake's whisper," said Murtagh obviously recalling that memory.

"Hmm, I think we can imagine well enough," piped up Gimli.

"I can't," said Eragon.

"You have not heard the voice of Curunir," said Legolas darkly.

"And you would never want to!" said Gimli. They all fell silent so that Murtagh could continue.

"He filled my head with enchanting fantasies of what the world could be, what it would be. I was enticed by all he had to say of this wonderful paradise he would create and our conversation must have gone on for hours. And he spoke of reforming the Riders to govern the people and protect them as they once did. Well, that was me hooked. Then I asked him how exactly the Riders would be reinstated as there were no dragon eggs left. He thought for a time, then extended his hand and said to me, 'Will you, O son of my friend, serve me as I labour to bring about this paradise?'

"I knew how exactly the world had come to be the way it was, and Galbatorix and Morzan's part in it all. But what he had said to me, promised me, I could not get the pictures he had painted of this new paradise from my mind, and foolishly pledged myself to him. 'I shall call upon you when the need arises', he said to be then and with his blessing, I left.

"It was months before his 'need' arose. He summoned me in private as before and I felt the excitement welling within me once again and the flashes of those enchanting pictures he had painted in my mind. But what I was met with was the brunt of his foul mood. The Varden had just destroyed three brigades in the south and all the charm and kindness he had shown me the night of that first meeting was extinguished like a candle's flame. He cursed his enemies, stomping back and forth, reciting what he would do to them. I listened to him, waiting to be addressed, and slowly the spell he had cast over me began to break. When he finally acknowledged my presence there was no glint of enchantment to him, no captivation for me to fall prey to. He ordered me to take a detachment of troops to Cantos and destroy the rebels that were known to hide out there. When I asked him about the innocents, he told me to kill them all, each and everyone of the 'foul traitorous scum'. Burn them at the stake he said, men, women and children, and then cover their ashes with dung. Do whatever to them all, just make sure they were punished.

"The spell shattered at that moment, broken into a thousand irreparable pieces. And so I decided I must escape from him and his twisted ideals. I had to get as far away from him as possible. Me and my loyal servant Tornac made a run for it that very night. But Galbatorix must have anticipated my actions as there were guards posted outside of the gate, ready to stop us. My sword was sharp that night, and so was my will to escape this place. The fight was bloody, and Tornac was killed in the process. But the guards were defeated, leaving the path clear for my escape." Murtagh stopped then for a minute and took a deep breath before continuing.

"And so I took refuge at the estate of an old friend. There I hid and listened for any rumour of Galbatorix's actions. There I heard that the Ra'zac were abroad again. Hunting someone by order of the King. Immediately, my mind went to the Riders and what Galbatorix had said about his plans for them. So I began to track the Ra'zac just in case they did indeed discover a dragon. I was right and then I met up with you. That is my story laid bare. I have no more secrets," Murtagh spread his hands out before him and looked around at each of them, hoping they would accept his tale.

Eragon finally nodded and Murtagh sighed in relief. The others also agreed.

Gimli yawned sleepily. "Well, I am tired. I suggest we all sleep now while we can. Like that intolerably bossy bold man said, more will be decided then."

Murtagh had already lain down, wrapping his cloak around him for warmth. Saphira rustled slightly to get comfortable and Eragon propped himself up again her to sleep.

-:0:-

Was it morning yet? Eragon couldn't tell down here. None of them could. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He pushed himself up into a standing position and looked about him through bleary eyes. Legolas and Murtagh were already awake. They sat together deep in a hushed conversation. Gimli was still snoring. When they realised he was awake, they quickly broke off whatever they were talking about and greeted him.

There was a grunt from near Eragon and he turned to see Gimli slumped up against the wall, muttering muted words in his sleep, eyes flickering now and then. Eragon chuckled, when he turned back, he found Legolas beside him and jumped slightly, he had not heard the Elf approach.

"He walks in the lands of Dwarfish dreams. I personally do not understand them myself," Legolas said frowning. He gave a light chuckle then moved round next to his friend, grinning mischievously.

"Erm… Legolas, are you entirely sure that's a good idea?" Eragon asked cottoning on to what the Elf was about to do.

Legolas waved his hand dismissively. "Gimli," he said softly, giving the Dwarf a gentle shake. "Oh Gimli," He said again a little louder. The Dwarf did not stir. "GIMLI ORCS ARE UPON US!"

The Dwarf jerked back to consciousness, grabbing for his axe then realising it was not there. He looked around him narrowing his eyes. Then he spotted the Elf trying to keep a straight face, but unable to. He cursed in Dwarfish realising he had just fallen victim to a rather wicked joke.

It was good to see the Elf laugh, true laughter that Eragon had not witnessed in some time and he and Murtagh joined in with the joke.

Their euphoria was abruptly broken though by the sound of voices on the other side of the door. A dozen guards then threw the doors open and marched in, forming a circle around them. Saphira, who had been waiting near the door hoping for food, snapped viciously at them. The bald man strolled in with Orik the Dwarf beside him.

"You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. You will proceed as you are ordered in single file. Your horses await you at the end of this tunnel. Try to go in a different direction or try anything funny, you will be stopped and the consequences will be dire," ordered the bald man, his air reeking with authority.

"Ever the little ray of sunshine," Murtagh commented as he followed behind Eragon.

"You, silence! You were not given leave to speak. Follow on!" said the bald man staring at Murtagh down his long noise with disgust.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they did indeed find their horses waiting. They were to ride down the main branch of tunnel. The guars surrounded them, each keeping beady eyes on their charges, though giving Saphira a wider berth.

So they began their journey toward the heart of the mountain. Gimli quietly marvelled at the craftsmanship he saw around him.

"Legolas," he said quietly. "You see this, the quality of the stone! It is magnificent! These passages have been skilfully mined. The angles at the bases of the walls are perfectly square, the tunnel itself does not vary one inch from its course and the rock has been cut with flawless precision!"

"Yes, the craftsmen here are the best you will find anywhere!" piped up Orik from where he walked beside Loshîth.

Legolas smiled. "I am afraid my friend, that I do not see the beauty of which you speak."

"Ah, you will!" said Orik grinning. "You can be sure even an Elf will be amazed at the splendour of Tronjheim!"

Legolas looked at the Dwarf in confusion. "Tronjheim?"

"Helm of Giants," Gimli provided, finding that the tongue of the Dwarves here was not so different from his own.

They must have been travelling for at least an hour before Legolas sat up straight on his horse, gazing ahead where the others could only make out a dim light. He strained his eyes to make out the details through the white light that was growing ever brighter. As they neared, he let out a gasp. He saw pillars of white marbles, encrusted with gems, rubies and amethysts. Arching over the ceiling were two carven raven heads. Beaks open in mid screech and gems for eyes. At the end of the hallway were two enormous black doors etched with sliver lines that depicted a crown with seven points that spanned each side.

"This is amazing!" Gimli breathed. Legolas nodded.

The bald man stopped before the doors and raised a hand. "You shall now ride your dragon. Do not even attempt to fly away, you are being watched by all."

Eragon got off of Snowfire and mounted Saphira. The bald man nodded in approval. "Good, now walk to the doors, and when they open, go through and follow the path."

Saphira approached the doors slowly. The bald man just behind her. Unexpectedly, the black doors swung open and they were met with a blinding light.

They were inside a massive volcanic crater. Its walls narrowed to a small opening that was so high up, the distance could not be distinguished. A beam of light fell through the opening, falling on the crater's centre and illuminating it.

Looking down, Eragon saw the cobbled path he was obviously meant to follow. The path ran straight to the centre of the crater, where it ended at the base of a snowy white mountain that glittered like an uncut gem with thousands of colours. It was less than a tenth of the height of the crater that loomed over and around it, but its miniature appearance was deceptive, it had to be at least a mile high.

"This, this place! What is this place?" gasped Gimli.

"You stand under the peaks of Farthen Dûr, discovered thousands of years ago by the our father Korgan while he tunnelled for gold. There in the centre stands Tronjheim. It is our greatest ever achievement, the city-mountain built from the purest marble. Well master Elf, are you amazed?"

Legolas nodded. "I am astounded by the beauty this place holds. Dwarves truly are masters of their craft," he breathed. "Gimli, this could very well match the wonders of the Glittering Caves."

Gimli did not reply, as he tried to absorb the absolute magnificence that surrounded him. It was breath taking.

Eragon had wrenched his eyes away from the wonders of Tronjheim to the sea of people that surrounded him. Humans and Dwarves, thousands of them packed together at the entrance of the gate. They all stood silent, eyes fixed on Eragon and Saphira.

Legolas, Gimli and Murtagh drew back, watching and waiting unnoticed by the crowds.

'_What do I do?'_ Eragon asked Saphira desperately, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

'_Smile, wave…. Do something!'_ she replied.

Unsure, Eragon raised his hand and tilted it back and forth in a wave, feeling very self-conscious.

Silence.

A single cheer broke the silence, clapping ensued then the whole crowd broke out in a roaring cheer. Eragon lowered his hand and smiled, relief washing over him.

"Very good," came the voice of the bald man from beside him. "Now, walk forward, follow the path."

Eragon and Saphira did. They were met with cheers as they moved along. Eragon waved to the crowds gathered on either side of him. Though not everyone it appeared welcomed his presence. Dwarves greatly outnumbered humans here and many turned their backs on him resentfully.

Murtagh followed after him. He sat pale and stony faced atop Tornac, clinging to the reins so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Legolas and Gimli were the second biggest spectacle riding behind Murtagh. What was a Dwarf doing riding behind… whoever that was exactly with the long golden hair who carried himself high and proud. Legolas' ears could not be made out of course as his hair fell to conceal them. He was strange to the people who didn't quite know what to make of him. Still, the fact that a Dwarf would consent to ride on a horse behind a man was unheard of amongst the Dwarves here.

"Legolas, why do we receive such looks from the Dwarves here? Have they never seen an Elf and a Dwarf riding together before?" asked Gimli gazing around.

"I do not think they have Gimli. After all, no one in Middle earth had ever heard the like until you and I softened the age-old feud between Elves and Dwarves," replied the Elf.

"Do you think the Elves and Dwarves here are hostile toward each other too, as our races once were," said Gimli.

"Who can say my friend? This place is entirely new to us, but I am sure we will learn more," Legolas said softly.

"Murtagh does not look too happy," remarked Gimli.

"Can you blame him? You know what he thinks the people would assume about him if they knew his identity," said Legolas.

"Hmm, I suppose so," Gimli reflected.

They neared the city-mountain of highly polished marble. Countless round windows doted the mountain; in each was hung a lantern that emitted a soft glow to the marble. Ahead stood two thirty-foot high golden griffin statues that guarded a massive timber gate. The walls were lined with pillars of blood red jasper and between them stood great statues of outlandish creatures.

The heavy gate rumbled open and they were met with a four storey high passageway that stretched out before them toward the centre of Tronjheim. Saphira stepped into the hall and was met by more cheers of the people that lined the passageways inside.

The mile long hall ended in an arch flanked by black onyx pillars, Saphira stepped through the opening and was followed by Murtagh, Legolas and Gimli.

They found themselves in a circular room of eno4rmous proportions. It reached up to Tronjheim's peak and the walls were lined with arches, one row for each level of the city-mountain. The ceiling of the room was caped by a dawn-red star sapphire. The jewel was enormous, at least twenty yards across and almost as thick. It's face had been carved to resemble a rose in full bloom.

"Legolas, are you seeing this?" whispered Gimli.

"Yes my friend, I am. And as it was with the Glittering Caves, words fail me."

"You must all go on foot from here," said the bald man.

Eragon jumped slightly. He had forgotten the bald man was there. He had been too blown away by what he saw.

A Dwarf took the horses away and the company was led forth by the bald man. They followed him down a corridor, which led to another narrower hallway. After four sharp turns they came to a cedar door, which had been stained black with age. The bald man opened the doors and led everyone inside, dismissing the guards that had followed them all this way and closing the door behind them.

**A/N There, hope you all enjoyed that! Wow, wouldn't it be cool if there really were a place like Tronjheim? I had quite a bit of trouble grasping the scope of that place and all the different descriptions. I really love the detailed descriptions Poalini gives! **

**Next chapter should be… interesting. Hope you are all looking forward to that, we will be meeting Ajihad and the other bald dude; bah- I really dislike the twins! **

**Cylliel- **Yeah, me too! Thanks.

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe- **Wow, that sounds totally cool! Arrg, we don't have it on Cartoon Network here. I looked but they don't, that is so not fair! I will have to see if they do the manga, they better! Right now I'm obsessed with Rave Master, just started to get the manga and watching the TV series, it's cool. I'm addicted to Naruto too, but I have to read the manga over the internet as they don't have that here either! I'll keep a look out for Yu Yu Hakusho though.

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- **Thanks. No, not even going to ask! Lol. Aww, hope your stomach is better!

**Xiad Rusco- **Thanks, glad you are enjoying this. Know what you mean about being busy, I have a ton of coursework I have to get done!

**Moonyasha-** Yup, given up all hope of Malthen! Can't even read a map? No hope… yay! GO LEGGY!

**Zammy-** Tell me about it! Not sure his dad would be too happy, do you? I hate the twins, bah!

**Twilight Unicorn**- Thanks! Glad you like!

**the-burglar- **Thanks, yeah, all these last few chapters have been is bombshell after bombshell.

**Belegboy- **Yeah, you know I have been thinking about that quite a bit, but I can't decide what to do. It would fit perfectly together. I suppose I will come to a lot of that stuff in the second book where we go to the realm of the Elves. But then I have the parts in this with Arya. I'm not sure what to do yet. What do you think?

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **August 1st? scribbles down on calendar right, thanks! Yeah, I've seen the cover to. I really don't know who that dragon is meant to be! Guess we'll have to wait till August! Yeah, wow I never thought I'd get this far!

**Lestatlover1784-** OMG! I love that song! I used to be heavily into The Rasmas, not so much anymore though, I didn't like that last song they released, First Day Of My Life. I like Guilty too, have you heard that? I have their album when it first came out over here. It's good! ELEVEN! There are eleven? Ook then, yes, have some major reading to do! Hehe, yeah, I liked that line too! Laters

**Well my friends, that's it for now. Tune in next week, for chapter 40- now that is a mile stone (for me).**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	40. Ajihad

**A/N Chapter 40? Wow. Never thought I'd get this far! Anyways, enjoy!**

**And in case you guys don't know already, there is now and Eragon fics page too! Got to check that out! **

**Chapter 40- Ajihad**

Eragon looked around the grand room. His gaze finally drifted to the man that sat at the very end of the room. His skin gleamed the colour of oiled ebony and he had a black beard that was neatly trimmed and covered his chin and upper lip.

"A Southron?" Legolas breathed inaudibly.

"Welcome friends, to Tronjheim. I am Ajihad, please be seated," he said in his strong confident voice.

Eragon and Murtagh sunk into the armchairs provided and Gimli sat on the smaller stool that was there. Legolas preferred to stand next to Saphira just behind them. his guard was up. And for good reason.

I man had just stepped out from behind the staircase; he was identical to the other bald man that stood beside them.

Ajihad noted the surprise on their faces and gave a small chuckle. "Do not be alarmed, they are twin brothers. I would tell you their names, though I am afraid they have none."

The Twins stood quietly beside him and said nothing. Ajihad looked them all over. His intelligent eyes finally fell on Legolas who stiffened at the attention. "Will you not have a seat master Elf?" he held out a hand indicating the free armchair next to Eragon.

"No Lord, I am fine standing," Legolas replied curtly.

Ajihad shrugged his broad shoulders. "You have both put me in a very difficult position as neither of you will consent to be tested. By right, you should not have been allowed to enter here, even you," his gaze flicked to Legolas. "Even though you are an Elf, it should not have been permitted. But, because of your connections with Eragon and Saphira, and because of your assistance in the retrieval of Arya, it has been allowed. You master Elf, have already confirmed you are from a land far away from this one, and that has being asserted from the cooperation of your Dwarven friend. So I will ask you why you will not consent to be tested?"

"Because my mind holds things that are my own. It is my last refuge and I value it. I would not have any mortal probe through its contents. They would not understand what they saw there either," replied Legolas briskly.

"Then I am sorry. You can not be trusted," replied Ajihad almost regretfully. Then he turned his attentions to Murtagh. "And you, you also have things you wish to keep hidden, because of this, you too can not be considered trustworthy."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway," Murtagh grunted.

Ajihad visibly stiffened and sat upright in his chair. "That voice! I know that voice, though I have not heard it in twenty-three years, it is as clear as a bell in my memory. Stand up boy and remove your shirt!"

Murtagh sighed and complied warily. "Now, turn around." Murtagh did as he was told and turned so that his bareback faced Ajihad, the scar gleaming in the light from the lamps scattered around the room. "Murtagh!" breathed Ajihad. Orik gave a grunt surprise. Ajihad turned abruptly to the Twins. "Did you know of this?" he demanded.

"We came across his name in Eragon's mind, but we never suspected _this_ was the son of Morzan!" the Twins explained hurriedly.

Ajihad was furious. He first raged at the Twins, then, once he had calmed down a little, turned back to Murtagh who had replaced his tunic. Ajihad took a deep breath and spoke. "Will you now consent to be tested? Now that your secret is out?"

"No," Murtagh shook his head. "As Legolas said, the mind is the last refuge, you are not getting inside my head."

"Then I have no choice. You cannot be let to roam Fathern Dûr at your own will. You must be confined. For your own protection as well as ours. If the people here find out about you, they will tear you to shreds. You will stay in confinement until you agree to be tested. And so shall you, Legolas. It is our law. And if the Dwarf king Hrothgar got wind that I had let people into his Kingdom that have not passed the test, there will be trouble for you and us," said Ajihad.

"Can I not just leave? I swear I will never be seen here again and I will not reveal your location to anyone!" said Murtagh desperation in his voice. "Please, even if I were to agree to this testing and found trustworthy, I would only be treated like an outcast. Can I not just leave you in peace?"

But Ajihad just shook his head. "We can not risk it. If you fell back into the hands of Galbatorix, there is no guarantee you will stay true to your word, and if faced with him, I find it unlikely that you will be able to resist his methods of extracting information. I am sorry Murtagh; you will have to stay here. If you would agree to be tested then your knowledge of this place could be erased and you could be on your way. As it is, that will not be so." Ajihad sighed. "Will either of you agree? It will save you so much trouble."

Legolas shook his head. "Our minds are the last place to find sanctuary, no man will breach mine."

"Nor mine, I would die first," said Murtagh resolutely.

"Very well," Ajihad said grimly. "Guards!"

The guards that had escorted them into Tronjheim burst through the cedar doors, weapons at the ready and awaited their orders.

Eragon and Gimli leapt to their feet.

"Legolas! Murtagh!" Eragon cried as his friends were surrounded.

Orik had grabbed hold of Gimli's arms and was restraining him. "NO! Legolas!"

"They gave me no choice. Take the boy and the Elf to a windowless room. Bar the door and post six men outside. Do not allow anyone to enter until I come to see them."

With that, a guard each grabbed Legolas and Murtagh and led them out of the room. Legolas held his head high and shrugged the guard off who let go of him, somewhat awestricken by his stateliness.

Murtagh looked back to see Eragon mouth "I'm sorry." Before he and Legolas disappeared down the corridor and the door was closed behind them.

Orik let go of Gimli who turned to glare at Ajihad.

"Right, I want everyone out of this room now, except for our guests. Leave!" Ajihad said exacting his authority. The Twins and Orik shuffled out of the room. "Orik, wait outside, I must have words with you." The Dwarf bowed and left.

He then sat in silence, rubbing a hand over his face. Eragon noticed he looked tired and drawn. When no one spoke for ages, he piped up "How is Arya?"

"Not well, but the healers assure me she will recover," replied Ajihad. "For now, I need you to tell me everything you have been through before you reached us here. Some I already know from the message Brom sent, other parts from what the Twins deciphered from your mind. But I would like to hear it all from you. Especially the parts surrounding Brom's death and how you came to be travelling with an Elf and a Dwarf from another land."

Eragon looked to Gimli who sat slumped on his stool, a disgruntled look on his face. Then he sighed and began. He talked for hours. Saphira helpfully reminding him of things he missed. Gimli for his part was very quiet, occasionally speaking when it was called for. The Dwarf was furious that they had taken Legolas away, and insulted on behalf of the Elf that they would find him untrustworthy.

Eragon told of Teirm, though he kept Angela's fortune telling to himself, and how he and Brom had found the Ra'zac and even his dreams about Arya and how they had found her in Gil'ead and about the Shade too.

When he had finished Ajihad nodded his head thoughtfully. His face had gone through a series of expressions during Eragon's tale. Surprise, anger, hate, sadness…

Now he turned to Gimli who looked upon the man with cold eyes. "I know you are angry with me for sending your friends away, but I would beg forgiveness of you, I can not help the way things work around here. If you were willing, I should like to know of your homeland. Eragon mentioned it briefly, Middle earth."

Gimli grunted. "What is it you wish to know?"

"All you can tell me. There are Elves in that land also, and Dwarves, I should like to know of them," said Ajihad.

"The Dwarves I may tell you a little, as for the Elves, you would have to ask Legolas of his people," said Gimli shortly.

"Very well. How exactly did you and your friend come to Alagaësia firstly?" asked Ajihad.

"We were shipwrecked off the coast of this land on our crossing to what would be our final destination, the Undying Lands. We wondered into the Spine from there. When we heard an explosion and the fire, we went to investigate; there we found Eragon and the blue stone, Saphira's egg. From there we have journeyed with him and will continue to do so until we are no longer needed. Then we will find a ship and continue our journey," explained Gimli.

"I see. Well, I will have more words with you another time master Dwarf. Now, Eragon we must talk more. I am concerned about the Shade you said you faced back in Gil'ead. He didn't have a long scratch on the blade of his sword by any chance did he?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I was the one that put it there, when I was trying to cut of his heart. His name is Durza; he is one of the vilest and most dangerous beings to stalk the shadows of this earth. You say that he was slain, exactly how was this done?" said Ajihad.

Eragon thought for a moment. "Legolas shot him, then when that didn't work, he shot him again, right between the eyes and he disappeared."

"As I suspected. He did not die. To kill a Shade you must stab it directly through the heart. Anything short of that will not work. Durza was not defeated, he will return, and when he does he will be ten times stronger," said Ajihad grimly.

"So he wasn't destroyed?" said Gimli.

"I'm afraid not," Ajihad replied. He looked at Eragon with deep dark eyes. "You are an mystery to all Eragon. We have asserted what the groups involved in this fight want, the Varden, the Urgals, Galbatorix, but no one is certain what you yourself want. For that reason, the Empire fears you. No one knows what you will do next. We have no fear of you as yet. We have hope in you, but if that hope proves false, we will," Ajihad said regretfully. "Eragon, do you know how exactly Saphira's egg came to be in the Spine in the first place?"

Eragon shook his head.

"Brom first brought the egg to the Varden, and everyone was deeply interested with its fate. One thing was for sure; the Dwarves desperately wanted whoever would be the next Rider to be an ally. You see, there has never been a Dwarven Rider; they have always been humans or Elves, mostly Elves. So we had a more personal stake in it all than the Dwarves. Of course, the Elves wished to claim the next Rider for their own, as did the humans and the Dwarves too. Tensions ran high between the races and they began to quarrel. Until Brom came up with the seemingly perfect solution. He proposed that the egg should be taken between the Elves and the Varden each year so then children from both races could test to see if the egg would hatch for them. if it did not, it would be taken to the other. If the egg did hatch, the new Rider would begin his or her instruction immediately, first under the watchful eye of Brom, then they would be taken to the Elves to progress their training. The Elves accepted this, but if Brom died before the dragon hatched, they should be allowed to educate the new Rider completely with no interference. This was agreed upon and so settled. It was hoped that this alliance would help to bring both races closer together, so for over a decade, the egg did not stir until a year ago when Arya was on her way from Tronjheim to the Elven city of Osilon. The Elves were first to discover she was missing. They found her steed and guard slain in the forest of Du Weldenvarden, but not Arya and the egg and it was feared the Urgals who had attacked them, had taken her and she was forced to reveal the secret location of the Varden and the Elven capital of Ellesméra, where the Elven queen Islanzadi lives. I will not know exactly what happened until Arya wakes and is a fit state to recount it to me, but I have gathered from pieces you have told me that the attack must have been swift and taken them at unawares and so, having no time to hide, Arya must have used magic to transport the egg some place else. She was too far away from Farthen Dûr to send it back here, and she could not have sent it back to her own people as there is magic protecting their boarders, so she must have tried to send it to Brom, directing it towards Carvahall, though not having time to prepare properly, was a bit off and it ended up in the Spine where you found it," Ajihad finished his explanation.

"That would make sense," Eragon agreed. "But, if she could send it to Palancar Valley, the Elves must be close by too. Where do the Elves really live Ajihad?"

Ajihad frowned in thought, and then answered. "I do not disclose this information to you lightly. The Elves guard the location of their realm closely. But, you are a Rider; you have a right to know. The Elven cites lie far to the north, hidden deep in the forest of Du Weldenvarden. Not since the Rider's time has any human or Dwarf been considered Elf-friend and permitted to walk in their leafy halls. I do not even know how to find Ellesméra. Since Arya's disappearance, the Elves have withdrawn all contact with us. And without the supplies they provide us with, we have been fairing badly in our skirmishes with the Empire. The Elves are still ignorant of you and Saphira. Though, I think when Arya is returned to them and it is told that you rescued her, our connections will be re-forged. For now, the problem is we do not know how far you got with your training with Brom. For this reason, your powers must be tested. And I dare say that the Elves will want you to finish your training with them, though I doubt there will be time for that."

"Why not?" asked Eragon. The thought of being taught by the Elves was astounding to him.

"Chiefly, the tidings you brought us about the Urgals. And, you must understand, the Varden are in a delicate position. On the one hand, we have to comply with the Elve's wishes if we are to keep them as allies, on the other we must not anger the Dwarves if we wish to stay in Tronjheim. The Dwarf king Hrothgar is sympathetic to our cause and allows us to lodge here. Though the Dwarves are only loyal to their king, even he has trouble with the thirteen clans at times. The clans have enormous power here; they are the ones that choose the next king when the old one dies. And not all of them are happy at our being here. He has to keep the clans happy so he keeps their support, so his actions on our behalf have been severely restricted. They are even against you Eragon. Before the Elves tamed dragons, they used to steal the Dwarve's gold and eat their flocks. Not to cause offence to you Gimli, but Dwarves are slow to forget past wrongs." Said Ajihad.

Gimli chuckled slightly, he had since calmed down and listening to the talk of Dwarves in this land had interested. "A feud once existed between the races of my land too. Elves and Dwarves hated each other and the alliance that once stood between them long ago has only recently been mended as a result of the friendship between myself and Legolas."

"I see," Ajihad laughed a little.

"But, there is something I have been wondering, if Galbatorix was once a Rider, then how is it he wasn't told the locations of Farthen Dûr and Ellesméra?" asked Eragon.

"He was only told where they were, he had never been to either. To be told where something is, is different to be shown it. He could search these mountains all he liked, it would be unlikely he would find us. And he dare not challenge the Elves in Ellesméra, not even his power is strong enough to combat them. Unless of course, he had another Rider at his side. That would make him unstoppable. He has been trying for a long time to get the other two eggs in his possession to hatch, but they have not- thankfully." He reached inside his vest and pulled out a piece of blood stained parchment, rolling it out on the desk for Eragon and Gimli to see.

Gimli peered at it, his eyes widening. Though he could not read what it said, that style of writing was all too familiar. Though he kept this fact to himself.

"I can't read it," said Eragon.

"No, I have just learned how to decipher it. It is written in a language of Galbatorix's own devising. A way to communicate with his servants without the worry that if it is intercepted, it could be read by an enemy. Well, he obviously didn't count on it been figured out. It took me a while, but I managed to figure it out. It read:

…_gatekeeper at Ithrö Zhâda is to let this bearer and his minions pass. They are to be bunked with the others of their kind and by…but only if the two factions refrain from fighting. Command will be given under Tarok, under Gashz, under Durza, under Ushnark the Mighty._

"Ushnark is the Urgal word for 'father' an affectionate name they use for Galbatorix.

_Find what they are suitable for and… The footmen and… are to be kept separate. No weapons are to be distributed until… for marching. _

"That is all that can be told from that. The rest is unintelligible," said Ajihad.

"Where is Ithrö Zhâda?" asked Eragon. "It is no place I have ever heard of."

"Nor I. It may be a place Galbatorix has renamed. This message was taken from a lead Urgal last night, at the cost of eight of our men. We do not know exactly what this means, all we can do is watch and wait," said Ajihad.

There was silence for a few moments as each milled over what they had learnt. Finally Eragon spoke again.

"What exactly is expected of me here? I will fight when I have to, I will do as you wish as long as I agree with it. I know that I will most likely get mixed up in your politics, Brom pretty much assured me of that, but what would my roll be? I have power and I can wield it, though I am more than willing to learn more. But know this, I will not do anything against my will and I will not be used for anyone's own personal gain. I would just like to know what my roll would be," said Eragon forcefully.

"That is fair. No doubt you will be expected to fight, and yes you will get mixed up in our politics, there is no escaping that I'm afraid. But you will not become a pawn in anyone's game, you must retain your freedom, and you will. As for what is expected of you here, people have certain expectations of you. They will bring you their problems, no matter how petty, which son should have their inheritance, which husband should they marry, and no doubt you will be the object of many young girl's affections, but you must always do your best and answer them with a level head. Remember, a single word could either destroy their lives, or make them better. You will always have to consider the advice you give very carefully. It is one of the things that will come with being a leader and a symbol of hope, one that you must readily accept," said Ajihad. "I speak from experience!"

Eragon gulped. He would be responsible for so many lives? The thought of having to give advice to people he didn't even know.

"But for now, you can relax a little. You have travelled a great distance to get here. when you are well rested, we will test your skills so far, after that has been assessed, your options will be presented to you," Ajihad smiled slightly at the look on Eragon's face.

Gimli chuckled. "You'll be fine lad!" He said patting him on the back and knocking him forward forcefully in his seat. Then he turned serious again. "And what of Legolas and Murtagh, what will become of them?"

"They will be detained until they agree to let the Twins test them," replied Ajihad, his face turning darker.

"You can't keep them locked up here forever! Legolas will never consent to have those bald headed fools in his head! You have found me trust worthy, so why is there any reason he cannot be found equally as honest as me?" said Gimli.

"I'm sorry, as I have said before, it is against the rules to let anyone roam through Farthen Dûr freely without it been proven that they are dependable. And if he has nothing to hide, why will he not consent to be tested?"

To this Gimli had no answer. It was true, he had know Legolas for several times the life span of mortal men and the Elf had never given him any reason to doubt him. But there was always the two and a half thousand years or so before that he knew very little about. This would nag at him now, if Legolas had nothing to hide, then why refuse the test?

"Oh yes," said Ajihad reaching under his desk. "I have your sword, Zar'roc, though you may want to keep it our of sight here, that sword will not be looked on with forgiving eyes, it is remembered and greatly feared," he handed Eragon his sword. "And of course I have your axe master Dwarf," he said smiling and handing Gimli his beloved axe. "And one last thing I must give you, I feel that it should be rightfully your now. Brom's ring, he sent it to me with the letter at Teirm as proof of his identity, wear it with pride Eragon, make Brom proud."

Eragon excepted it graciously, slipping it onto his index finger where the stone shone bright.

Ajihad then turned his attention to Saphira. "I have not forgotten you mighty dragon, I hope what I have had to say has been as beneficial to as it has to Eragon and I hope that you will protect this young man, for without you he will surely fall."

Saphira bowed her head slightly and met his gaze where he levelled with it before dropping his eyes. He then stood and called "Orik!" the Dwarf entered through the great doors and stood before Ajihad. "You have caused me great trouble Orik, I have had to listen to one of the Twin's complaints about you all morning, and of course, in accord with the rules, you must be punished for your actions," said Ajihad towering over the two Dwarves in the room.

"But my lord Ajihad, the Kull had surrounded them and the Twins refused to open the doors and help them, so I took action into my own hands. I couldn't let a Rider and a dragon come to any more harm than they had to. And the Elf, he was having trouble getting out of the water," said Orik, pleading his case.

"Don't you let Legolas hear you say that," Gimli mumbled.

"You know very well Orik that the punishment for breaking such rules as you did results in death, but, you acted out of honour and only the thought for others, therefore I can not sentence you to that. Instead you shall be removed form active service and are forbidden to engage in any military activities, is that understood?" said Ajihad sternly.

"Yes, I understand," said Orik.

"Further more, I am appointing you our guest's guide for the duration of their stay here. you are to see to their every want and need. Saphira shall lodge above Isidar Mithrim and Eragon and Gimli shall go wherever they wish. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" said Ajihad. "You may leave now, and send in the Twins as you leave." With that they were dismissed and exited the gigantic room.

When they left the room Orik's face burst into a big grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Eragon asked. "You've just been removed from your usual duties and now you're stuck babysitting us lot."

Gimli had realised what was going on and was grinning to.

"Ajihad only has limited power over the Dwarves here, I still remain loyal to Hrothgar, and now that I am removed from my usual duties, I can do whatever I like," grinned Orik.

"Think about it lad, that Ajihad just put Orik here into a very powerful position," supplied Gimli.

"Come on now Eragon, I'm sure you are hungry and we must get your dragon settled in," said Orik leading them off down the corridor.

**A/N Hmmm, well Ajihad is a pretty ok guy, Twins are creepy though and must DIE! Hey, quick poll, who hates the Twins? **

**Reviewers**

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe- **Ok very scared now, Armageddon? Bit drastic isn't it? Lol. That is exactly like me when they screw around with my fave shows, today they decided to repeat the very first episode of Rave Master when we're like in the middle of the damn series! I need to know what happens next! They always do it when it's just getting good. Bah, dumb asses!

**Moonyasha-** Yes, I agree, they are so totally dead! Thanks, enjoy scrabble, never really could get the hang of that game, apparently the words had to be real…

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre-** Glad your stomach is better. I've been off school today, felt sick and icky and stuff. Blah… not good! Ok now though. Yes, I'm a girl, hehehe ok then, I'm adopted!

**Zammy-** Nope, can't say that I have read those books. they good then? I've read Order of the Phoenix twice since it came out and OMG you have to read Eragon! It's one of my favourite books.

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Thanks, glad you like. Actually yeah, they are kind of alike aren't they though I can't remember straight, but I think I've read somewhere in an interview with Chris Poalini that they don't have the same mum, don't remember so that could just be me making it up but hey… perfectly possible though isn't it? Would be cool if they were like brothers though!

**Theo Gary- **Hell yeah, course he loves Tronjheim, who wouldn't! Hehe, your little piece of randomness had me laughing my head off! Just one critism.. you KILLED Legolas and Gimli? Lol, only joking. Actually, I can seriously see that happening you know. BOOM, well that will save the builders a hassle wouldn't it?

**LestatLover1784- **Heya, oooh, tell me when you do that original fiction and let me read, love stuff like that! Yeah, love the descriptions of Tronjheim, fantastic! Damn, she stole your phone, get it back! Laters!

**The-burglar- **Yeah, the Death Star would be pretty hard to grasp the scope of if it wasn't on film, but hey, I hear they ill be making an Eragon movie! and yes, Eldest will be coming out August 1st, can not wait for that. Already pre-ordered my copy of Harry Potter for 16th July can't wait. Thanks!

**Xiad Rusco- **Thanks, yeah I like humour, hehe…anyways glad you like and hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next few I am looking forward to, even though it will soon be coming to an end! _:sob:_

**Belegboy- **Thanks, yeah like I to throw in little references to Middle earth and stuff. Hmm, the Legolas/Arya situation I have been planning for quite a while, since before Arya came into it. I have my suspicions about the Eragon/Arya thing too, but you'll just have to wait to see what happens there. Yeah, that would be a nice little section, the Gimli and Arya part, might work on something for that. And yep, know about the Eragon movie, when they make it and release it, I will be the first one in the cinema!

**Well my friends, until next time, and go check out the Eragon fics, I will be going to!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	41. Dining in Tronjheim

**A/N SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Late update I know, my bad. Had coursework to get done last week. But hey, Easter Holidays now people, and I know it's a little late but HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

**Well, it's pretty clear everyone despises the Twins and wants them both DEAD. Hehe, this chapter we will be having some fun with the Dwarves! Anyways, without further ado…**

**(And excuse the title of this chapter, it sucks.)**

**Chapter 41- Dining In Tronjheim**

Saphira was to stay in the dragon hold above Isidar Mithrim, where the Riders used to stay when they visited Tronjheim. They had exited the great City Mountain and now Orik pointed up to Tronjheim's white pinnacle where he informed Saphira she would find fresh meat and pure mountain spring water to dine on.

"You may fly up to the dragon hold, there you will find a number of marble caves used by the dragons that stayed here long ago, you may stay in any one you wish and bedding will be brought to accommodate you," Orik told her. Then he turned to Eragon and Gimli. "And you two are hungry, come, what say we go get some food. Then you may enjoy the hospitality of the Dwarves!"

"That I should like very much," said Gimli licked his lips at the thought of the malt beers, fresh meat off the bone and roaring fires that were to be found no doubt in the kitchens.

Saphira took off in the direction of the dragon hold, sweeping above Tronjheim's peak and disappearing over the rim. Eragon craned his neck watching her go.

Orik clapped Gimli on the shoulder and steered him through twists and turns in the labyrinth of corridors, Eragon following behind listening to their conversation, until they came to a long room filled with rows of stone tables only high enough for Dwarves. Fires blazed in a soapstone oven behind a long counter. Gimli's eyes lit up as he smelt the food and for perhaps the first time since arriving in Alagaësia, he felt truly familiar and at home in his surroundings. And talking to Orik on the way down here, he found that the culture of the Dwarves in this land were not so dissimilar to those of his native Middle earth. This delighted him. And for the first time, he thought about not been able to get to the Undying Lands. If that were so, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay in Farthen Dûr. Except, Legolas wouldn't like it too much. He grinned as he thought of the Elf.

"Orik, when we have dined may I go and see my friends?" he asked the other Dwarf.

Orik stopped for a moment and thought. "I don't think you will be able to see them just yet. You will have to talk to Ajihad about that. For now rest and enjoy yourself. We have much to talk about, I want to know all about the Dwarves of your homeland!"

Gimli agreed. Another Dwarf was speaking to Orik now, Eragon could not understand what the Dwarves conversed about, but Gimli found he could pick up words that were familiar to him and put them together to grasp what was being talked about. The only thing that greatly differed really was the accents.

Another Dwarf came out from behind the counter bearing stone plates piled with steaming hot food. The Dwarf smiled and handed Gimli a platter while Eragon took his. Then Orik took them up several flights of stairs and into a small alcove carved out of Tronjheim's outer walk where they sat and ate.

Orik left them momentarily to go back down to the kitchens. When he returned he had gathered in his stoat arms three rather large tankards brimming with mead. Gimli's eyes lit up. Proper Dwarvish mead! That he hadn't tasted in… he couldn't remember. This was a welcome sight. Orik handed one to him and Gimli gulped it down as if it was the first drink of his life.

Orik looked at him and laughed. Eragon was dumbfounded as he took small sips of the potent liquid. Gimli looked up and placed his tankard down before him. A look of deep contentment on his face. He sighed deeply and took out his pipe, popping it in his mouth and lit it, puffing away happily and slipping into fond memories of home. Orik did the same and they sat in silence for a while, the Dwarves smoking away and Eragon sipping his mead, trying to keep his eyes in focus as they began to blear. The mead made him feel warm and drowsy, but he managed to stay awake.

After some time, Orik spoke. "All that is needed now is a good song. Come Gimli, let us have one of your homeland!"

Gimli blew out a smoke ring and straightened up thinking for a moment. "Very well," he said standing up and removing his pipe from his mouth. "I shall sing you a song of Durin, our Father." And so he began to chant in a deep voice.

_The world was young, the mountains green  
No stain yet on the moon was seen,  
No words were laid on stream or stone  
When Durin woke and walked alone.  
He named the nameless hills and dells;  
He drank from yet untasted wells;  
He stopped and looked in Mirrormere,  
And saw a crown of stars appear,  
As gems upon a silver thread,  
Above the shadow of his head._

_The world was fair, the mountains tall,  
In Elder Days before the fall  
Of mighty kings in Nargothrond  
And mighty Gondolin, who now beyond  
The Western Seas have passed away:  
The world was fair in Durin's day._

_A king he was on carven throne  
In many pillared halls of stone  
With golden roof and silver floor,  
And runes of power upon the door.  
The light of sun and star and moon  
In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
There shone for ever fair and bright.  
_

_There hammer on the anvil smote,  
There chisel clove, and graver wrote;  
There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;  
The delver mined, the mason built.  
There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,  
And metal wrought like fishes' mail,  
__Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,  
And shining spears were laid in hoard._

_Unwearied then were Durin's folk;  
Beneath the mountains music woke:  
The harpers harped, the minstrels sand,  
And at the gates the trumpets rang._

_The world is grey, the mountains old,  
The forge's fire is ashen cold;  
No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:  
The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;  
__The shadow lies upon his tomb  
In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.  
But still the sunken stars appear  
In dark and windless Mirrormere;  
There lies his crown in water deep,  
Till Durin wakes again from sleep. _

Gimli finished his song and stuck his pipe back in his mouth. And blew another smoke ring as Orik and Eragon clapped. "Wonderful!" said Orik, and then he sighed. "What happened in your land is happening in ours. The world outside of Farthen Dûr seems bleak from what we hear."

Gimli smiled sincerely. Yes, Alagaësia seemed a bleak place at this moment in time, Urgals on the move and gathering forces, Galbatorix's plans. He was just glad that Middle earth had found peace and conquered the darkness that would have consumed all. He hoped this land could do the same.

"Are there other Dwarven cities Orik?" Eragon asked.

Orik sighed. "Not as many as we would like and Tronjheim is the greatest of them all. Believe it or not, most of Tronjheim is actually deserted; you would not know this having only seen the lower levels, but the farther you go up, the emptier it gets. There are levels that have lay untouched for centuries, some would say it is a waste to have all that unused space, but us Dwarves much prefer to make our homes deep under Farthen Dûr and Tronjheim. But this place has a very big advantage because of its size; in times of great peril it can hold entire nations of our people with room to spare! Though there have only ever been three incidences of this happening in our history. This has saved our race from destruction many a time and we always keep it garrisoned should such an extreme need drive us to do the same a forth time."

"This is a truly magnificent place," said Gimli. "It could rival the Glittering Caves of my home land."

Orik smiled. "Your home must be a truly marvellous place if it has such wonders as Tronjheim."

"Yes, it is," said Gimli. He blew out another smoke ring and watched it float before his eyes for a few seconds before it was blown away, shrinking into the air around it as he blew out another.

"Orik, is there somewhere I can take a bath or something?" asked Eragon. "I am caked with filth and I smell pretty bad."

"Of course, you should have said something sooner! Follow me," Orik got to his feet and led them back down the stairs to the kitchen, dropping their plates off on their way out. A Dwarf in the corridor stopped and bowed suddenly to Eragon saying "Argetlam," in greeting.

Eragon, a little confused and lost for words, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and the Dwarf went on his way.

"Erm, Orik, what was that about? And what does Argetlam mean exactly?" said Eragon unsurely.

Orik laughed. " 'Silver hand'. it's an old Elvish word used for the Riders, referring to the silver on their hand from where they touched their dragon for the first time. Come now, to the baths. I will have fresh clothing for you. Your I will…. Well I could have them mended for you." Said Orik his smile fading as he looked Eragon up and down in his tattered bloodstained clothing.

Gimli laughed. "Might as well throw the lot away! You do not have to be an expert to see that his garb is beyond repair!"

Orik led them down a long staircase until they were well below Tronjheim. The tunnels here were no more than five feet high, Eragon had to bend down slightly to avoid hitting his head. They entered a bear room with a small door on the far side which Orik pointed to and explained that the pool were through there.

"I'll have fresh clothes for you, leave your old ones there," said Orik. "Come Gimli, there is more I wish to talk to you about!"

With that, the two Dwarves left the boy in the chamber alone and headed out of the chamber down the corridor to a smaller room hollowed out in the rock. There was a table and two chairs in the small room, just Dwarvish size too. They sat down and took out their pipes, smoking quietly for a moment or two, and then Gimli started up conversation.

"Tell me Orik, what does that mean? The symbol engraved on your helm? I have seen it throughout Tronjheim."

"Oh, this," Orik took his helmet off and laid it before him on the table, admiring the hammer and stars engraved on it. "It is the symbol of my clan. We are the Ingietum, metalworkers and master smiths. You see the hammer and stars in Tronjheim because it was the personal crest of Korgan, our founder. One clan to rule, with twelve surrounding. King Hrothgar is Dûrgrimst Ingietum and has brought my house much glory, much honour."

"Like the emblems of Durin. An anvil and a hammer surrounded by a crown with seven stars. He was one of the first Dwarves to waken in Middle earth and is the founder of my folk," said Gimli.

"Tell me, how exactly did you get to become such good friends with an Elf?" asked Orik. "A friendship such as that among our races is virtually unheard of here."

"It was back home too. You may not believe this, but when Legolas and me first met, we despised each other due to the rivalry between Elves and Dwarves. Though who would have thought, he turned out to be the best friend I will ever have. We came to be friends after the War of-"

Gimli stopped, checking himself. No one knew of his past here and the Twins had been barred from reading such details as the War of the Ring. He had to be careful what he said.

"A great battle took place in our land, which our side thankfully won. We were forced to work together to help our friends and we eventually found some common ground and have been loyal friends ever since and I received the title of Elf-friend," said Gimli careful of what he said.

Orik nodded. "An unlikely friendship," he chuckled.

-:0:-

The guards stepped aside and unlocked the door, pushing it open so that Ajihad could enter, then it was closed behind him. Legolas got to his feet from where he had been seated on a chair next to the desk that sat in the corner of the room. Murtagh sat at the table in the middle of the room.

The leader of the Varden pulled up a chair at the table opposite Murtagh, slumping in it at ease. He looked around the room, which was richly decorated with carvings on the ceiling and a plush rug covered the floor. There was a wash basin in the corner and two beds at the back of the room which was warmly lit with the soft glow of the lanterns that could be found throughout Farthen Dûr.

"Have a seat, please," said Ajihad indicating for Legolas to sit at the table with them.

The Elf obliged and sat with his arms folded eyeing Ajihad coldly.

"I have come to discuss the conditions of your captivity," Ajihad began, his hands forming a steeple on the table in front of him. "I hope you both can understand and accept my reasoning for keeping you both in confinement. But I wish to assure you, you shall not be kept as my prisoners here."

Murtagh scoffed. "Well it sure seems that way," he said acidly.

Ajihad ignored his comment and continued. "You may have access to anything you need, books, paper, ink, food, drink, whatever. As long as you stay here in this room and give us no problems. You may leave only if you agree to let the Twins test you and you are proven trustworthy. Though with you two, I see that shall not be happening anytime soon. Just ask if you need anything and it shall be gotten for you," said Ajihad.

Murtagh's eyes lost some of their steeliness. "So, we may have anything we want?"

Ajihad nodded. "Within reason of course."

"And, all we have to do is be good and course you no qualms and we shall be left in peace?" Murtagh questioned further.

"Exactly," Ajihad inclined his head.

"Well, that works well enough for me!" said Murtagh more happily.

"Good, any questions?" Ajihad asked. When he found his charges had none, he rose to his feet and made for the door.

"Wait," Legolas spoke up making Ajihad turn to acknowledge him. "How is Arya?"

Ajihad lowered his head and his eyes darkened. "The healers are with her. They assure me she should be well once they have finished with her. But we can only wait." With that he inclined his head slightly and left the room. They heard the bolt slide into place and the key turn in the lock, and then the heavy footsteps of the leader of the Varden grow distant as he turned and went down another corridor.

Legolas sat forward and made a steeple with his hands on the table, resting his head against them and sighing.

"Ha, did you hear that? We can have whatever we want! I intend to enquire into the books they have here. But first, I'm hungry, and I intend to take full advantage of their hospitality," Murtagh grinned and swaggered over to the door knocking once. A small grate slid back and he was met with the cheerful face of one of their guards. "Excuse me, is it possible to have some food brought? And perhaps something to drink?"

The guard nodded and, after a word with the other guard, walked off down the corridor to fulfil Murtagh's request.

"I could really get used to this room service you know!" Murtagh jested, flopping down on his bed and putting his hands behind his head, gazing up at the ornately carved ceiling. But after a time when he received no reply from the Elf, he rolled up onto his elbows to look at him. "Legolas?"

He had not moved, he still sat with his head resting on his hands, staring down at the table in apparent deep thought. Murtagh shrugged and rolled onto his back again. He sighed. He was finally safe here in Farthen Dûr. He had not felt truly safe in a very long time. He grinned to himself. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad.

**A/N Again, apologies for the lateness of this update, but hope you guys like.**

**Reviewers**

**TrekkieGreenieShannaraElfOfMe-** oO. Ok, don't really know who all those are, but I really get the impression you would really like to destroy them all in some psychopathic way. But it is good to be really random and get those murderous thoughts out in the open huh? For example: Orochimaru must die and quit trying to steal Sasuke-kun's body! Ok, I'm good.

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty-** Hey, yeah I know, I'm been mean! But a lot of things in this story have mainly been centred around Legolas, so I wanted to give Gimli some time in the spotlight. Yeah, hoping Legolas' training has paid off for Eragon! Oh yeah, I watched the Digimon movie today too, didn't think I'd like it, but I thought it was kind of ok! Ha, not really into Digimon.

**Moonyasha- **Hey, thanks and a very Happy Easter to you too! Yeah, well would you really let those little slim balls into your mind? I sure as hell wouldn't! wow, that is a hell of a lot of police cars they are been chased by there! If I was Artàri, I would try to bite Malthen's head of to!

**Cylleil-** You have just made me the most jealous green eyed monster ever! No fair, I would kill to go to Disney world! Yep, should be seeing some more Arya soon too. Thanks!

**Zammy-** Those books sound really cool! I want to read them. Have to add it to my 'Books I Will Read One Day Even If it Kills Me' list. I have a million on there right now which people have recommended to me. Top of that list currently is the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice. So many books, so little time/money! Thanks, now go read Eragon!

**the-burglar-** Yeah, actually I think there are 6 billion people in the world, and I bet if everyone read this book, they would definitely all hate the Twins. It's so tempting to just kill them off in some horrible way they totally deserve, but I can't until I know what Christopher Poalini has planned for them. Dammit! Arrg, test! Good luck!

**SageWriting-** Don't give me those kind of ideas! It's too tempting to carry through with! I want them so dead!

**Xiad Rusco-** Thanks. I know _:sniff sniff:_ I don't want it to end! But it will be back in August as soon as I get my hands on book 2! Hmmm, maybe I will post it when I finish it.

**Joou Himeko Dah-** Thank you! Yes, go buy the book, it is brilliant and I'm glad you like this fic!

**Well, thanks everyone! And I will try my very best to keep updates more frequent, but sometimes school work and stuff gets in the way. So, until next time!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	42. Confrontation

**A/N … I know. Very, very late. Quite a few things popped up which could not be helped. Anyways, you've had to wait ages for it, so hopefully I will make this chapter worth the wait. And, I have been planning this chapter for a very long time. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 42- Confrontation **

When Eragon emerged from the bath chamber, now dressed in a new lining shirt and breaches and feeling a hell of a lot fresher, he found Orik and Gimli waiting for him, both immersed in deep conversation. He gave a little cough and the two Dwarves acknowledged him, breaking off their conversation.

"I see you two do not lack in conversation," he observed, smiling.

"We have had a very interesting conversation actually," said Orik.

"Really? What about?" asked Eragon curiously.

"Gimli's homeland, the Dwarves there. Did you know they have kingdoms such as this there to? Wondrous they are," said Orik.

"Nothing you haven't heard before," said Gimli.

They followed Orik back up the steps that lead back up into Tronjheim and exited the city-mountain. Eragon gazed up at the peak and called to Saphira to come down. As she landed people and Dwarves began to trickle out of Tronjheim to get a glimpse of her.

"Best you go now, it is late and I'm sure you are tired. Best you go with Saphira now up to the dragon hold, and bed will have been made up for you there. Gimli, you may go with him if you wish, or we can accommodate you in a room more fitted to you," said Orik quietly as the people began to gather around.

"I'll go with Eragon and Saphira thank you. See you tomorrow Orik, there is still much I would like to know of this place," said Gimli.

"And you will my friend. But right now I think it best you go. Eragon, meet me by this gate tomorrow morning, I'll be waiting," said Orik, stepping back a bit and giving Saphira room to take off.

Just as Saphira was about to leap into the air, a bony hand grasped Eragon's ankle with a relentless grip making him jump. Saphira turned her head to see what the hold up was. Gimli clung to her and looked back with guarded interest. Eragon looked down nervously into a pair of steely grey eyes, which fixed him with a pleading stare. He tried to pull his ankle free of the old women with sunken cheeks and more wrinkles then he could count. She clutched a ragged bungle of cloth to her chest, shifting it slightly to reveal the face of a tiny baby staring up at him with gigantic blue eyes.

"Please Argetlam, bless this child. She had no parents, only me to care for her and I am old and weak. Bless her, give her some chance! Bless her Argetlam!" said the old women in her croaky old voice soaked with desperation.

Eragon was quite taken aback. Bless this child? He had never even contemplated such a thing before, and a blessing was not to be taken lightly, it could sometimes prove more of a curse if not spoken with conviction. But as Eragon stared into those deep blue eyes and innocent rosy face, he made up his mind.

He bent down a pulled the glove off his right hand to reveal the gedwëy ignasia. And laying his silvery palm on the baby's forehead, he spoke the words in the Ancient Language, _"Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse skölir frá rauthr." _

He felt weak now, as if he had just used magic. He pulled his glove back on and nodded to the women who looked back at him, eyes brimming with tears of happiness. "Thank you Argetlam," she breathed, she went to step back into the crowd but was stopped by a snort from Saphira as the dragon twisted her head round to loom over the baby. The women went rigid as Saphira lowered her snout an brushed the baby between the eyes with the tip of her nose. As she lifted away, a gasp ran through the crowd. There, where Saphira had touched her, was a star shaped patch of skin as white and silvery as Eragon's right palm. The old women who held the baby just gazed up at the mighty dragon, endless thanks imbedded in her eyes.

With that Saphira took flight and people jumped back, blown by the wind emitted from the powerful beats of her wings.

"What did you say to that child Eragon?" Gimli asked once they were high above the crowd, his plaited beard flying back in the air Saphira swept up.

"That blessing? I said that luck and happiness should follow her and that she be shielded from misfortune," Eragon replied.

"And what did Saphira do? That mark on that child's forehead, it glowed like the mark on your hand," said Gimli indicating Eragon's right-gloved hand.

'_I gave her hope,'_ Saphira said to Eragon answering Gimli's question. _'Just as you gave her a future. That child will grow, and her destiny will be more than that of a tavern keeper or farmer now that she is dragon marked and your words hang over her.' _

They had reached the dragon hold now. Saphira clattered down on the great star sapphire: Isidar Mithrim. Eragon slid off her back, helping Gimli too, gazing around at the sixty-foot high round roofless room. The walls were lined with different sized caves that went from as big as a man, to the size of a house.

Saphira jumped up into a medium sized cave and called Eragon up after her.

"Gimli, come on. We are to stay with Saphira. Here I'll help you up," said Eragon pulling the Dwarf up the rungs set into the marble.

"She couldn't have chosen one on the ground floor could she?" Gimli grumbled as he scrambled up after Eragon to the cave twenty feet above him.

Eragon and Gimli gazed around the chiselled out cave which went further back then they had imagined. Saphira was curling up on a pillow big enough for her. Built into the wall was an ample sized bed for Eragon and next to that a smaller bed had been set up for Gimli.

Eragon's eyes lit up. "A proper bed! How long has it been since we slept in a proper bed? It seems ages!" he ran over to it and flopped down, gazing up at the high chiselled ceiling that was softly lit by the muted glow of a red lamp. And then he heard Gimli removing his helmet and sitting down heavily on his smaller Dwarf sized bed. Then he felt his eyes grow heavy as they closed and he settled down to sleep feeling exceptionally safe here.

-:0:-

It was late when the knock on the door roused Murtagh from his comfortable sleep. Legolas got up from where he had been lying staring up at the ceiling and stood before the door as it was opened and Ajihad stepped into their room. He inclined his head slightly to Legolas.

"What is it?" asked Murtagh coming to stand at Legolas' side while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Forgive the lateness of my visit," said Ajihad.

"No, we're honoured, really," said Murtagh sleepily.

"Murtagh," Legolas hissed quietly.

"The Lady Arya wished to speak with you Legolas, she demands to immediately. You will be escorted to her rooms right away," said Ajihad reaching out a hand and signalling Legolas to come forth. "Murtagh, you will stay here. Good evening." With a curt nod he left Murtagh, closing the door behind them.

"Arya, she is better?" asked Legolas as he walked with Ajihad and accompanied by two guards that followed behind.

"A lot better yes. The healers have worked wonders on her," Ajihad replied happier than he had been the last time Legolas had asked that question.

"Why does she wish to see me?" the Elf asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"She would not say. She just insisted that it be so." She the leader of the Varden.

Legolas was led through what seemed like miles of tunnelling and uncountable numbers of stairs climbing higher and higher. He only briefly caught the beauty of the place and the quality of the stonework that if Gimli had seen this yet, he was sure would have had him brimming with excitement.

"We are here," Ajihad said at last. He knocked at the softly and a women came to answer it, presumably one of the healers. Just beyond the door Legolas glimpsed Arya sitting in a wicker chair by the large picture window, moonlight lit up her sharp features and made her look enchanting.

"Ajihad, Sela, please leave us. I wish to speak with Legolas alone," she said softly in her musical voice.

"Very well, my Lady Arya," Ajihad bowed and back towards the door.

"You are sure you are well Lady Arya? Is their anything I can get for you?" asked the healer Sela.

"No, thank you Sela, there is nothing and I am feeling much better," Arya replied.

With that they left, leaving the two Elves alone in the room together. Legolas gazed out of the window. The moon. It was full and bright as it shone up high in the clear velvet black sky.

"Please, take a seat," said Arya softly, taking her eyes off the window for the first time and turning to acknowledge him, indicating an identical wicker chair across from her. He walked over and sat down, his attention completely caught for a moment by the monumental beauty of the moon. "It is a beautiful night is it not?"

Arya's gentle voice brought him back to himself and he turned to her smiling. "Yes, very." He smiled to himself. It had been so long since he had spoken with one of his own race, one who also would acknowledge the beauty of such simple things that his other human and Dwarven friends often took for granted.

"You are wondering why I called you here, are you not?" she asked in her quiet silky voice. Legolas nodded. "I wish to know what I saw. When our minds brushed when that boy, Eragon first communicated with me when I was in dire need. I saw many things that I did not understand, things that confused me. I know that you do not come from this land; Ajihad already explained that to me, and of you and your Dwarven friend. So, I ask you to explain to me what I saw."

"And what did you see?" asked Legolas.

"Strange things. Great battles with… strange creatures, huge creatures that I can scarce imagine really exist, a grey clad moving hill…" said Arya trailing off.

Legolas laughed lightly. "I assume you are referring to the Mûmakil, or Oliphaunt as I recall the Periannath Samwise call them."

"Periannath? What on earth is a Periannath?" Arya asked bewildered.

"A halfling, though their name for themselves is hobbits," Legolas laughed at the memory of the four hobbits all of the members of the Fellowship of the Ring had grown so found of. "They are around half the size of a man, but smaller than Dwarves. They are quite an extraordinary folk with little or no care for much except a full stomach."

"What strange folk!" said Arya laughing along with him.

"Yes," said Legolas fondly. "But a very great brave folk they are."

"And these great battles, you fought them along side these Periannath and the Mûmakil? What were you fighting for?" asked Arya deeply interested.

Legolas sighed. "It is a long tale that really begins an age before the battles I have fought in."

"I should very much like to know of these great things. We have had our fair share of battles and long wars here in Alagaësia too; it would be good to know how yours turned out. I am interested also in your culture; I wish to know how the Elves of your land and the Elves of mine differ, how we all came about. Some of our sketcher more forgotten histories state things that have never been truly understood. It says that my people first came from a different land, far across the sea upon great silver ships. They were headed on a great journey when they came upon this land and found it inhabited by dragons and Dwarves. My people have been here ever since and, well I presume you already know the story of the Elves and the dragons and the Riders?" said Arya.

"Yes, I do," answered Legolas recalling that far off time when he had crouched outside Brom's window back in Carvahall, listening to him tell this story to Eragon, who had been rather shocked when Saphira first hatched and this whole great adventure had started.

Arya sat forward, and in her own quiet manner, she seemed to be brimming with excitement. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight as she press, "Tell me, tell me of your land, your people."

"Very well, I will tell you, if you will consent to tell me of your own people, I know you keep it secret, but I too am curious of you as you are of me. I do not ask you to reveal all your secrets to me, for I shall do nothing of the sort for you," said Legolas good-naturedly.

"Very well Legolas Greenleaf, you first," said Arya cocking an eyebrow and smiling.

-:0:-

It was morning by the time Legolas trailed off talking with the completion of the tale of the War of the Ring. He felt as though he had told that story a hundred times before, but now he went into far more depth, the being opposite him listening quietly with understanding only one of his own race could have. He had never talked so much to anyone since been in Alagaësia either, not even Gimli it seemed. Arya had many questions throughout which he answered while she told him what she was permitted of the Elves of Alagaësia.

"The sun is rising, we have been talking all night long!" said Legolas.

"How the time has flown. I have very much enjoyed this conversation Legolas," said Arya, her musical laughter rising above his own.

"As have I Arya. I have not spoken to one of my own people in so long. Do not get me wrong, the company of humans is quite pleasant, them and their youthfulness, but they can not hold a conversation for very long," said Legolas.

"They are mortal, their conversations are bound to be short as their lives are compared to us. But, oh- I almost forgot. There is… another reason I have asked you here. I made a proposition with Ajihad, to try to give you your freedom within this mountain," said Arya turning more serious suddenly.

"What proposition?" asked Legolas narrowing his eyes.

"Well, Ajihad explained to me the reason you have been placed in captivity, you and that other boy. You would not let the Twins test you, not that I cannot blame you, they can be rather repulsive. But, I made a deal with Ajihad that I will put forward to you now. If you agree to let me test you, you may gain your freedom. After all, I do not wish for any Elf to be imprisoned here, or anywhere by humans," said Arya, her words edged with bitterness as the memories of her own imprisonment in Gil'ead flooded back to her. But she shook her self mentally and smoothed over her face, concealing her emotions. "Will you agree to this?"

"No," Legolas said bluntly.

"No?" said Arya her eyes flashing. "You would rather remain imprisoned here?"

"If it meant not having to have my thoughts violated, then yes. For I would not allow that to happen, even by you. My mind is my last sanctuary, as long as no one can possess that, Elf, human, Dwarf or other, I am free," replied Legolas simply, spreading his hands out before him.

"But soon even your mental freedom can be harnessed and taken from you!" said Arya disbelievingly.

"You speak from experience I know. But nonetheless, I will never allow that to happen," said Legolas. "If they cannot except that I have nothing to hide without probing through my thoughts and memories, then so be it."

"You are foolish! They are simple humans; do you think your word alone will convince them? They live a harsh life, worrying always that somehow a spy will infiltrate this place and dish all their secrets straight back to Galbatorix. Let me test you!" Arya demanded rising from her seat.

"No. I have told you all about myself Arya, that should be enough to satisfy Ajihad, or would you rather I tell it you all over again in the Ancient Language to prove I am not lying," said Legolas a little more sharply then he had intended, he was beginning to feel a little insulted by the fact that none here would simply accept him for who he was.

"You can use magic then?" said Arya.

"Yes, I picked it up from Brom whilst he was teaching Eragon," said Legolas, he was on his feet now too. He stood around a head taller than Arya, the morning light falling on his golden hair and lighting it.

"Do they know this here?" Arya asked, her tone urgent.

"I do not know," answered Legolas.

Arya put a long fair hand to her forehead and sighed. "Pray that they do not, otherwise they will not take kindly to it."

"I think I shall take my leave now," said Legolas abruptly.

"Fine then, if you wish to make life difficult for yourself!" Arya said bitingly. "Foolish Elf."

"So be it," Legolas replied. He went to open the door and found himself face to face with Ajihad who was just about to knock.

"Legolas, good morning!" he said cheerfully, looking past the Elf hopefully to Arya who stood staring out of the window, her arms folded and a look of deep annoyance on her face. "Oh, hmm… Arya, did you do as you had hoped?" he said glancing at Legolas from the corner of his eye.

"No, I did not," she sighed.

Ajihad looked at Legolas fully now. "So… erm… well," he stuttered unsurely.

"I shall return to my room, I expect Murtagh is waiting," Legolas said in a clipped tone.

Ajihad sighed. "Very well, guards, take him," he said.

The two guards that accompanied him stepped forward arranging themselves some distance from the Elf. They walked away down the corridor, back down the tunnels and many steps Legolas had traversed the night before.

Ajihad watched him go until he disappeared around a bend. Then he stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind him. "No luck then?"

"None. He would not have it, I do not know a more stubborn Elf."

"Except perhaps you," Ajihad said bringing a small smile to Arya's face.

"Ajihad," she scowled, though could not conceal that smile. "We had a very long conversation that went on all through the night. I learned very much about him, his land and his own people, which I found fascinating. And do you know something? I think he is trustworthy, whether he refuses to be tested or not."

"So what do you think?" said Ajihad.

"I think he should be given a chance," Arya replied.

"Really? Well Arya, your word is one of the most trusted here. very well, I will see what I can do," said Ajihad.

"Good, do that," said Arya. Ajihad went to turn for the door but then Arya caught him just as he was about to exit the room. "Ajihad, just do not let the Twins find out about this. Tell any who question this that I have tested him myself."

"Very well, very well. Good day Arya," said Ajihad closing the door as he left the room.

Arya stood staring out of the window, her eyes reflecting the sunlight that dappled her. She was feeling much better; the healers had done an excellent job. She smiled to herself, and then she spotted her sheathed sword leaned up against the far wall. She walked over a picked it up, removing it carefully and inspecting the shining sharp blade, she smiled to herself then re-sheathed it. She didn't feel much like staying in her room anymore.

**A/N Well, there you go, the whole Legolas/Arya thing which people have been asking me about since like chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the next chapters to come. Again I would like to apologise profoundly for the severe lateness of this, but hey, life gets in the way sometimes! Anyway, Wahoo! Off to the seaside Wednesday for my geography trip, so hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter up over the weekend, hopefully by next week at the latest. **

**And thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! They really make my day and put a big smile on my face.**

**Moonyasha-** oO… well I sure wouldn't like to be Malthen right about now….

**Lestatlover1784-** Good, good!

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty- **Yeah, anyways, Murtagh and Legolas have loads more space in this chappie.

**Cylliel- **I am so unbelievably jealous! I would totally kill to go to Disney World! Hmm, what was Legolas thinking? The minds of Elves… we may never know.

**Joou Himeko Dah- **I actually found I really got into the Digimon movie, but they don't show the episodes here anymore… dammit! Haha, anime freak over here to, just really annoying when they won't show the ones I would really love to see on TV.

**Cymraeg- **Thanks, yeah I know, will check for typos and stuff.

**The-burglar- **Yep, and another Twin free chapter. Yeah, thought I'd have a bit of fun with the Dwarves. Yes, we are extremely over populated. Hope your play went well for you! Glad you are enjoying this too.

**Zammy-** That's ok, my update isn't what you'd call prompt! Hmm, Transformers couldn't really get into that. I've watched it a few times though. Yeah, get reading Eragon, it's one of the best. What did you think of HP? I didn't really enjoy the fifth book as much as the others, and the death was just to sad, my fave character… sob.

**Arak Blazer-** Wow, thank you! Glad you like this. Yup, two of my fave books too! I think everybody hates the Twins, good point actually, you could be very right but we just don't know…

**Theo Gray-** Bwhahahahahahahahaha! That seriously cracked me! Next instalment please! Kill Aragorn? He's not that bad… hmmm…. Maybe you are right. Kill him! or at least make him take a bath and save us all please! Thanks.

**E.Tphonehome- **Thanks, love your name by the way! Erm… Leggy and a girlfriend NO WAY! It's not right for this story I don't think. But he will get to have a proper look around Tronjheim and stuff. I don't know when Eldest is coming out in Australia no, all I know that it's coming out on the 23rd August, I don't know weather that's just in the US or over here in the Uk too. I'll keep my eyes peeled though!

**Well, thanks everyone. Check back soon for the next chapter!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	43. Reunion

**A/N Hey, no Lolly pop is not dead! Just been rather busy, school work getting in the way a lot. **

**Chapter 43- Reunion**

Ajihad quickened his pace as he hurriedly through the labyrinth of tunnels and chambers and flights of stairs that led down to the room Murtagh and Legolas occupied. He reached the end of the passageway and took a moment to smooth the creases from his clothes, taking a breath and regaining his composure, which had been lost in his dash down here from Arya's room. He strolled down the corridor and stopped outside the room indicating for the guard to let him into the room.

Legolas had just got back literally minutes before; met with the curious Murtagh nagging him to tell what Arya had wanted with him. "Murtagh, calm down! Please give me a minute!" Legolas laughed at the young man's nosiness.

"Oh come on Legolas! Spill-"

Murtagh's words were cut off by Ajihad entering the room. "Legolas, I have come by request of the Lady Arya," he began formerly. "After her testing, it appears she deems you trustworthy and so you have passed."

Legolas tilted his head, a little uncertain.

"Legolas, you are free. You may wonder through Farthen Dûr at your pleasure," Ajihad smiled.

"Free?" Legolas smiled and let out a sigh. _"Hannon Eru an hi! _But, what of Murtagh?"

"Murtagh must still remain here," said Ajihad avoiding eye contact with the Elf.

"But that is not fair!" said Legolas his smile wiped from his face.

"Don't worry about it Legolas, this is a pretty cushy place. I like it here. You go make sure Eragon is alright, you know how he has a bad habit of getting into unnecessary trouble," Murtagh laughed. "And I'm sure Gimli wants to see you too. Go on, I'll be fine. Just come visit all right? Otherwise you may find the solitude has turned me mad, ha ha."

"Thank you Murtagh," with that Legolas turned and left with Ajihad.

When they were well away from the room and out of earshot of anyone, Legolas stopped. Ajihad turned to him with questioning eyes. "Ajihad, I do not understand. I under went no test by Arya and-"

Ajihad held up a hand to silence the Elf. "I know. She told me you just had a very long talk. In her opinion, what you have told her is sufficient to prove your worth. And Arya is the most trusted person under these mountains beside myself. Just," Ajihad lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "Do not let anyone know that you were not officially tested in the given procedures, otherwise there will be trouble, especially from the Twins."

"Ah, I understand," said Legolas raising his eyebrows. He continued walking, Ajihad beside his.

"This way," Ajihad said directing Legolas up a stairway. "We are going to my study. Eragon, Saphira and Gimli have an audience with Hrothgar, the king of the Dwarves today. You may meet up with them later."

They entered the grandeur of Tronjheim and made there way to Ajihad's study. All was still rather quiet and only a few people milled about yet as it was still quite early. Ajihad and Legolas managed to pass without any interference from the people.

When they reached his study, Ajihad flung open the great doors to let them in. standing next to his desk was a young girl with the same dark skin as Ajihad and dressed in a deep wine coloured dress with a well used dagger sheathed at her side.

"Father," the girl inclined her head slightly. "You requested my presence?"

"Nasuada!" Ajihad's face lit up at the sight of his daughter. "Yes, I did request to see you. But first, Legolas, this is my daughter, Nasuada. Nasuada, this is Legolas."

The girl held out her hand to the Elf smiled back at her, taking her offered hand and shaking it. "You are an Elf," she said, her deep brown almond shaped eyes surveying him. Legolas nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"And I you," replied Legolas.

"Nasuada. I will ask you to be Legolas' guide for the day, show him around Tronjheim, he has not got to see very much of it. Then, take him to the dragon hold where he will meet his friends after they have attended their meeting with Hrothgar. Legolas, I have some things to take care of so I will leave you in the more than capable hands of my daughter. I am afraid I must rush off now, good day," he bowed and hurried back out of the room.

"My father is very busy," said Nasuada.

"He is the leader of a people at war," Legolas replied.

"So, where would you like to go first?" she asked.

"You decide," said Legolas.

"Very well. I tell you what, let's go to the kitchens and get some breakfast. It's still rather early. How about that?" Nasuada suggested.

"Very well. That does sound good to me. Lead the way Nasuada," said Legolas following her out of the study.

-:0:-

Eragon rolled over and opened his eyes, he blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Throwing back the blanket, he got out of bed and stretched. Saphira was still sleeping soundly on her cushion and Gimli was spark out snoring contentedly.

He stepped outside of the cave and immediately his attention was caught by the large cat that sat before him, licking its paws. It looked up at him and he caught a flash of a slanted red eye.

'_Solembum!' _he said startled.

'_The one and only,'_ replied the werecat. _'Come with me will you?'_

'_Erm, sure, of course. Hang on a minute, I'll be right down,' _said Eragon ruffling his hair and stretching.

'_Where are you going?'_ came Saphira's question as he went to climb to the bottom to Isidar Mithrim.

'_With Solembum,'_ replied Eragon beginning to climb down. '_I'll be back soon. And if Gimli wakes up soon… which by the looks of things I highly doubt at this moment,'_ said Eragon glancing back into the cave to where the still sleeping Dwarf lay. _'Just tell him I'll be back soon. See you later Saphira!'_ with that he cleared the last few steps and landed with a soft thud of the cool surface of Isidar Mithrim,

Seeing that Eragon was following behind, Solembum turned and disappeared through the archway out of the dragon hold. Eragon hurried after the werecat, though when he too exited the Eragon hold, he found himself alone standing at the top of Vol Turin, The Endless Staircase. He looked around himself, searching for the were cat, though as there was nowhere else to go, he followed the stairs down to the next level.

Gazing up, Eragon found himself staring at Isidar Mithrim sparkling high above him. He caught site of Solembum's ginger tail flick round a corner. He sprinted down the corridor after him. He stopped abruptly as he rounded the corner, finally catching up with the swift creature. Solembum had stopped outside a closed door. He yowled and the door slid open, admitting him and Eragon after.

The room he found himself in now was a lavishly decorated two-room suite. Carved wood and clinging plants gave the room an earthy feel and the warmth in the room was intensified by the bright lanterns that hung from the walls. Eragon gazed around him before fixing his eyes upon the figure that sat in the main room on a luxurious leather chair.

"Angela! What are you doing here?" Eragon blurted out.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," said Angela.

Finding no other chair to sit on, Eragon plopped himself down on the floor in between the mish-mash of items Angela had strewn around her. "So, my suspicions were correct, you are a Dragon Rider."

"You mean you already sort of knew back in Teirm?" said Eragon.

"Well, let's say I had an inkling. I think Solembum knew all along though, he just never said anything to me about it. I only found out officially about you yesterday. And I must say, I do like your dragon's name, Saphira," said Angela. "And, how is Brom by the way. I haven't heard tell of him here yet. Normally he is to be found causing a stir or-"

"Brom's dead," Eragon cut the witch off abruptly. "He was killed by the Ra'zac."

"Oh," Angela's hand flew to her chest, then she reached out and patted Eragon's shoulder. "Eragon, I am truly very sorry. He was a good man Brom."

"But you aren't surprised to hear of his death, you did foretell it after all," said Eragon.

"True, still, it is a great loss to us. Anyway, how are Legolas and your Dwarven friend?" asked Angela switching to what she hoped would be a brighter subject.

"Gimli is fine, he's back at the dragon hold with Saphira, still sleeping when I left them. Legolas however, I don't know. He was taken away after he refused to let those Twins test him. He refused point blank to let anyone go through his mind. I wish he was with us right now instead of who knows where. I just hope Ajihad will release him soon, despite not being tested," Eragon sighed.

"Huh! Don't talk to me about _those_ two!" said Angela shortly.

"Did they probe your mind too before they let you in?" asked Eragon.

"They wouldn't dare," said Angela fiercely. "Oh don't get me wrong, they would dearly love to go sifting through my mind, but they know there is no way they could withstand it, it would leave them broken and mumbling gibberish. Ha! And I have been coming here to the Varden long before they began with this ridiculous testing, so they would not have the guts to touch me. You know those Twins, they keep pestering me to join there little secret group for magic users only. I've already had to move once on account of that. So Eragon, I would be very grateful if you didn't let slip to anyone that I'm here, it would be such a bother to have to move again."

"Don't worry, I won't give you away, least ways not to those two bald headed creeps," Eragon laughed and Angela laughed with him.

"So then Eragon, come tell me what you've been up to since you departed from Teirm, it seems so very long ago now doesn't it?" said Angela.

Eragon spent the majority of the next hour telling Angela all that had happened to him and his companions over the last two and a half months. She listened quietly and without interruption until he came to the part about Murtagh.

"Eragon, you should be careful of Murtagh-"

"I know who he is, he told me his whole story. They are holding him with Legolas now. He has been a firm friend to me since he joined up with us after Brom's death. He has been a good ally," said Eragon defending his friend fiercely.

"All the same, I'd still advise you to be wary of him," said Angela darkly. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave Eragon, my brew of mandrake root and newt's tongue needs tending too, but do feel free to come back and visit when you have the time," said the witch on a far lighter note.

"I will. Thanks Angela," said Eragon getting up and going to the door. Solembum behind him.

"Good, and Eragon, I shouldn't worry about Legolas. I'm sure Ajihad will come to his senses soon. Go on now, good bye!" she waved a hand dismissing him and Eragon followed Solembum out of the room back the way he came to the dragon hold.

-:0:-

Eragon laid a hand on Saphira's side and they proceeded forwards together, Gimli walking just behind them, they made their way up the long dimly lit thrown room of the Dwarven King Hrothgar. Gimli looked around him, his eyes catching the finely carved statues of past Dwarven Kings. Korgan was the name of the first statue, and on his way up to the king's thrown he counted another forty-one of the grim looking statues, the chiselled features of each precisely cut with unwavering hands, the stone eyes staring out blankly.

They reached the end of the throne room where the king sat, solemn and so like the statues in his majestic throne of unadorned black marble. Eragon went down into a one-kneed bow, bowing his head in respect. Be respectful- that was one thing Orik had told him he must most definitely be around Hrothgar, for though he was a kind and fair king, he was also quick to anger.

Gimli stepped before the king and bowed most elaborately. The Dwarven King sat forwards slightly. "Welcome Eragon Dragon Rider. Rise, you need not pay tribute to me. And you also Gimli son of Gloin of our cousins across the sea. Come, I have much to say." Said Hrothgar in his deep guttural voice.

Eragon and Gimli straightened to meet the Kings impenetrable stony gaze.

-:0:-

Hrothgar's words had given them all plenty to think of. He was a fair king, but one would not wish to make him angry, that they all agreed on.

'So, what shall we do now? We have the entire day ahead of us," sad Eragon.

"You want to be careful Eragon, word has spread of what you and Saphira did for that little girl, now every mother under Farthen Dûr is intent on hunting you down and getting the same for their children," warned Orik casting a furtive glance in Eragon's direction.

"What I did was really that special?" he asked.

"Of course! That child is now being hailed a hero destined for great things!" said Orik.

'_Well, I am going back to the dragon hold, there's someone there I wish to meet. You go ahead and take a look around for a while,' _said Saphira turning her back and preparing to take off.

'_Who? Who do you want to meet?' _Eragon called to her, but she had already taken off and clearly did not intend to answer whether she heard him or not.

"I for one am hungry, come on lad, let's get ourselves some breakfast, eh?" said Gimli rubbing his stomach as it growled audibly.

"Yes, let's go. And after that…. Well, I don't much fancy going to the training grounds just yet," said Eragon finding to think of something else to amuse himself for a while.

"May I make a suggestion? Perhaps you would like to visit the library? It is vast, and all the material there is untainted by the Empire and Galbatorix's ideals," said Orik.

The library. Full of countless books and scrolls, Eragon had so enjoyed learning to read back in Teirm under the watchful eye of Brom and Legolas. He felt a lump in his throat when he remembered that far away time and place- and Brom, his mentor. He missed Brom so much, if only he were here right now, wouldn't he be amazed by all he had learned? All he had been through. And Legolas, where was his Elven friend, he could do with the Elf's gentle words.

"Yes, the library sounds like a good idea to me," said Eragon eventually.

After breakfast, Orik took Eragon and Gimli to the library in Tronjheim. It was breathtaking; Orik really was not making it up when he described the place as vast. There were columns and columns of books and scrolls going all the way up to the high ceiling. Eragon wondered off to take a look around while Orik and Gimli sat on a bench; Orik was showing Gimli some Dwarven scriptures, which dated back a considerably long time.

Eragon wondered alone through the aisles, browsing through the books that caught his eyes, though he found that he struggled over many words after months of neglecting his reading lessons. He worked his way deeper into the library, loosing himself amongst the countless shelves.

Finally he found something that really took his fancy, and soon became immersed in the thick volume. So immersed in fact, that he was startled to find the Twins had come up the aisle and were now standing near him. They bowed when he turned to acknowledge them, however stiffly.

"Dragon Rider, we have been searching for you," said one of the Twins.

Eragon gulped and quickly contacted Saphira for back up.

"We wish to apologise for our actions, the way you were treated when you first arrived here. And, we would like to ask you to consider joining our group, Du Vrangr Gata." They said.

Group? Could this be the magic group Angela had been talking about? Eragon thought.

"It is a group for magic users, few as they are here. we have heard of your many feats and we most humbly offer you an invitation to join also. You could learn much more from us then you undoubtedly already know, words of power, spells- all of which would make you stronger. We ask for nothing in return, except perhaps- if you see fit- a few scraps of your already vast knowledge," one said smoothly, being as respectful as they possibly could.

All of which Eragon immediately saw through. "Oh please, do you take me for a half wit? You wish to learn the words Brom taught me, as you found you were unable to take them by force when you tested me!"

The Twins immediately lost their respectable, reasonable air to adopt one only just short of ferocious. "Do not trifle with us boy! We are the ones that shall be carrying out the tests on your magical abilities, that can either be very easy, or extremely… painful for you. And just remember, you ought to think carefully about our offer. We will ask for your answer tomorrow, be sure to have the right one!" with that they both turned and stalked away.

'_I don't care what they say, I will never join their stupid little 'magic' group!'_ said Eragon growled furiously as he re-traced his steps back to where Gimli and Orik sat.

'_Be careful Eragon, I do not have any doubt in my mind that they would not hesitate to carry through with their threat. I think you should have a word with Angela, she's dealt with them before, she may be able to prevent them causing you harm,'_ said Saphira. _'Either that or they can come and have a little talk with me! Though they may not live through it,' _she growled playfully.

'_Ha, now wouldn't that be something to see!'_ Eragon laughed, feeling a little easier.

'_Now, enough of this, come back to the dragon hold now,'_ said Saphira.

'_Why?'_

'_You will find out when you get there, hurry little one!' _

He located Gimli and Orik and they made their way back up to the dragon hold. Saphira came down to meet them to fly them up. Eragon and Gimli bade farewell to Orik and took to the air.

Eragon looked down over Saphira's side as they came to land in the centre of the dragon hold. An enormous smile spread across his and Gimli's face, they both scrambled down off Saphira's back. Gimli was off before Eragon. He ran towards the being that stood in the middle of the hold next to a young woman with dark skin.

"Legolas!" Gimli cried running towards his friend and seizing him around the waist. Legolas had to step back a few paces to stop himself from falling over.

"Hello Gimli," the Elf smiled down at his friend.

Eragon was also at his side in an instant. As Gimli stepped back he reached forward and grasped the Elf's shoulder in greeting. Legolas did the same.

"What are you doing here? I thought they took you away!" said Eragon.

"They let me go. Ajihad got a second opinion about me," Legolas smiled.

"What about Murtagh?" said Eragon glancing around excitedly.

Legolas' bright smile faded slightly. "No, he still remains in custody."

Eragon's smile also faded and there was an awkward silence that was only broken by the small deliberate cough that came from the women who had stepped back to let the friends enjoy their reunion.

Legolas turned to her. "Oh yes, may I introduce Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad. Nasuada."

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Hey, have you lot read the Eldest excerpt on Shurtugal? Wow! I cannot wait until august 23rd! it sounds brilliant. **

Reviewers

**The-burglar- **Thanks, glad you like. Glad your play went well, must have done is you had 2 standing ovations! My trip was ok, wet and rainy, but ok! Wow, same high school as Peter Jackson, cool!

**Joou Himeko Dah- **Yeah, I haven't been updating much either, I think it's been over a month! Nah, don't show it here anymore, darn it!

**Cylliel-** Yup, he is a bit stubborn isn't he? Haha, well, he's out now! Thanks!

**Vamp-on-the-run-** Yeah, they are both really great books! I'm glad you like this, thanks!

**Tim, Digidestined of Loyalty-** Yeah I know, my bad with the updates! Yes, the Legolas/Arya thing was a long time coming! Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

**Moonyasha-** HAHAHA! I love your reviews, they make me smile!

**Belegboy-** NO! I haven't been able to get my hands on it, I don't think they do the extended version here, dammit! I really want to read that part, I have no plans yet for the Eldest crossover, and yes, I do intend to finish this one before Eldest comes out. I hope to anyways. Thanks, glad you like!

**E.Tphonehome**- Thanks, yes the training part should be interesting.

**I am me-** hmmm, probably.

**Jamie-** Heya! Yes, I know I haven't in ages!

**Kira Cylne**- Thank you!

**Earthclaw-** If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Alkin**- Thanks!

**Jessystar8elf-** Thanks for the tip, I will improve, thanks!

**Arak Blazer**- Thank you!

**Stay tuned for the next instalment!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	44. Catching Up

**A/N I know, unforgivably late and Eldest approaches! The meeting with Hrothgar is told in flash back, hence the italics. Enjoy!**

**Also, you guys know I have a thing about counting down to events, so – 21 DAYS TILL ELDEST! **

**Chapter 44- Catching Up **

All eyes turned to the young woman stood next to Legolas. She had a confident air about her and wore the well-used dagger that hung at her side with clear pride.

"Nasuada was kind enough to show me around Tronjheim whilst you had an audience with the Dwarven King here," said Legolas graciously.

"Well, pleased to meet you," Eragon said with a slight bow. "Would you care to take a seat?" he motioned up to Saphira's cave.

"No," she smiled. "I am afraid I am expected elsewhere, thank you. Now I must take my leave. It was nice to meet you all. My father sends word to you also, he is glad that you are settling in well. I must leave you now," she said with a slight inclination of her fair head.

"Wait," said Eragon stepping forward just as she was about to leave. "You don't have to climb down all those stairs to get to the bottom, Saphira would be more than willing to fly you down."

She laughed. "No, thank you. I'll just use the pulley system that transports goods to and from the upper levels."

"Oh," Eragon shrugged.

"Legolas tells me of your friend Murtagh, from what he says I think he will be feeling quite lonely down there all by himself. I could ask my father to grant you permission for you all to visit him if you like," Nasuada offered kindly.

"Really? You would do that?" asked Eragon.

"Of course, it may cheer him up. I will return later after I have spoken with my father. Now I really must be going. Good bye," she curtseyed and exited the dragon hold.

They watched her leave then clambered up into the dragon hold, talking to Saphira along the way. _'No wonder you were so eager for us to return to the dragon hold! That was a surprise. It's good to have Legolas back. I just wish Murtagh were too. I hope Ajihad grants us permission to see him though.'_

'_I should think he will. Ajihad is a fair man from what I can gather about him. And his daughter is a young woman of her word I judge.' _Replied Saphira.

They reached Saphira's cave to find Solembum sitting next to Saphira waiting. When they straightened up he stood and came over to them, purring. He rubbed himself around Legolas' ankles. _'You're back then,'_ he said purring.

'_Hello Solembum, good to see you. Do you know if Angela is about?'_ Eragon asked the werecat.

'_Yes I do know, and no she is not. She wont be back anytime soon either,'_ replied the werecat.

"Come Eragon, I want to know what the Dwarven King said to you at your meeting this morning," said Legolas seating himself near the cave entrance.

Eragon complied, flopping down on his bed. Gimli dumped himself down next to his Elven companion and Solembum settled himself down next to Saphira. Eragon could tell the two had become good friends already; after all, they were both creatures of great power.

"A fine king Hrothgar is," Gimli piped up. "A firm leader, but fair."

"Though you would not wish to anger him…" Eragon added and with help from Gimli and Saphira, he began to relay what had happened at that morning's meeting to Legolas.

-:0:-

_The Dwarven King inspected them with his hard stony gaze. "_Âz knurl deimi lanok. _'Beware the rock changes'. An old saying of ours… nowadays the rock is always changing, much like the land we reside in. I would have met with you all earlier, but I had to settle some disputes with my enemies among the clans. They would not have me grant you sanctuary under this mountain. Though I have managed to quiet their complaints, for now at least."_

"_Thank you. Though I did notice the iciness of some of your people upon first coming here. I am afraid I had no idea of how much strife our arrival would cause you," said Eragon bowing. Hrothgar nodded in acceptance of his thanks. _

_The king then went on to tell them more of the Dwarven history, of which much of it Gimli had already been informed courtesy of Orik. _

"_I am old Rider, older than you could ever imagine. I have lived to see the Riders in the days of their glory. When they were the peacekeepers of the land. Old enough to have even spoken with their last leader Vrael. I remember how the Riders meddled in our affairs. Dwarves are the bones of this land; we were the first- before the Elves came from across the sea, before the mighty dragons. For eight millennia the Dwarves have ruled under Farthen Dûr. But now tell me, why have you come here? I know there is more than just having to flee from the Empire young Rider. Did you come here merely to seek safety, or to forget your troubles and hope to forge a new life for yourself in our safe hold?" said Hrothgar in his deep gravely voice. _

"_No my Lord, I do not wish to do that at all. I have enough reasons of my own to want to rip the Empire to shreds. I only wish to recuperate here for a while, until it is time to fight. And when that time comes, I will do all I possibly can to aid those that do not have the power to make a considerable difference. And Saphira feels the same. She is ready for the blood of our enemies," said Eragon passionately. _

_Hrothgar's small smile could only just be made out underneath his beard. "Very well Eragon Dragon Rider. And what of you Gimli, son of Gloin of far off lands? Why are you here? And how is it you come to be travelling with this boy?"_

"_Me and my friend were ship wreaked off the coast of this land near the Spine. We met up with Eragon by chance. As for why I am here, that is simple, we have vowed to stay with him all the way throughout his journey, to whatever end it comes," Gimli replied._

_Hrothgar nodded. "And who is this friend you speak of? Do you refer to the Elf that has been imprisoned here?"_

"_Aye Lord, I do. He is Legolas Greenleaf, and he has been my friend through many dangers," replied Gimli._

"_I see. Be assured he will be treated well and respected by those in whose keeping he is placed," said Hrothgar kindly. "Now Eragon, there are things I still wish to speak with you about. First of all, I would better examine that sword you carry- that ill fated blade."_

"_Of course," Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc and placed it, hilt first into the King's hands. _

_Hrothgar examined it closely with a well-trained eye. "I am not glad to see this in my kingdom, though it will endure now. And you never know, perhaps its fate will change," he mumbled then handed the sword back o Eragon who re-sheathed it. "I must warn you Eragon, the Riders will not endure. Even if Galbatorix manages to hatch those eggs he keeps, there will never again be another generation of Riders whose power rules over Alagaësia. Now I must ask you something that bothers me. If Galbatorix is indeed over thrown in time as the Varden and we all must hope, do you intend to take up his seat in Urû'baen and rule?"_

_Eragon thought for a moment then shook his head. "I have no wish to be placed in a higher position than I already am. But," he paused before continuing. "If there was really no other better suited and willing- I would accept if it fell to me."_

_Hrothgar surveyed him, and the expression on his face was impossible to read, least because of his full beard. "Hmm, a great king you would no doubt make, a kinder one you would be than the one who currently occupies the thrown, but I judge it unwise to have a ruler who does not die as each coming of men one day must. As I said before, the Riders will not rise to their original power again. well Eragon, Gimli and Saphira, I am afraid I must cut this meeting short, my advisors await me. But I will leave you with a piece of advice; if you wish to gain the support of the Dwarves here, you first must prove yourself to them." with that Hrothgar dismissed them and they left his hall. _

-:0:-

Eragon and Gimli wrapped up their telling of what happened with Hrothgar and it was a while before anyone spoke.

"It sounds as though Hrothgar is not that keen on the idea of the Riders taking power again," said Legolas after a time.

"Well, they did meddle in the affairs of his people last time," said Eragon. "I wonder when Nasuada will be back."

"She is extremely busy with her father's affairs. She is devoted to him and the Varden and the cause they are fighting," said Legolas.

"I suppose. But tell us Legolas, why did you finally relent and consent to the Twin's testing?" asked Eragon.

"I did not. Ajihad knew that there was no way I would ever allow that, and so Arya 'tested' me, and I use that term lightly," said Legolas. " She summoned me to her room, she did not like the idea of the imprisonment of one of her kind. That is expected considering what she has been through at the hands of men."

"You've seen Arya?" Eragon said excitedly sitting up straighter. "How is she? Did they heal her? Did she receive Túniver's Nectar like she said she needed?"

"Yes Eragon. You do not have to worry about Arya, she is completely fine. She is just recovering her strength. Though you would not think she would need to…" Legolas muttered the last part in an undertone.

"Well, what did she say?" said Eragon hanging on to Legolas' every word.

"Quite a bit actually. We talked all through the night," said Legolas.

Eragon blinked in surprise. "Well, what did she say?"

"She wanted to know more of Middle earth and the things she saw when our minds first brushed, so I told her. I also learnt some about the Elves of Alagaësia, which you will learn in time," Legolas said quickly just as Eragon was about to ask what.

Just then Nasuada reappeared. "Well, my father has granted you permission to see your friend Murtagh. But before you do he requests that you go to the training ground to be tested."

"Tested?" Eragon gulped, he hadn't really been looking forward to this, though he knew it was inevitable.

"Yes, to assess your powers, your skills," replied Nasuada.

"I know." Said Eragon.

"Please come down to the training grounds as soon as possible. Now I have to go, I just dropped this message by on behalf of my father. See you, and good luck with the test!" with that Nasuada left.

"Right, well I guess we better go?" said Eragon getting to his feet and strapping on Zar'roc he proceeded out of the dragon hold Gimli, Legolas and Saphira in toe.

**A/N Not much happening in that chapter I know, but I hope you guys liked it all the same, it was more of a filler. Next chapter is the testing as you all know… hehe… hope you are looking forward to that! **

**Reviewers**

**Cylliel-** Yep, the Twins are extremely creepy, I would love nothing more than to kill them off, but alas, I don't know whether they will have an important part to play in the coming books.

**Frodofreak88- **Everyone really hates those Twins don't they?

**Twilight Unicorn-** I know, even longer then last time! But I have been working on this fic so don't worry! I now have the summer holidays (wahoo 6 weeks no school!) to update. Glad you like thanks!

**Joou Himeko Dah**- Cool, thanks. Yup, yay for Legolas!

**the-burglar-** I know it's fanfiction and I can basically do whatever, but I can't because I don't know whether they have a bigger part to play- yet. So that means I can't kill them- yet! Hah, I love that little word! Glad your play went well, and good luck with your exams! Hope you do well (or if you've done them already) hope you did well!

**ETphonehime-** I know, its been even longer this time! But I'm back. Glad you like!

**Alkin-** Thanks. Hahaha, perfect gift material yes! Happy Birthday for then!

**Moonyasha-** Yes, I agree- evil! Hahaha, only another 23,684 yards to go! Truly evil.

**Lestatlover1784**- Heya, thanks, glad you like, what's this on fp then?

**Belegboy-** YES! I absolutely love and adore the Silmarillion (and Unfinished Tales for that matter) it is a beautiful book. Please, do tell me your ideas, always open to them!

**Dragonlore-** Thanks, well glad I got you hooked! I love those books so much!

**DaAlCh-** God, I hope I'll be finished in time for Eldest, otherwise there will be loads of back log!

**Arak Blazer**- Thank you! Yup, August 23rd, I know, the waiting really sucks, but I will totally be getting it the first day it comes out! I know about the Hobbit movie, though I have heard mixed things, they are making it, then they're not… hmmm.

**Inwe Nolatari-** Pretty Elvish name! So glad you like this! Hmm, I'm thinking of saving the whole Arya finds Leggy's a prince thing for book too when they go to the Elves. Ha, I think sugar high Leggy is just about everybody's fave- I know its mine! I think I wrote that when I was hyper too. Wow, the best you've read. Thanks! And you read it again? you really are enjoying it, well, the waiting is now over and I hope you will enjoy all there is to come! Your reviews really made my day, so thank you so much!

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	45. The Tests

**A/N Hey everyone, looks like my updates are back on track. And I just realised I only have another two chapters of Eragon to cover, then I'm completely done with this story! So I am pretty optimistic that this thing will be finished before Eldest comes out! YAY!**

**And- 10 DAYS TILL ELDEST! **

**Chapter 45- The Tests**

The training ground was a hive of activity, groups of men practicing archery, swordplay, hand-to-hand combat and formations. The clang of metal on metal, arrows on padded targets and the thump of fist on fist resounded throughout the whole vast training ground.

Before Eragon had time to wonder what he was supposed to do and where he was meant to go, he spotted Orik coming over to them, a giant of a man clad from head to foot in heavy clanging mail at his side.

"Eragon this is Fredrick, he will be the one testing your abilities," Orik introduced the man.

"So, how strong are you exactly Eragon?" asked Fredrick.

"Strong enough. I have to be in order to use magic," he replied.

Fredrick shook his head. "Not interested in your magical abilities, what we want to know is how you would hold up in a real battle situation where you'd be expected to hold up for hours- days even. I don't suppose you've had much experience in that front now have you?"

"No, but I can use a sword before you ask and I'm more than competent with a bow- and my fists," said Eragon defensively.

"Well, we'll just have to hone those skills then won't we? How about we test your skill with a bow first?" suggested Fredrick.

Eragon nodded and followed the big man toward the archery range.

"Com on," said Orik to Legolas and Gimli. "I'll show you the rest of the training area. I'm sure it would greatly interest you two." Orik offered leading them towards where two men were sparing. Legolas and Gimli drew the attention of those around them and both men and Dwarves stopped their training, staring in awe at the two visitors. Legolas was a big attraction to them, as many in their mists had never seen an Elf before.

"You two, would you mind showing my two good friends here a few moves?" Orik asked the two men.

"Of course Orik, anything," one of the men answered. He was of a big build and was clad from head to foot in the standardized mail most men in the training ground wore. He squared off against his partner who was just as equally matched and they continued their previous match.

"These are a few of the techniques been taught to the men. Some of the men are not familiar with the weapons we Dwarves make here. Swords for example, we heat the metal differently- makes it lighter though it still has all the strength of any used by the enemy. The men have to break them in if you like," Orik explained to Gimli.

A small crowd had gathered around the two sparing partners, the other men were egging them both on with heightened enthusiasm. It was a tough match for both men, and it went on for what seemed like an aged as both were equally matched. Finally the victor was the man who had first addressed Orik. He had floored the other man by taking a swipe at his legs and setting his fatigued partner off balance once he saw an opening when his guard was let down. The winner, panting but smiling all the same reached out a friendly hand to pull his partner to his feet, patting him on the back and congratulating him on a match well fought.

Orik clapped his podgy hands. "Well down!" then he turned to Gimli. "Fancy a go? I would wager you would be a worthy opponent," the Dwarf smiled mischievously and Gimli, unwilling to back down from a challenge, agreed.

"You're on Orik! But I warn you now, you'll not win against me!" Gimli replied unsheathing his axe and shaking it at his opponent in warning.

"Are you sure you are up to this my friend?" Legolas asked bending down slightly so that he was at the Dwarf's level.

"Of course I am. Now Legolas, just watch how it's done!" said Gimli confidently.

"Very well. But you had better make sure that you best Orik, or else you will never live it down, of that you know I will make sure," said Legolas in his ear smiling, mischief glinting in his twinkling blue eyes.

Gimli gulped and his face fell, though he quickly recovered himself. Yes, he knew exactly how long the Elf could keep up the barbs afterwards should he loose. He had learnt that when the Elf had beaten him at the drinking game held in Theoden's hall after the battle at Helm's Deep. He wouldn't care, but that had been the Elf's _first_ drinking game.

Legolas gave his friend a small shove out of the crowd to where Orik stood. Just then, his attention was distracted. He had just caught site of two sinister figures towering over Eragon. Quietly, without informing his friend who had just began his match against Orik, he segregated himself from the crowd that had gathered to watch the matches.

The silky voices of the Twins' drifted to Legolas as he made his way over to Eragon who was glaring at the Twins in disdain. "My answer to you is no. I will not join your magic club."

Legolas caught the look of detest cloud the Twins' features. Fredrick stood by eyeing the two with equal loathing.

"Fine," they replied shortly, scowling down at Eragon.

Legolas stopped where he was, arms folded to listen to what the Twins would do next.

"We have been instructed to first test the boy's mental abilities before he gets tired out with physical action," one Twin was saying.

"If you would follow us," they began to lead Eragon away toward an empty corner of the training ground.

Legolas made to follow, then saw Fredrick coming over to him, shaking his head and scowling. "Those two, grr, they act as though they run the place, not Ajihad," he grumbled.

"What will they do with Eragon now? What is the testing they will carry out?" asked Legolas.

"I don't know. Testing his magical ability, his grasp of the ancient language and so on," Fredrick shrugged his powerful shoulders. "Worn out, pft! How can he get worn out by using his magical abilities!"

"He will be more tired once they have finished with him than an hours worth of sparring practice. Magic uses mental energy, that can take a lot to summon," explained Legolas.

"We best keep an eye on those two then, if magic can take that much out of you," he nodded towards the Twins. "They'll push him to the edge of his abilities alright!"

Legolas nodded, he was busy sending a mental message to Saphira. _'Watch out for the Twins, they will show no mercy. They must be stopped if they go too far.'_

'_Don't worry, I'll help Eragon. And just they try o cause him any harm!'_ Saphira growled back.

Just then, Legolas caught sight of his Dwarven friend stalking away from the crowd that had gathered around him and Orik. He looked rather disgruntled. Legolas smiled and greeted his friend. "So how did your match go?" he asked good-naturedly, already knowing the answer from the look on his companion's face.

Gimli grumbled something under his breath that even Legolas could not distinctly make out. Then Orik came bounding up behind Gimli, smiling jovially.

"Gimli, you will have to repeat that, my Dwarvish is not up to scratch I am afraid," Legolas said teasingly.

"I lost alright!" Gimli grumbled. "Orik beat me."

A smile spread over Legolas' face.

"Oh save it Elf," Gimli grunted casting a filthy look the Elf's way. Legolas just chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

"Well you know Gimli, you are getting rather old. You are not as young as you used to be," said Legolas laying a hand on Gimli's shoulder, which the Dwarf brushed off moodily.

"Like you are!" Gimli said angrily stomping off in the direction of the archery range, which was nearby.

"Well, yes actually," said Legolas quietly to himself.

Orik shrugged his shoulders smiling awkwardly. "I didn't think he'd take a loss this hard."

"Gimli is a sore looser yes, he is rather competitive," Legolas replied gravely going over to the archery range to stand near his friend who was still sulking.

Over an hour had passed as Legolas and Gimli watched the men practice their archery. Legolas had wanted to keep Eragon in view. So far he had seen the Twins make Eragon perform a variety of tasks from manipulating water to healing scratches.

Sighing, Legolas saw that the archery range was now free, unslinging his bow from his shoulder (which had been returned to him with the rest of his weapons, plus some new arrows courtesy of Ajihad, as he had used his in the battle with the Kull), he stepped forward, intending to have a go. The men nearby turned their heads and came to see whether this Elf possessed the legendary skills of his people. They were not disappointed.

Legolas lined himself up and notched an arrow, pulling back the string and releasing the projectile with pinpoint accuracy to hit the bullseye. He was congratulated by the men who had gathered for such a fine shot.

"A fine shot Master Greenleaf."

Legolas spun around to find Arya standing behind him, arms folded, her own bow slung over her shoulder and quiver full of expertly made arrows at her back. Her long knife sheathed at her side, she looked every bit the picture of health, as she most certainly had not been but days ago.

Legolas inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Lady Arya."

"Perhaps you would permit me to try?" asked Arya indicting the target in which Legolas' arrow was protruding.

"Be my guest," said Legolas stepping back as Arya unslung her bow and took her place in front of the target.

She fitted an arrow and took aim in one flowing graceful movement she fired and the arrow landed on target, splitting Legolas' arrow in two. She turned to him and smiled innocently as his eyes widened, though he quickly regained his composure and nodded.

"A worthy sh-"

Legolas trailed off, his attention caught by Saphira breaking into his mind. _'How on earth is Eragon supposed to do that!'_

'_Do what?'_ Legolas returned, swinging his bow back over his shoulder and making his way toward where Eragon stood. His question was soon answered.

"Like I said, summon the essence of silver," said one of the Twins, a smug grin on his face. "Any competent user of magic should be able to accomplish this simple task effortlessly."

"Is that even possibly?" Legolas asked Arya who had come up beside him as they reached the boy who held a sliver ring in his outstretched palm given to him by one of the Twins.

Arya said nothing but moved forward planting herself firmly in front of the Twins who gave a start at her arrival. "Shame on you! The both of you!" she scolded angrily. " how dare you ask of him what only a master could accomplish. And the fact that you have misled Ajihad into believing you two knew nothing of the boy's abilities, you have seen them when you tested him for entrance into Farthen Dûr. Leave now! Go!" she commanded she frowned deeply then muttered 'Arget' and a ghostly silver image of the ring in Eragon's hand drifted up to float next to it. the essence of silver. The Twins stared at Arya, then their beady eyes went to Legolas and they sneered before turning on their heels and fleeing with as much dignity as they could muster.

The whole of the training field had stopped to watch the Elves now. Arya stood tall and proud, then she strode toward the heart of the training ground, men parted to allow her to pass, stepping back in awe of this powerful being. She drew her sword and held it up, pointing it in Eragon's direction. "I claim the right of trail by arms. Draw your sword." She said.

"She means to duel me?" said Eragon in surprise.

"It would seem so," replied Legolas nudging him forward.

"But I can't, she-" Eragon stammered as Legolas pushed the reluctant boy forward towards where Arya stood.

"Just remember our duels, remember what I taught you," said Legolas encouragingly. "You also have the instruction of the Elves."

"But I can't beat her!" said Eragon.

"No, you most probably cannot. But you can only try your best," said Legolas giving Eragon a final shove forwards to stand directly in front of Arya.

The boy drew Zar'roc and faced the She-Elf. They just watched each other for a time then, with Legolas' intense training in mind, Eragon made the first move. In a blur of movement Arya jumped at him slashing her pointed blade at his ribs. Eragon managed to parry the blows and raised his sword to clash with Arya's, though she batter it away easily, despite the fact that Zar'roc was bigger and heavier than her own thin blade. She spun to her right and struck at his side ferociously, Eragon stepped back only just in time to dodge her fast movements.

Legolas, Gimli and Saphira observed the duel from the side lines. "There is no way Eragon can win against her is there?" Gimli asked. "Remember what Brom said, even a weakened Elf is impossible for a human to beat. That I know for a fact having witnessed it first hand."

"True. But Arya only wants to test his ability," Legolas replied.

There was an in take of breath from Gimli as Arya took a swing at Eragon's head and the boy only just ducked in time.

"She's toying with him, isn't she?" said Gimli after a time.

Legolas nodded. "He needs to come up with some more complex moves."

It soon seemed as though Eragon had twigged that Arya was merely playing with him, and he picked up the pace using every different move Legolas had ever taught him, combining them in different ways to promote maximum affectivity

"Very imaginative," Legolas remarked as Eragon moved from one pose to another while still keeping up his rapid reckless pace. Arya and Eragon were locked together again, their swords bracing against one another until Eragon spun away and the flowing dance went on.

"How long do you think they have been fighting for now Legolas?" asked Gimli. "It seems as though this could go on forever."

"Hard to say," the Elf replied with a frown. "Eragon still has strength in him yet."

The duel went on, for exactly how long was anyone's guess. Finally Eragon was showing signs of fatigue. Zar'roc felt leaden in his hand and each time he raised it to block one of Arya's attacks it grew more and more difficult to handle. All his muscles strained to lift it now and his arm felt as though it would drop off at any time.

Arya took advantage of the opening Eragon left and the boy soon froze stock still, Arya's icy blade resting against his jawbone. It was over. The whole crowd that had gathered erupted into cheers. "You have passed," Arya whispered quietly in his ear before dropping her blade and turning away. Eragon stumbled away from her sheathing Zar'roc as he made his way to where Legolas, Gimli and Saphira stood.

"Well done Eragon! You did brilliantly, and I am impressed by the range of moves you used, you certainly showed your initiative!" Legolas said praising.

"Well done lad! You fought splendidly!" Gimli said proudly.

'_Well fought Eragon. She was a tough opponent. You did very well,'_ said Saphira nudging him gently.

'_But I lost,'_ said Eragon flatly.

'_That is not the point. You fought well even though it was not a possibility that you would beat Arya,'_ said Saphira gently.

'_I suppose. And Arya said I had passed,'_ said Eragon.

'_You see!'_

Eragon smiled up at Saphira, then he caught Legolas' eye and the Elf nodded in Arya's direction. Eragon turned around. Arya was standing alone quietly to the side, she motioned with a finger toward a knoll about a mile away from the training ground then she set off in that direction.

"That was amazing!" Orik was saying somewhere at Eragon's side.

"Thanks Orik, but I have to go now. I'll meet you later," with that Eragon sent a quick mental message to Saphira informing her of Arya's request. He got on her back, pulling Gimli up behind him. He turned looking around for Legolas but could see his friend nowhere.

Saphira took off, flying high above the training ground. As they soared towards the knoll Eragon caught sight of Arya sprinting below, Legolas at her side easily matching her rapid pace.

"Arya, I have a question to ask you," said Legolas down below.

She turned her head to look at her fellow Elf and nodded for him to continue.

"The task the Twins asked Eragon to form, summoning the essence of silver, it is not possible is it?" he asked.

"You saw me summon that shadow of the ring, it appeared like smoke?" said Arya.

"Yes, what was that?" replied Legolas.

"That was the essence of silver. It is possible to summon, but only a true master could do it, not even those two could do it- what they asked of Eragon was impossible for him to perform just yet he has not had the many years of discipline and training required in order to do it. With a single word in the ancient language you could summon a thing in it true form, giving you complete control over it. it is like knowing your true name. If another knows it also, they have complete power over you," Arya explained.

Legolas nodded in understanding and the two Elves sped on coming up behind Saphira a moment after she had landed.

Before addressing Eragon, Arya spoke to Saphira in the ancient language. "_Skulblaka, ella celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nasu waíse fricai." _(Dragon, I honour you and your Rider and mean you no harm. Let us be friends.)

Eragon looked to Legolas, he had not understood many of the words Arya has used, and by the puzzled look on Legolas' face, it seemed as though the Elf had not either.

Eragon hesitated then spoke to Arya. "I'm glad that you are better. We didn't know whether you would make it, after all you had been through."

"I would not have done, were it not for you and your friends. That is why I came down today. I am in your debt, that debt must be repaid," replied Arya, her voice was slightly musical, like Legolas'.

"It was, nothing," Eragon felt himself blush. "How is it you came to be in Gil'ead?" he asked hastily changing the subject.

A shadow of pain passed over Arya's fair face and she did not reply straight away. "Let us walk," she indicated into the distance vaguely, they descended from the knoll. "Ajihad informed me that you were the one who found Saphira's egg and then witnessed it hatch. This is true?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, it is."

Arya sighed. "That was around about the time when I was captured by Durza the Shade, just after I had sent the egg away from me, into the Spine where you found it. Durza led the ambush with the Urgals. They took down my two companions Faolin and Glenwing, we had no warning…" she said bitterly grief lacing her voice. She took a breath and then continued. "I was drugged and taken to Gil'ead. Galbatorix had ordered that the egg be found and that I be questioned concerning the whereabouts of Ellesméra. He tried everything to try to extract the information from me," she paused and her eyes flashed briefly with the pain of the memory. "When Durza's methods proved useless, Galbatorix ordered that I be taken to Urû'baen, the city in which he resides. Dread filled me. Galbatorix would stop at nothing to get what he wanted from me. I was dew to face him in a week's time had you not come and rescued me. This is why you each have my deepest offer of thanks and why you must be repaid for saving my life."

Eragon nodded. "So what will you do now? Will you return to Ellesméra?"

"No, not yet. There is still much to be done here. I cannot abandon Ajihad and the Varden. But you have been tested now to satisfaction in both magic and arms. Brom truly taught you well. Though your fighting style is reminiscent of that of the Elves," said Arya thoughtfully.

"Legolas taught me all that," said Eragon glancing at his friend.

"I thought so," said Arya casting a look at Legolas. "You truly have an amazing set of friends."

"Yes, I really do," replied Eragon.

"Thanks to their help, you are ready to progress your training in Ellesméra. Though that will not be for a few weeks. As I said, there is still much to be done here," said Arya casting a hand about her.

**A/N Chapter 45, done and dusted! Hope that was better than the last one. Anyways, I better go and start up writing the next chapter!**

**Reviewers **

**Jou Himeko Dah- **Thanks, it really is a great book, you need to get it!

**Frodofreak88- **Yes DIE DIE DIE dumb Twins, oh well, least they got humiliated in this chapter, go Arya!

**Cylliel-** Well, as you can see Eragon passed with flying colors, yep nice to be writing Legolas again. Can't wait till Eldest!

**The-burglar-** Congrats on your exams, and never mind about French, I am forced to take German and have an exam on it around Christmas I think, I'm not good at it all!

**Moonyasha-** I know I know, my bad! But hey, nearly finished!

**Twilight Unicorn-** It's a pain I know when updates aren't very regular, but sometimes it just can't be helped. Thanks, glad you like!

**Inwe Nolatari-** Yeah, that should be funny! No, your not being annoying, its encouragement!

**Alkin- **Thanks a lot, glad you are enjoying this, hope you had a good holiday too!

**Belegboy-** Good point. I have often thought about trying to make some similarity between the languages used in each book and I'm still toying with the idea, though I think that will all come out in part two of this when we go to the Elves, nice idea though, I'll have to keep that one in mind. Thanks a lot!

**ETphonehome-** I think this chapter was longer, it feels longer. I think this should be done in another 2-3 chapters.

**Fell Dragon**- Thanks a lot!

**Arak Blazer-** _rubs hands together grinning widely _Yay, the battle awaits! That is going to be fun to write and twist around.

**Until next time!**

**Laters**

**Lolly pop **


	46. Preparations For Battle

**A/N Guess you guys never thought you'd see an update so fast did ya? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so much in fact that I was able to write it all in one day! (Though writer's cramp is not fun!) Enjoy!**

**7 DAYS TILL ELDEST!**

**Chapter 46- Preparations For Battle**

Eragon had gone to see Murtagh straight after he had left Arya. He was pleased to find him in relatively high spirits living in the utmost luxury and comfort with access to anything he wished from the library and food whenever he was hungry. Once Murtagh had assured Eragon that he was perfectly happy in his room and claiming that he had not felt safer anywhere else for the majority of his life, Eragon went away feeling glad for his friend.

-:0:-

Eragon was woken abruptly by Legolas shaking him. He had Saphira saddled and was kitted out with all his weapons. Gimli stood fastening the clasp of his cloak under his chin and securing his axe in his belt. Saphira was agitated. Eragon could tell she was having a serious conversation with Legolas.

"What… what's happening?" he asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We don't know. We have been summoned to Ajihad, something is going on, something bad I fear," Gimli replied.

Legolas tossed Zar'roc to Eragon who caught it, strapping it on hurriedly and slinging his quiver and bow over his back. "We've got to go," he swung up onto Saphira's back, Gimli behind him and Legolas bringing up the rear. The dragon took off in a hurry.

Saphira landed at Tronjheim's gates where they found Orik waiting for them, a grim expression on his face. They jumped off Saphira and followed him to Ajihad's study.

The leader of the Varden looked up when they entered through the huge doors. Also present was Arya and a man they were unfamiliar with.

"Eragon, Legolas, Gimli," he nodded to each in greeting, then he indicated the other man. "This is Jörmundur, my second in command," he took a breath and sighed deeply. "We have a serious crisis on our hands, and I do not use those words lightly. It has been discovered that Urgals have broken into the Beör Mountains."

There was an intake of breath from the three of them.

"They are around a day's march away from here, they're coming in through the tunnels, they're planning an attack from below," Ajihad said gravely. "They've come in through Orthíad, one of the Dwarves' ancient dwellings, it is abandoned now, some of the tunnels must have collapsed over the centuries leading to an entrance in to be discovered form the outside. Eragon, you remember that message that we intercepted the one from Galbatorix that was taken from the leader of the Urgal host we laid waste to the day you came here?"

Eragon nodded.

"I suspect that Ithrö Zhâda is actually the code name for Orthíad. It's where the host that attacked you were headed, where all the Urgals have been heading for the past year. From Ithrö Zhâda they can gain access to any part of the Beör Mountains. They infiltrate Farthen Dûr and they have the power to destroy the Varden and the Dwarves utterly. It would be the end for us all," said Ajihad, sadly.

"How many?" asked Gimli.

Ajihad shook his head and shrugged his huge shoulders. "If Galbatorix has employed his men to go with the Urgals their army would be near enough invincible. But, if he hasn't, we may very well be able to defeat them. I have already spoken with Hrothgar, we have formulated a plan. By containing the Urgals in three of the larger tunnels and channel them into Farthen Dûr we can stop them all swarming into Tronjheim," Ajihad explained heaving a sigh.

"We need you four," he indicated Arya, Eragon, Gimli and Orik. "To help collapse extraneous tunnels. Tow groups of Dwarves are already working on it; one outside Tronjheim, the other beneath it. Arya and Orik will be with the group inside, Eragon and Gimli outside. Gimli- Orik tells me you know much of stone work, I am counting on your skills as well as all the others I have assigned to this task."

"Don't worry Ajihad we'll get the job done and the Urgals will fall," Gimli growled shaking his axe at the guarantee of battle.

"Good. Legolas, you are to go with Jörmundur to help prepare the men to fight. I trust you know what to do?" said Ajihad turning to the Elf.

"Of course," Legolas nodded.

"Wait Ajihad, what of the women and children, those who can not fight? I'll be damned if I let Urgals anywhere near my wife and son," said Jörmundur shaking his fist.

"They are being evacuated into the surrounding valleys. If the battle goes ill for us, I have arranged guides to lead them to Surda. I'm afraid that is all I can do under these circumstances. I have sent runners ahead to the Elves and to Surda. They can do nothing for us now on such short notice, but at least they will be warned about what is happening here. if we are successful in collapsing the tunnels, the Urgals will have no choice but to flood out onto the flats of Farthen Dûr, there we have more room to manoeuvre our armies. But we must be careful, if too many of the tunnels are collapsed under Tronjheim, the city could sink into the ground under its own weight. We do not want the Urgals in Tronjheim either, otherwise it will be doubtful that we would be able to retake it and we would fall. This is one battle we cannot lose under any circumstances."

"And we won't lose! That is not an option Ajihad. The Urgal scum will be sorry they ever tried to break into this place. Arg, my axe hungers for tough Urgal necks to hew!" said Gimli shaking his axe.

Legolas smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "Gimli, my last count still stands at forty-one, I intend to add another to that last tale to even with you."

"Ha, you can try Master Elf! You can but try!"

-:0:-

"You can use your magic to collapse these tunnels can't you?" asked Gimli surveying the first tunnel they came to. The group of Dwarves they had been assigned to stood back waiting expectantly.

"Of course. But Gimli, I do have to conserve some of my strength for the coming battle," Eragon replied.

"Then I suggest focusing on the weaker sections of the ceiling, then it should all come down easily. Search for the rock that feels more hollow and empty, apply the force to those places," said Gimli.

Eragon reached for the magic and whispered the words. _"Thrysta deloi." _He did as Gimli instructed and felt for the hollow, empty rock, ignoring the stronger more solid rock as he reached into the tunnel. Each time he struck a weak point; he reached out a tentacle of power and pushed on the weaker surface, widening it until a split appeared. He pushed more and more on the rock with the tentacle of magic, training his energy on that point until he heard the distant satisfying sound of a crack somewhere below him. There was a screech then the ground began to crumble leaving a gaping hole seven yards across.

The Dwarves standing by then flew into action with their shovels and picks and began walling up the tunnel with rubble.

The same process went on for the next few hours, Eragon was helped along by combining both his and Saphira's powers together so he did not use as much of his own strength. Soon they had collapsed over half a dozen tunnels under the careful instruction of Gimli and the group of Dwarves.

Eragon turned from the latest collapsed tunnel to look out over the flats of Farther Dûr. Women and children poured out of Tronjheim in their thousands, all plied with provisions- food, clothes, their own precious belongings. A small group of warriors accompanied them comprising of those not ideally suitable to fight in the approaching battle- mainly young boys and old men.

Eragon caught sight of a flash of gold in the dim light, catching sight of Legolas' long golden hair he followed the Elf's movements at the base of Tronjheim. He was busy organising the men into their three battalions of both Dwarves and men, each battalion bore the Varden's standard; a white dragon holding a rose above a sword pointing downward on a field of purple flowers.

Legolas was busy with the bowmen who stood at the rear of the battalions testing their bowstrings. Legolas was to lead the first battalion it had been decided. He went through the ranks from warriors with swords and shields to pike and spear men.

The Dwarves were all clad in their heavy battle gear. Gimli turned to join Eragon in his surveying of the troops. "Many will die in this battle I fear," he said quietly. "But both Dwarves and men under this mountain are made of sturdy stuff. It will be a victory for us Eragon. You can mark me on that."

"I know. I have learnt that war is cruel and fighting claims many lives. It's strange to think, a little over a year ago I was just a boy in a small town in Palancar Valley. Now look where I am, how far I have come," said Eragon.

"How much you have grown," said Gimli smiling up at him.

"Yes, I never thought in all my wildest dreams that one day I would end up where I am now," Eragon said quietly. "That I could make a difference."

"Eragon, remember the tale of the War of the Ring myself and Legolas told you? Long ago it seems now. You remember the Halfling Frodo? Against all the odds and all the dark forces working against him, he managed to save the whole of our land. When he set out from his home in the quiet Shire he never expected to go on the grand adventure he did, in fact, none of us ever imagined ourselves in that position. But it just goes to show, that even the smallest, most unsuspecting person can change the course of the world," Gimli patted Eragon on the small of his back and turned back to the tunnel. Eragon heaved a sigh and went back to staring out over the thousands of men and Dwarves that had amassed thinking on what Gimli had said. A Dwarf broke away from the group after a quick word with Legolas and Eragon could just make out that it was Orik. The Elf turned to look up at the boy where he stood above him, sensing that the Elf was looking straight at him with his keen eyes, Eragon held up a hand in a wave. The Elf nodded his head toward the boy in acknowledgement then turned to speak with Jörmundur who came up behind him accompanied by Hrothgar.

Orik hurried up to Tronjheim to stand before Eragon. "You've done your job well Eragon, there are no more tunnels to be caved in, but Ajihad requests that you join the army." Gimli came up next to Eragon having just finished blocking up the collapsed tunnel. "Ah Gimli, Legolas requests that you join his battalion."

"I would not have it any other way," the Dwarf replied.

"There is food waiting for you all, if you would follow me," Orik led the three of them to a tent. There was bread and water for Eragon and Gimli and a pile of dried meat for Saphira. They ate it gratefully after their hours of toiling at the tunnels. Orik left them for a while then returned accompanied by Legolas and a line of Dwarves each carrying piles of plated armour. "This is for Saphira. No dragon should go into battle unprotected; it is a gift from Hrothgar. This should fit her well enough; it was forged long ago in an age when the Riders flourished."

"It is well wrought, it should serve Saphira well," said Legolas holding out a piece for Saphira to nose.

'_Dragon armour! Let me try it on!'_ she said enthusiastically.

Once each piece of intricately engraved armour was fitted, they stood back to admire the powerful dragon. The whole of Saphira's neck was encased in triangular plates, leaving gaps for her spikes to poke through. Her belly and chest were protected by large heavy plates while the smallest lightest covered her tail. On her head Legolas placed the final piece, a single moulded plate.

'_How do I look?_' she asked excitedly.

'_Any who dare come near you will clearly have a death wish,' _said Legolas.

Saphira growled with pleasure and shuffled her mighty wings which were the only part of her that was not encased in the armour.

"Eragon these are for you," said Legolas turning and taking a bundle from the Dwarf he stood next to. He presented Eragon with a stiff leather shirt of leather backed mail, a leather cap, a mail coif and a gold helmet. Eragon put them all on. Then Legolas handed him bracers for his forearms and greaves for his lower legs. Orik then presented him with a broad shield with a oak tree emblazoned on it. Eragon strapped Zar'roc around his waist and thanked Orik for Hrothgar's gifts.

He noted now that Legolas was clad in shining mail, his Elven cloak of Lórien which had gone with him through so much was draped around his shoulders. Hrothgar had certainly been generous with his gifts. Though when Gimli was offered a fine gold helm and coat of mail, he politely declined favouring his own short corslet and helm forged beneath the Mountain in the North of his home land.

Legolas turned and exited the tent as Farthen Dûr rumbled with the several thousand pairs of marching feet that resounded around the mountain. "Come," he called back. "We begin."

They followed him out of the tent and toward his battalion. Legolas leapt into action commanding the first battalion, heading toward the crater wall and positioning them in front of one of the tunnels. The Dwarves had piled rubble so that anyone inside the tunnel could easily climb out. Eragon gazed about him. Hundreds of lanterns on poles were stuck into the ground providing a pool of light around them, there were fires along the rim of the tunnel's roof with huge cauldrons of pitch heating over them.

"What a terrible way to die," Eragon muttered at the thought of having the scolding liquid poured over you.

"It's them or us lad," said Gimli at his side. "And I personally chose them."

a barrier of sharpened saplings where being hammered into the ground between the tunnel and the battalion of men. Men were digging trenches between the saplings which were to be filled with sharpened stakes. Eragon decided to go and lend a hand, or claw in Saphira's case.

Legolas had gone off to supervise the construction of a barricade to shield the archers while Orik and Gimli wondered off toward a group of Dwarves who were sharpening their axes nearby.

"All men and Dwarves are on the battlefield and ready. Tronjheim has been completely sealed off, Hrothgar has charge of the battalion to our left, Jörmundur to our right, Legolas has control of this one and the three of them answer to Ajihad who leads it all," Orik informed when he and Gimli returned.

Eragon caught sight of Legolas coming toward them and was surprised to see Murtagh at his side with his grey war horse Tornac. Orik tightened his grip on his axe and grunted.

"It is all right, Ajihad had released Murtagh," said Legolas.

Orik lowered his axe. "Why?"

"He sees this as a perfect opportunity for me to prove myself to the Varden. And he reckons that if I did have any intentions of turning on them, there really wouldn't be a lot I could do to pose any sort of treat once all this gets underway," said Murtagh getting off Tornac. He was kitted out in armour and a helmet too, his hand-and-a-half sword in hand and a Dwarven shield strapped to his arm.

Eragon clasped Murtagh's shoulder in greeting. "It is good to have you with us," he said. Murtagh nodded. Eragon was more than glad that he now had Murtagh who was a fearless and brutal warrior when the need called for it. he felt that with him, Legolas and Gimli at his side, they had more than a fair chance of seeing this through.

Legolas turned to Eragon after Murtagh's introduction had been made. "Ajihad wished to speak to you, he is over there," Legolas pointed to where the tall dark man stood talking to Hrothgar.

Eragon made his way over. Ajihad ended his conversation and broke away form Hrothgar when he sae Eragon's approach and took him to one side. "Eragon, you can speak with your mind, I need you to relay messages back and forth from the Twins. One is staying in Tronjheim to keep and eye on the battle, the other will be carrying messages from me. I will need to relay orders through you to them and receive any information they have on the battle. Do you understand?"

"I do," said Eragon trying to keep the repulsed expression from his face.

Ajihad placed a powerful hand on his shoulder then turned away. Eragon retreated back to the others, then he caught sight of Legolas, Gimli and –Arya? She sat with her bow in her lap while Legolas was whetting his knife and Gimli was running a hand over his axe. They were talking quietly in the stillness that had fallen as the men and Dwarves awaited the coming battle as light filtered through the crater, he made his way over to them.

He nodded to Legolas and Gimli then spoke to Arya. "You are to fight?"

"Of course. I am not one of your feeble human women. Both Elven males and females alike are trained to fight. So I will be attempting to protect you and Saphira, to try and repay some of my debt."

Eragon nodded his head in understanding. "Then stay safe." He then went over to Murtagh and Orik.

-:0:-

Hours passed and the silence that had fallen over the apprehensive men was stifling, the tense atmosphere almost tangible.

Gimli stood leaning against the rock Arya and Legolas were perched on staring out over the three battalions, waiting as everyone else was, for this thing to start. "I'm glad to have stone under my feet to battle on, and such finely crafted stone at that," said Gimli stomping his foot on the hard group breaking the silence that had fallen over the three of them. "Though surely it is time for sleep! I feel the need of it, as never I thought any Dwarf could. Yet my axe is restless in my hand. give me a row of Urgal necks and room to swing and all weariness will fall from me!"

"I do not find under a mountain the ideal place for a battle. And can you not feel the tension of the men? The air in here is stifling and there is no sweet wind to blow the smoke from the fires away to make way for a fresh breeze. But you comfort me, Gimli, and I am glad to have you standing nigh with your stout legs and your hard axe," said Legolas.

Arya looked upon the two friends in wonder as they exchanged their light banter. Never had she seen such friendship between an Elf and a Dwarf.

"Rest now then Gimli, if you feel the weary. For when the battle starts, there will be no times for such luxuries," said Arya kindly.

Murtagh stared out across the three battalions, absent mindedly stroking Tornac's nose. There was a faint clanging of armour as men and Dwarves moved around where they stood, trying to relieve their cramped muscles. Eragon felt his eyes begin to droop as tiredness took hold of him. Orik smiled up at him. "You may as well grab some sleep Eragon, until the fighting starts there is nothing to do."

Eragon smiled back down at the Dwarf and slid down to perch on a rock, assured that both Legolas and Arya were keeping watch near by.

Arya turned to Legolas, an irritated look on her fair face. "Must he make that awful sound when he sleeps? She asked referring to Gimli's loud snoring at her side.

Legolas couldn't help but smile. "I am afraid that is one trait in him that you have to learn to put up with. It is a Dwarven thing which I do not understand, but every Dwarf I have ever met seems to find it necessary to make that sound whilst sleeping."

Arya shook her head.

Just then a scout ran out from a tunnel and headed to where Ajihad stood waiting. This had been the news they had all been waiting for. Ajihad nodded to each of the battalion leaders. Legolas got to his feet, waking Gimli as he did so. He saw Murtagh sit up straight and alert and rouse Eragon. Arya got to her feet beside Legolas and all eyes focused on the tunnel as weapons were drawn throughout Farthen Dûr. Arya and Legolas notched an arrow in their bows and aimed them toward the tunnel. Gimli gripped his axe firmly.

Arya stared fiercely at the first tunnel. "So it begins…"

**A/N Queue dramatic climax building music! Wow, I seriously enjoyed writing that chapter so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! **

**Reviewers**

**Cylliel- **I know, not long to wait now though. Thanks!

**The-burglar**- Thanks, I know, 3 weeks left of no school, I bet it will go really fast just to spite me!

**DaAlCh- **I'm really confident about getting this done in time for Eldest now, I just want to get the next two chapters done, I'm having so much fun with them!

**Moonyasha- **SQUEE! Ow, but I love doing reviewer responses, it lets you guys know how much I appreciate you all! But if its only a rumour I'm going to just carry on until there is an official post or something. Lol, well after all Malthen's done, shouldn't it be like community service or something? Lol. I shall go check out your fic!

**Frodofreak88-** Mwhahahaha, stupid Twins.

**Joou Himeko Dah-** Never mind, just read it as soon as you can get hold of a copy, and good luck with getting your apartment sorted!

**Alkin-** Yep, I'm sure it will too! Thanks!

**Inwe Nolatari-** I know, but then we have Eldest to start! Well, Murtagh was in that chapter, though I'm afraid it wasn't that bigger a part, but more from Murtagh next chapter! Yeah, he's my fave too (now that Brom is dead). Sure will be doing the Eldest crossover, and hopefully if this is all still going I will do the third book in the triogy (but that is a verrrrrrrrrry long way away!) Ooh, I have two leggy bookmarks and a Will Turner one from the obfiles, but if you do get the address to that site then send it to me please! Actually, I think if chickens and sugar high people and Elves ruled the world, it would be a lot less corrupt.

**Bananadude- **Thanks, glad you like, and at least you haven't had to wait too long for an update!

**Meriet-** Thank you! Of course, the Elvish used in this fic is from a site called thecouncilofelrond . com if you register there are tutorials teaching either Sindarin or Quenya, I myself went for Sindarin, and there are huge online dictionaries there too for all the vocab. Hope this helps and please tell me when you post your fic and I'll check it out! Hey, what is the translation to Mantened las espadas afiladas?

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	47. So It Begins

**A/N The end approaches….. please enjoy.**

**1 DAY TILL ELDEST!**

**Unless you live in the U.K, us guys over here have to wait 3 more days, god dammit. **

**Chapter 47- So It Begins…**

"_Ai-oi! _Come Legolas! There are plenty for the both of us! _Khazâd ai-mênu!" _Gimli gave his great war cry as harsh Urgal shouts shattered the air and dark shapes started to appear in the tunnel's opening.

At a command from Ajihad the cauldrons of boiling pitch were tipped over, pouring down into the tunnel. Screams of Urgals scolded by the scorching liquid could be heard, and a flaming torch was tossed into the mass causing greasy orange flames to leap up in the tunnel's mouth. Similar things were happening at the mouth of the other tunnels either side.

But this only stopped the first wave of Urgals as more came clambering over their burned comrades to swarm out of the tunnels forming a seemingly impenetrable wall of solid bodies lined up facing the men and Dwarves.

Legolas led the archers of his battalion. "Fire!" he cried adding his own arrow along with Eragon's, Arya's and Murtagh's, plus the deadly swarm that hurdled towards the Urgal host. The archers fired again, but for every Urgal that was taken down, another emerged from the tunnel to take the fallen's place.

The Urgals continued forward, charging over those struck down by the volley after volley of arrows. And when they reached the trenches still they did not stop, but kept hurdling on towards the lines of men and Dwarves, using the pile up of bodies impaled on the deadly stakes as a bridge. Still they spilled out of the tunnels; this must be the entire population of Urgals of all species that resided in Alagaësia, all gathering for this battle of battles under Farthen Dûr.

Having over come the trenches, the Urgals now had to get through the lines of pike men that stood ready to repel them and prevent them from getting to the main body of the battalions. But the inevitable clash of both great forces finally came. The Urgals hit like a great tidal wave crashing over the shore. Weapons clashed with fury as they struck, Varden against Galbatorix's force, men and Dwarves against Urgals. War cries of the three different races resounded under the mountain and the ground shook with the thump of stampeding feet.

Gimli swung his axe and hacked a leg from the giant Kull that had been foolish enough to mess with him. It collapsed to the floor howling in agony and Gimli swung his axe high above his head, lobbing off the head in a shower of dark blood. As the head rolled and came to rest at the Dwarf's feet, Gimli spat on it with contempt.

"Duck!" a yell came from behind Legolas who did as he was told by Murtagh, narrowly missing the Urgal blade that had been swung at his head. The Kull soon fell forward as Legolas dodged to the side to hack the legs off one of the Kull that had been engaging him before hand. Murtagh came up next to him atop Tornac, bow in hand. Legolas looked to the Kull that had almost decapitated him to find one of Murtagh's arrows lodged in it's neck.

"_Hannon le,"_ Legolas said to Murtagh gratefully.

"Whatever, come on! Arya needs help!" Murtagh grabbed Legolas' arm and the Elf swung up behind him on Tornac.

"How is Eragon?" Legolas asked as he took down a few Kull in rapid succession with arrow after arrow fired at lightning speed. All of them had become separated when the Urgals had broke through to the main body of the battalion.

"See for yourself," replied Murtagh beheading an Urgal as he cut through the confusion of men, Dwarves and Urgals.

Legolas glanced up above him to see Saphira, claws and teeth bared swooping through Urgals on the ground, ripping them to pieces. He saw out of the corner of his eye before turning to cut down an Urgal in his path, as Saphira scooped up an eight foot tall Kull, she flew high above and tore it to pieces using her deadly talons. She dropped the mutilated remains on a group of Urgals surrounding a group of Dwarves, they scattered as the pieces came down, scattering blood and entrails over them while Saphira roared threateningly above them. Legolas was relieved to see Eragon on Saphira's back doing his fair share of hacking and slashing. So, the boy had finally learnt what war meant, Legolas briefly remembered the boy hating him for a short time in the Hadarac Desert when he had kill the bandits ready to sell them to the Empire.

Legolas, having located Arya, found her to be taking down Urgal after Urgal with passionate ferocity, Gimli by her side. He swung down off Tornac to land next to his friend.

"What is your tale so far Gimli?" asked Legolas beheading an Urgal that took a swing at him.

"Twenty-seven. And what is yours Master Elf?" Gimli replied hacking the arm off a Kull.

"Twenty-nine so far. But I think we may very well better both those scores twice before long!" said Legolas swinging his knife with grace at the torso of an on coming Urgal, cutting it almost in two.

"You two, this is no game!" Arya yelled as she plunged her blade into an Urgal's chest.

"Of course it isn't! This is a contest of strength between two seasoned warriors!" Gimli snapped back.

Arya shook her head and continued fighting with everything she had.

Up above them, Eragon circled the battle on Saphira, taking a short reprieve to regain some of his strength. He had been using magic to kill the Urgals and he now watched as a group of them writhed and withered in the flames he had cast upon them using _brisingr_.

'_Ready to go back?'_ asked Saphira flexing her blood stained talons.

'_I guess. Swoop down to where Murtagh is fighting on Tornac,'_ replied Eragon.

Saphira swooped down toward the young man, then let out a roar of pain as a cruel Urgal arrow pierced her wing followed by another, then another. She barrel rolled in midair and just managed a safe landing only to find herself surrounded by a group of the enormous Kull.

'_SAPHIRA!'_ Eragon cried. _'Are you all right?'_

'_I-I, my wings, they hurt. Eragon look out!' _Saphira warned as a Kull advanced and made to throw Eragon off Saphira by impaling him on its cruelly wrought blade.

Eragon brought Zar'roc up just in time to block the almost fatal blow, holding his blade tightly with two hands trying to combat the Kull's awesome strength. It was useless so, hurriedly summoning his magic from within and gathering it in his palm he cried, '_BRISINGR!'_ The Kull burst into bright flames and Eragon hastily kicked it away from him. Though that bit of magic had left him feeling incredibly weak.

Kull were all around them. Saphira reared up on her back legs making Eragon cling to her for dear life as she tried to defend against the Kull. One bold Kull came forward and tried to stab her, but she moved and its blade glided off the dragon armour in a shower of sparks.

Eragon plunged Zar'roc into an Urgal's chest, pulling it out with as much force as he could muster, but the dying Urgal clung onto the part of the blade imbedded in its chest, dragging Eragon off Saphira and onto the floor at the mercy of the surrounding group of its comrades. Eragon, exhausted, tried to pull himself to his feet, wrenching Zar'roc out of the Urgal.

A Kull towered over him, preparing to deliver the death blow. It stopped in mid swing though, a contorted look of pain and surprise on its face as a steely silver blade protruded from its chest. It fell to its knees, dropping its own blade as it clutched at the stab wound as the blade was drawn out from its back it fell forward. Eragon only just managed to scramble out of the way as it hit the ground with a resounding _thunk._

In its place stood Angela, clad in outlandish armour enamelled in black and green with a red cap billowing about her. She had a strange two-handed weapon- a long wooden staff with a sword blade attached to each end. Angela winked at Eragon then dashed off, wielding her weapon in the air, cutting down any Urgal that dare invade her path. Close behind her Eragon caught sight of a young shaggy haired boy clutching a small black dagger, his teeth bared in a feral snarl. Eragon recognised him as Solembum in his human form before he jumped on Saphira who struggled to take off with her injured wings.

Eragon suddenly felt someone break into his mind and realised it was the Twins he was meant to be keeping in touch with.

'_There are loud noises under Tronjheim. It sounds like Urgals trying to dig into the city! We need you! Hrothgar is also in trouble, he needs help too,'_ the connection broke abruptly.

'_Saphira, Tronjheim is being attacked! We have to gat there, find Arya, we can collapse some more of the tunnels to stop them getting in!_' Eragon told the dragon.

'_All right, but Eragon, my wings pain me,'_ said Saphira struggling to make a safe controlled landing near to where Arya fought.

'_I know, just please try to hold in there. We can fly to the dragon hold and I can try to heal you there,'_ said Eragon urgently.

Saphira landed next to where Arya was fighting alongside Legolas, Gimli and Murtagh, dispersing the Urgals around them.

"Hurry! Hrothgar needs help and Tronjheim is being attacked by Urgals!" Eragon said quickly batting away an Urgal blade with Zar'roc.

"We will go and save Tronjheim, Legolas come on!" said Arya and the two Elves swung up onto Saphira.

"We'll take care of Hrothgar won't we lad!" said Gimli swinging his axe up into an Urgal's groin.

"Yes, now get going Eragon! We have Hrothgar covered," said Murtagh dragging Gimli in the direction of a large group of Kull. Hrothgar and his warriors could just be seen through their legs.

Saphira, finding it increasingly to fly, struggled to take off. Suddenly, an Urgal came at her, throwing itself full force at her chest, crushing the armour. She staggered and let out a great roar, flapping her injured wings and rearing up. But the Urgal was soon put paid to by a well aimed arrow by Arya who had just used the last in her quiver.

Saphira eventually managed to heave herself into the air, struggling to gain height, the added weight of Legolas and Arya on her back did not help.

'_Eragon, the front of my armour is completely crushed, it's hard to breathe. I can't keep going for much longer,_ said Saphira grimly.

'_Will you be able to make it to the dragon hold?'_ Eragon asked full of concern.

'_I think I might be able to,'_ Saphira replied as she flew higher.

Eragon turned to Arya and Legolas. "Saphira's hurt, her chest armour is crushed making it difficult for her to breathe, and look at her wings."

"Do not worry Eragon, we can help her once we get to the dragon hold. She will be fine," replied Arya kindly.

When Saphira reached the dragon hold and dropped heavily down to Isidar Mithrim, they scrabble down off her back and Eragon went to assess the damage done by the Kull. Four of her chest plates were crushed together so she could not bend or breathe very well. Legolas and Arya took a wing each. Two arrows protruded from her right wing, one from her left.

"I will stay with her Eragon, you and Legolas go help the Twins," said Arya beginning to remove Saphira's chest plates.

"Come Eragon, Saphira will be fine in Arya's care," said Legolas.

Eragon nodded and the Elf and boy rushed off.

Eragon swore when they came to Vol Turin, the Endless Staircase, the only way down into Tronjheim unless you had a dragon. "Now what do we do?" said Eragon throwing up his hands in exasperation.

Legolas thought for a moment. "What about that?" he pointed to the trough to the right of the stairs which Dwarves used to get down in a hurry. "It is the only quick way down without Saphira."

"All right, come on," said Eragon.

"I cannot follow you that way. I am bigger than you Eragon, that slide was made for Dwarves, you maybe able to though. I shall take the stairs, alone I can move quickly, I will meet you at the bottom."

Eragon nodded and slide down the trough, while Legolas dashed down the stairs.

-:0:-

Murtagh and Gimli charged towards Hrothgar and his besieged Dwarves. Murtagh sent his arrows flying into the Kull's backs, surprising them he managed to take a few down before he ran out of arrows. Catching the Kull by surprise from behind like this gave Hrothgar and his Dwarves time to retaliate, and they plunged forward, hacking at the Kull, rapidly depleting their ranks as they gained the upper hand. Hrothgar was a blur of golden armour as he sung his ancient hammer Volund around him, dispatching any Kull that got in his way, considering he was so old, the Dwarven King still had plenty of fight left in him.

"Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty! Arg, Legolas was right, I will have doubled my count by the time th9is is over- fifty-one!" Gimli cried as he swung his axe up to come down on a Kull that was struggling to get up after being knocked down in the fray.

"No doubt Gimli! No doubt!" Murtagh yelled back cleaving an Urgal head in two.

**A/N Yay! Lots of action in that chapter, don't you just love dispatching the bad guys?**

**Anyways, next chapter shall most definitely be the last, that will be up tomorrow, the day you lucky US fans get you hands on Eldest. To all my fellow Eragon fans in the U.k, only 3 more days! Yay, Eldest is out on the 25th, (thanks for telling me DaAlCh!) **

**I don't think you are allowed to do individual reviewer responses anymore, so a big thanks to you all: Fell Dragon, Moonyasha, bananadude **(thanks for being my 400th reviewer- have an e-cookie!), **Alkin, Inwe Nolatari, Rion, Cylliel, DaAlCh, Twilight Unicorn, frodofreak88, Joou Himeko Dah and Belegboy.**

**Question I get asked a lot which I will happily answer now, YES! I will be doing the Eldest crossover following on from this. And as much as I would like to start posting the next part, I can't get my hands on the book until the 25th, then I go on holiday, so you will all have to wait till September for the next part. But I will be working on it over my holiday! **

**Laters**

**Lolly pop**


	48. As The Tides Of Battle Turn

**A/N Wow….. the end. **

**I would like to thank each and everyone of you, letting me know how much you guys have been enjoying this has made me want to write more, so a massive thank you for keeping me going!**

**A bit about the sequel, the first chapter shall be posted either the first or second week in September (when I get back off my holiday) and shall simply be called _Alagaësia Meets Middle Earth II. _Hope to see you all there! And where ever you are in the world, go get Eldest the minute it comes out- I will be! **

**Well, that's it, enjoy!**

**Chapter 48- As The Tides Of Battle Turn**

Eragon shot off the slide and went sprawling across the floor. He rolled onto his back, trying to focus his eyes on Isidar Mithrim high above him, the gem enormous gem swam in and out of his vision and he felt nauseous. That slide had more twists and turns than his stomach could take.

Eragon got to his feet once he felt less dizzy, he steadied himself and looked around the chamber he found himself in. it was completely deserted, no sign of the Twins, and Legolas had not reached the bottom of Vol Turin yet. He was just wandering where he should go next when there was a great rumble beneath him.

Suddenly in a shower of rocks, Urgals began to immerge from under Tronjheim, pouring out of the tunnel they had dug up like plague. Eragon groped for Zar'roc. Tronjheim had been breached! Now what should he do? He could try to seal the tunnel, but what if there had been more breached throughout Tronjheim? He could make for the main gate, blast it open and warn the Varden before Tronjheim was completely stormed by Urgals.

He found himself very alone now, and a man was immerging from the hole in the floor, clad in black armour and brandishing a sword with a thin scratch down the blade. It was Durza.

The Shade's evil maroon eyes glinted with power and malevolence, his snake skin cloak billowing out behind him, making him look even more imposing then Eragon thought possibly. And where was Legolas?

He could not fight the Shade one on one. Thinking back to what Brom had told him about battling another magic user, he found it very unlikely that he could match Durza. Then he remembered what Ajihad had told him, the only way to kill a Shade was to pierce his heart.

"Rider, we meet again," Durza's eyes glinted. _"Kaz jtierl trazhid! Otag bagh!"_ he then said to the Urgals who patiently awaited his orders. They proceeded to form a tight circle around Eragon.

"That was quite some escape stunt you pulled back in Gil'ead," Durza said with contempt. "All made possible by your little friends, Murtagh and that troublesome Elf."

Eragon smirked. "Yes, how did you like being shot?"

"That Elf will pay dearly for what he did, don't you worry about that," replied Durza icily.

Legolas had heard what had been going on and had hurried down the stairs with all the speed he possessed. Now he stood, formulating a plan, just out of sight a few steps up. He could most likely slip past the Shade and the Urgals, he could then disarm the Shade using magic and get Eragon out of there, and if that didn't work, he always had his knife, and his last arrow left. He cleared the last few steps silently and stepped out onto the flat.

"Legolas!" Eragon yelled, thankful that the Elf had finally come.

Legolas was pretty sure he could have murdered the boy at this point, though he had no time to think or do anything as Durza swung round to face him.

"Ah, speaking of which…" Durza threw up his hands and muttered words under his breath.

Legolas was engulfed in a luminous blue light and elevated off the ground.

A satisfied smirk crept onto Durza's face as he muttered more words. Legolas was suspended in midair over the Urgals who jeered at him, poking their swords up at him, Legolas hung just out off reach.

Durza raised his hand and Legolas was lifted higher into the air, then the Shade raised his other hand and muttered more words. Legolas' face contorted with pain and he let out a gasp as pain laced through his body, he twisted and turned, engulfed in the blue light as he writhed in agony, unable to think of anything, not of any words of the ancient language which might be able to combat this torture.

"How is this for payback!" Durza cackled manically. He jolted the suspended Elf with another shot of pain that went through Legolas like electricity. Laughing hysterically, Durza dropped his arms to his side. The blue light vanished and Legolas proceeded to crash to the ground. The Urgals beneath him moved to the side so the Elf smashed to the floor.

"LEGOLAS!" Eragon screamed, he was frozen to the spot , to appalled by what had happened to his friend, what he had caused to happen, why the hell did he call out when the Elf was obviously trying to keep a low profile!

Eragon finally regained control of himself and made to rush toward his friend, only to find a wall of Urgals blocking his path.

Legolas lay outside of their protective circle. The Elf's body shook with the after shocks of pain that ran through him, his eyes fluttered then closed.

"NO!" Eragon cried in anguish. "Don't close your eyes! Do you hear me Legolas, don't!"

Eragon had learned that Elves only closed their eyes when they were badly hurt or... dead.

"Legolas! _Tolo ngalad! Edro hin lín!"_ Eragon yelled to the Elf, fearing the latter. He had no idea what he had said, but he was fairly certain it had been in Legolas' language, he was sure the Elf had said these words to him before, and for some reason they sprang to the front of Eragon's mind now. Come back to the light! Open your eyes!

The Shade laughed at him. "Strange words you speak Rider, but whatever you say is useless," the Shade sneered. "Now that that nuisance has been dealt with, tell me where your dragon is."

"As if!" Eragon snapped back. "You will never get your hands on her!"

"Fine, I will force it out of you, do not try my patience boy," Durza raised his sword and made to strike Eragon who lifted Zar'roc to block it, raising his shield as Durza's blade struck it. a mental probe burrowed deep into Eragon's thoughts.

"You will pay for what you did to my friend!" Eragon shouted in anger, trying to protect his consciousness while fighting Durza at the same time.

"Oh really, I am sooo scared, so what are you going to do Rider, scream at me like a girl?" the Shade taunted.

Eragon gave a great cry and fought harder. To his dismay he found Durza's mind to be impenetrable, and when he tried to get him to let his guard down using Zar'roc, the Shade simply batted the sword away and with lightning fast movements, thrust his own scratched blade at Eragon, catching him in the ribs with the sharp point, piercing his mail and forcing the breath from him. Luckily, Durza's blade missed by millimetres. But this distraction had been enough for the Shade to break into Eragon's mind while his guard was down. Durza could now seize control of him.

Eragon lunged at Durza, determined to get the Shade out of his mind. He went to ram Zar'roc into his stomach, but Durza side stepped his attack. Eragon steadied himself and went in full pelt- hammering Durza with his attacks, hoping he could weaken his defences around his mind so he could get in by distracting him.

And all the time Durza was laughing at him. The Shade stood over a downed Eragon, sneering. Eragon, anger welling in the pit of his stomach and bubbling up inside of him, hurled his heavy shield at him. As the Shade made to side step it, the shield clipped his hip and he stumbled.

It was all Eragon needed. He plunged through Durza's weakened defences around his mind. A flood of images suddenly overwhelming him, rushing through his consciousness-

_Durza as a young boy, though his name was Carib back then, the son of nomads, though his father had been called 'oath breaker' by their tribe and the family had been cast out. There was an old man who had taken him in when he lay alone and near death in the desert. The old man had agreed to teach him how to control spirits. But then the bandits had come and killed his mentor, the spirits he had summoned to exact revenge on the bandits had turned on his, taking him over, possessing both his body and his mind, how he had screamed, I AM DURZA! _

Eragon suddenly bowed his body in agony as he felt the heavy blow across his back, it cut through his mail and skin, falling to his knees as Durza loomed over him, his face livid, eyes burning with unchecked rage.

Eragon looked to Isidar Mithrim, it had all been in vain, the Varden would lose their fight. They would all lose…

A flash of brilliant light erupted high above him, the star sapphire shattered. The dagger like pieces of the gem came cascading down, deadly and sharp, yet strangely beautiful, like icicles falling down…

Eragon could only watch, waiting for the shattering impact of the shards of gems hitting that would hit the floor. Amongst them though, Eragon caught a blue shape coming down in a blur. He blinked and realised it was Saphira.

A great tongue of flame suddenly erupted from the dragon's open mouth. On her back was Arya, shining palm held high, emanating power, raven hair billowing out behind her.

Durza had turned to look up. He was furious! He raised his hand, a word forming on his lips, directed at Arya and Saphira.

Eragon, using every last reserve of strength he could muster given his current condition, scramble to his feet, fire in his eyes, he charged at Durza, Zar'roc held poised to strike.

The Shade suddenly dropped his hand, a look of surprise on his face. Then he turned in anger away form Eragon, his attention focused on the being that stood tall and proud, bow in hand.

"You!" the Shade roared, raising his hand once more.

Eragon charged forth, anger spurred him on, "BRISINGR!" he yelled, as Zar'roc burst into blue flame he plunged it into the Shade's back before he could deliver his punishment to the one who had shot him.

Eragon's blow had struck true. The Shade looked down to find Zar'roc protruding from his chest. An unearthly howl burst from his mouth and he dropped his scratched sword which fell to the floor with a clatter. He tried to reach round his back to wrench Zar'roc out, but he could not, no matter which way he tried, the sword was lodged firmly, right through his heart.

Durza's pale skin then turned transparent; under it was swirling patterns of darkness. He shrieked even louder and the darkness began to split his skin. He let out one last cry, then the darkness leapt from him, separating into three separated entities before vanishing through Tronjheim's walls and out of Farthen Dûr.

The Shade was destroyed.

Eragon fell back as Zar'roc clattered to the floor. The deadly gem daggers hung in midair as Arya and Saphira landed. The last thing Eragon heard before giving into the darkness that brushed the fringes of his exhausted mind was a familiar gentle voice. "Mae carnen Eragon, le car den."

-:0:-

'_Come to me."_

He recoiled slightly at the touch of another consciousness in his mind. But it was gentle, and it was blocking the pain he should be in, that much he most definitely knew.

'_Who are you?'_ he asked.

'_One who would help you. I am Osthata Chetowä, the Morning Sage. And Togira Ikonoka, the Cripple Who Is Whole. Come to me Eragon, for I have answers to that which you ask. You must trust Arya and go with her to Ellesméra- I will be there, with the Elves. But for now, you must sleep…'_

He felt the presence recede from his mind. His last thought before giving into the sleep he craved was how proud Brom would be of him.

-:0:-

"Eragon, wake up. You have slept too long," the voice was soft and kind, that of a woman.

He opened his eyes and found himself to be lying in a big comfortable bed, Angela sitting in a chair beside him.

"Angela," he murmured.

"Shh Eragon, save your strength."

Angela turned her head away from him toward the figure that stood in the door way.

"You should be resting Legolas, you took a lot from that Shade," Angela said.

"I am rested. How is Eragon?" Legolas asked coming over and taking the seat next to Angela.

"I'm fine thanks, how are you? Eragon asked taking a sip of the mead Angela handed him. Legolas just nodded and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry that I gave you away to Durza and-"

"Eragon, do not worry about it, it is past now," said Legolas holding up a hand to quiet the boy.

"Legolas I- I think I spoke Elvish- your language," said Eragon uncertainly.

"You did, I heard you. And I came back to the light and opened my eyes just as you commanded me to, for I was so far way from the light, submerged in Durza's suffocating darkness, I do not think I would have been able to had you not spoken those words to me," said Legolas.

"What happened in the battle? Did we-"

"Yes, we did win," said Angela.

"How?" asked Eragon.

"There are some friends of yours who wish to tell you that themselves, shall I let them in? They have been waiting a very long time for you to come round," replied Angela. Eragon smiled and nodded as Angela got up and went into the living room opening the door to let in Gimli, Murtagh and Arya. Saphira snaked her long neck inside, being too big for her whole body.

'_You breathed fire!'_ Eragon said to her suddenly remembering.

'_Yes, I did!'_ she replied proudly.

"It's about time you were up, we've been waiting in the hall for hours," said Murtagh grinning, he had a bandage around his head and cuts and bruises on his face.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Eragon asked.

"Of course! We won! It was strange though, when the Shade's spirits flew out of Tronjheim and across Farthen Dûr, the Urgals stopped fighting us then the different clans started fighting each other! It was as though they had been released from a spell. It was crazy! Those that didn't manage to kill each other escaped through the tunnels, the Varden are routing them out now." Explained Murtagh.

"Looks like you took some damage Elf, you look awful!" Gimli stated.

"Thank you Gimli, how kind of you to point that out," Legolas said wryly.

Gimli smiled happily. "And what was your end tale Master Elf?"

"Fifty-six," Legolas replied.

Gimli looked disgruntled. "Bah, mine was fifty-five, you won."

"I told you we would better our last scores, well done Gimli! We are now even, you won at Helm's Deep, and I have won here. But do not worry, there is always a chance to beat me in the next battle.

"The next battle?" Eragon said disbelievingly with a gulp.

"Well, after all this there has to be another doesn't there? We are only speaking from experience though," said Gimli logically.

Eragon groaned.

"So Murtagh, are the Varden going to lock you back up? Or have you proven yourself trust worthy enough now?" asked Legolas.

Murtagh shrugged. "I don't think anyone really cares about me right now, they all seem rather preoccupied. But you're a hero Eragon! Everyone is talking about how you killed Durza. If it wasn't for you, the battle would most definitely have gone ill for us."

"Arya how come the stone sapphire broke? And how come it didn't all crash to the floor?" asked Eragon turning to the She-Elf who had remained silent next to Gimli this entire time.

"I had to break it, it was the only way of getting down once we got wind of what was happening below us. We had to help otherwise Durza would have killed you, he would never let me rescue you. I managed to suspend all of the pieces of the star sapphire in midair before they hit the floor, then I lowered them down slowly so none of them shattered," Arya replied.

"A feat which almost killed you," said Angela. "The three of you who had dealings with that Shade were all in bad shape when you came to me, if you hadn't you would have taken far longer to heal, if you survived that long. It took all my skills to get you back on your feet!"

"It did? How long have I been here exactly?" asked Eragon

"A day and a half," said Angela. "Legolas woke up a few hours before you, and Arya refused to take the rest she really needed. But you boys took a lot courtesy of Durza, still, you all should be as good as new in time," she faltered. "Though Eragon you must understand, my healing methods use herbs and potions and, well, some things cannot be fixed perfectly."

_My back! _Eragon thought suddenly. He raised himself up and felt his back, moving his hand up to the base of his neck he froze in horror as he felt the large bump beneath his fingers, he followed it down his back where it ended at his hip. So he had not walked away from this battle completely scar free.

"Eragon, I'm sorry. You paid the price for your bravery. I'm afraid you will have that scar for life," said Angela gently.

Eragon closed his eyes and sunk back down in his bed. His thoughts suddenly turned to Togira Ikonoka, the Cripple Who Is Whole who had spoken to him in his dreams. He must go to the Elves, yes he would go.

And from there, who can say.

**The End **

_**May your swords stay sharp!**_

**Lolly pop **


End file.
